


Tempest Seduction

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Biting, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Female My Unit | Byleth, On BOTH SIDES, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Slight Yandere, Spoilers, Tempest King Dimitri, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 116,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: Crimson flower route- Dimitri's scouts have found Byleth before she's woken up and returned to Edelgard's side. Rhea still wants her heart torn out but Dimitri would rather keep it for himself. Thinking that it's the best way to keep her safe and bind her to him she wakes up to find herself with a ring on her hand and in his room. Dimitri is determined to make sure she has no reason to want to leave him and make sure that neither Edelgard or Rhea can get thier claws into her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 317
Kudos: 431
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another prompt fill-  
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=45532#cmt45532  
> So I played around with if I wanted to do this or not. Y'all know I am a huge dimileth fan and it wouldn't leave my head alone. I had shared this what I had with the requester because I wasn't sure if this was where they wanted it to go, because I usually dabble with fluff and not the darker stuff. It's more like mind bend vs mind break. The requester liked what I had so I'm continuing with the project and posting it here for easy access. I'm thinking at least 3 chapters it kinda grew bigger than I expected. *edit this thing has become a monster that has taken over my mind and will be alot more than just three xD
> 
> So the warnings- I do NOT plan on rape and/or physical abuse. This subject may still trigger a few people- Byleth is waking up with the lie that they're already married and he will do what he can to keep her at his side. He's been harboring an obsession for her all these years. So to have her at his side before El can get her claws back into Byleth is one more incentive to make sure she doesn't want to go back. She isn't allowed to leave the room because of Rhea. Because of this, there are some dark/ obsessive overtones. So please take care of yourselves, if this isn't a version of Dimitri you like then please go for something like lion's dance that is full of fluff and more in character (which I am working on next chapter sorry for the delay)
> 
> Also I'd like to thank LuminousxRuin for talking with me in the Path of the Storm comments which I've reread I'm not sure how many times now XD it enforces perfectly how yeah on the battlefield Dimitri is a brutal force of nature, but when it comes to Byleth, even if its a twisted obsessive sort of love she is the most important thing to him besides his debt to the dead and the revenge that comes with it

\--------------------------------------------

“Your majesty, there is something our scouts near the monastery found that might interest you.”

Dimitri turned around. There wasn’t much in this world that would merit bothering him directly. The scout motioned to the ones near the door that had a large tied up blanket. 

“We haven’t let anyone else see her, but based on past descriptions she is the one you spent all that time looking for. You had told us if we had any information on her to bring her straight to you,” the captain reported.

Her? Dimitri’s breathing caught in his chest. After five years of not even finding a single trace, five years of Edelgard sending out her troops only focused on finding her, could it be that she had fallen into his grasp instead? They untied the knot and the fabric fell from the form inside. He grinned at the sight. It was Byleth. 

“You’ve done well. Has anyone else seen her?” Dimitri asked.

The captain shook his head. “No, we fished her out of the river and covered her up immediately. The three of us here in this room are the only ones.”

Dimitri knelt to get a closer look. “Noone is to know she’s here. Your heads will roll if you speak of her, do you understand?”

The captain swallowed. “We understand your majesty.”

Dimitri ignored them as he picked up the cloth Byleth was in his arms. He took the sword of the creator in his hand and turned towards his chambers. She seemed so small and fragile in comparison to his memory. She had been one of the few that had worried him when they had to fight against in the battle of the eagle and lion. They said they had fished her out of the river. He could believe it with how she was caked in drying mud. The cloth had kept him from getting smeared with dirt, but he wondered what he should do with her.

There had to be a reason that Edelgard was so keen on getting her back. She had also been missing for five years. Where had she gone if she wasn’t by Edelgard’s side? She didn’t look as if she had aged a day. Her breathing was soft, her chest barely moving. She had sided with Edelgard and he wanted answers as to why before he decided on her sentencing.

“She’s an enemy boy! Send Edelgard back her pet back to her in pieces, or have you lost your resolve?” Lambert hissed in his ear.

Dimitri ignored him. He would wait until he could talk to her before he killed her.

“Spineless coward! You’ve always fancied her! The moment she wakes up she can sway you with pretty words, maybe the promise to let you fuck her, to get what she wants. Perhaps she would do that woman’s job and kill you when you sleep,” Glenn snapped. 

Dimitri scoffed at that. “Enough, she could be of use to us. Would you really have me destroy the chance to keep her most valuable asset? I will get you what you are owed, but Byleth stays at my side for now.”

The ghosts huffed but left him alone for a moment. When he got to his room he put her sword down on the dresser and took her dagger out for good measure. She hadn’t moved or protested, not a single sound. He took her dagger and drew a short line in her arm and watched as the cut healed itself almost instantly. There was still no change in her. She had always been alert from what he had seen of her.

He put the dagger down and brought her to the bathroom. He thought briefly if he should grab someone else to do it, but Mercedes was loyal to Rhea, and Ingrid had been spending so much time with Seteth that he couldn’t trust them not to go straight to the church members. Annette he could trust to run her mouth without thinking about it first. She wouldn’t mean to, but the damage would be done. Dedue was loyal to him, but the thought of another man’s hands on her made his skin crawl. 

Glenn had been right. Even when he was supposed to be focused on his revenge in the academy, she had intruded on his thoughts. He had been drawn to her even back then. When she had invited him to tea with a gift on his birthday she had truly stolen any resistance he had to her. The conversation was engaging, her praise sending him over the moon, and her gifts showed how much she paid attention. What had caught him the most off guard was her answer when he asked why she didn’t choose the blue lions.

“I felt I shouldn’t choose to be the professor of someone that I was attracted….” She had slammed her hand over her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. “Forgive me… forget I said anything… I need to go.” 

She had tried to leave but he had caught her hand. His mouth was dry as he tried to formulate a response. She had pried his hand off with an apology and left. After that, she avoided him whenever she could. She was generally surrounded by the other black eagle students after that. The few times he had caught her alone he noticed the blush that would cover her face behind that stoic expression.

If she still had any of those feelings he might not have to kill her. The water was warm under his hand. He gave her one last chance to rouse and would leave her here to clean herself. He tried shaking her awake, a yell close enough to her ear, and even a pinch to her flesh. There was still no change. He pressed his fingers to her neck and found a steady pulse. What was wrong with her? He had never seen anything like it. Even when someone was given a drug to sleep they never slept this soundly.

He started to strip her down, discarding the dirty clothing and armor aside. He’d have to worry about replacements for her later, but for the moment all he could do was stare at the sight before him. Even covered with dirt she was still beautiful. He took off his shirt so it wouldn’t get wet and threw it aside. He picked her up again and this time her breasts fell against his chest. It took him a moment to learn to breathe again.

He had to focus, he was not Sylvain. He couldn’t leave her covered in muck and this was the only way. Something cold hit him and he had to look down. He had missed something, there was a small chain that had been hidden under the cloth choker. He moved her hair aside and saw a ring that was getting caught in her hair. It must be the one Jeralt gave her. He remembered Dorothea telling Ingrid about it over lunch and describing that it looked like a flower. He took the chain in his hand and yanked, he would only break the clasp if he tried taking it off anyway. 

Holding the ring in his hand he had an idea. If she woke up with no memories and he started to interrogate her like an enemy then she would react defensively towards him. If he acted like she was an ally, no someone that loved him, perhaps he could turn her against Edelgard. If she were bound to him like he was to the dead then she wouldn’t leave again and he would finally have his revenge. Edelgard had desecrated the tomb and the dead required blood for being disturbed. Those that she worked with, the Argathans, Rhea called them were the ones behind Duscur. Edelgard had thrown her lot in with them. He would have to see why Byleth chose the path she did, if she would be able to remember.

He placed her in the water and again no change. It was miraculous in a way. He could do anything he wanted to her and there would be nothing to stop him. He started scrubbing away the dirt that covered her. The more he touched the greater the desire tore through him. He would keep her for himself, one way or the other. He drained the bath and ran more water to rinse any excess off. There were small patches of red where he had scrubbed too hard, but he was at least glad his strength hadn’t done worse to her.

He scooped her back up and into a towel to dry her off before laying her on his bed. He pet back a strand of hair and kissed her. 

He ran his fingers along her jaw. “You will be mine Byleth. If this has proved one thing to me, it’s that I can’t let anyone else have you.”

He went back to fetch his shirt and placed all of her clothing into the blanket. He’d have Dedue clean them later. He grabbed the ring off the counter where he left it. It was a woman’s ring, barely big enough to fit his pinky finger. There were some jewelers that he could use. He brought the blanket to the door and like clockwork Dedue knocked on his door to let him know his evening meal was ready. He grabbed his cloak and covered Byleth from the neck down. The sight of her with his colors struck another surge of possessiveness. 

Dimitri opened the door and Dedue bowed to him. 

Dimitri held up his hand before Dedue could speak. “You keep telling me how loyal you are to me. Are you ready to prove that?”

Dedue blinked a few times. “You know you only need to give the order, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri stepped back and let Dedue into the room. He came in but then he caught sight of her and stopped in his tracks. Dimitri shut the door behind him. 

“They brought her to me today. I got her clean, but we’ll need replacement clothes for her. Her dirty ones are there by the door. Even her boots were waterlogged. I don’t want anyone else to know that she’s here, especially Rhea. She’s mentioned how many times she wanted to tear Byleth apart and I can’t have that,” Dimitri explained.

Dedue nodded. “Will she pose a threat when she wakes?”

Dimitri shook his head. “If she does then we’ll kill her, but I’d rather find more persuasive options and keep her at my side. I want to start with this. Get it tailored to my size and find me a band that will fit her hand.”

Dimitri handed her ring to Dedue. 

Dedue nodded in understanding. “Would you like me to watch her or bring your meal for you?” 

“I can’t have Rhea suspecting anything so I will go. I know I can trust you with her. If she wakes, tell her that I will be back to talk to her. Do not treat her as a prisoner of war,” Dimitri said.

Dedue nodded and Dimitri left. He would need to think up an excuse for later nights. He knew Dedue wouldn’t do anything to her, but he was surprised as to how agitated he felt just leaving the room. He hadn’t realized how relaxed he had been around her. He needed to do some reconnaissance and make sure that no one suspected what was brought to him today. He would make sure to have Dedue keep an ear out for rumors.

Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn were already waiting for him at the table that was set for four. The meal was almost ready to be brought out and he had to put up his walls that had kept them at arm's length. He may have been required to keep them here, but that didn’t mean that he fully trusted them. Rhea’s purpose for him was to be a weapon and while he didn’t mind the role, he wondered what was the reason behind that rage. She had taken Byleth’s betrayal personally and she was the largest threat to his plan right now.

“I heard that a scouting party came back from the monastery today. The captain said it was a part of a demonic beast that he hadn’t seen before. I’m surprised they bothered you with it to you.”

Of course, Rhea would start with that. 

“I had Dedue take care of it. It was no concern of mine,” he replied. 

Rhea took a sip of her wine. “I see, should they be punished for wasting your time?”

Dimitri shook his head. “They are doing their jobs. It’s not their fault that we differ as to what we deem interesting. I’d rather they bother me with something trivial then find out they hid something later.”

Rhea mused a moment on that. “The Millenium Festival is coming up. I’d like to hold a ceremony here in Fhirdiad.”

“I wish I could give you the monastery to do it in instead,” Dimitri said offhandedly as the food was delivered. 

“What would be better is Byleth’s head on this table. She was nothing but a failed project,” Rhea hissed.

“Rhea, we talked about this. Do you want to do that to your own kin? There is still hope for her,” Seteth said. 

Rhea slammed her fist onto the table. “She chose that sinner. When we find her if she does not atone I will be tearing her heart out myself and trying again.” 

Flayn cut into her food. “Edelgard was her student. When I was in the class with them I didn’t suspect a thing either. She was probably just confused and wanted to find out why everything was happening. You didn’t give her much choice…” 

“There is always a choice!” Rhea roared. “When she came back she could have run from Edelgard and joined us then, but she didn’t!” 

“If she is found and wants to join our side, what then? She’s been gone for five years. That’s a long time to hide,” Dimitri asked.

Rhea sat back in her seat. “If she joins that sinner again her life is forfeit. If by some miracle she would choose her family… I’m sorry for bringing up such a distasteful subject. Let us eat and give praise to the goddess that Fhirdiad stays strong.” 

Dimitri nodded and finished the food in front of him before excusing himself. There would be another benefit if this farce would work. Rhea had said to return to their family. Rhea had extended her hand and invited him into her circle as a reward for doing the ‘right thing’ and accepting the oath he was bound to in protecting the church. He could protect Byleth by taking her as his queen. Rhea would not be able to touch her. When he got back to his room Dedue was sitting on the floor near the bathroom. He had one of her boots in his hand and a scrub brush in the other. 

“I am almost done cleaning up her things. I’ll be out of your way shortly,” Dedue replied.

“Make sure you talk to the captain that brought her today. Rhea mentioned that his story was that it was part of a demonic beast that was his delivery today. I told her that you were the one to take care of it, but we need to make sure that is what they are saying,” Dimitri said.

Dedue nodded. “I can confirm that. I almost sent him away earlier when he gave me the story. He was adamant that he needed to see you and what was brought and only you. Seteth was coming near so I decided to let them through and deter Seteth from getting any closer.” 

Dimitri turned his attention to her. She hadn’t moved at all from what he could tell, the cloak was still settled over her as he had left it. He turned his attention to the sword and her dagger, looking for a hiding place until he could determine if his plan would work or not. When they were securely hidden away he took off his boots.

Dedue stood and told Dimitri that he’d be back with clothes for her shortly before he left. Dimitri noticed that her clothes were hanging where the towels were usually kept and the room cleaned. Dimitri went back to Byleth and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. It wasn’t going to be that hard to fall into his role. He hoped that she would cooperate and fulfill hers without much of a fuss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days and there was still no change in her. The Millennium Festival was today. Dedue had done as he asked and procured a ring for her and resized hers to fit him. He had sat awake thinking of what lies he could use, some fell flat while others seemed plausible. The ghosts didn’t mean to help him but through their snarling, he was able to remember a few things to use against her. He couldn’t think of another option that wouldn’t lead to someone trying to kill her, and he couldn’t risk her going back to Edelgard.

He hadn’t touched her again other than small caresses. He knew he could do anything he wanted and she would never know, but he wouldn’t do something like that when she was in such a helpless state. He wanted to know her touch, hear her call out his name. It would be worthless otherwise. 

She would not forgive him if she found out if he did succumb to those desires. Although he doubted that she would forgive him for what he was planning. It might be to keep her safe, but he would still be lying to her and keeping her his captive. He would make sure that there would be no snags to earn her hatred in the beginning. It would make everything else go that much smoother. 

The ghosts were his constant companions, snapping and snarling in disdain that he was wasting his time here instead of out on the battlefield, making his way to where that woman had made her nest on sacred grounds. 

As the festival drew near Rhea was getting more erratic when alone. Dimitri had no doubt that if Rhea entered the room at this moment she would keep her promise to tear Byleth’s heart out. His hand traced a little lower from her jaw to where he expected to feel a steady heartbeat. He paused, perhaps the fabric of the nightgown was keeping him from feeling it since she was in such a calm sleep. He lay his ear against her, and there was still no heartbeat he could hear. He scrambled to find her pulse and felt it strong under his fingers.

What was this? When Rhea mentioned experiments he had thought it was making a commoner into a professor. Why would Rhea want her heart if it didn’t beat? They had called her family, and the green hair had appeared after she had gained the goddess’s power. Then he remembered the tomb Rhea mentioned had held crest stones, not bones. Rhea’s words never made any sense, but he had seen the golems she had made that bore a crest stone for a heart. Was Byleth even human?

As he held her close he heard her groan, her hands wrapping around his arms. It was now or never and he had to keep her safe from Rhea. He wanted her to choose him and not go back to those vile snakes that took so much from her. She watched her father die in front of her because of them. She could have been killed because she chose to die as her role of their teacher rather than betray her oath to protect them. 

She was his now. For her sake, he would try to keep her safe and here with him until he knew she wouldn’t do harm to herself. He wouldn’t let Edelgard get her fangs into her again. They had tainted her long enough. 

He pet some of the hair from her face “Are you finally awake, Beloved?”

Her eyes fluttered open and seemed unable to focus, but when they did she jumped. She scrambled away from him and pressed herself against the headboard. He made no attempt to follow. 

“Who are you?” She hissed.

He leaned towards her. “Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Dimitri. You’ve been sleeping for a while. You had me worried,”

She looked confused, her gaze searching as she crept closer. “How can you be Dimitri? The last time I saw you was at the academy, you were eighteen and… you don’t look… but I know that eye color, how is this possible?”

“What is the last thing you remember?” Dimitri asked.

She pulled back and thought for a moment. “The holy tomb, I had protected Edelgard because Rhea would have killed her on the spot. I left with them and we agreed that the church was wrong, they had done so many bad things in the name of divine punishment so I went to fight at her side. The dragon attacked me and that’s it. I remember the ground giving away at my feet and then nothing.”

“That was five years ago Byleth,” he replied.

She looked up and he had never seen an expression on her like that before. “Then why am I here?”

He paused. “After Edelgard abandoned you we found you and brought you here. I kept you safe from Rhea and took care of you while you were healing... you were fighting at my side to deflect some of Edelgard’s forces and you received a nasty blow to the back of your head. You’ve been asleep for days now. I am sorry I was too focused on fighting. I could have lost you if I had reacted any slower.” 

Byleth shook her head. “I’m sorry this is a lot to process.”

Dimitri nodded. “I understand. Would you like me to get Dedue to bring you some food? I imagine that you’re hungry.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” she replied. 

Dimitri left the bed and went to the door to speak to Dedue. Byleth watched him go, surprised at how tall he had gotten. She shook her head at the headache that was forming. Why was she in such a large bed and not in an infirmary if she had been hurt? She didn’t recognize the scenery outside the window. Wherever this was, it was not Garrag Mach. Then there was that wording when she first woke up. Why would he address her like that? Yes, she had found him attractive during their academy days, but she had made sure that there wasn’t an opportunity to break any rules. 

The bed was large, covered with blue sheets and furs. The nightgown she was wearing was also blue in color. Then she felt something on her hand as she moved. The green stones glittered in the light as she felt her mouth go dry. How was this possible? When Dimitri returned she saw the ring Jeralt gave her on his hand. If she had a heartbeat it would be thundering right now. His name slipped from her lips and he came to sit beside her.

He seemed a little nervous to her, but then again he had always been anxious that she remembered. “I need to apologize to you. While you were out I had to clean and dress you. I know it’s alot to forgive since you don’t remember us…”

He ran his hands through his hair. 

All she could do was stare at him a moment. “You bathed me?”

He nodded. “I didn’t want anyone else to touch you. We’ve had to keep you a secret with Rhea so close…”

“Where am I right now?” Byleth asked.

“Fhirdiad, this is the royal suite,” he said

Byleth got up to pace. “Where is Edelgard?”

Dimitri felt the anger coiling as the ghosts hissed and recoiled at the name. “Last I heard she leads her war from the monastery. Do you realize how many she’s killed since that battle? Her war has blazed throughout Fodlan. She’s working with the same people that killed Jeralt.”

That stopped her midstride. “What? Yes, she is the flame emperor, but she didn’t make the call to have him killed. They weren’t taking her orders.”

Dimitri stood and made his way to her. “Does it matter? She let them run rampant! They killed Jeralt, they caused the destruction in Remire, and they are behind Duscur! Can you really stand by the side of someone who would ally themselves with such a group? Her actions alone have caused so much pain and destruction!”

Byleth looked up at him. The rage behind his tone sent chills up her spine. 

He looked away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t raise my voice at you.”

The knock on the door paused the conversation. Dimitri had already told him the plan of keeping her safe in here until he could figure out a way to let her out without it ending in her death. Dimitri opened it when Dedue announced that he had the food he requested. Dedue placed it on the small table next to the desk in the corner. When he lifted the lid there was an assortment of food for her. 

Dedue bowed to her. “It is good to see you up and moving again Your Majesty. Is there anything you’d like to request of me before I take my leave, some tea perhaps?” 

Dimitri could see the confusion in her eyes before she stepped over to the table. She was looking at the ring again, twisting and playing with it with her fingers. She left it alone as she observed the food in front of her and took in the smells.

She picked up a piece of warm bread. “Dedue, I apologize. I cannot remember a thing after the monastery battle, but it seems I need to thank you for your care. How long have I been here?”

“Quite a while. We had to keep you a secret, so apologizes for that. Dimitri will be taking care of you as he always has, and I can fetch you whatever you require,” Dedue replied.

Dimitri would have to take note of what Dedue was doing, edging on the truth without it being a full lie. Deceit was never something he had practiced. Claude was the one with the lies, he would rush in and cut down whatever annoyed him. Brutally honest would probably be what most people described him as being. 

“I know you probably want to spend some time with her now that she has woken up, but your presence is required for the festival,” Dedue said. 

Dimitri cursed. They would send for him if he didn’t show up willingly. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was honor bound to protect them he would have thrown Rhea and her kin out by now. He also couldn’t have the knights fighting against him either. He came over to where she now sat at the table. He stroked her cheek and was caught in those eyes and how she stared back at him.

He should continue with the honeyed words and calm demeanor, but she looked so enticing. She was bound to him, and he would make sure she had no reason to want to leave. He took her chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. She didn’t pull away, but she seemed confused. It felt different when she was aware of it and he found he wouldn’t mind doing it again. He stroked her lips with his thumb. 

“Do not leave this room,” he commanded before heading out the door. 

When he left Byleth continued to eat. Dedue, she assumed was outside the door. She looked down at the ring again. Her blood thrummed through her ears. Just what type of relationship did they have?

\-------------------------------------------

When Dimitri entered the room later that day he radiated fury. His armor was stained with blood. He started unclipping his armor and throwing it aside until he saw her. She was sitting at the table with some sort of marble game in front of her. He locked eyes with her a moment before looking away and continuing his task. He was in no mood to deal with anyone pestering him. She was cautious in getting up and rightfully so, but it didn’t register in his head that he needed to calm down. He had rescued who he could, but there was no call for such blatant disregard of life.

When he felt her hand on him he flinched.

She hesitantly reached out and started to unclasp his chest armor. “Are you hurt?”

“None of the blood is mine,” he answered.

“What happened?” Her voice was soft.

He clenched his fists. “The people were coming from the outskirts to join the festival. Edelgard had sent her men to ambush. There weren’t any warriors among them. They were parents and children and those dogs killed any they could get their hands on. I made sure every last one of those bastards would rot in the eternal flames.”

“Why would she…”

He turned around with a snarl. “Why would she attack a monastery full of people that couldn’t defend themselves? All of the orphans, servants, and clergy who would not raise a hand to anyone! Tell me Byleth what was her reasoning for hating the church when they protect the weak who don’t wish to fight! You haven’t seen the atrocities Edelgard has committed in the past five years! You don’t know the amount of innocent people she has turned into crest beasts! If you think she isn’t capable of the sins she has committed then you didn’t know her!”

Byleth flinched, but he wasn’t about to apologize for the truth. He would drown her in it if he must. There were too many evils to name and he could use any of them to tear down any semblance of loyalty for that woman.

While Byleth did agree with Edelgard that Rhea needed to pay for her own crimes, it didn’t excuse what Edelgard had been doing. The attack that Dimitri described today made her stomach turn. The blood on his hands was justified. She would have gutted them herself if she could. If she had to choose a side right now she’d rather choose a path towards peace. Rhea was still a problem, even here, but Dimitri had protected her from Rhea. She would just have to trust that he had a plan to deal with her.

Byleth reached for him again. “One of the first things Hubert told me was that if I posed a threat to Edelgard he would find a way to dispose of me. I had given him extra work for threatening a professor, but I could believe he would do it if she asked him. With Edelgard… I know she blames the church for what happened to her family. It is the church that puts such a high value on crests. She had said that she would do whatever it took to achieve her goals. I took an oath as thier professor to lead them down the right path and protect them, but it seems I failed in even that.”

“I doubt it was your guidance that forged her path,” he said. 

He had seen it for himself the compassion that she had. Ashe had asked to accompany them when they faced Lenato. He had come to see if he could help in some way and had found her wrapped around him to try to comfort him. Someone without emotion wouldn’t do that. 

What she had said though confirmed one thought he had about her. If she considered what Edelgard was doing as a failure on her part then that meant she didn’t approve. It had been him that had gotten her out of her stupor after Jeralt. Edelgard hadn’t even tried to comfort her. Move on she had said. She only wanted to forget the stains on her own hands. There were times when you have to grieve so you are able to do just that. Everyone dealt with pain differently. 

He had tried to be gentle to Byleth then too, and share what he had been through. The fact that he had felt at ease with her enough to talk to her about it only endeared him to her more. It wasn’t a scar he showed often. 

The day she came back to teach her classes it was the blue lion’s table she had asked to sit at, right where she should have been all along. Dorothea had come to sit as well and chat with Ingrid, but the lack of unity in the black eagle household had always annoyed him. She had deserved better. 

“You mentioned that something happened to her family?” Dimitri prompted. 

She tilted her head. “I guess I was keeping my oath if I didn’t mention it to you before this.”

He snorted. “When it comes to a conversation about her you see how I react. She is not a subject I approach often.”

“When she was still a child she was forced to endure experiments to try to turn her minor crest into a major one. She was given the crest of flames instead. Her family, most of them died or became unfit for rule.”

“That’s what she told you?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded. That would possibly explain why her hair had changed. It still didn’t excuse her behavior. She should only be going after the guilty party, not dragging innocents along with her quest for vengeance. 

He took off his shirt and left her there to bathe, scattering more armor on his path there. He heard her gathering it up. He was surprised to see her behind him. He let her pass him and she set his armor on the counter before starting to clean it. She always had been one for armor and weapon maintenance, drilled it into her student’s heads after every battle. 

Anytime that it was his house’s turn to maintain the storage it she had joined them as long as he wasn’t doing it alone. He had thought perhaps it was something he had done, but when he found out that she had been attracted to him all of that clicked into place. It was almost as if she didn’t trust herself around him and it hadn’t escaped his notice. There were always small things like that, excuses she would make if it was just the two of them. 

He turned on the water and sat to watch her as the bath filled. Her movements were practiced as if she hadn’t been asleep for five years. She hadn’t changed out of the nightgown, probably not knowing where the clothes he acquired for her were kept. He’d have to remedy that. She met his eyes through the mirror and he saw the shiver she tried to hide. 

He came up to her. “Something wrong?”

She ducked her head and took another piece of armor in her hands. “You’ve grown so much from what I remember.”

He took a piece of her hair in his fingers. “I've never tired of your praise. Never got tired of how much you wanted my touch. You don’t know how much I regret that I can’t just take you now. I will have you submit to me willingly and you will be by my side now and always.”

He noticed how her breathing hitched. He tugged her hair lightly, delighting in the sound she made. He pressed himself close and kissed her neck. He felt like his body was on fire and he wished he could taste her. He met her eyes through the mirror before letting her go and turning off the water. He had enjoyed the expression on her face after he had done that. She had always been so stoic before.

He could feel that he had already gotten hard for her. No other woman had ever appealed to him this way, but then again she had been the only woman that had invaded his thoughts. Rhea had passed a few advances on him, telling him that she would serve him well. He had nipped that in the bud before anything began. He knew the power that would be given to her if he accepted and she was already invading his den. 

A few nobles had tried passing their daughters to him as concubines and he had refused that too. With the war and fulfilling the demands of the dead he didn’t want to waste his time seeking pleasure, but she had still invaded his mind some nights over the years. If he would survive after his debts were paid she was the only thing he wanted for himself.

He had to remember why he was here right now. He still had blood coating his face and hair. It was a part of war, but it wasn’t how he wanted to present himself to her. She had gone back to scrubbing the blood off of his armor. He started to work on the ties of his pants and heard her stop a moment. He knew if he looked up he'd probably meet her eyes in the mirror. The thought thrilled him and he wondered what was going through her mind. 

He pulled down his pants and smallclothes and took a look up to find her blushing face staring at him in the mirror before she quickly went back to her work. The teen he used to be would have been ashamed that she had seen him like this, but right now he could only relish how her eyes were drawn to him. He wanted to touch her again, let her feel what she did to him, but he would need to be careful. He didn’t want her uncomfortable around him. He got into the large tub as she put down another piece of armor. 

\-------------

Byleth wasn’t sure why she had followed him. Even at the promise of something to do she shouldn’t have come in here when he had the intent to bathe. When he had pressed up against her she could practically feel his desire like a hot brand that made her flush with heat. Even the blood on his face couldn’t detract from the searing intensity behind those blue eyes. When he released her and stepped away she hadn’t realized how her breathing had become labored. 

When he took off his pants she felt all the desire pool at her core. She had had lovers before, but no one that she cared for. It had always been alot of work, most of them put off by her lack of expression. He was handsome and well endowed, the scars that marked him showing that he didn’t always have an easy life. It was easy to see if attraction had been her reasoning for choosing him. It was hard to see him as the teen she knew when he looked like this.

She put down the armor and turned around. “May I ask you something?”

He paused in his scrubbing. “Anything Beloved.”

Oh, she could definitely get used to the way he said that. “When we were intimate did I ever disappoint you?”

He gave her a confused look. “Why would that cross your mind?”

“The lovers I’ve taken in the past, there haven’t been that many because my lack of expression put them off. The way you looked at me a moment ago, the way you said that. It’s something I haven’t experienced before, at least not by my memory.”

He was not happy with the news that someone else had touched her, but at least he wouldn’t have to explain why she was still a virgin later when she did submit. At least she didn’t seem pleased with her past encounters, he hoped he could give her a better experience. If she thought that no one else could make her happy in that area then he could use that to his advantage.

“Then they were fools. You’re the only woman I’ve wanted Byleth. Nothing about you has been disappointing other than your choice to support Edelgard, but you’re at my side now so that can be forgiven,” he said.

She sighed in what seemed like relief. Then she came over and started running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her. 

She wiped some of the blood away from his temple. “Only fair don’t you think?”

He relinquished the washcloth to her. It might have been necessary, but she was correct in that since he had done that for her it was only fair to let her. He was also curious of what it would feel like. Her touch was gentle, far gentler than he had probably handled her. It was an odd sensation, but it did relax him quite a bit. If this was a preview of what was to come then he would look forward to it.

\-------------------

Byleth wasn’t sure where her courage came from when she had asked to do this. He didn’t seem to blame her for her lapse in memory, but he had always been courteous in his academy days. There were so many days that she had wished she had chosen the blue lions instead, but she had made her choice because of him. 

That day at Remire he had been the only one capable of fighting at her side. Sothis had even liked him as well. There had been a part of her that had wished it was him and not Hubert that showed up at the Goddess Tower after the ball. She imagined the conversation would be much different. 

The budding adoration she had for him would have gotten her into trouble if she had been his professor. She was around the same age as he was and she kept finding herself caught within those blue depths. It was easy to believe that he would rescue her and keep her safe like he had claimed. That it would be easy to fall in love with him, especially when he called her such a sweet name and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in his world. 

Her loyalty to the eagles, if they had truly abandoned her… she shouldn’t be so surprised. Edelgard had even told her to just move on when her father was killed. Compassion had never been her strong suit, but Byleth didn’t realize how badly those words affected her until Dimitri had come to check on her. He had opened up to her and she never wanted to hug another person more in any moment in her life, but she didn’t dare.

If she wasn’t deemed useful or proved herself a threat to Edelgard then she would be discarded, how many times had Hubert threatened her with that? How many times had she decided to spend time with the other house members because she felt that as a commoner they didn’t see her as part of the group? 

Edelgard had always kept her at arm’s length, but she had been proud to stand beside her when she took the title of emperor. Hubert was always at Edelgard’s side, always evaluating, but he did pay attention in class. Dorothea had been the main eagle she would call a friend. Linhardt, when he wasn’t napping, was excellent company. Caspar was always full of energy, but that was part of his charm. Bernedetta she had been proud of when she hadn’t been hiding from them as often. Ferdinand, as much of an annoyance he could be, was a wonderful student and would always make himself useful when he could. Dorothea called him her bee. Byleth never understood what that meant, but she had protected them. She would have given up her life for any of her eagles.

She heard the water move rapidly as he turned and didn’t understand why his hands were on her face. The amount of concern he showed was alarming. She hadn’t realized she was crying until he swept them away with his thumbs. 

She blinked the ones that were welled up away. “I’m sorry. I was just getting caught in memories.You probably had to deal with this once before, but the fact that they would just abandon me like that is heartbreaking. If the roles were reversed I would have searched.”

He seemed to relax at that. “I never gave up searching for you. I won’t abandon you.”

Her eyes searched his face before her lips crashed against his. It took him by surprise. All he did was tell her the truth. He hadn’t expected to find her and have this opportunity given to him like this. He had been stressing about how hard a task this might be. The possibility of having to resort to barbaric measures to keep her or give her up to Rhea for judgment had crossed his mind while she had been asleep. This he could work with and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. 

She felt divine and he wasn’t expecting the intensity of it. Even his dreams over the years hadn’t prepared him for this, nor for the maddening burn that would overtake him. For the first time in a long time the ghosts were silent. It was just the feeling of her against him. If there had been any guilt or doubt in his mind it fled like his other senses. There would be no way he would be able to let her go now. She had fed the beast that craved her. With her lips she had sealed her fate by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


	2. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated and questions get asked as Byleth tries to come to terms with her new reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the kudos <3 I had not expected the first chapter to get so many. I hope you enjoy- and thank you for your patience. I try to cycle through all my fics depending on the mood I'm in.  
> trigger warnings- mention of rape

Chapter 2

With a growl, he deepened the kiss and entwined his arms around her. Happiness was a foreign feeling to him, especially after all these years. The ghost’s constant snarling and bickering always left his mood foul. He had thought the only way to earn their silence was fulfilling his debt to them. This was a new experience, and he could easily see himself getting addicted to touching her like this. 

It didn’t last for long as he heard Glenn make a sound of disgust. He knew what would come afterward. Ingrid was supposed to be his, and he died before they were able to be together. He had heard the argument before when he had lusted after her during the academy days. He ignored him and concentrated on her. Despite the muscles from all her years of training, she still felt soft under his hold. 

She was starting to shake in his arms and it took a moment for him to register that she was trying to push away from him. He didn’t think he was holding too tight to hurt, but she started squirming more. 

When she resorted to biting his lip, he bit back before letting her go. Her lips were swollen from their kiss, and unlike hers, the bite he gave drew blood. He hadn’t meant to, but he had retaliated on reflex. She licked the blood away before backing away from him. She wasn’t acting afraid, so what the hell went wrong? She had been the one to kiss him, so why did she feel as if she needed to blame him for reacting as he had?

She wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry. It was getting a little too intense for me to handle.” 

She left the room, and he could already hear the ghost’s laughter echoing around him. He got up and wrapped a towel around himself before he followed her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. He tried to simmer down his anger as he approached. 

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have bit you... it’s all just new to me. I’m not used to such strong emotions. I’m not sure how to deal with it just yet,” she said.

He lifted her chin so she would look at him. “And what feelings were you having?”

She was still averting his eyes and a blush creeping on her face. “Even with anyone I’ve been with in the past, no one has brought forth that much desire. I don’t know what to do about it.”

That brought a smirk to his lips. So she was more scared of what she wanted than she was of him? He knelt down in front of her and leaned forward to kiss against her neck. She flinched, but a small pleased sound escaped her lips.

He nibbled on her ear. “Let yourself feel, Byleth. Let me give you a taste of what it’s like to be mine.”

She swallowed, but didn’t protest. He started using his hands to skim over her body then as he continued to kiss and mark her skin. When she wrapped her hand into his hair and around his back he looked up at her. Her face was flushed and she looked so beautiful like this. 

He hooked his hand in the front of her nightgown and tore until her breasts tumbled out to him. When he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples she squirmed. He hiked one of his hands along her leg underneath the nightgown and found her wet there for him. She let out a breathy moan when he stroked her through the fabric.

He kissed her, running his tongue along her abused bottom lip. “You are so beautiful, Beloved. I’ve missed you.”

\---------------------------------------

Byleth swallowed. For him touching her like this would be normal, but it was still so much to process. It felt wonderful, but she was still hesitant to believe that this was her reality now. When he latched onto her breast again, she tightened her hands in his hair. No one had made her feel like this before. As new as the feeling was, the fear was ebbing away. She saw the ring on her hand out of the corner of her eye. She was his wife, this would be expected of her.

When he ripped the fabric and started stroking her directly, she threw her head back. When she caught sight of his face again, he had a smirk on his face that sent more shivers down her spine. He ripped the rest of the nightgown off of her and lifted her further onto the bed. She felt the weight of him sink the bed beside her. The towel had fallen from him. He was hard and throbbing for her. She wasn’t sure if fear or desire was the right thing to feel in this situation.

He stayed to the side of her for now and continued his kisses and his touch. She found herself relaxing from it. He seemed to take great pleasure in just being able to touch her like this. When she began to touch him back, his demeanor changed. He started biting and squeezing harder.

He lined himself over her and nuzzled against her neck. “Beloved, if I don’t claim you I might just go mad from the lust for you.”

Byleth knew exactly what he meant by claim. She was feeling overwhelmed by all the sensations already, but she didn’t want to stop. “Make me yours Dimitri.” 

\-------------------------------------- 

A twisted smile grew on his face as he held her to him. He knew he hadn’t misheard her. He would do just that. He would make her feel good so she wouldn’t want to leave him. He would finally have what he wanted from her, willingly. All of these years, he wished to make her his led to this moment. He spread her legs wider as he took her with one clean stroke.

He threw his head back at the feeling of being inside her wet heat. Even his imagination hadn’t been this exquisite. She was shaking beneath him. As much as he wanted to rut and take her without mercy, he decided to take it slow at first and relish his victory. She seemed to like that. Her moans had gotten louder, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. The ghosts were silent. The only sounds in the room were their bodies meeting, and the moans they both released.

She had begun to run her hands along him again. He bit his lip at the feeling as her nails trailed along him. She was starting to shake again, her breathing coming in small pants. Her fingernails scored his back as she arched her hips into his. He felt her body squeeze and pulse around him as she cried out his name. 

“You are mine, Byleth,” he growled.

He held her close, biting into her shoulder as he released inside of her. Every pulse sent a wave of satisfaction through him as he filled her. He stayed buried inside of her, unwilling to leave just yet. When he pulled back, she was dazed and had a small smile on her face. She reached up to touch his face with a tender touch. 

“My beautiful wife,’ he leaned down to kiss her. ‘I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.”

She nodded, still dazed. “Yes, it was wonderful. I’m sorry for how I acted before.”

“I understand. It’s a lot for you to take in, but I am here for you. I hope we can do this often. I do enjoy having you,” he said.

And he did enjoy her. He was already hard again, but he’d let her rest. He wanted to keep her so he’d let her get used to having him before he went for multiple rounds so quickly. She’d be begging for it at some point, and he’d be more than happy to oblige.

She moved her hips against him. He pulled her close and rolled them over. He was curious about what she’d do. He wasn’t going to force anything. All it would take is for her to get off, but if she decided to stay, that would be her choice. She seemed unsure, but he loved the feeling of being buried into her heat. He was fully sheathed inside of her.

She started running her hands over the muscles in his abdomen before laying herself down along his chest. “Is it always this tiring afterwards?”

He chuckled. “I can go for several more rounds. You’re under no obligation to continue for the moment. You just woke up. I imagine it’ll be a bit before you regain your usual stamina.”

She pulled herself off and laid beside him. “I’m happy you found me, Dimitri. I’m sorry if my memory isn’t what you’d hoped it would be.”

He stroked her arm. “You’re mine and here with me. I won’t be selfish by saying I need more.”

It wasn’t long until she was asleep at his side. He turned and studied her a moment. His marks were vibrant against her skin, but she was sleeping peacefully. This was going better than he thought it would. It made him apprehensive about the future. He would take what he could from the experience. He kissed her as she slept and grinned at the sight of his seed leaking from her. He ran his hand along her stomach. The thought of her carrying his child did send a thrill through him. 

He got up to dress. He grabbed a change of clothing for her. He laid it on the bed beside her. He had to return to the festival for now if Rhea was still holding it, but he would be back to enjoy her again later.

\------------------------------------

When Byleth woke up she was alone on the bed. Dimitri had laid a blanket over her and she saw the change of clothes beside her. She covered her face with her hands. She hadn’t even been awake a full day and she had already joined him in bed. She had done so willingly, so why did she feel… why wasn’t she more horrified at the situation? It’s not like he had forced her into it. She could have said no at any time. 

She felt the sticky mess as she shifted her legs and froze. He had released inside of her. Panic rose at the thought of getting pregnant. She wasn’t ready for that under any circumstance. She got up to wash herself off and took the clothes with her. Why had she consented to it? 

When she saw the bruising and marks in the mirror, it was another wake-up call to her reality. Some of the bites throbbed, but none of them had hurt too badly when he had given them. She started to breathe harder. Should she pulse? Should she take it back? She wiped herself down as her mind whirled. She heard a knock on the outer door before Dedue entered the room with a tray of food. Byleth dressed and came out to greet him. She was still shaky, and her mind was still trying to process her options. She thought perhaps getting some outside answers might help.

“If we have been together why hasn’t there been a child between us?” Byleth asked.

Dedue continued laying things out for her. “I do not get mixed up with your personal matters of that nature. With the war going on, he is sometimes out for at months at a time to fight. You know the result of your last battle. Even disguised, you still raised suspicion. You will stay here as he has asked, and I will make sure his order is followed.”

Byleth looked down at the courtyard below. “There are still parts that don’t make sense to me.”

“Please, come away from the window. We can’t have anyone see you,” Dedue said.

Byleth huffed but obeyed. “Is there anything to do? I can’t stay idle like this, or I’ll go mad.”

“The adjacent room is for you. It’s where he had to hide you if anyone came to see him directly,” Dedue said.

Byleth perked up at that. She had thought that perhaps that door was a closet. She hadn’t wanted to get caught snooping around, so she had left it alone. She reaffirmed that it was the right door with Dedue before she opened it. This was the only door to the room, probably because it was a good guard point. There was no bed, and the windows were drawn tight with a large blue curtain. There was a training sword and lance to one side. She assumed that they would spar together in this room at some points.

What had caught her by surprise was the number of books in the corner. One, in particular, made her rush over to the pile. She had no idea how her father’s diary had managed to find its way into this room, but she found it buried in with the rest. A lot of these books looked like ones in the contraband piles Seteth would form back at the monastery.

There was a wardrobe closet there for her as well. She came back out and sat down to the meal. 

“With the situation we have, in the past, have we been happy?” Byleth asked.

“You are his world, you always have been. Even in the academy, he had wanted you for himself. I know that the current circumstances are odd, but he only wants to keep you safe,” Dedue said. 

Byleth thought a moment on that. She was starting to calm down. She’d save her pulses for now and see where this leads.

“Was I taking any herbs to prevent pregnancy?” she asked.

Dedue shifted uncomfortably. “I do not know, Your Majesty. I had thought it odd that you hadn’t conceived, but it was none of my business.”

“Thank you, I’m just… I’m trying to put the pieces I can together,” she said.

“Your history does not matter as much as your future. His Majesty only wishes for you to stay at his side. If you were to bear his child, it would be a reason to celebrate. We can finally present you as his consort. Not even Rhea could touch the mother of the king’s heir,” Dedue said.

“Does he have a plan for Rhea?” Byleth asked.

“You should be discussing this with him. Rhea comes with… complications. Her knights are all over the city. Dimitri would not make a move against her if it meant the citizens would pay for it. We would like to solve things peacefully if we can,” Dedue said. 

Byleth ate in silence after that. When she was done, Dedue took the tray and dishes away. She ran her hands through her hair. She still wasn’t any closer to figuring out a decision, but she decided to let the chips fall where they may. She had made her choices, and she would need to see what that led to. 

She looked at the ring again. Marriage, the prospect of children, it was never a role she saw herself in. Her husband... yes, she needed to get used to saying that because that was what he was, seemed to adore her. He had lashed out when he bit her earlier, but she was the one who had acted unreasonably. 

She rubbed the bite wound in her shoulder, he did seem to like using his teeth on her. It brought her mind back to when he had given it to her. She had rubbed herself off into an orgasm before, but that was the first time she had experienced it with a partner. It had left her feeling wonderful. If he could do that to her regularly, perhaps things weren’t so bad. 

\----------------------------------------

“There still hasn’t been any indication. I was sure she’d wake today,” Rhea hissed. 

The scouts had left the room. Dimitri raised a brow as Seteth came over to comfort her. 

“If she was in a death sleep, you know these things are never certain. Depending on how badly she was hurt she might still need time to recover,” Seteth said.

There was no doubt in Dimitri’s mind that they were talking about Byleth. 

“Why would you think that she’d wake today of all days?” Dimitri asked.

“It’s a family matter,” Rhea hissed.

“If he runs into her on the battlefield, he needs to know what she is,” Seteth said calmly.

Rhea huffed. “Her heart carries a gift that links her to Sothis. When she came back to us transformed, I believed the goddess had come to life through her. When she sat on that throne, Sothis was supposed to return to us, but that girl remained. I still don’t know the extent of her power, but even if she died five years ago, her body would have been repairing itself all this time.” 

“We haven’t heard anything from the monastery, no new movement, no indication that she’s been found,” Seteth said. 

Dimitri nodded. “I’ll keep an ear out with my scouts. I would like her found, and see if we can use her against Edelgard.”

Rhea laughed. “She’ll choose that sinner again and give me a reason to take back what was never hers to begin with.”

Seteth shook his head. “If she is found then Dimitri is correct, we might be able to win her to our side. She’s family Rhea, with or without Sothis.”

Rhea ignored him and went to the balcony. “We have to find her first.”

\------------------------------------- 

When Dimitri came back to his room his mind was whirling with the information revealed to him. It was no coincidence that she awoke today. Dedue stepped forward to meet him halfway, and he looked wary. Dimitri looked behind him, but he would have noticed if someone was following him. Dedue took a letter and handed it to him. The message on the top was written in Dedue’s handwriting. It said burn after. Dimitri gave him a confused look before he opened it. 

_She was asking questions and is growing suspicious of the situation. I told her that the reason there was no heir was you were away fighting at months at a time. She is growling restless. Give her purpose. Make her feel as you value her for more than her body. Her tactics are on par with Claude. Use her to win the war._

Dimitri crumpled the letter in his fist. The last thing he needed was her trying to run off. He had thought she had enjoyed what he had done earlier. One of the things he had appreciated her for was her attention to detail. Her ability to create a battle plan for every scenario was on par with that schemer. He nodded to Dedue as he took his place back beside the door. Dimitri went back to one of the council rooms to grab a few maps. He threw the letter into the fire and watched it burn to ash. He would keep her, no matter what he needed to do.

He went back and opened the door. She was nowhere to be seen, but he noticed the door to the other room was open. He laid the maps on the table and found her practicing her moves with the training blade. It had been Dedue’s idea to show her that they had activities that they did together. He noticed that she had taken one of the books from the pile as well. It was unmarked, but he recognized the color. What was that doing here?

She turned and saw him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

He grabbed the training lance. “Would you care to practice with me?” 

That had lit her up as she nodded. He settled into his stance. It was usually Catherine that sparred with him, so he was used to battling against a sword user. Byleth was quick on her feet. He could tell by the way her eyes were moving that she was analyzing him. As they continued, he found that he was enjoying himself. He wouldn’t be able to get this out of her if she was his broken puppet. 

He saw the opening he needed to disarm her before he pulled her close for a kiss, using the lance to keep her pressed against him. She was frozen for a moment before she returned the kiss. This was what he wanted. He could take and force his affections, but that would shatter who she was. He’d rather she submit without needing to be broken. 

“Is that usually how our sparring sessions end?” Byleth asked when he pulled back.

He stroked her cheek. “I won’t hold you to what was. Come, I brought you something.” 

When he showed her the maps he saw the satisfaction in her eyes even though her face stayed her usual mask. He laid a few out and began explaining to her where his and Edelgard’s troops were stationed. She held onto his every word, taking the flat marbles from her game he had seen earlier and placed them where he pointed.

When he described all of the areas that Edelgard had destroyed, she had flinched. He continued telling her what he knew. They were at a stalemate currently, but that didn’t mean there weren’t battles and casualties. She had asked him about details about his fight earlier, and he had pointed where it took place. She suggested that they had a camp somewhere close to have the timing so well. Dimitri didn’t like the thought of Imperial troops so far in his territory. 

She pointed at the map. “Here, out of all the places that they could have been camped out this area should be where you search.”

He studied the area she pointed to. It would have good coverage because of the trees. It was close to a stream. And a part she may not know is that it had an old water mill that had been abandoned for the most part because of the war. It would be a place where he would seek refuge for a while if he needed to hide. 

“Alright. I’ll go scout it out. Thank you. I’d rather they not be able to attack the citizens again,” Dimitri said.

“Alone,” she questioned.

Dimitri nodded. “I will not have you on the field to get captured or hurt. Dedue will stay behind to make sure you at least have food. While I’m gone, please stay in the other room when you aren’t asleep. It’s still relatively close to here. I should be back by tomorrow.”

She put her hand over his on the table. “Just come back and stay safe.”

Dimitri paused. He recognized her tone as one she’d use for missions. Right before the gates, she’d brief those coming with her in a commanding tone that everyone would stay quiet to listen to. Before they would leave, she always made the same parting words. ‘Stay vigilant, stay safe, and make sure that we all come back home.’

He felt a warmth go through him that even the jeering of the ghosts behind him couldn’t douse. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. She returned it and stroked his cheek before pulling away.

“I will return to you,” he promised.

Byleth watched him leave and put her fingers on her lips. She shook her head and went back to searching the maps. When he came back she would have some more strategies for him. It was her fault that she didn’t pull Edelgard from this path, and she would do what she could to douse the flames of her war.

\----------------------------------- 

“Ingrid, come with me. I’d like you to join me for the hunt. I’ve been looking at some maps. I think I know where her dogs came from that attacked the people today,” Dimitri said.

Ingrid bowed. “Right away, Your majesty.”

Seteth looked up. “Do you want any more assistance?”

Dimitri shook his head. “She will only be there in case there are civilians. I can handle the beasts myself.” 

Seteth gave him a curt nod, but did not question him further. Ingrid came up to him with her lance in hand. Ingrid mounted her pegasus and would be keeping an eye out from above. That was usually the best thing about bringing her along. She would stay out of his way. If there were any hurt civilians, she’d be able to carry them on her mount.

When he reached the area Byleth had indicated, there was a campfire going. Ingrid had dismounted and came to his side. 

A female scream tore through the air. “Please, let me go!”

Several men had begun to laugh. “Oh no. You’re ours for the night.” One of the voices rose over the rest.

Dimitri heard Ingrid’s grip start to match his own as their anger rose.

“Get her to safety and stay out of my way,” Dimitri growled.

Ingrid nodded as he went forward. Dimitri ripped the girl from their grasp and threw her back to Ingrid. He didn’t pay any attention to them as Ingrid tried to calm her down and give her reassurances. Areadbhar glowed in his hand as he ripped through the Imperial soldiers who had dared crossed into his home. 

Ingrid had escorted the girl home. He made his way back to Fhirdaid alone. The girl had screamed and shrunk away from him when he had come closer when his task was complete. He gave Ingrid the cloak he had tore from one of the soldiers to wrap her up in and ignored them both. He wondered what other strategies Byleth would come up with for him. She had been able to lead him straight to the rat’s nest, after all. He made sure that none were left alive. 

He was looking forward to getting back to her. A grin spread across his face. For the first time in years, it felt that victory was finally in sight.


	3. Inquiries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, some pulses required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapters just keep getting longer I know originally I had thought only 3 but it's going to be at least 3-4 more after depending on how long the next one gets and if I need to break in-between. Thank you to the betas especially Crossley for helping me out as much as she did and helping me find the direction I wanted to focus on to get to the ending that I envision - Hope you readers enjoy
> 
> warnings- mention of rape- fake marriage

Chapter 3

The moment Byleth pointed out where she thought potential soldiers could be, Dimitri was eager to gear up and leave. When he left her in the room, Byleth was still surprised by how she was able to get him out and distracted so quickly. Looking at the maps, there wasn’t anyone spared from her war. Edelgard’s flames consumed everything in her path.

Byleth was still a little shaken up by this reality she was in right now. She had played the affectionate gestures like stroking his cheek and it didn’t escape her notice how well he responded to them. She rubbed her shoulder again. The pain from his bite when he came in her eased but there was still a dull throb that reminded her that it was there. 

When Dedue brought her dinner she had pestered him for the herbs since Dimitri wouldn’t be able to get them for her. She hoped that unless Dimitri had banned them specifically that Dedue would honor her request. The sex had felt wonderful, but a baby was not something she had any mind of having right now. 

When nightfall came, Byleth had studied the maps to a point of exhaustion. She couldn’t comprehend this stalemate. Edelgard had the advantage of Garreg Mach. The empire was safe as long as she kept the entrances closed at the bridges. All it would take is a few strategic captures and she’d be at the Faerghus main line to push forward. If Claude kept out of it, that’d be even better for her. So why hadn’t Edelgard made a move? 

The fire crackled near Byleth and she shivered at the dropping temperature. It was spring, so why was it already this chilly? She remembered at the Academy that a lot of the Blue Lions students had trouble with the summer heat. She went into the side room again to search the clothing that had been left there for her. Most of it was high-necked or fur-lined. It was not her usual style, but with as cold as she was, she understood why it was the main attire. 

She put on some socks and sleepwear and wondered where she should leave her discarded clothing. Also if this was usually where he trained as he told her when they sparred, why were her clothes here? They had said this room was for her, but the lack of any furniture other than a bench to sit on felt odd. She’d at least like a large seat she could curl up on to read.

Dedue still hadn’t been back with any herbs and she had tried the door; it had been locked. She did have some lockpicking skills, but she was rusty. If she failed they would know she tried, and trying to get it back open while Dimitri was gone would only cause more questions. They were in a tall section of the castle. Escape through the window wouldn’t be practical either, from the quick peek she got earlier, they were too high off the ground. 

Crawling onto his large bed felt odd. In her life as a mercenary, the only time she slept in a bed was when they could afford a room at an inn or tavern. At Garreg Mach she had gotten used to the standard-issue bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was more than she was used to. She hadn’t been paying much attention to his bed when she woke up or when Dimitri had her here before, but feeling it now, she understood why the commoners longed for even a piece of what the nobles had. It was very comfortable.

Her mind went back to what happened earlier today. When she kissed him, it had been an impulse, but the way he responded to her caught her by surprise. He spoke like she had meant everything to him. When he knelt in front of her and said those words, she found she wanted to know exactly what she had gotten herself into.

She wanted a distraction from the pain and confusion. She experienced a wave of desire that took her breath away. Her mind had still been trying to cope with the situation. She didn’t know how to deal with emotions. It was rare for her to feel anything. So she rode the wave despite the uncertainty. 

She had always found Dimitri handsome, and he was even more so now with his current physique. She enjoyed touching him. Following the contours of his muscles with her nails had been a treat. The kisses had been passionate, with more feelings than she had ever experienced before. The way he seemed to worship her with his fingers and mouth had made her body crave more. When he entered her, she had felt full and wanted. 

Afterward, she had apologized, she had acted meek. She couldn’t summon any fury, not when her body still loved feeling him there inside her, not when she told him that she wanted him. She wasn’t sure what she should have felt at the time. Even now the memory brought shivers, but not from fear. If he asked to have her again, she knew that he’d satisfy her. She growled at the moisture pooling at the memory. She was not a horny teenager.

Byleth had never been one to understand social norms, but this situation still seemed off to her. She still wondered if it would be better to pulse it all back. It had already gotten so late, to pulse now would drain her completely. If Dimitri decided that he wanted her despite any protests she might have, she wouldn’t be able to fight back. Would he force the issue? If she had said no, would he have left the bed? 

She sighed. Between dinner and the comfort she was in now, she was feeling sluggish. She wouldn’t go playing with time just yet, but she could use it to her advantage later. She wondered if Dimitri was going to be alright. There was no telling how many soldiers would be camped out where she had directed him to. It still surprised her how eager he was to leave. He said that he wanted to protect his people from getting attacked again. 

As she tried to sleep she grabbed his side of the furs and sheets as well. With his scent surrounding her, she wondered how much warmer it might be if he was here with her. Her mind didn’t let her contemplate that thought for long. Why was she so tired? Normally sleep didn’t come that easy to her. It could be a combination of the sex and the sparring match earlier, but the way her mind was dazed seemed odd. As her mind fell into black her last thought wondered what had been in the food.

\-----------------------

Dedue had retreated to his own room knowing that she would not be trying to make any escape attempts tonight. His Majesty had said to make her comfortable and the plant he used should only make her tired. He still wondered why His Majesty had left her here when the plan was still so new, but he did understand the anger towards the soldiers who had cut down the children and parents who had died today. There was no reasoning behind such bloodshed. He hoped that the Professor’s information would prove valuable to His Majesty. 

The situation was rather odd, but he knew of the desire that His Majesty had for her since the Academy. The plan seemed to be going well. They had a conversation here in the privacy of this room. His Majesty had been happy and excited and those were emotions Dedue rarely saw in him. The Professor had let him bed her and His Majesty was over the moon from the prospect that the plan was going so well. His Majesty had talked about the possibility of having a family with her once the war was over.

His Majesty had never been close with his uncle and Rufus was the last family member that he had left. There was the constant bickering and clamoring to continue the royal line, but Dedue knew His Majesty’s feelings on that matter. Like Sylvain’s mentality, His Majesty didn’t want to be seen as a trophy to the one he was forced to wed. As king, he was required to sacrifice many things, and love was one of them. 

He would do what he could to make sure that His Majesty’s dreams were fulfilled. He looked over to the plants that were growing in a box near the window. If the Professor was familiar with the normal herbs to prevent pregnancy, he could say it was a different plant that was only found in Duscur or Faerghus. 

The plant Dedue planned to give the Professor would help with her health. She would not be acclimated to this region’s temperatures and they could not afford for her to get sick. The secret was going to be hard enough to keep without someone needing to keep constant watch over her. Dedue would think of some excuse for when she did get pregnant. They needed to start getting allies to their side for when that happened. 

His Majesty was under the impression that Rhea wouldn’t kill her if she was carrying his child, but Dedue knew better. If it were Edelgard inside the castle with someone His Majesty would try to fulfill the oath he made. His Majesty might hesitate while Edelgard was pregnant. It was a difficult scenario to imagine. The child would be His Majesty’s nephew and innocent of any crime that his mother committed. The one thing His Majesty valued over anything was family; that was why he took Edelgard’s betrayal so badly. 

When His Majesty talked about Edelgard’s visit to Fhirdiad, she represented when times were still good before all hell crashed down upon him. When she didn’t remember him or the times they shared, it was another loss. His Majesty explained that he was happy that there was any family he had left that he liked. When Edelgard sided with those that caused Duscur, it seemed to increase His Majesty’s hatred. When the Professor followed at her heels, it broke him worse than Edelgard’s betrayal had. That was why Dedue would do anything to help His Majesty with this plan. If the Professor could accept His Majesty and make him smile more, then as odd as this was, Dedue would not fail His Majesty. 

The next morning Dedue rose early to find Ashe in the kitchens. Dedue settled in beside him. They commonly worked in the kitchens together to prepare meals. Ashe did not have loyalties to the church. Like Ingrid, Ashe was one of His Majesty's knights. Ashe’s silence would not be hard to guarantee. It would not seem odd to see either of them in the kitchen to make something extra for someone. It would be good to have someone else feed the Professor if he had to step out.

“Ashe, I would like to talk to about something private,” Dedue said.

Ashe looked up at him. “Sure, you know you can always count on me.” 

Dedue’s room was next to His Majesty’s as his personal guard, and it would not be odd for them to be taking food that direction. “Let us prepare a meal and then we will go to my quarters to eat.”

Ashe nodded before they returned to the food prep. Ashe didn’t question why it was such a large amount or the covered tray they used. Thankfully, it was still early for most of the others who resided in the castle to be awake. When they went past his room and he took out the key to His Majesty’s door Ashe gave him a questioning look. 

The Professor was still asleep when they entered. Dedue put the covered tray down on the table as Ashe shut the door behind him. Ashe’s eyes were glued to the green hair that poked out from under all the furs. Dedue went to tend the fireplace as Ashe formed his questions. 

Ashe carried his tray to the table. “Does Rhea know His Majesty has her here?”

Dedue added another log to the fire. “Since His Majesty wants his wife alive, we have kept it secret for some time. You are the first we are trusting with the knowledge.”

Ashe seemed hesitant. “He’s not drugging her or anything to keep her is he?” 

Dedue shook his head. “I gave Her Majesty a sleep aid last night, but no. She has not given us any reason to subject her to that sort of treatment. He loves her, and would rather not stoop to such measures.”

As if on cue, Byleth groaned. “I smell food.”

Ashe chuckled. “You haven’t changed, have you Professor….or...Your Grace… Your Majesty… what should I call you?”

“‘Your Majesty’ would be best. We can not have anyone else finding out about her to tell Rhea. If you used ‘Her Majesty’ outside this room it would give the secret away immediately,” Dedue said.

Ashe nodded. “How are you feeling, Your Majesty?”

Byleth rubbed her head. “Dedue, did you put something in my meal last night?”

Dedue nodded as he spread the food out on the table. “Just a sleep aid. You always had trouble sleeping when His Majesty was not in the bed with you. It had not occurred to me that you would have forgotten about your usual request. Did you at least sleep well?” 

She got out of the bed to come to join them. “Yes, it just surprised me. I’m also surprised to see you too, Ashe, but it is good to see you. Smells good.”

Ashe nodded. “I’m sorry. It surprised me too. Everyone thought you were dead. How long have you been here?”

Dedue poured out the water. “We have been hiding her for a while now. With Rhea’s recent behavior since the festival, we can not keep the secret among ourselves. We need to make sure she gets a proper diet. I was sacrificing my meals to avoid suspicion, but if the fighting is going to be roaring back up again I need to make sure there are others who can take care of her.” 

Ashe thought about it a moment. “You know I’m always happy to make something for you. How about I start making snacks? Just small things and bring them saying they’re for Dedue or His Majesty. I’ll make sure to use some of the simpler blends that’ll pack some nutrition behind them. I’ll even hand out a few out to other people so everyone just thinks I’m being nice.” 

Byleth smiled at him. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Ashe. I wish I could cook beside you like the Academy days, but I have to stay here. I’m interested to see how much you’ve improved.”

Ashe blushed. “It’s nice to have you here. When we heard the news, it was really sad. There were still some of us who believed you were still alive. I know His Majesty searched until we were driven back by her forces. It seems he found you, so I’m happy for it. May I ask a question? It’s about our time at the Academy.” 

Byleth sat down at the table. “Go on.”

“When I asked to join your class, why did you refuse?” Ashe asked.

Byleth picked up the glass and twisted it in her hands. “I didn’t want to separate you all. I would have loved to have several of the lions. After seeing how well all of you bonded, I didn’t have the heart to do it. Dorothea bugged me constantly to bring in Ingrid. It was the same for the Golden Deer. I really wanted to snatch Lysithea and Ferdinand spent a lot of time with Lorenz, but in the end, I didn’t mind giving you the extra lessons and just let you mingle amongst yourselves.” 

“I never thought about it that way. I tried not to take it to heart when you didn’t let anyone else transfer to your class either,” Ashe said. 

“Do you realize how much work being a professor was? My off days already had me running all over the monastery. I couldn’t really imagine having more students when I could barely handle the ones I had. Even without me being your professor, I was still doing tasks, returning items, and getting to know all of you,” Byleth said.

Ashe smiled. “Yes, you never missed any of our birthdays, and you always cycled through everyone for activities. If you do even half as great a job as queen that you did as a professor, Faerghus will have gained a great asset. Now, please try this one. You might recognize it.”

She put her glass down. “Thank you Ashe, that does put a few of my nerves to rest.”

Ashe rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t hesitate to call on me if you need anything.”

“Actually Ashe, about those books you used to talk about in the Academy. I have plenty of time to read now. If those are around, I’d be interested in reading them,” Byleth said.

Ashe nodded. “I’ll gather them up for His Majesty or Dedue to bring them to you. I’m not sure if it would be odd for me to bring them.”

“Thank you, Ashe.” Byleth returned to her food.

“I will be right back. I need to go grab something from my room for her,” Dedue said.

Dedue left for a moment to grab the immunity herbs he had planned for last night. No one was near the area, which he was thankful for. When he returned, Ashe and Byleth were having a conversation about the Academy days. She was relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Dedue knew that he had made the right decision. Ashe was always known for his honesty and trustworthiness and she would not have any reasons to doubt Ashe. 

Dedue grabbed a pot to set near the fireplace as it boiled the water. He noticed the Professor’s eyes on him. “I brought the herbs you asked for. In the future, I will talk to His Highness to make sure this is the route he wants to take. I know that he wants a family with you.”

He saw her posture relax as she breathed a sigh. “Thank you. I am not ready for a child yet.”

Ashe chewed on the edge of his fork a moment as he thought. “It would be nice though. His Majesty is the last of his crestline. There’s still Rufus, but none of the children he’s had has the crest. I know His Majesty doesn’t care about it, but it would help calm some of the nobles that have been at his throat to choose a mistress, or Queen to produce an heir.” 

“Why didn’t he get a mistress?” Byleth asked.

Ashe shrugged. “I think Rufus is mainly to blame for that mentality. His Majesty isn’t the type to sleep around and he wants to stay loyal to his wife. Even at the Academy, he was never interested in girls, because they only cared that he was a prince. It didn’t help that he thought he would get stuck in an arranged marriage. When Sylvain found out about his crush on you, well, Sylvain tormented His Majesty relentlessly for it. After the battle at Garreg Mach, the war started and he never really seemed interested in anyone else.”

Dedue kept silent. Ashe was doing perfectly without even trying. Everything he said rang true and solidified what was already known. When the water was ready, Dedue added the herbs to it and laid down the mug beside her. She settled back in her chair to let the steam rise on her face.

She took another sip. “Thank you, Dedue. I will talk with Dimitri after this. It’s just a lot to take in.”

Dedue nodded. “Hopefully your memory will return. Until then, trust that we will take care of you, Your Majesty.”

Ashe smiled. “I’m sorry to hear about your memory. One thing is for certain: we are lucky to have you here. Do you have any preference for treats? I’ll try to get you what I can.”

“Do you have sweet buns?” Byleth asked. 

“You can always leave them in my room and I can get them to her. It’s not an odd occurrence between us and we can easily make up an excuse for cooking and spending more time together,” Dedue said.

Ashe nodded. “Right you are. I need to get going. They’ll expect me back in the kitchens soon. Ingrid and His Majesty are still out, so I’m not sure if they’re going to be holding a council today, but I shouldn’t stray too far from my usual routine.” 

Dedue nodded. “If you are done as well Your Majesty, I should gather the plates and head out myself. Do you require anything else?”

Byleth shook her head. “Thank you both. It was delicious and thank you for the herbs. It puts my mind at ease.”

Dedue gathered up the dishes as she sipped more at her mug. “Oh, if it’s not too much trouble, is there any way to get me a pack of playing cards? I feel like I’m going to go crazy here by myself.”

Dedue nodded. That was simple enough to hide and harmless to give her.

\-----------------------

They brought her more food and Dedue offered up the sleep aid again at dinner, which she took. It had been confusing the night before, but it worked pretty well. When she woke up Dedue brought the deck of cards with breakfast. Dimitri was still gone and she decided to practice with the training blade after the snack Ashe brought her for lunch. She was at least happy for the herbs. She was afraid they were going to deny her that request. 

Dimitri had done a very dangerous thing by leaving; he had given her time to think. Byleth was lying down on her back now, spinning the training sword above her. She was well-rested and the fog inside her head had finally cleared. She was bored and that only gave her more time for the gears in her mind to move. She entertained herself for a while by reading some of the books inside the room. Then played a game with the cards, before stepping in here to get rid of some excess energy. 

If waiting like this would go on for months at a time, it was no wonder he’d mistake enthusiasm for affection. He was probably the only exciting thing besides the food, and even the food didn’t hold a candle to what she had eaten at Garreg Mach. Both Ashe and Dedue were good cooks, but there was a lack of spices. It would make sense with the war. She couldn’t see them spending extra on things like that when there was money well spent elsewhere. 

That thought had brought her to all of her students' favorite meals. What would the Black Eagles think of her being here? They thought that she was dead, and had left her there on the field. Dimitri had mentioned the Millennium Festival. Byleth had promised the Black Eagles that she would join them for their class reunion. When she didn't show up, any hope that she was alive would have been doused. 

Five years of her memory was gone. She remembered hitting something hard on her way down from the fall. It would have taken her a long time to heal from something like that. Depending on how badly she was injured, she could have been incapacitated for a while. Whatever this reality was, she would have to deal with it.

Could Dimitri be lying about the timing? What reason would he have to lie? If it were Claude, she’d be suspicious immediately. She held up her hand that had the ring again. Dimitri wouldn’t do something like that, would he? Even if he did lie, what would that mean for her? Edelgard had still abandoned her on the battlefield. That thought alone stung worse than any other feeling.

Then her mind focused on Hubert’s words in the Goddess tower, ‘ _trust is not in my nature.’_ Why was she putting so much trust in Dimitri? She judged Dimitri now based on what she knew in the Academy. People could change dramatically in five years. The Dimitri she knew would have fretted how improper it was to keep her. He would feel she only liked him out of obligation that he rescued her. Trying to convince him otherwise, that would be a chore within itself.

To keep her a secret would also be a challenge for him. She usually found out Claude’s schemes through Dimitri. He lied horribly, at least when put on the spot. The only exception would be is if you believed the lies that you were telling yourself. If Dimitri believed he could keep her, if he thought that it was the only way that she would submit to being his wife, then it might not be that hard for him to lie about it. 

Byleth groaned and rubbed her temples. Her mind was going in circles. Dimitri had not harmed her, but she hadn’t been cautious enough. She had enjoyed the sex, but she shouldn’t have given in so easily. She looked at the damn ring again. If she had just woken up without being told she was his wife how would that have played out instead? If he was lying to her, then how should she handle this?

He may not have raped or hurt her, but this was still a twisted situation if he lied about their relationship. She played right into his hands, literally. Dedue would be in on it too. She didn’t see Ashe being a part of this. She had cooked a lot with Ashe in the Academy and he stumbled over his words if he was nervous. Lying to her would definitely make him nervous. 

She ran everything she had been told through her head. What changed if the marriage was a farce? What Dimitri said about Edelgard hadn’t been a lie. She could see the damage from what the territories were under which control. She knew that his fury was genuine. 

He had always had a savior complex. When he came in with his armor covered in blood, he was angrier about the lives of the citizens that were lost. She was able to lure Dimitri out by simply suggesting where he might be able to find more troops. He was more intent on protecting his people than staying here and enjoying her. 

She tried to remember the reason Edelgard started her war, to begin with. There were still things on Edelgard’s side that didn’t make sense. Dimitri had been right. The ones Edelgard had sided with had killed her father. Even the ones that did experiments on her as a child... it seemed to Byleth now that Edelgard had sided with the wrong enemy. The ones she worked with seemed to be the bigger threat. 

Then there was Rhea; even Jeralt had told Byleth to be wary of her. The words Rhea used when she sent them to deal with Lonato still burned through her blood. ‘Show them the consequences of pointing their blades at the church’ indeed. The beast that Rhea had transformed into… yes, it was Rhea that attacked her that day.

Ever since Byleth had come back with her hair and eyes changed, Rhea had been eyeing her as if she was a steak that Rhea wanted to devour. It had been unnerving, to say the least. At the Holy Tomb Rhea became unhinged. Unless Rhea could be brought back to her senses, she would continue to be a threat. Even then, El wouldn’t stop until Rhea lay dead at her feet.

Fighting alongside Dimitri meant siding back with the Church. Byleth had chosen to protect her students. She had chosen to run and they followed because of her. If she had chosen to side with the Church then would they have stayed with her instead? She wondered where her Eagles were right now, or even if they were still alive. She didn’t see them participating in this war. 

Dorothea and Linhardt both abhorred bloodshed. Bernadetta wouldn’t fight unless she was literally dragged out of her room. Ferdinand always talked about protecting the people. Petra only had her people’s safety in mind; she would only fight to protect them. Caspar was always ready for a fight, but his constant comments about justice made Byleth hesitate to imagine he would participate. Hubert would be the only one who wouldn’t need any prompting to join El’s side.

The training sword she was spinning in her hands almost dropped on her face as she heard Hubert’s voice in her head again. She still couldn’t get ‘I wonder what it would take to rile you up’ out of her head, even after all this time. She was riled, she realized. Her mind wanted her to be angry and not this passive pet. Dimitri didn’t have any right to trap her here.

The thought of Hubert brought memories of eyes that seemed to glow before he would come out from the shadows to attempt to sneak up on her. Edelgard’s jabs at how they would look like they were plotting something, mostly because of him. 

The three of them had spent so much time together. He could say he didn’t trust her all he wanted. As they continued to battle side by side and he taught her how to use magic, she knew that his barriers were crumbling. He would talk more than just his curt responses. She wouldn’t fancy herself in love with him; physical attraction had never entered her mind. Out of all her students, he haunted her memories the most. 

She knew that things could be worse. If she had been the Professor of the Blue Lions and Hubert had captured her instead… she shivered. Hubert might not want sex from her, but he did know many ways to torture the body and mind to get the information he wanted.

She heard the door opening and closing on the outer entrance and it broke her out of her thoughts. She heard footsteps coming to her door and it opened to Dimitri. There was blood on his armor again. It was at odds with the glee on his face.

He turned and headed towards the bathroom, unbuckling his armor as he went. “They were right where you said they would be. They were trying to force themselves on a maiden when Ingrid and I got there. Ingrid said she was brought home safe. Those beasts won’t be harming anyone else in my territory, thanks to you.” 

She followed behind him. He was talking faster, like he was overly excited by something. She stalled near the door when he started placing his armor pieces on the bathroom counter. It reminded her of the first time they were in here together. He didn’t seem to notice her hesitation. 

As soon as he was free of the armor, he came to her and took her in his arms. His mood was different from the last time he had come through the door to greet her. Before, it was his anger that had fueled him. He had made his desire for her known. The way he held her was gentle. He exhaled before he relaxed around her, as if just holding her gave him relief and comfort.

She decided to play along a while longer. He would be more receptive to her if she treated him warmly. Maybe that’s why he decided on the farce to begin with. She would have tried to escape or fight the moment she woke up if he had treated her like a war criminal. He might not have thought he’d be able to bed her right away, but there would have definitely been that hope by using that lie.

She reached out tentatively to return the embrace. “Welcome back.”

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. “You are wonderful to come back to.”

The depth of relief in his voice surprised her. He seemed like he was in a good mood even after he let go of her. He kissed her temple before he turned the water on and started to strip. He chattered about how he took the night off and requested dinner be brought to his room. He planned on eating a meal with her and would like to discuss more tactics. 

He was cute when excited. He mentioned he was happy that he could use his strength to protect his people. Did making her his wife, even without her permission, give him an obligation to protect and love her despite her betrayal? He would have definitely seen it as a betrayal to everything he valued when she sided with El. 

Dimitri hadn’t noticed how her gaze had changed to analytical. Her fear and confusion had ebbed away. She tried to summon anger towards him for keeping her here, but only understanding would surface. He had his reasons for believing this was the best choice. She would find out what those reasons were. 

She definitely wouldn't mind bedding him again on her terms. There could be benefits to this. She could use him as he thought he was using her. She wanted to ask him some of the questions on her mind, but it might be better to wait until he could be distracted with food. She tried not to think about the last time they were in here as she picked up the cloth to start working on his armor. It gave her something to focus on. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers. His eyes were closed, and he seemed content just to be near her. “Would you care to join me?” 

Byleth looked up into the mirror to see that he had opened his eyes. He was soft behind her. Lust was not his main priority when he asked that question. She almost felt guilty for her thoughts earlier. She looked away and hesitated to answer him.

He kissed the top of her head again. “Take your time.”

He let go of her to step into the large bath. Byleth began working on the armor again. His gestures towards her were sweet. His affection was genuine. It was obvious that he desired her. He had fallen into his role easily enough. 

Her mind just wouldn’t shut up. She put down the brush and sighed. “Dimitri, if we have been in a relationship, why haven’t we had a child?”

“War is not a safe time to have one is what you told me. You wanted to fight.” Dimitri answered.

Byleth turned to him. “And now? When you came in me earlier… I’m not ready to be a mother, Dimitri.”

She noticed the subtle twitch of his jaw. “You had told me before that your mother died in childbirth so your father was all you knew. Are you sure it’s not your fear talking?” 

Byleth turned away from him and picked up another piece of armor. It was true that she didn’t have any experience of what a mother should be like. She would likely use the war to postpone it, just like she was planning to do now. Many female mercenaries had died from being attacked while they were with child and their bodies changed. He was watching her now with a grim line souring his features. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

He grabbed the washcloth. “I don’t want you on the battlefield again. It would be my preference for you to carry our child. It would give the people hope, as well as show Rhea that you have reasons not to betray us."

Now that pissed her off. She was not some fragile thing that couldn’t swing a sword. “I am capable enough to fight at your side.”

The glare he leveled her sent chills down her spine, his tone was deadpan. “The last battle you were in, I almost lost you. Capable or not, I am not risking you again.”

Byleth swallowed. She imagined that he would use this tone for enemies. It left no room for argument. She realized why this ploy would have been his chosen option. He desired her enough to want a child between them. To him, if he could win her affections, then he would get everything: victory, love, and heirs. The only obstacles were Rhea and Edelgard. Keeping her here would keep her out of Edelgard’s hands; keeping her as his wife would protect her from Rhea’s wrath. It made sense.

His features and tone calmed when he spoke again. “I think you would be a good mother, Byleth. With you on our side, we can finally find victory. We can make a safer world for our children. I’ve dreamed of having a family of my own, but I always thought that I’d be forced into a marriage with someone that I didn’t want. I let the war become an excuse for not choosing a queen publicly. You were the only one I ever wanted, so I was willing to wait.” 

Byleth nodded and went back to cleaning the armor while she thought. Dimitri wasn’t lying right now. His speech pattern and the way he spoke had a different quality to it. It was similar to when he would talk to her over tea. He had dreamed of having her and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try. It should be easy to play along and enjoy herself along the way.

If he desired her, then she shouldn’t need to do much to bend him to her wishes. She started to peel off her shirt and other garments before stepping inside the bath with him. It was big enough for both of them. The water wasn’t as warm as she liked. Then she remembered someone telling her Dimitri didn’t deal well with heat.

He winced as he looked her over. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly before. I got a little too enthusiastic, it seems.”

She brought her hand where the bitemark was fading. It was nice that he at least seemed to regret his behavior. “It was surprising, but not overly painful. Would you mind if I warmed up the water a little?” 

Whether he dealt with it well or not, she wanted it warmer if she was going to stay. 

He nodded. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

She gave him a small smile. She flared a fire spell in her hand under the water. The flame never conjured, but the heat rolled off her hand in waves. “You mentioned Ingrid. How many of the other Lions are here?”

“Ingrid, Mercedes, Ashe, and Dedue live here. Annette is here for the most part. Felix and Sylvain go back and forth between protecting their territories and scouting,’ he kept his tone level. ‘Why all the questions?” 

Byleth brought her knees up so she could lay her chin on top of them. “I’m just trying to understand. Some things still don’t make sense to me. The timing of everything, especially.”

“Seteth called it a death sleep. Apparently, when one of your kind is hurt, you sleep to heal. You slept for …. it was a couple of years at least. You had taken quite the beating when you fell. I swear to you right now that other than bathing and changing you I didn’t do anything depraved. You were... easy to hide at the time. Rhea kept getting more erratic, and it worried me. When you finally woke up, I was relieved, but it came with... complications.”

Byleth thought for a moment. That made sense and it would possibly placate her if she wasn’t questioning everything so hard right now. He was playing this well by not using outright lies. A couple of years spent asleep would take the timeline to maybe two years give or take, and love might not have been immediate. She had noticed that he wouldn't meet her eye when he said that. He had also paused a few times.

He must have been thinking about this a lot. It made her wonder how long he had her before she woke up. That was the second time he had mentioned that all he had done was bathe and change her. Why would he carry so much guilt over that and yet still go through this plan of his? 

“You say my kind… what do you mean by that?” Byleth asked. 

He did make eye contact this time. “Rhea had said your family are direct descendants of the Goddess. That’s why she took such offense at your siding against the church."

That was something she could use. It was something she noticed at the Academy too; if he was embarrassed about something, maintaining eye contact was hard for him. It confirmed he was lying. The sadness over that realization made her blink. Why had she hoped that he hadn’t been?

She looked away from him and played with warming up the water a little more. “That’s why this hurts so much. I put my life at risk so no harm would come to those I protect, and this is how I’m repaid. I got left for dead and rotting.”

He grabbed her arm as the water near her hand started to boil. “It’s alright. I found you.”

He pulled her closer to his side of the tub. Her skin was turning red from the heat she had created. Why was the water still so cold? She flinched and began waving her hand to filter some of the heat to his side. 

He said that in a comforting manner. His voice was strong, with no hesitation. It showed her how much he believed those words. She wasn’t paying any attention to their positioning. He wrapped his arms around her, and she paused as her back hit his chest.

He ran his hands against her stomach and kissed her neck. “I want things to work between us. Is the thought of carrying my child really that repulsive to you?”

There was that dreamy quality in his voice again. She wondered if he knew how easy he was to read now that she was paying attention. There was a part of her that wanted to shove his hand away and confront him about the lies. That would not end well for either of them. The other half was wondering what it would be like to continue with this ploy. 

She had been acting meek before, no need to stop now. “No, that’s not the sentiment at all. I’ve just never thought of myself as a mother. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” 

He leaned his head against hers. “We’ll learn together. We shouldn’t stay in here too long. Dedue will be bringing food shortly.” 

He angled himself to stand, lifting her up with him. She squeaked before titling herself closer to curl into him. He paused at the mirror to look at the two of them together. Byleth found herself following his gaze. He smirked before he nuzzled and kissed her neck to let her watch it happen. 

Byleth found her thoughts were distracted between the feel and the sight. She had been hoping that she’d be allowed to take the herbs until the war was over, but it seemed he had other plans. Another kiss close to her ear distracted her thoughts again. 

The fact that he could hold her like this without any strain was also admirable. If he really wanted to put his strength to use, he could hurt her. She had seen him snap enough training lances without thinking about it to know he could snap bones easily. She shivered at that thought, and he put her down to wrap a towel around her. His sweet demeanor towards her seemed at odds with the other things she noticed.

He grabbed a towel for himself and began wiping himself down. She started to do the same. After she was dry she grabbed her discarded clothing and retreated to the side room to change. She had left the door open enough to keep an eye on where he was. A knock on the door sounded, and then it was opened. That was odd; Dedue would wait. 

“Dimitri, I was told you wouldn’t be coming to dinner tonight. I was worried about you.” Rhea’s voice filtered from the bedroom.

“I never gave you permission to enter Rhea.” The tone he snarled made Byleth jump. 

That was a level of malevolence she hadn’t heard yet. He was already walking towards the door. The way he moved was different from what she had seen previously. Lethal, was the word that came to mind. If he was stalking towards her on the battlefield like that, it would send every nerve on edge. 

He grabbed some loose clothing and slammed the drawer shut. “As you can see, I’m fine. I just wanted to rest and eat my food in peace.” 

“You are very handsome, Dimitri. Has anyone told you that?” Rhea purred.

“I’ve told you before Rhea. I’m not interested,” Dimitri said.

“We could do great things together, you and I. I’ve made you king. I could grant you a longer life if you’d want it,” Rhea said,

Dimitri snorted. “You only want the power being Queen would give you. You’d have power over church and state. Do you really think me so naive to not know that?”

“You’ve driven off how many consorts? You are a king; you need heirs. What better union could you wish for? We both know the madness that has swallowed us whole. I know of the ghosts that haunt you. Let us both seek refuge from the pain,” Rhea said.

He put on his shirt. “You know why I wait. She will return to us.”

“You call me a beast, but we both know what you are. Do not forget what you promised me.”

She tried to touch his face and he grabbed her wrist. Rhea flinched from his grip, but her eyes went to the ring. 

“That ring…’ recognition flared in her eyes. ‘You bastard! You know where she is! I would have given you the death blow for Edelgard and yet you deny this from me?” 

Byleth stepped out to see what would happen. “Leave Dimitri alone, Rhea.”

The moment’s Rhea’s eyes fell to her, Byleth saw the fury there. Rhea tried to tear Dimitri’s grip from her wrist. 

Dimitri used his strength to force her onto her knees. “I will not let you harm her, Rhea. You had said that her life was forfeit only if she went back to Edelgard. She chose me. She chose to stay. You will leave her alone.”

“Traitorous bastard!” Rhea’s eye glowed as she started to twist to her draconic features as she fought his hold. “Loathsome child! I will take back what’s mine!” 

\-----------------------

Byleth pulsed. Time shattered around her. She rewound until he was lifting her out of the bath. She needed to figure out something quickly that wouldn’t let him in on the knowledge of her powers. From the sound of it, the ring had given him away. Rhea would have known it was her mother’s. There wasn’t much time. If she stopped him from kissing her neck as leisurely as he had before, that would give more time for him to dress. She wanted a different conversation to occur. It was a good way to get information without either of them being any wiser.

That last interaction had been telling. Rhea would go for her throat the moment they were in the same room together. Dimitri had not lied about that. The things he had said to Rhea about choosing him instead of Edelgard made the gears in her head turn. He had said Byleth’s life was only forfeit if she betrayed them. Had Rhea made some kind of promise to him to allow Byleth to be kept alive? 

She had to stay calm. “You said Dedue would be here shortly. I’d like to make sure that I’m properly changed before he brings us our dinner.”

She expected him to set her down onto her feet, not grab the towels and carry her over to her side room. He set her down by the door and handed her the towel. “You’re right in that I’d rather he not see you like this. Get inside until we know the door won’t be opened.” 

There was a knock on the door and he turned his attention to it.

“Please give me a moment, Dedue, I’m just got out from the baths and I’m not decent yet.”

“I’m sorry. Let me know when you’re ready.” Rhea’s voice filtered in. 

Byleth felt him tense. She snatched the ring off his hand and slid further inside the room. If Byleth was going to pulse, she’d go back to this point when she was inside with the door cracked to see him. He went to grab his clothing from the drawer and put them on. 

Dimitri turned to open the door. “What do you want, Rhea?” 

“Such a harsh tone. Do I need an excuse to come to visit you now?” Rhea asked.

Dimitri crossed his arms and glared at her. “I wanted to eat my meal in peace and rest.” 

Rhea sighed. “I asked Ingrid to join us at dinner since you hadn’t felt up for the task. She told me what happened. I came to apologize and to thank you for giving those sinners what they deserved. I wanted to make sure the ghosts weren’t bothering you too much tonight.”

Byleth tilted her head. Rhea mentioned ghosts in the first conversation, but Byleth had glossed over it. What did she mean?

He paused at that. “I am fine. Lambert and Glenn have left me alone tonight. I’m just tired Rhea. It’s not odd for me to ask for nights to myself, so why are you intruding?”

Now those names Byleth knew from conversations at the Academy. Why would Dimitri believe that he was visited by ghosts of those who had fallen? She remembered what he told her about Duscur. It seems his scars from that day went deeper than just the physical.

Rhea looked down. “I’m sorry. Since the festival, it’s like I can feel her presence. I know that she’s alive, and it’s only a matter of time before she betrays us again. The madness that continues to take hold of my mind... you are the only one who knows what that feels like.”

“You might believe me a kindred spirit, but the only reason you are here is the promise Loog gave to the church all those years ago. The same one that every King of Faerghus is obligated to keep,” Dimitri countered.

“As you’ve told me many times, a king does not go back on his word. Get rid of the idea that you can have a life with her. We promised to help each other get our revenge. I know what beasts you humans are. I know what you want from Byleth,” Rhea hissed. 

Dimitri’s eyes were cold as his fists clenched as his sides. “Watch your next words carefully, Rhea. You may be the Archbishop, but you hold no authority over me. If you wish good relations between the kingdom and the church to continue, you will cease your ramblings. I’ve heard enough of them to last a lifetime.”

They glared at each other before Rhea made a disgusted sound and turned away. “If that is your desire, continue your obsession with corpses. Maybe once I’ve torn her heart out, I’ll let you have the body to play with.”

Rhea slammed the door behind her. Byleth stepped out with the towel still wrapped around her. The anger that rolled off of Dimitri was tangible. His fists were white-knuckled and shaking. It wouldn’t surprise her if his nails were drawing blood from his palms. His teeth clenched as he hissed.

She was cautious in her approach. “Dimitri, are you alright?” 

He grabbed Areadbhar from its resting place and stormed into the side room. Byleth jumped at his sudden movement. She peeked around to see what he was doing. Areadbhar glowed under his grip that would have smashed a training lance to pieces already. He wasn’t attacking anything. It looked like a normal training routine, but there was nothing normal about the malevolence she felt that make her blood run cold.

She swallowed. She’d have to step carefully or she could end up dead. She wondered if she should pulse again, but maybe this was a good chance to see what he would do to her when he was angry.

\-----------------------

Dimitri had to get away from Byleth before he did something out of anger. He grabbed Areadbhar to drain the chaotic energy from him. When he was on the battlefield, Areadbhar fed on the blood of his enemies. It demanded payment, just as his ghosts called for blood. No matter how many corpses he piled for them, they would continue to call for tribute. Without an enemy to give it a tribute to, Areadbhar fed on his hate and rage instead. The red glow was the only visual Dimitri needed to know that Areadbhar was enjoying its meal.

How did Rhea always know the best way to get under his skin? Lying to Byleth was bad enough, hurting her in that way went against everything he stood for, but to desecrate the dead made his blood boil. Rhea knew his views on that subject. When the Holy Tomb had been attacked, he had been nauseated and outraged that they would resort to stealing from the ones who rested there.

He was starting to pant. His stamina made it easy to continue, but as his mind came back to him, he realized what he had done. He turned around to see her grabbing clothes behind him. This training room might usually be vacant, but she was here now. Normally it was the ghosts that would be yelling in his ear, but it was silent in the room. Their silence was more torment than their reprimands. 

They were grinning silently in the background as he destroyed everything with his own hands. His attention went to her as he swallowed. She took the clothes and sat down on the bench to put on her socks. She didn’t have a look of wide-eyed fear, but he knew the signs of apprehension well enough. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye and ready to defend herself if she had to. 

He wasn’t sure what to do. It hadn’t been his intention to scare her, but he needed a way to channel out the rage safely. Otherwise, he’d only end up destroying furniture or hurting her without meaning to if his crest activated from his distress. It was why this room was here. It was wide enough for him to swing without damaging anything. 

He had forgotten that they had placed her clothes in here to keep them hidden. She was still undressed, his entire intention of bringing her over here himself had been to give her the chance to change, but he had stormed in here without regard for her.

He put the lance aside and approached her. “I’m sorry you had to see me that way. I just… no there’s no excuse for it.”

She stood and watched him as he approached. He cursed; she was wary of him, ready to dodge at a moment’s notice. The laughter echoed in his head again for being such a fool. He wanted to make her understand that he wouldn’t hurt her. Areadbhar had done its job and the overwhelming rage was gone. He stopped and hung his head. He never should have let Rhea’s words affect him that badly to begin with. 

When he felt her hand on his arm and found her gaze searching his face he was surprised. “Are you feeling better?” Her voice was quiet, but he heard her hesitation.

When he embraced her and he could feel the tension in her body as his relaxed. He should let her go. Yet he buried his nose into her hair and held her close. The rest of his anger ebbed away. She hadn’t moved and he was afraid that he had scared her. Fear from others was something he was used to, but it wasn’t what he wanted from her. 

When she lifted her arms to hold him he closed his eyes. She trailed her hands along his arms as she stepped back towards the bench to sit and he felt relief welling in his chest. If he had scared her she wouldn’t be backing herself up against the wall. He followed her as she sat back down. 

He kneeled before her. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m not sure if I told you at the Academy, but there are some things in this world a person just can’t accept. What she suggested was vile and I lost myself. I’m sorry.”

She stroked his hair and he found that it calmed him even more. Just a simple touch shouldn’t have this much power over him, but he couldn't deny how he craved more affection from her.

She kissed the top of his head. “You don’t need to pretend with me. I’d be more worried if it didn’t phase you.”

He tilted his head back and cupped her face before he kissed her. He did not deserve her. What had he done? The only way this could end is her hating him for lying. 

He put his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." 

There were so many things to apologize for that he couldn't voice. He had to keep her safe and this was the only way. He was a selfish beast that only wanted to keep her at his side. He didn’t deserve her and the only way he could keep her was to trap her in lies. It was only a hope that Rhea would not hurt a mother and that having a child would keep Byleth with him.

"As if they wouldn't hate you for what you did to their mother. You took advantage of the situation you created." Lambert said.

Glenn nodded. "Rhea is right. She can't love a heartless beast like you."

He tried not to crack under the ghosts’ tirades. He tried to focus on her. She was undressed and he had scared her. He probably ruined any chance he had. He never should have defiled her, to begin with. He let her go and dragged himself away from her.

\-----------------------

Byleth pulsed again. She could have left it with the last one, but she couldn’t stand seeing Dimitri like that. When he let go of her, the sadness and distress in his features tore at her. She looked at the outside door before she reached her own. 

She brought his hand up to her face. She hoped to distract and calm him before this conversation started. He turned his hand around to stroke her cheek before he moved back to his wardrobe. She retreated back inside. Byleth could only hear the muffled voices this time, but she wasn’t concerned with information. She only hoped that it didn’t turn as explosive as the last round.

She still remembered the way he held her, like she was the most precious thing in his world. Even his kiss had a completely different feel than the previous ones. He had let all of his anger simmer away, and he just seemed broken. He had her naked under his hold and he didn’t even grope her. He wanted comfort, for her not to hate him for scaring her. 

She had been frightened at first. It was the fact that he wasn’t taking that anger out on anything that made her watch him closer. The light flowed from him into his lance. The malevolence faded as he kept training. This was one way he coped with his anger. She understood the feeling of control you had when you held a weapon in your hands. Just having a focus helped your mind sort through what emotions would not allow you to think about rationally. 

Her movements were stiff from her own rising anger as she put on her night clothes. It wasn’t the suggestion Rhea made as much as her word choices for Dimitri. If he was such a beast, he wouldn’t have gone with this ploy. He would have drugged and chained her to the bed if that was all he wanted from her. He could have turned his anger into a need to dominate her. Even with this farce, his affection was genuine. 

If his own allies treated him in that manner, it was no wonder that he treated her so sweetly. If she was the only one he could come home to and be treated as a human, to let him bring down his guard, his demeanor around her explained a lot. It was also something she could use to her advantage. She remembered how he would almost beg for any form of praise from her at the Academy. 

Then it clicked: that was why he kept her secret. They wouldn’t believe him if he told anyone she was here willingly. Rhea would twist the situation to a point where Dimitri was the villain, and she’d be taken from him. Dedue was the only one who wouldn’t question Dimitri because he knew how he was. Dimitri had saved him in Duscur. Dimitri had been the one to teach him to read and write. Dimitri’s remark about Dedue being the main one he could trust said a lot about how people perceived him.

She shivered at the tone he had used before. He may not even be aware of how he even moved differently when he perceived a threat. If that was how he stalked the halls of the castle, she could understand why people were afraid of him. He made an imposing figure, especially when his expression was twisted into that scowl. He would be seen as someone you don’t want to anger under any circumstances to those that didn’t know him. 

Every time she saw him come back with his armor on, he was covered in blood. She had only seen him fight a few times during the Academy, but it was enough to know to attack him from a distance because he could, and would, take his enemies out in one hit. If that was normal too, people would know him for the brutality his crest would leave behind. 

She looked down at the ring in her hand. It was the same one her father had given her, She could see where more metal had been soldered on to widen the band for him. The fact that it wasn’t a forgery did calm her. She stroked the band. She missed her father. She remembered the day he handed her the ring. ‘Someone she wanted to spend her life with, someone she loved,’ those words floated through her mind.

At the Academy, Dimitri had been disappointed when she hadn’t chosen the Blue Lions. He had tried to hide it, but Dorothea heard it from Ingrid. Dorothea then told Byleth over one of their tea sessions. It did bring a little bit of guilt and Byleth spent extra time with him and the other Blue Lions after that. Dimitri welcomed her to what events he could. 

Every time she had said his name, he would blush, as if just being called by his name was something to cherish. Byleth started to pay attention after that and everyone but Mercedes called him His Highness. She knew the feeling. During her days as a mercenary, it was ‘kid’ or ‘Ashen Demon.’ During the Academy, she became ‘Professor’. Dorothea was the only she could convince to call her by name. It took a toll on her to not be seen as herself. She imagined Dimitri felt the same. Even here, Dedue and Ashe hadn’t said his name once in her presence. 

She turned her thoughts to what awaited her as soon as Dimitri opened that door again. The clothing he grabbed the few times showed that he was intent on making himself comfortable. When Dedue brought the food they would eat and talk, but after they would be sharing the bed together. Dimitri opened the door right as she was pulling the shirt over her head. She could hear the pause of the door and imagined he was probably staring at her. She let it settle over her and confirmed her suspicions. 

She grabbed the ring and placed it back on his hand. “I hope I didn’t startle you too badly by grabbing it.”

When she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, he didn’t seem to know how to react. His eyes had been wide in disbelief at her words. The fact that she had put the ring back on him without any prompting surprised him. He held her and returned the kiss with as much fervor as she had put into it. She smiled. Playing him might be easier than she thought. 

\----------------------- 

Walking in and being able to be greeted by Byleth was a pleasant feeling. It was one he looked forward to repeating. He had been thankful she was still here and hadn’t tried to escape while he had been gone. Just the sight of her there had been enough to put a smile on his face. He still remembered how the girl he rescued earlier had recoiled away from him with wide, scared eyes. It was a look he hoped he’d never have to see in Byleth.

He was surprised when she stepped into the tub with him. When she had asked to heat up the water Dimitri had forgotten how powerful a mage she had become before the fall. He wasn’t sure how that had slipped his mind since it was her spell that had allowed Dorothea to take him down at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Magic was one thing that could take him down, and even then, it usually took a few mages working together to finish the job. 

The water had gotten warm quickly by his feet and her skin had turned red. When it started to bubble, he snatched her hand to get her to stop before she hurt herself. The amount of anger she was showing was something he was familiar with. 

He couldn’t seem to help himself from pulling her closer to him. She fit against him well and he had closed his eyes just to enjoy how close they were. He found his hands caressing over her stomach when he asked his question. It was an intimate position and one he hadn’t been in before. He kissed her neck and smiled at her response. He hoped that, with time, she would come to accept him. Things were already going better than he had imagined they could be.

When he lifted her out of the tub she felt so small in his arms. Dimitri hoped that he answered Byleth’s inquiries well enough. The fact that she was questioning everything so openly bothered him. She would have been at his throat by now if she suspected anything. Perhaps he was being paranoid. This was all new to her and it would take some time for her to be completely comfortable. 

When Rhea’s voice came through the door his heart leapt in his throat. Why was she here? Byleth’s lips on his hand made him turn his focus to her for a moment after she snatched the ring away. The small smile she gave him before she closed the door released all of the tension he was holding. He took a deep breath before preparing to deal with Rhea. 

He grabbed his clothes to get dressed. “I said that I wanted to rest tonight. Whatever you want can wait until morning.”

Rhea opened the door to peek inside. “I was told you weren’t joining us for dinner. Are you feeling alright?”

Dimitri tried not to glace to the door Byleth was behind. “I’m fine. I just want to rest for the night.” Dimitri replied. 

“Would you like company?” Rhea asked.

Dimitri glared at her. There were often times where she’d try to guilt him into doing what she wanted. He would usually retaliate with anger that she’d stoop to such obvious tactics. Usually, the bite she returned was meant to cut him deep.

He grimaced as he remembered their exchange. Rhea had promised him that he would get the death blow on Edelgard and she would help him hunt down the Argatheans that were behind Duscur. In return all she asked for Byleth’s heart to be returned to her. Back then, he hated Byleth for her betrayal almost as much as his rage for Edelgard simmered.

It was before his heart had twisted that rage back to all the good she did and how she had made him feel. He knew that the moment he could get her out from Edelgard’s claws that there was hope for her. He clung to that hope and his chance had come. Byleth exceeded all of his expectations. When he could show Rhea that Byleth would not betray them, he prayed that Rhea would understand.

He was not in the mood to deal with Rhea’s rants right now. “Not tonight.” 

“I see, rest well my king,” Rhea said.

She went to close the door, but turned back again. “Thank you for taking care of those sinners tonight. You did well.”

When Dimitri knew that Rhea left, he went to go check on Byleth. He opened her door and the way she had her arms raised had lifted her breasts up to an enticing position. She had given him a soft smile before coming up to him and putting the ring back on his hand. His breath caught at the motion. Her hands were so small and brushed against his fingers as she put the ring back in place. The fact that she had done it, to show him that she accepted the reality of what she considered him, it had surprised him. 

His mind was still trying to process how well this plan of his was going. Then she had pulled him down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her. She was reacting better than he had even hoped would be possible. He still felt guilty for fooling her like this, but it was too late to tell her otherwise. He wasn’t about to ruin it.

He wanted this to work to be able to keep her. He deepened the kiss and held her to him. Even if he regretted lying to her he loved the feelings she brought him now. He stroked her cheek. He hoped that she would eventually come to love him. He let her go as he was reminded at Rhea’s barbs over the years. 

Once this war was over he might be able to tell her the truth of things and let her sort it out. There was a part of him that was frightened that she would leave the moment she found out, but that would be what he deserved in the end. He would do what he could to make sure she wanted to stay. 

He heard a knock on the outside door as Dedue announced that dinner was here. He said that Ashe was with him. Dimitri raised a brow at that disclosure. 

Byleth tilted her head. “Dedue brought him in after you left. He’s been helping to feed me by bringing items to Dedue’s room.”

“Stay in here until the food is down, and the door is closed,” Dimitri commanded. 

He was afraid that Rhea was still around. She would have at least seen them bringing food. Byleth nodded. He went to open the door. Usually, Dedue was guarding the outside, and no one ever bothered him in his private quarters. He never felt the need to lock it, especially when it meant that he had to interrupt what he was doing to let someone in. With her here, he was going to have to start getting into that habit, especially if Rhea was going to come snooping and letting herself in. 

Rhea hadn’t done anything like that before, but he couldn’t discount that as he spent more time away from them that Rhea would try more devious tactics. He was going to have to step cautiously about how much of his usual routine he changed. When Dedue and Ashe entered, they were both carrying trays. Ashe had a pitcher in his other hand.

“Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty. I saw Dedue gathering the food and wanted to help. He had suggested you might like to try some of the new recipes I’ve been working on. I do hope you like it,” Ashe said. 

When Byleth came out to chat, Dimitri tried not to let his agitation show at how much her affection and reminiscing made him tense. Jealousy was not an emotion he had often; he had to pause when he realized that is what it was. He really was a selfish beast. He had forgotten about how much time she and Ashe spent in the kitchens together. He had tried cooking with her once, but without his sense of taste he wasn’t sure how well they did. 

Ashe blushed as he started lifting up some of the lids and arranging everything. “I changed this one quite a bit from last time. I hope you find the flavor better.” 

Dimitri looked to Dedue, who had a smug smirk. He was going to need to do something to thank his friend for being such a valuable asset. When Byleth made a small pleased sound, his attention was brought to her as she bubbled over the flavor. He had to simmer down the possessive anger at the way they were looking at each other.

Ashe had always been easy going and gave a smile to everyone he liked. There was nothing romantic in the gesture and he knew that Ashe was just happy that she was enjoying the food. Still, it irked at his patience. It didn’t help that he was still agitated over Rhea’s appearance. 

Ashe bowed. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I should let you and your husband eat in peace. Congratulations to you both, since I couldn’t tell you both that before. Don’t hesitate to call on me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Ashe,” Dimitri said.

“You can always count on me. Goodnight to you both.” 

Dedue bowed. “Just knock when you’re finished, and I will take the dishes away.”

They both left, leaving Dimitri and Byleth alone inside the room. She still wore a pleasant smile. He sat down beside her, and she started to chatter about the plate Ashe had given her. When she offered him a bite of it with her hand held out underneath the fork he was tentative to do it. No one had done that for him before. The pleased look on her face made it worth it. He let her take what she wanted of the food before he started on his own plate.

She was more relaxed than she had been before. As aggravating as watching them interact was it seemed to solidify in her mind that she belonged here, and for that, he could forgive Ashe. The conversation she kept going was impressive as well. Much of them were questions about the army so she could gauge how well her plans would work, but it was much more entertaining than listening to Rhea’s rants or Seteth’s lectures at the table. 

She stood up to kiss his cheek. “I’m done with the meal if you are.”

He nodded and she went back into the side room as Dimitri went to let Dedue inside. He felt a warmth in his chest from her words. Not even the pile of paperwork Dedue indicated was waiting for him outside could dampen his mood. 

\-----------------------

It didn’t escape Byleth’s notice at the confusion on Dimitri’s face when Ashe was announced. That was not something he planned on. That cemented Ashe’s innocence in her mind. She did notice the smirk on Dedue’s face. Odd, she wouldn’t have thought him for the devious type. 

Ashe was genuinely happy that she was here. It was nice to talk about the Academy days. Ashe had been one of her favorite students besides her Eagles. She had been tempted to let him in, but she would’ve been overwhelmed with others who’d want to join her class. When she heard Dedue close the outside door again she knew it was safe to go back out.

She grabbed her father’s diary and laid it on the bed. Dimitri had moved to the desk and was going through paperwork. Wasn’t he tired? She would have assumed that he’d be on the bed and expecting her to join him. She moved over to the desk.

For added effect, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

He paused to look up at her. “Don’t feel like you need to wait up on me. When I do sleep, it’s not all that well. I keep myself busy instead. I was gone two days, there’s plenty of work to catch up on.”

That confused her. This would be the first night since she woke up that they would share the bed together. She would have assumed him to be eager and overbearing to have her join him for another round before they went to sleep. She had heard it before when she was still traveling with the mercenaries of how most men wanted a good fuck before going to sleep. 

Instead of that, he was working on… she looked at the papers in front of him. Many of them were plans for rations and distribution of materials for the capital and the outlying cities. Spring reports for the harvests that were ripe and ready to collect. He noticed her stare.

“Winters are always hard in Faerghus. Edelgard’s war has only made it harder I...” his fists clenched on the desk “I really don’t like to think about how many innocent people have suffered because of her senseless war. I’ve been trying to do what I can to ease their burdens, but there is only so much I can offer.”

“From just that alone you seem like a good king.” Byleth offered.

He snorted. “My life has never been mine. I’ve always lived for others and I’ve learned to do whatever it takes to protect the ones I’m bound to.”

She stroked his jaw. “Is that why you fight?”

He nuzzled against her hand. “I learned to wield a lance before I was taught to write my own name. The battlefield is the only place I’m not tied to my thoughts. I’m nothing but a vessel for avenging those who had fallen unjustly. All I can do is fight for those who can’t fight for themselves.”

He was so different from Edelgard in that viewpoint. She had seen war as a way to free the people from Rhea’s tyranny. The amount of lives and suffering she was causing, Byleth wondered if she even cared about that. She doubted El would be doing paperwork like this. Hers would be scattered with war strategies. He had listened to her during dinner about hers and she saw that her notes were stacked on top in the corner so they wouldn’t get mixed in with the rest. 

Her mind wandered back to what she had heard him say to Rhea. The more she thought about it the more it made sense why he would act this way. If she had to venture a guess his main priorities were to protect her and keep her. Whatever his reasoning, it was selfish, but it didn’t seem to be with ill intent. She still had a few more pulses left tonight. She wanted to know and she knew a way to get the answers she wanted.

She ran her hand along his chest and she saw the twitch his cock gave through the fabric. She continued her teasing touches until he was fully hard for her. She took his ear between her teeth to nibble on. When she pulled him out into her palm, she kissed his neck as he had done to her before she rewound. 

His breathing hitched. “You don’t have to do this. If you want me I’m happy to oblige, but don’t feel like you’re required to.”

Byleth’s lips curled into a devious smile as she stroked him. “Am I not allowed to give you affection? You’ve treated me so well. I only want to repay the favor.”

He shivered under her touch. She rolled her fingers against the head as he leaked for her. “A relationship goes both ways. You made me yours. I just want to make you mine.”

His cock jerked at her words. She ran her tongue along his neck. He was making this almost too easy. With what she was about to do she decided to be kind first. He was so eager under her touch, his breathing already heavy.

It made her curious. “No one but me has ever touched you like this, have they?”

His reply of no came out in a breathy moan as she squeezed and ran her hand along his length. 

She stroked his jaw and he melted even further under her. “My touch is better than you dreamed it would be isn’t it?” 

He hummed an affirmative as she nuzzled into his neck. Perhaps she didn’t need to be cruel after all. She had planned on confronting and forcing him to tell her the truth. Perhaps she could save kindness for a different try. 

“To think I’d be so lucky to have such a handsome husband. Tell me, how did you propose to someone who wasn’t awake to agree?”

Even his heavy breathing froze in his chest. There were still multiple pulses she could use. She wanted to see how far she could push him, to see what his limits were before he snapped back at her. She wanted to fight and gage his reactions when threatened. 

She dug her nails into his throat and tightened her grip. She could feel the blood where she had penetrated the skin.

She leaned her lips close to his ear as he reached for her hand. “Did you really think you could get away with your lies Dimitri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am returning to work and I won't have as much time to spend typing so I apologize in advance for slower updates from here on out.
> 
> Yall know kudos and comments are always appreciated. I hope yall are enjoying this- it's definitely an experience to write. Twitter is Lunafox90


	4. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had powers over time wouldn't you use them to your advantage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to stop listening to the cab's song Temporary Bliss while writing this thing xD sorry about the wait. I've had a few people look it over and it was missing some vital pieces that I've had to fit in and a few revises.

Chapter 4

Dimitri felt her arms wrap around his neck and press against his back. “Aren’t you going to sleep?” Byleth asked. 

Sleep, that was an unknown thing to him. Nightmares plagued him when he did dare to rest. He would often nap if he could when his crest wasn’t able to keep his body alert. Most people knew the Blaiddyd crest for its overwhelming power, but not for the stamina it provided. He could go without sleep and food for a couple of days if he needed to because of his crest. He functioned better with them, of course, but if he needed to skip out on one or both on a march he was able to. 

This would also be the first night she’d be aware if they did sleep on the bed together. He'd rather she be comfortable and he wasn't sure if she'd be calm with him next to her just yet. If he slept he wanted to know what it was like to have her against him. Waking up to it might feel more comfortable for her to get used to the idea. 

He didn’t need to rush things and make her nervous. “Don’t feel like you need to wait up for me. When I do sleep, it’s not that well. I keep myself busy instead. I was gone two days, there’s plenty of work to catch up on.”

He turned his attention back to his paperwork. Most of them were plans for rations and distribution of materials for the capital and the outlying cities. Spring reports for the harvests that were ripe and ready to collect. He needed to reduce the amount of suffering his people endured during this war. She leaned in over his shoulder and he noticed her focus on the papers.

“Winters are always hard in Faerghus. Edelgard’s war has only made it harder I...” his fists clenched on the desk as he began to seethe. “I really don’t like to think about how many innocent people have suffered because of her senseless war. I’ve been trying to do what I can to ease their burdens, but there is only so much I can offer.”

“From just that alone you seem like a good king.” Byleth offered.

A good king would have figured out how to end this war years ago. They wouldn’t be plagued with ghosts of the past that couldn’t rest because he couldn’t do anything to save them. They wouldn’t be so desperate to keep the one person to show them any amount of kindness. They wouldn’t lie to them just to keep them. Yet, here they were in a situation he created. 

“And you do not deserve to keep her! The people are suffering from your failures to bring us what we have asked for!” Glenn sneered in his ear. 

Dimitri snorted, he didn’t need the reminder. “My life has never been mine. I’ve always lived for others and I’ve learned to do whatever it takes to protect the ones I’m bound to.”

She stroked his jaw. “Is that why you fight?”

It’s the only thing his strength is good for. Someone has to avenge those who can’t fight for themselves. Her touch was light, but it still amazed him how much affection she did give him. Most people respected him out of fear. He had earned the title Tempest King for how he tore through the battlefield like a storm and left nothing but bloodshed in his wake. People wouldn’t get close to him, much less touch him, without due cause. 

He nuzzled against her hand. There’d be no harm in telling her that and he liked that she was curious about him. “I learned to wield a lance before I was taught to write my own name. The battlefield is the only place I’m not tied to my thoughts. I’m nothing but a vessel for avenging those who had fallen unjustly. All I can do is fight for those who can’t fight for themselves.”

She ran her hand along his chest and he swallowed. His focus scattered from the work in front of him to her. The clothing he wore was loose so she was able to slide her hand through his collar to touch his skin. He still remembered how she ran her hands along his back when he was inside her the first time. Her nails had dug in when she shuddered underneath him. The expression she held when she arched into him was burned into his mind. 

It didn’t take long for the memory and her touch to have him fully hard for her. She took his ear between her teeth to nibble on and he closed his eyes. When she pulled his cock out into her palm and lathered his neck with kisses he thought that he had to be dreaming. Why was she doing this? Did she think he expected this kind of treatment from her? He could barely think straight as she continued. 

His breathing hitched as she gave his cock a long stroke. He didn’t want her to stop, but he didn’t understand it either. “You don’t have to do this. If you want me I’m happy to oblige, but don’t feel like you’re required to.” Byleth leaned her head towards him. “Am I not allowed to give you affection? You’ve treated me so well. I only want to repay the favor.”

He shivered under her touch. Her breath tickled his ear as her other hand trailed her nails along his chest. His restraint was starting to fray. There was a part of him that wanted to get up, grab her, and take her here on the desk. 

She rolled her fingers against the head of his cock as he leaked for her. “A relationship goes both ways. You made me yours. I just want to make you mine.”

Desire bloomed in his chest at those simple words and the way she said them. His cock jerked as he thought of her on top of him, taking him in without being asked. 

She ran her tongue along his neck.“No one but me has ever touched you like this, have they?”

Was it that obvious? His reply of no came out in a breathy moan as she stroked him again. She shouldn’t be able to affect him this badly, but yet here he was, eager to do anything to let this continue. He noticed his breathing increased to pants. This was better than he ever dreamed up before with her. 

She stroked his jaw and he melted even further under her. “My touch is better than you dreamed it would be, isn’t it?” 

He hummed an affirmative as she nuzzled into his neck. He wished he could see her face. He wanted to know what expression was on it right now. Her voice made it seem like she was pleased that he was as affected as he was. He never knew intimacy like this could make him feel so weak. He wasn’t used to being this vulnerable in front of anyone. She had always been able to bring out things he never knew he was capable of before; it was part of the allure of her.

She stroked his jaw again. “To think I’d be so lucky to have such a handsome husband. Tell me, how did you propose to someone who wasn’t awake to agree?”

It took him a moment to register what she had said. Even his heavy breathing froze in his chest. When she dug her nails into his throat and tightened her grip he winced. She broke the skin and her strength surprised him. He reached for her hand to pry it off of him.

“Did you really think you could get away with your lies, Dimitri?” Byleth hissed.

How did she find out already? Things were going so well… too well. He should have known. Luck had never been on his side. Things never went his way; he never deserved for this to go well. Her anger was justified. What could he do to salvage this? 

If this time with her has proven anything, it was that he did love her. He needed her. He couldn’t let her leave. Rhea would kill her the moment she found Byleth and if Byleth joined back with Edelgard he might be forced to kill her himself. He didn’t think he could bring himself to do it now, not when he had a glimpse of what could be.

He lowered his hand he had raised in reflex. “No, I hoped, but I kept wondering when it was going to blow up in my face.”

That seemed to surprise her as she let him go. She stepped back away from him. He pulled his waistband back over himself and rose to face her. He needed to stay calm. Anger wasn’t going to help either of them in this situation, and with his crest, one misstep and he could kill her by accident if he hit her right. That was the last thing he wanted. 

He rubbed at his neck. The wounds were just scratches that would scab over quickly, but the fact that she’d resort to bloodshed before a conversation went against what he knew of her. Maybe Edelgard warped Byleth more than he thought. 

He sighed; what had brought up this kind of reaction? “You could have just asked me outright. I was enjoying that before you turned on me.”

She crossed her arms. “Like you’d actually tell me the truth?”

Perhaps he might try to continue to lie, but knowing how it would only come back to bite him, he would tell her a half-truth. Depending on the question he would answer with whatever it took to keep her. 

He had to play his cards carefully. “What reason would I have to lie when you have figured it out for yourself? I would have told you eventually. I hoped by that time that the reveal happened you wouldn’t want to leave.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Of all the lies, why your wife?”

Because I am a selfish beast, and I hoped that we could make it a reality. “I...it was the only way I thought you wouldn’t turn on me the moment you woke up.” 

She shifted her stance. “Then you never should have lied. How long did you have me here?”

That truth wouldn’t harm her. “My scouts brought you to me three days before the festival.” 

Her eyes widened. “Where was I before that?”

Dimitri shrugged. “I don’t know. You were covered in mud and all your things were waterlogged. I would assume the river, but I didn’t really care enough to inquire at the time. You were here and that was all that mattered to me.”

She clenched her fists as she glared at him. “Did telling me that information from the beginning even cross your mind?”

There were many thoughts that crossed his mind when she had been brought to him. “Of course it did. Tell me, what would have been your reaction? Would you have stayed put? Would you have treated me as an enemy?”

She was silent for a moment. “I… there must have been a better lie to use. Just saying that I switched sides would have been enough.”

His dark laughter echoed in the room. That scenario had only earned her ire in his head. She fled the moment she realized that she had no real ties to him. “Explain to me how I would be able to keep an eye on you without raising your suspicions that I didn’t trust you not to escape; why you would believe me when I told you of her crimes? I used the lie for two reasons.”

She shrunk back from him as he approached her. “I just want answers, Dimitri. I woke up three days ago with the knowledge that five years was gone. To add to that confusion I’m in your bed with a ring on my hand.”

He didn’t back down as he came closer. She wasn’t acting afraid, but something seemed off about her tone. “What gave it away, if I can be curious?”

“Even if I woke up two years ago you would be keeping the same stance of not letting me fight. There’s the fact that I have no memory, and you are really easy to read. If you are going to continue being truthful, what were the reasons you mentioned?”

Being easy to read might have been true at the academy, but outside this room, he had learned from her the value of not letting anyone see through him. 

“The first should be obvious.” He reached out to touch her and she flinched. He thought briefly of retreating his hand, but he wanted to make sure she met his gaze. “You’re the only one I’ve wanted. To keep you meant breaking my word to Rhea, but as we’ve seen things can work between us. I was happy, and I want to make you comfortable here with me.”

She tried to look away. “Would you have backed off if I said no to you earlier?”

To rape her would have broken any hope of her wanting him later on. He’d be a hypocrite to force her into submission like that, no better than the bastards he cut through earlier. There were other ways besides forcing himself on her that he could win her affections. It was her affection that he wanted. When she had been doing, and when she had touched him when he was claiming her, those acts had sent a craving through him for more. 

“As if you deserve such a thing! Why don’t you just show her what a beast you are? Make Rhea’s words a reality and break her with your own hands. All you ever do is destroy, she will be no different.” Glenn hissed in his ear.

Dimitri flinched at Glenn’s words. No, he refused to hurt her. What he wanted was her compliance. He let go of her and moved back. “I would have left the bed if you had asked me to. I waited five years, a little longer would have been acceptable.” 

“You never should have touched her in the first place!” Lambert growled.

They had been silent while he had been enjoying her presence so why were they bothering him now?

Her gaze flickered back to his face. “And the second?”

“I don’t want to lose another person I care about. I can not have you betray us again. This was the best way that I knew how to accomplish all of my goals. I want to keep you safe and it served my purpose the best.”

Her fists clenched at her sides. “And what of me Dimitri? Don’t I get a choice in the matter?”

He moved forward to clamp his hand over her mouth. “Keep your voice down.” 

He was often found having arguments with Glenn or Lambert so his voice wouldn’t be odd if it carried down the hallway. Hers would attract attention. His section of the castle was isolated from the rest, but he didn’t need rumors spreading if a servant heard her.

He thought about her words. There was no other choice if he was going to keep her safe. “Have I don’t anything you didn’t care for? If you’re angry about the first day, keep in mind you were the one who kissed me.”

She glared at him as he removed his hand. “So what, you’re saying this is my own fault?”

He winced, he held the blame more than she did. “No, Byleth. My intent with that sentence was only to make you understand. I didn’t expect you to return the affection so quickly, but I felt the same thing you did. All the emotions I’ve been keeping bottled up came to the surface. I want to make this work, Byleth. If it is the talk of the child, as long as you stay with me it can wait.”

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair. “Please, don’t make me a monster. I don’t want to treat you as an enemy I need to break. Everything was going so well. I want you to be with me.”

She tried to squirm and shove him away. “You can’t keep me here forever, Dimitri.”

He was certainly going to try. He released her from his grasp. “Fine, go out that door and see how long you survive before Rhea finds you. Whether you think I’m lying or not, you are not safe outside this room.” 

“Safe?’ she seethed. ‘I can handle myself well enough without a knight in shining armor to protect me. You know Rhea better than I do. Do you really think she’s sane enough to let me live, even if you do put a baby inside me? If Edelgard was here in your castle somewhere, would pregnancy save her from your wrath? If I found her here and defended her, would you really stay your hand from hurting me?”

He looked away from her. He wanted to say that it would. If Edelgard had a child, they would be his niece or nephew. Would that fact be enough to stave off her execution for the crimes and betrayals that woman committed? He would likely attack the one harboring her as well. He saw Byleth’s point. He was being naive to think that would be enough to save Byleth from Rhea. 

Rhea wasn’t the reason that he wanted a child with her. It was only an excuse. He wanted a family. He wanted a loving wife that he cared for that would love him in return. A beast like him didn’t deserve it, but he was selfish. He had been given a taste of paradise and he wanted more. He was used to carving his own path and eliminating anything that got in his way. 

He didn’t want to resort to the backup plan that Dedue had helped him with, but if she kept refusing he would need a way to keep her compliant and quiet. He clenched his fist at the thought. He couldn’t let her escape or risk screaming for help when he was out. The drug wouldn’t hurt her, but it wasn’t what she deserved either. He didn’t want to use them, but if she forced his hand it would be better than losing her completely. 

Please, he willed, just listen to reason. I don’t want to keep you chained up like a disobedient pet. “I don’t want to treat you as an enemy, Byleth. I could easily hurt you without meaning to.” 

The indignation on her face was enough to tell him that she was offended by that. "You think I can't take you in a fair fight?”

He knew how powerful she was. She was a beautiful, deadly package that could watch an opponent and find their weakness within moments. Watching her fight was something he enjoyed. She captivated him from the moment she cut down the first bandit with her deadly dance all those years ago.

She lunged for him and he stepped out of her range. Why was she so determined to prove herself? Why was her demeanor shifting so frequently? He watched her while they had been in the academy. While most thought she was an emotionless being, he learned her subtle cues long ago. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want my anger. I’ve had tormentors for years that have done and said worse to me.”

Since she woke up her emotions and expressions were magnified. This entire conversation seemed peculiar. Her approach seemed like she was only testing her boundaries. It made no sense. Even now when she struck out at him, she was keeping her gaze on his face like she was studying his reactions. He dodged and blocked her blows. 

Glenn appeared behind Byleth and curled his hand around her throat. “Quit dallying and do what you should have done when you got your hands on her! There’s a reason Rhea wants her dead. She’s a threat and you heard her yourself. She wants to protect that bitch. She doesn’t care for you. Send her back to Edelgard in pieces!”

“No!” Dimitri threw a punch towards Glenn. Dimitri’s crest flared. He cursed as he moved and the table behind her got smashed. Her eyes widened as he surveyed the damage. This is why he didn’t want to get into an altercation with her.

Glenn’s laughter echoed in his head. “You don’t need any help being a monster. Soon enough she will be dead because of you, just like the rest of us.”

Blood dripped from the splinters in his hand. "If you continue this foolishness, you might not live to regret it. I know how to play the role of monster Byleth. That is not what I want for us. I do not want you hurt by my hands. At the Academy, you had an effect on me that no one else had. You did not care about my title or crest. The way you fought had me spellbound and I wished so many times that you had chosen to lead us instead of her.”

She was glancing between the table and his injured hand. “You aren’t fighting back, and you still haven’t tried anything to restrain me. Why not?”

“Fight back,’ his voice was hollow. ‘Did you not see what I just did? I wasn’t even trying to hit you. If you had not dodged, what would have happened to you? I know how to use fear and intimidation to get what I want. I could take your body, I could break your mind, but what would that leave? I do not want a puppet, Byleth.”

“Then what do you want?” She was still too calm. She had barely even raised her voice.

He was getting tired of whatever this was. He had already made his intentions clear. “I’ve told you that already. I want you by my side; I want your affection; I want to keep you safe.”

Something changed in her gaze. “I don’t belong here, Dimitri. My place is at her side, not yours.”

Anger and hurt swirled at the edges of his mind as even his stepmother joined in as they howled with their laughter. They called him foolish and naive. They taunted him for his weakness. Byleth wanted to test his resolve, then fine, he would show her what they had planned if she had been uncooperative. He turned away from her and opened the door. It didn’t surprise him that Dedue was already there with the items he would require. Dedue was close enough to hear the argument within the room.

She watched Dimitri with a calculating gaze. She should be defensive, but there wasn’t a hint of fear in her face or body language. What had possessed her to act this way? She didn’t even struggle as Dedue put the restraints on her. 

Dimitri went behind her with a cloth to prevent her from screaming out. “I’m sorry, Byleth. I will not face you on the battlefield. She could never atone for the sins she’s committed. Once she can torment the world no more I will release you. Until then, I will do what I can to make sure you are comfortable.”

Dedue laid down the key and a bag before retreating back out the door. Dimitri paused before he tied the knot. The magic inhibitors on her restraints flashed. What type of spell was she trying to do? Every time the lights flashed he could feel her shake worse under his hands. When he came around to her front and the sheer panic in her gaze tore through him worse than the tears that were forming. 

She could barely speak. He recognized the soft whines as she seemed to choke on her panic as ones he had experienced himself. He expected her to still try to fight while she was bound, that he'd be forced to drug her on top of this until she calmed down again. This... she couldn’t even form words as the light flashed again. Her heart was a crest stone...he grabbed her wrists as he cursed.

Perhaps the cuffs were blocking the magic that kept her alive. He’d have to get a different pair that was just metal. Dedue hadn’t forgotten about how powerful a mage she was. Dedue would have grabbed these so she couldn’t blast him during an altercation. Dimitri kept apologizing as his hands shook to unlock them. 

He had chosen this because he didn’t want to hurt her. He threw the key aside in his frustration as he tore them open with his hands. As soon as they were off he took her in his arms. “I am sorry Beloved. I don’t want to cause you pain. I didn’t want you to get yourself killed, but here I am risking yours instead. Forgive me, please.” 

\------------------------------

Byleth reversed time as soon as her pulses would work again. She hadn't been able to pulse with those restraints and it had scared her as it drained her energy for trying. The thought of being stuck with that reality after she had ruined any chance she had of keeping his trust made her sick. She barely registered that he was calling her name before she felt the chair move as he got up. 

He lifted her up to cradle him in her arms as he whispered to her. “You’re ok. Whatever I said to trigger this, I’m sorry. You’re safe with me Beloved, nothing can hurt you right now.”

He sat back down as he pet and kissed her hair. He continued to whisper soothing things in her ear. She snuggled against his chest as her thoughts scattered. That was the first time that fear gripped her like it was going to choke the life from her. She had to calm down. He had told her the truth. When he attacked he shouted something. It wasn’t her that his hit was aimed for. He had only resorted to keeping her restrained when she mentioned that she’d rather be at Edelgard’s side. 

She hadn’t thought that magic inhibitors would keep her from using her goddess powers as well. She needed to make sure to avoid any scenario where those would get placed on her. She wondered what had been in the bag that was brought in. He had been frightened and regretful too. The horror in his face was evident as he struggled with finding the place to unlock her from them. His wording didn’t make much sense either to her when he embraced her after. Why would he have thought that he had been risking her life?

She had to stop this god damned shaking. She had never felt this weak before and it pissed her off. She took a deep breath. She rewound time. Everything that just happened was taken back. She was fine. 

“You’ve seen so much death too. I haven’t had an episode for a while, but I do remember how debilitating they are.” She looked up as he continued to ramble on. 

He would have been thirteen or fourteen when the Duscur tragedy happened. From what she heard it had been a complete massacre. Dimitri was the only one that survived, and that was only because Gilbert arrived late and found him before Dimitri bled out. An event like that would scar anyone’s mind. Not only did he lose everyone he cared for in a single day, he probably never expected to wake up to find his new reality. 

She snuggled into his chest. He was so warm and she liked the feeling that was seeping into her from his gentle actions. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what just happened.”

“The trigger is often something simple. With me, something like what you had to face in Remire would have done it. Fire, screams, sometimes even the sounds of battle send me into a place where it feels there is no escape from. The darkness rears and when I come back to myself I usually have more blood on my hands than I care for.”

She swallowed as the memory threatened to overtake her again. “May I stay here with you while you work? I promise I won’t bother you.”

He pulled the chair forward and angled himself to where he could keep her in her arms but still see and write if he needed to. When he was comfortable he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Stay as long as you like. I’ll lay you down when I’m ready to sleep. Do you mind if I lay beside you tonight?”

She nodded as she relaxed. He had hesitated before he asked his question, like he was embarrassed about it. She would have assumed he would have done so without prompting. It was comfortable in his lap as she listened to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm was the only sound besides the shuffling of papers or the crackling of the fire. Dimitri would randomly lean his head against her or stroke her hair or arm. It was a pleasant sensation and her mind finally found itself again. 

She was glad he couldn’t see the grin that curled on her face as he snapped another quill. He sighed and grabbed another. “I could make you something if you can bring me a small metal pipe and some wood. My father had the same problem you’re having. All you do is make a handle with the wood for you to hold. The main problem is that it takes some work to get used to using it. Father ripped so many holes in parchment from the metal tip that he wondered which option was worse.”

He put the new quill down as he held her. “We will get revenge for him. I know that Kronya is dead, but there is still that nest of snakes who helped make it happen. They took both of our fathers from us. I am glad to hear that you can still remember him fondly. With every year that passes I can barely remember the sound of his voice. I only know his face because it’s so similar to my own. I fear that there will come a time where I won’t remember him at all. The voice I hear is distorted by time and despair. Glenn’s voice as well.”

The ghosts as Rhea called them. He had brought them up so it made her curious. “How long have they been haunting you?”

“Since Duscur.” His voice was just above a whisper. 

She reached up to stroke along his jawline. “What do they normally say to you?”

She felt him tense. “Nothing I want to repeat.”

Byleth swallowed. He had mentioned gaining his anger would require taunting him better because he had been tormented by others for years. It would make sense for a boy to cling to the memory of his father and his best friend because he didn’t want to forget them. To carry the guilt for not being able to save them; rage for not being able to avenge them. She remembered how badly she had craved Kronya’s blood after her father’s death. She hadn’t been able to kill Kronya herself, but she had cut Solen down. That mage that stopped her when she rewound to save her father, she still wanted that one dead.

In many ways, she and Dimitri were the same. “I doubt the real versions of them would have wanted that path for you. My father wouldn’t have wanted me to risk my own life for the sake of avenging his. If it wasn’t for Sothis, I wouldn’t have returned at all.”

He took a lock of her hair in his fingers. “No one would speak of what happened, of why you changed. There were whispers of being the goddess’s chosen, but I’ve always been curious.”

“Whatever Rhea did, bonded me with the goddess. I could hear and see Sothis during my time at the Academy until that day. I think it’s because of her that I was able to heal. That fall should have killed me. She gave me her power to escape that void and disappeared.”

He mused on that a few moments as he wrapped his arms around her. “No wonder Rhea is so intent on getting your heart back. If she thinks that she can successfully revive the goddess that way… that’s what Rhea meant by a failed experiment.” 

She turned to his work and thought about that a moment. Rhea’s rage would be justified at that point then, wouldn’t it? It would be as if her own mother turned on her. Byleth had turned her back on the church that Rhea worshipped. The goddess Rhea held in high esteem sacrificed herself to allow Byleth to live, and Byleth chose to attack the church instead. Byleth never did get all the answers that she wanted before she left. 

Her thoughts scattered to his notes as she looked at what he planned for distribution routes. It would work well enough, but there was a more efficient answer if he wanted to make sure that there would be enough resources for everyone. She started to explain it to him and he had leaned forward with rapt attention as they conversed about the pros and cons of using those methods. 

Her heart dropped as she found herself wondering what it would have been like to teach him as her student. She loved her eagles, but as she told Ashe, there were many of the lions she would have loved to teach as well. What would their bond have been if she had gone with her instincts and chosen him and the lions instead? 

Dorothea would have joined the class readily, Byleth imagined. Ashe and Caspar already got along so well, it wouldn’t take much to convince Caspar to join them. Petra might not have felt that she could with her hostage situation and Ferdinand was loyal to the Empire to a fault. She wasn’t sure about Bernadetta either. She might join just because, in a larger class, she would hope that she would get called upon less.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts. “What are you thinking about? You’ve got an expression I don’t think I’ve seen before.”

She hadn’t realized how he had twisted her in his lap when he moved to lean forward to see the papers and where she pointed. She looked over to where he was watching her. The truth wouldn’t hurt. She wondered if she should pulse another time. He was forthcoming with his answers. He didn’t seem to feel a need to lie other than keep up appearances that she was tied to him. As long as she didn’t push too strongly against that mentality he wasn’t a threat to her. 

Byleth twisted and moved so she was straddling his lap. “I was wondering what it would have been like if I had chosen to teach your house instead. I told you long ago the reason why I didn’t, but being with you like this now… I know that teacher and student relationships are frowned upon, but I wonder what sort of bond we could have had if things were different.”

His breath seemed to be caught in his throat again. She nuzzled into his neck. She reveled in the effect she had on him. She had been cruel to him when he hadn’t deserved it. He might not know about it, but she was determined to make up for that. She kissed and lathered her tongue at his pulse point as one of her hands tangled in his hair. Her other hand pulled him out into her palm. He was soft at the moment, but it didn’t take long for her touch and kisses to have him hard and throbbing for her.

She took a moment to look up at him. His head was resting in her hand with his eyes half-closed. She curled her lips, there was a kinder way to play with him. “You are very handsome, Dimitri. Has anyone told you that?” 

She had thought repeating Rhea’s words might get her a response akin to a scowl or a different negative effect like he had given Rhea as he shrugged it off. She felt him shiver as his cock pulsed in her hand. 

“No one that I didn’t think was trying to use compliments to get what they wanted. I’m glad that a beast like me can appeal to you.” He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

That might be a question for another time. He had called himself that a few times in their rewound conversation and she knew that Rhea called him one as well. In the Academy, Felix wouldn’t use Dimitri’s name or even His Highness. Dimitri was the Boar, a senseless beast who would charge through the battlefield to wreck anything in its path. 

Right now she didn’t see a beast. “You appealed to me then too. Tell me Dimitri, has anyone else touched you like this?”

He brought himself forward to give her a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as he tucked her hair back. “You’ve always been the only one I wanted, Byleth. No other woman has touched me.”

She moved her hand from his head to lift up the hem of his shirt to bare him to her. He was littered with small scars, but not badly enough to deter her attraction. She had plenty of scars herself from close calls as she was learning to fight. She traced the edges of his muscles with her fingers, her nails trailing lightly against his skin. His cock bobbed between them.

He seemed content just to be touched as he took off his shirt and leaned back to give her more access to him. She obliged by adding her lips and tongue to trace along with her fingers. There was a scar that ran deep across his chest. If she had to take a guess, it might be the one that almost killed him in Duscur. It ran along the same path of blue on his armor. A reminder, perhaps, of the event he fought for. 

When he stood up and brought her to the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit her lip at the feel of his hard length brushing against her core. He got up onto the bed and pressed her down with exploring kisses of his own. She wanted to test his restraint. Would he respect her boundaries if she asked? She pushed against his chest, it took him a moment but he stopped. 

He leaned over her. “What’s wrong?”

She turned her face away. “I’m sorry, I… just please stop.”

“Should I have not brought us to the bed?” Regret and worry dripped from his tone. 

She pushed herself further onto the bed away from him. “No, please I don’t want to do this right now. I’m sorry if I led you on. I...”

He sat down beside her. “What’s troubling you, Beloved? I won’t force you into something you don’t want to do.”

She put on her mask before her grin gave her away. She had her opening. “Yet, you’ve mentioned having a child despite my worries how many times?”

He flinched, his mouth twisting into a grimace. “I have been inconsiderate haven’t I?”

Perhaps she could get them something they both wanted. “Would you mind telling me why are you so persistent about it? It might ease my mind a little.”

He laid down next to her and propped his head up. He looked away from her before breathing a sigh. When he locked gazes with her she knew that whatever he said should be true. “It might be a little embarrassing to say aloud.”

She reached out to trace one of his scars. “You know you’re able to tell me anything.”

He reached his hand out to run his fingers along her stomach. “All this time I have fought as a weapon for those left behind. I was the only one to survive that day, and every life I’ve cut down since… it was never something I deserved. I never gave it a second thought until you. It gives me something to look forward to and live for. I want a family, and I want it with you. I have finally found something that I alone desire. It’s not on their whims, it’s not something forced on me, and it’s not any sort of obligation driving me.” 

He moved to nuzzle her neck and cradle her to him. “I love you Byleth. I just… I know that I’m selfish for wanting it. Just the thought alone is maddening.”

She felt his cock twitch against her leg. She couldn’t see his expression, but she heard the change in his voice, thick with desire. She ran her hand over his arm and he pressed a kiss into her neck that made her toes curl. “The thought of seeing my belly swollen, of knowing it is something you created rather than destroyed.”

“Yes.” His reply held so many emotions in it, but it was soft and dreamlike. He ran his hand over her stomach. “Not only would it be physical proof of our love, but I also want to take care of you during your pregnancy. I want you to depend on me for your burdens.”

That gave her an idea. “Then wouldn’t it still be better to wait until the war is over? If you got me pregnant now and you had to go out to battle you might be out of the castle for months. Would you really leave me here to cope with it myself?”

His sudden movement startled her as his hands moved to cup her face. “No… please, forgive my oversight. No wonder you are so averse to the thought. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Byleth blinked several times in confusion against his chest as he embraced her. She didn’t think it would be that simple, but every time she rewound she found herself being endeared by him in one way or another. “My fear and hesitancy come from that thought. If I can continue to take the herbs Dedue brought me the day after you left, I don’t mind sharing your bed, Dimitri.”

He pulled her back to meet her gaze. “I will see it done. Promise me, once this war is over, that we can have a family together. I want to make you my wife, my queen, publicly. I want you to carry our child. I don’t care about gender or crest as long as it is ours.” 

It was a dangerous promise to make, but it would get her what she wanted until she could find a way out of this. “Yes, together.”

The kiss he gave her was passionate and it made her weak as she clung to him. When he stopped the kiss, he let her go. “I will not force you into something you don’t want. If we continue, I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to hold back. Rest well, Beloved.” 

He kissed her temple before turning to get off the bed. Byleth’s mind was scattered. He was keeping his lust in check. Why did she keep assuming the worst about him? His obsession probably wasn’t healthy by normal standards. Perhaps she should be afraid of it, but she hoped that he would keep his word to her. 

They had a wonderful conversation and she knew now how to get what she wanted out of him. “Dimitri, do you promise me that I can take the herbs until the war is over?”

He turned back to her. “Yes, I said I’ll see it done.”

“I know you’ve been lying to me Dimitri. Not just now, but this situation. To become your wife, we would have to have gotten married by a priest anointed by the Church of Serios and I know you wouldn’t take that kind of risk. It would mean I’m only your consort.”

He was silent for a moment, but then he looked away from her. She crawled over to him and put her hand on his. She tilted her head so she could meet his gaze. “I don’t know if my memories will return Dimitri, but one thing I do know is that I do like you. Please don’t lie to me. I’ve never cared about titles so it doesn’t matter what you call me, but everything is still new to me. I woke up three days ago with five years of my life missing from my perspective. It’s a lot to take in.”

He breathed a sigh and met her gaze. “You don’t sound angry with me.”

“I was while you were gone, but I’ve let it simmer. You don’t seem to have ill intentions and you’ve been good to me.”

He took her hand and stroked the ring with his thumb. “It doesn’t excuse what I did. I didn’t want you turning on me the moment you woke up. I fully intend to make you my wife publicly Byleth.” 

There were some things she’d like to ask and make demands of, but while he didn’t spill the entire truth, he did not move to deflect it. 

She wanted to fight. If his army came across any of her Eagles she wanted to be there to help keep them alive and try to convince them to join her side. For now, that would require him to think that she would want to come so she wouldn’t have to leave his side. That the very thought of him leaving her here, at the possibility of Rhea finding her here while he was gone, would be frightening without his protection. To play on his fear of losing her. 

Even if she was kept off of the battlefield itself, leaving this room would be a good first step towards him giving her more freedom. She would have to play this role a little longer before they could both stand on equal ground. She really didn’t want to turn back, but it was best if they were on an even playing field from the beginning. Right now she may be getting what she wanted, but she needed to be more active in her role if she was going to convince him that she wanted to be with him and he didn’t need to lie to keep her. If she was loyal to him from the start he might give her more liberties. 

After the drain from the inhibitors, this task was going to be harder than usual. Just going back a few hours took a lot out of her. To go back three days, she hoped she could stay awake long enough for her plan to work. If it didn’t she could sleep and go back once she recovered.

Time shattered around her. She had to be careful about this. He might want her, but if she gave in too easily he might start asking questions that she didn’t want to answer. She wouldn’t have much time before sleep would drag her back. Perhaps acting like she’s within a dream would work. She could act pleased to see him, and once she woke up fully and was aware of her surroundings she could play coy. It was at least worth a try. 

The last time she was here during this situation she had been startled and not known who he was. She had pulled away from him. She allowed him to fill in her blank spots. He was doing this to keep her with him, to keep her safe. She needed to make sure that she gave him the feeling that she preferred him. 

She couldn’t mention Edelgard to him in any kind of positive light. She would have to see later if it was really Edelgard doing the horrible things like the attack later today. If she was, then Byleth wouldn’t have much of a choice, but to fight against her. She didn’t like that thought but, given the circumstance, there wasn’t much of a choice. 

She grunted as her head swam and her vision didn’t come back clear immediately.

\------------------------------

Dimitri pet the hair from her face when she opened her eyes again. “Are you finally awake beloved?”

Her eyes focused on him and she gave him a small smile. “Dimitri, it is you isn’t it? How many of my dreams will you visit me? You look older in this one, but those eyes, I know that color.” 

Dimitri blinked. She recognized him. Why would she be dreaming about him?

She reached up to stroke his cheek and pet his hair back. “I see your hair finally grew out. You do look like a handsome lion now. I’ve been so cold. I don’t know how long I’ve been trapped in this place, but it’s always good to see you. I still wonder why it’s only you that visits.”

He took her face in his hands to bring her gaze to his. “Byleth, you are in Fhirdiad. You are not dreaming. I found you. Today is the Millennium Festival.”

Byleth snorted. “She didn’t even look for me and she expects me to come to their class reunion today. Maybe that’s why I summoned you to wherever this dreadful place; it’s not her I want to reunite with. I never should have protected her. This is what my sacrifice earned me; trapped in this void for the rest of eternity.”

It must be one of the after effects the death sleep had on her body. It was like she was sleep talking. He lifted her chin to face him. She was blinking like sleep was about to drag her back at any moment. “I am here with you my beloved.”

She hummed. “I wonder what my mind is telling me by making you call me such a sweet endearment. You have every right to hate me for my betrayal. Why torture myself with something that could never be?” 

He grinned as he wondered if he could play this to his advantage. “And what if it could become a reality? May I kiss you Byleth? You have been missing for so long. If dreams are the only way to touch you then permit me to fulfill my desire for you.”

She nodded and he leaned forward to meet his lips with hers. She moaned under his touch and it sent a flare through him. He wasn’t sure how long she’d stay like this. 

He pulled his head back but kept his arms around her. “When you wake we will be together. I will never let you go back to this void again. I will keep you warm and safe with me.”

She shook her head. “Don’t tease me, Dimitri. Don’t give me hope. This is my punishment.” 

Hope? His mind swam with questions, but first he had to soothe her distress. “No love, you only kept your oath you were bound to. You’ve suffered long enough.” He held up her hand that held the ring with the one that had her fathers. 

She gave a small smile when she saw it. She stroked the band with her fingers. “You wish to bind me to a different oath?” 

“Yes, become mine Byleth. We will bring her reign of carnage to an end.” She leaned her head against their joined hands. She was unable to fight the sleep any longer as she nuzzled against their hands and exhaled a breath. 

He wished he had gotten her answer, but it couldn’t be helped. Her body slipped as it relaxed until she was leaning against his chest. He hoped it was enough, but at least he knew that she wasn’t going to attack him the moment she saw him. There was hope that this could work. How long had she been dreaming of him? 

It did put a damper in part of his ideas. She was aware of the time that she slept. He couldn’t make it to where she was his wife. He planned on telling her that she got injured and lost her memory. Perhaps this would be better for them. It would be the truth, he had found her. All he would need to do is twist it to say she had woken up a few times to talk to him. Who remembered all the details from their dreams after all? During one of the dreams, she could have given him the ring. 

They wouldn’t be married yet, but the promise was made. He kissed her temple and held her for a while longer as her breath tickled his neck. It was deeper than it had been and the rate was faster. Before this, she could be mistaken for a corpse if one didn’t look hard enough. She even made soft sounds as she exhaled, not loud enough to snore, but it indicated that she was resting soundly. 

He laid her back down onto the bed. He wished he could stay here and see if she might wake again, but he had duties to attend to. If he did not show up willingly, Rhea would send someone for him. There were citizens coming from outside the city and it was his duty to watch the gates for any imperial spies that might try to slip into the crowd. He let Dedue know that she was waking, so some kind of food, like fruit, might be good to keep in his room in case she might wake hungry while he was gone. 

\------------------------------

The people that had made the journey were wary of Dimitri as they saw him at the gates. No weapons were allowed inside and guards were searching belongings as they entered. A scream caught his attention towards the back of the group. Rage coiled through Dimitri as he saw the red armor of imperial soldiers so close to his home. The bastard swung at a mother carrying her child in her arms. She had turned to take the blow along her back and keep the child safe, but Dimitri parried the blow before cutting the soldier down. Screams erupted from more of the citizens before they scrambled towards the gates. Ingrid soared above him as she followed a few retreating soldiers. It wouldn’t matter how many there were, he would eradicate them all for daring to step foot into Faerghus. 

When Dimitri finally came back to himself from his battle haze, Ingrid came back to him to report that she found more soldiers near an old mill. If he went on foot it would take almost two days for him to travel there and back to Fhirdiad. Dimitri caught sight of a horse out of the corner of his eye. On foot perhaps, but he could cut the journey short by riding instead. He would take care of these rats and then return back home to enjoy his victory with her. Even if it was only more short talks like the one they shared, he could still worm his way into her heart as he had already seemed to do to her mind.

This was turning out to be a better day than he thought it would be. Maybe it was good that she had fallen back to sleep. If he had arrived any later he wouldn't have been able to save the lives he did. He mounted the horse to follow Ingrid as she led him to the enemy camp. 

Those soldiers would not get close enough to take her away from him. He would wait as long as he needed to for Byleth to wake, but first, he would deal with the threat at his borders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've written and thought a bit with this; while I could have continued without the reset. being reset and her playing him a bit ends up working better for the plot to come because right now I can't see him letting her anywhere near Arianrhod which is where we will be heading first for the fic after Fhirdiad. After all "it's safe from rhea" and Byleth can accompany him and strategize for his army while the knights of Serios keep Fhirdiad safe. Her plan might be simple but for those of you who have played cf you know who's there and whose side she's on >:3 
> 
> I will assure you now I do want this to be a good end, but it will be a bit of a bumpy road along the way 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> Twitter is Lunafox90


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline-she rewound to the day of the Millennium Festival, the scene right after Dimitri was looking for a heartbeat and couldn't find one. Five starts as she let sleep take back over and he left to deal with the problems outside of the gates. Now when he returns she has a few choices to stay in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Liz, for the awesome beta and sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it :3

## 5

Byleth was more exhausted than she thought she would be after rewinding days instead of minutes. She had never tried going back farther than an hour. She didn’t want to answer any more of his questions so she stopped fighting the urge to sleep. His arms wrapping around her barely registered in her head as the sound of his heartbeat finished what the exhaustion started. The room was dark when she woke up the next time. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen and her headache from the power strain was finally retreating. 

She wanted to know how well the plan for her conversation with him worked, but he must have caught the group that attacked the citizens he told her about from before. The first time he had been too late and most of the citizens were slaughtered before he got there. If he had caught those soldiers in the act, she knew that he would pursue them. Byleth wasn’t sure when he would be back this time, but it should give her enough time to recover. 

She went back to sleep and rested while she had the chance. She woke back up when she heard Dedue come in to tend the fire. He came over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. It seemed odd, but he must have been checking for a fever. She kept her eyes closed and she heard some things being arranged on the table shortly after. 

Sometime after Dedue departed, she got up to go inspect the table. She picked up the cup of liquid he left and sniffed. The scent was familiar. Why was he giving her the pregnancy herbs now? Something was scratching at the back of her mind, and it screamed at her that it seemed wrong. 

She lit a candle and went into the other room and started to scrounge through the books in the pile. When she finally had a herbology one in her grasp she took it with her back to the table. Some of the herbs hadn't made it into the cup. She could compare those to the book to determine their use. The section she needed was easy enough to find, but the results made her blood boil. 

The herb for pregnancy was called the Maiden’s Star because of the look of the leaf. These were broad and rounded. The Star was also supposed to have a very bitter taste and honey was recommended to use to help settle the bitter notes. Both the taste and the scent of this herb in her cup was sweet. 

She searched every page for the next hour by the firelight, munching on the apples that had been left for her. When she found the page of the herb in front of her matched, the apple in her hand burst apart from her grip as she seethed. The one she had been given was for immunity of the body. It was only to help prevent her from getting sick. Byleth snapped the book shut as she glared at the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Dimitri had been gone during the time that Dedue had given her this. Dedue had said that he would need to ask Dimitri if giving her the herbs she requested was what Dimitri wanted. 

Byleth opened the book again to the page with the Maiden’s Star. There were only two alternate herbs that would work to prevent pregnancy, but both were usually made into elixirs to take daily. Only the star could be used raw in any warm beverage for the person’s needs. It was best taken within twelve hours of the time of intercourse. The only other way to prevent pregnancy was a spell she didn’t know.

Byleth sat back in her chair and crossed her legs as she licked off the juice from the apple that was dribbling down her hand. She was lucky that she had eaten most of it or else this mess would be everywhere. 

She threw the apple cores into the now-empty bowl. She downed the drink and decided that she would wait to retaliate in any manner until after Dedue was told to give them to her. Her expression was still grim as she crossed her arms. If Dedue gave her the wrong herb this go-round she would pay him back for making her powerless with those cuffs. She was not going to be played that easily. She felt the drowsiness strike again and smirked at the realization. 

Dimitri was not the one to worry about. Dedue had given her the sleeping draft again. It was probably to keep her from making a fuss while Dimitri was gone. If Dedue had heard that Dimitri went on a chase, and wasn’t sure when Dimitri would be back, they would need to keep her quiet. She thought briefly about pulsing, but without the maps or anything else to do, sleep would be welcome company. She put the book back in the pile before she returned to the bed.

Well played Dedue, she thought as she curled back under the covers. 

The sound of the door woke her up again as she realized Dimitri had come back. She had no idea what time it was or how long she slept. She closed her eyes back again as his footsteps got closer to the bed. He paused briefly beside her and she felt the back of his fingers against her cheek and his lips at her forehead. The touch was there and gone in only a moment before she heard his footsteps move away. 

It still amazed her how sweet he was to her. She knew that their interaction had been brief this round, and yet he still greeted her so gently despite the fact that she wouldn’t respond. She heard water being turned on and the clatter of metal as it got put down. He was taking off his armor and probably going for a bath like last time. She imagined it was the fact that he wouldn’t want to wake her up while he was bloodstained. 

She stretched and waited until she heard him getting into the tub. Now was her chance. She decided that going for the dream scenario might work again. Hopefully, he would be more relaxed around her. He turned to look back as he heard her enter the room. 

She gave him a small smile as she approached. “These dreams keep getting more and more interesting.”

“It is good to see you up and moving. How are you feeling?” His tone was light, but there was still blood in his hair and on his cheek. 

She tilted her head. If she was going to continue this game she would need to keep up the delusion of not knowing that this was real. She put on another small smile. “Always the considerate one weren’t you?” She came up to him and snatched the washcloth out of his hand. 

He smirked until she went to wipe the blood away from his face. The moment she touched him he tensed, but she could feel him relax shortly after. “My mind must be starting to unravel if you are where it keeps going. None of my Eagles have even bothered to visit me."

She ran the cloth over his neck then shoulders, before laying a kiss there for effect. "I’m sorry for taking away your dignity like this, but apparently I want to see you in all your glory, and you are handsome.”

He looked up at her, mouth open in a gape. Good, she had surprised him. He recovered quickly as he took her hand that held the washcloth. “It is only fair, considering I washed you when you were first brought here to me. I don’t mind you seeing me like this.”

Byleth let him take the cloth as she moved to grab the soap for his hair. She lathered it up in her hands before she started to run them through his golden locks. He closed his eyes as she scratched at his scalp lightly, his posture relaxing as he melted into her touch. She wasn’t sure how to respond to him. This was distracting him well enough it seemed. 

Distractions, that was what she needed. She could be familiar with her touches. She should show no fear of his touch, but she didn’t want to be too intimate with him at this stage. Which she might have made a slight error by doing this, now that she thought about it. 

The last time, all it took was a kiss to get them both hot and wanting the other. She didn’t want to give in to bedding him that easily until she got permission to take the herbs. That was going to be hard to keep at bay when he was naked and she only had two barriers of clothing from him, which she knew that he could rip to shreds. 

She kept massaging him and found it was soothing to her too. “Whose blood was this?”

He hummed before her words registered and he acknowledged her. He told her about the attack on the citizens, but this time he hadn’t lost anyone. Ingrid had spied their makeshift camp at the old mill after they caught the ones that ran from him. There were several soldiers there as well and he hadn’t left a single of them alive. 

She pet his hair. "You did well then, protecting them. It's a good use of your strength."

He shuddered under her touch and praise. She had him rinse before she continued her massage down his neck and shoulders. He moaned out that endearment of his again, soft enough that she barely caught it, but she knew it for what it was. She wondered why ‘beloved’. He hadn’t had the chance to lie to say she was his wife. It wasn’t a common endearment that she’d heard before. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his neck. “It’s nice to be with you like this. These past few weeks I’ve had more dreams than what I’m used to. It’s usually cold, dark, and silent. You feel so warm.”

He leaned his head against hers and brought his hand up to her arm. “I made you a promise Byleth. I won’t let you go back to that place. Stay here by my side, and don’t go back to her.”

Byleth breathed a sigh. She knew exactly which ‘her’ he referred to. There was a part of Byleth wondering how things would be different if Edelgard had been the one to find her. She could think of worse people she could be stuck with, but she wondered what her Eagles were doing right now. 

“I can’t promise that, Dimitri. The Black Eagles were my responsibility. It’s my fault they joined sides with her instead of staying with the church. If the last dream was any indication then five years have passed. I don’t even know if any of them are still alive, but I have an oath I need to fill. Even if it’s from her, I need to protect the others. When I join this fight I don’t want to fight against you, but I will not kill those I call my family.”

“I can do the fighting for you,” Dimitri's voice was dazed and hopeful when he turned to look at her. 

The thought of any of her eagles yielding to him made her snort with laughter. “No offense, but I doubt they’d yield to you. It’s my fault they’re in this; thus it’s my problem to fix. If I had just chosen you from the beginning and brought them into our class it would have solved everything. Maybe that’s why I keep thinking about you. You were the one regret I had. I should have chosen you.”

Under her hand, she felt his heart beat faster. “It’s not too late, Byleth. I can help you.”

Thinking about it a moment, she decided this was a nice route to explore. “Would you spare them if I asked?”

He stroked her arm. “I make no promises, but I can try. They are enemies of the Kingdom and as you said they will not yield to me. Even if I capture them, they might prove too much of a danger to be left alive. You will need to be able to accept that fact if it comes to pass.”

That was at least a start. “Thank you.” She kissed his shoulder. “These dreams never last long. I imagine that I’ll wake up back in the void again at any moment. At least when I’m with you I can find some semblance of peace” 

Moving to get up and way from him, he caught her arm in his grip. “You are not dreaming, Byleth. My men found you and brought you here to me. You are correct, it has been five years since you were seen last. I never stopped looking for you and that effort brought you here to me.”

His fingers played with the ring on her hand as he seemed to debate what to say. She wasn’t going to let him get the chance to fill in that blank for her. “I don’t remember where the ring came from, but since you have my parent’s ring I’m going to assume that my mind keeps working in twisted ways. Why green stones I wonder, your colors have always been blue for me.”

He released a small chuckling noise before he grabbed her with his other hand. The next thing she knew she was falling forward. She squealed when she hit the water and clung frantically to his neck. 

“Have you not heard of warm water?” Her volume was probably a little too loud, but shit was he trying to freeze her? How did he stand this? 

He was laughing at how livid she was. He was trying to control it as he curled his lips in and tried to keep himself from smiling. Byleth couldn’t seem to help but stare at him as the anger and indignation drained from her face. She had never heard him laugh like this. The closest had been a polite chuckle, but this, she could feel the vibrations through his hold. He tilted his head and smirked before he leaned in. 

“Is that proof enough that you’re awake?” His voice practically purred in her ear. 

Byleth froze as she realized what he had done: shocking her into knowing that this wasn’t something she was just imagining. She was blinking rapidly at how close his face was to hers. 

“What?” Byleth chastised herself in her head. Was that really the best she could come up with?

He kissed below her ear before he trailed along her jaw, then caught her gaze before he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. She felt herself sink as he moved and the last thing she wanted was to get dunked into the water again. Her nightgown was sticking to her and clinging to him. She twisted so she could put both arms around his neck so she was in a more comfortable position. He took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue invade her mouth as his grip tightened on her.

When he pulled away he nuzzled her cheek. “I found you Byleth and I will give you all the warmth you need. I won’t let you go back to that place. I will take care of what is mine.”

“Dimitri…” Her breath caught as he kissed and suckled at her neck. 

"So beautiful," he murmured against her skin. His tone was reverent as he lapped at the mark he left. 

It was hard to think. The haze from the spark of desire needed to go away. The plan was simple and it would work: she needed to negotiate for herbs first before she let him have her. 

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. “Stop, please. I’m not averse to the thought of being with you like this but… I still need more time to cope. You’re saying I’m awake and here with you. Where is here, what’s going on with the war?”

He brushed some of the hair away from her face. “You are in my castle in Fhirdiad, and this is the royal suite. I’ve kept you safe here with me in my room so Rhea won't find you.”

Knowing that he liked it when she touched him, she stroked his jaw. “How long ago did you find me? I know I’ve been warmer recently, but I can’t tell for how long.”

He leaned into her touch. "Does that really matter? You are here with me."

No, she supposed it didn't, especially when she already knew the answer. She knew this might upset the good mood he was in, but he would find it odd if she didn't ask him. "And the war? What about Edelgard, where is she?" 

His eyes went from a soft happy quality to a sharp glare. "Her war has destroyed thousands of lives. She sits in the Monastery with those snakes at her feet as they plan for Fodlan's ruin."

There was enough venom and rage in his tone to send a shiver through her. Expecting that sort of reaction, she distracted him by cupping his face. "It's a good thing you were the one to find me then."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes, I searched for so long. I waited for you to wake, and now you're finally here in my arms where you belong."

She gave him a small kiss, not letting him draw her in, but enough to show her affection. “It’s a feeling I think I like, but I’m a little cold. That dunk in the water was not pleasant and it has this gown clinging to me.”

His eyes widened as he moved his hands to verify that the gown was dripping. He rose out of the water and stepped out. “We need to get you out of this. I will not risk you getting sick from what I did. I had not thought that far ahead. My apologies, I am not normally so impulsive.”

He put her down only long enough to lift the wet nightgown from her and she raised her arms to let him. This was not going as she planned. His fingers lingered back over her as his eyes trailed down her. He was hardening as he explored. She shivered and that seemed to break him out of his exploratory gaze as he grabbed a towel to wipe them down with. While his hands were occupied she stepped in closer and pressed herself against him for a kiss. He wrapped the towel around them both. 

When she pulled away she was happy to see that dazed look in his eyes again. “Are you sure that I’m not dreaming, Dimitri?”

He grabbed her chin to lead her into more kisses. “Would you really dream of me like this? I want you, Byleth. This desire is dizzying. I want to make you feel good and for you to enjoy it yourself as well. I couldn’t think of much else on my way back to you.”

She needed to give him small victories, but she had to worm her request in somehow. He wanted to take care of her when she was pregnant, whatever that meant. All she had to do was bring that into the conversation. Hopefully, the fact that she’s willing to bed him will get him to comply with her request.

She put her arms around his neck, but looked away from him, trying to act shy like she had seen some women do. “The last thing I’d want is to get pregnant and be left alone to deal with it.” 

That only seemed to spur him on more as his hand trailed along her back to pull her closer. “I won’t leave you alone. I’ll be right here with you.”

She almost winced. That wasn’t enough. “Dimitri, if we are still at war and you leave here to go to battle you could be gone for months at a time.’ She growled as he laid another kiss at her collarbone. ‘I don’t mind accepting your affections. What you’re doing feels good, but please listen to what I’m telling you, Dimitri.”

His grip slackened. “Sorry, I do not know what came over me.”

She gave him a small smile before trailing the back of her fingers back along his jaw. “I welcome the prospect of being with you like that, look forward to it actually. There are herbs that can prevent conceiving a child until the time is right and the war is won. Get me those herbs to take and I will let you show me what it’s like to be yours.”

He inhaled sharply. “Do you mean that?”

She watched as his eyes turned hungry. She felt her lips curl into a smile, there was the eagerness she needed to exploit. “Yes, I’ve dreamed of it long enough. ”

The kiss he gave her was fierce. Devouring would be the aptest term she had as his cock pulsed between them as it rubbed on her stomach. His hands wandered before he pulled back. “I will see it done. For now, may I please you without that risk? I want to touch you. I have been wanting to touch you for so long.” He peppered kisses down her neck as he got more and more breathless as he spoke. 

She choked on a small moan as he nibbled near her collarbone. “Yes, you may,” she finally managed to say. 

He grinned and abandoned the towel as he lifted her up. She was surprised when he bypassed the bed. He brought her to the couch near the fireplace. 

He kissed her temple. “This should help you keep warm.”

At first, all he did was sit her across his lap as he peppered kisses on her neck and shoulders. She couldn’t help the small noises that escaped her lips and that seemed to only make him bolder as his hands went further down. He had been like this the first time too, as if he could memorize her with his hands and eyes. His cock was hard between them.

She turned to straddle his legs and kiss him back as she let her hands explore his chest. He groaned before he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She could feel his cock throb against her covered entrance. 

The hand that held her ass palmed it before he pulled back with a smirk. He hooked his finger into the edge of her underwear. “It seems this got wet as well.”

Her ass had taken the brunt of the cold water when he pulled her into his arms. To let him take off her only barrier from him was still a dangerous move to make. She didn’t get much time to contemplate that before he moved to have her flipped onto her back as he kneeled over her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured as he left more kisses down her neck and chest. 

His hands clutched at her underwear and she heard the ripping sound before it was torn away from her. He brought his hands back to cup her breasts as he began to kiss and suckle at her nipples. Byleth felt the desire pool at her core as he continued to lather his attention on her. 

He grinned above her before his expression softened. “We made an agreement and I will abide by it. I am sorry for getting carried away.”

He nuzzled his face into her hair as he rested himself against her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her. His breathing started to even. “You feel wonderful. It makes it hard to stay in control of myself.”

She pet his hair as she wrapped him in an embrace. Submitting to him like this might be easier, but it could also make his infatuation worse. With how hot his desire ran for her staying out of his bed wouldn’t be an option. “You feel good too. It is maddening isn’t it?”

He gave her a chaste kiss as he nodded before he slipped from her arms. His hands caressed her as he moved back to settle between her legs. He stroked her with his fingers and she squirmed. “Already so wet for me. You do not know how long I’ve dreamt of having you like this. To have you delivered to me was a blessing in itself. To know you desire me as well… You were always meant to be with me, not her.”

He was rambling towards the end as he leaned down to kiss her inner thigh. His breath was warm on her skin and yet she couldn’t help but shiver. When he licked a broad stripe across her folds she flinched and swallowed heavily. 

He looked up at her. “Are you alright? I want you to enjoy this too.”

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long time and I’m not used to the feelings that are crashing through me.”

His grip tightened on her leg. “You’ve been with others before?”

Byleth wasn’t sure what to make of that cold tone. “No one of consequence. It was always so much work. They were always put off by my lack of expression, and usually, it was never any fun for me. It was not something I did often, but with you, I feel overwhelmed. I don’t know what to feel and it’s all so sudden.”

She could tell by the scowl on his face that he was not happy, but he hid it quickly. “Would you like me to stop?”

If he stopped now she knew that she was likely to rub herself off the moment he left the room. The fact that he offered made her expression soften. It was nice to see that he would restrain himself if she asked. “If that’s alright, yes. The fact that I’m feeling so much is proof enough that you are different. I’m used to feeling numb. This is a welcome change.” 

He crawled up to kiss her then. It felt like it was only meant to be a brief contact, but she drew him in. Her hands came to cup his face and she wound her fingers into his hair as the kiss got deeper. She could barely taste herself on his tongue. She could feel his precum dribble on her thigh as the kisses got more heated. When he finally broke the kiss for air, the way he panted her name sent shivers through her. 

He ran a hand across her cheek to bury it into her hair. He swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m afraid I let myself get carried away. You only just woke up and here I am devouring you. I should at least offer you dinner first before I make you my feast.”

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled away. Byleth found herself smiling at his words. “I am still a little drowsy, and I remember a dream with apples in it, but I’m not sure if that was real or not.” 

He nodded as he pulled back. “I will call for dinner to be brought here. I would like to spend some more time with you. You probably have a lot of questions, and we have many things we need to learn about each other. I would also like to get my part of the bargain taken care of. If I keep this up, the desire to claim you will be hard to resist and I do not want to break my word to you.”

Byleth tried not to balk at that idea of him staying here. That had led to Rhea coming here to inquire how he was doing. Also because of how the timing worked this round she hadn’t had a chance to interact with Ashe. She did have some questions but she needed to wait till she saw the maps. She couldn’t let information slip that this version of herself hadn’t come into contact with.

She sat up and stretched. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed was still hard and throbbing. Leaning back like that he made a wonderful picture in the firelight. That couldn’t be comfortable for him, but she appreciated the restraint. What surprised her the most was that she didn’t want him to stop. The first time she had still been hazy from waking up from her long sleep. She had been able to explore him when she was playing with her Divine Pulses, but she had stopped him then too.

She had to remind herself that his showing restraint was a good thing. “No, you need to go eat with whomever you normally do. You can’t stray too far from your routine or people will get suspicious as to what has your attention. Is Ashe here in the castle? I’m also curious about the other Lions.”

He seemed confused at her question. “Yes, currently Ashe, Ingrid, Annette, Dedue, and Mercedes are here in the castle. Sylvain and Felix should be arriving sometime within the next two weeks.”

The information about Sylvain and Felix was good to know. She hadn’t been given that information the first time. “Good, Ashe was always useful in the kitchens and he is always happy to cook for his friends. Keep Dedue here at the door. Tell Ashe that Dedue has requested a meal and you would appreciate him bringing it here. I can eat it once Ashe leaves it in his care.”

Dimitri looked surprised. “Have you been thinking of this plan long?”

Byleth shrugged. “Not really. I slept most of the time you were gone. I just don’t want anyone coming to check on you out of concern. I’ll still be here when you get back. Oh, if you could, I’d like some maps to strategize and find out what’s been going on while I’ve been asleep. That would be wonderful. I imagine you have paperwork or something you need to catch up on. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean you should stop doing your job.”

“I do not want you to feel like I am being neglectful of you.” There was a tinge of worry in his tone.

Her lips curved into a small smile. He could be sweet and attentive when he wanted to be. “Don’t worry about that. I assure you that I know that you mean well. You have responsibilities, and since you aren’t inviting me out to go join you out there I assume it’s best that I stay confined to your room?”

He grimaced and nodded. “I wish that I did not have to, but you are correct. Rhea still wants you dead. I…”

Byleth watched as he wilted a little bit from that thought. She flicked her gaze back up to his face before he caught her glance and it got him riled up again. “Since she’s here, I assume you two made some form of agreement to kill me if given the chance?”

He gaped at her before a hurt expression flickered along his face. He hung his head. “Yes, we had, but I have no intention of honoring that agreement. You are not the enemy we thought you were, and I do not need Rhea’s help in order to enforce justice on Edelgard.”

She curled up on the opposite side of the couch. “You not honoring an agreement seems very unlike you, does that mean you will try to fool me with false herbs to get what you want?”

“No,’ the panic in his voice startled her with his fast reply. ‘It is what you have asked for, and I will make sure they are what you require. Rhea and I made our agreement while you were against us. If you are on our side instead there is no reason to hurt you. You’ve agreed to join my side so that is enough for me to reevaluate the situation. I will protect you. The sooner you are made my wife and become my queen it will make it so she can not touch you without breaking her alliance with Faerghus.”

“Do you really think that would be enough to protect me from her wrath?” There was also the little fact that to become his wife, Rhea or another church of Serios member would have to be the one to marry them. 

“I take care of what’s mine, Byleth. If she tries to attack you I will retaliate in kind.” The growl that entered his voice and the tone he used made her pause. 

Byleth bit her lip. She wanted to refute that ‘mine’ part, but it would not be wise to do so. He was better as a lover than an enemy, and right now, he was the only ally she had. “I am curious, if you don’t mind me asking. The way you spat Edelgard’s name, your anger, and hatred seem to have deep roots. Why do you hate her so much? I know what she’s done…”

“No, you do not!” he snapped. He repeated what he had told her the first time as he got up to grab clothes and dress. The tragedies her war had caused and the fact that Edelgard fought alongside the ones that killed Jeralt. When he was done with his rant he sighed and sat back down. His shirt was still opened and that alone was distracting. He had at least grabbed a dry nightgown for her, which she appreciated and put over herself.

It still didn’t answer her question. “I still find all this hard to process. She can be stubborn to a fault, but I wouldn’t have suspected maliciousness.”

“When I found the dagger I could barely cope with the possibility either. It was hard to think that the same girl who taught me how to dance would be the same one who would burn everything in her path.”

Byleth tilted her head. What dagger? 

He looked a little crestfallen at her confusion. “Surely she must have told you about me already.”

Byleth tilted her head further as her face scrunched up in confusion. What in the world was he talking about? Dimitri got back up and fished something out of one of the bedside tables. Byleth recognized Edelgard’s dagger immediately. Byleth had helped Edelgard look for it after she lost it, but they never found it. Why would Dimitri have it?

“I gave my stepsister this before I knew that she was my stepsister. When the Flame Emperor dropped it I knew it was her before she revealed herself. I just... I did not want to believe it. She was the one who taught me to dance; she was stern, but we had fun together. I told her to cut her own path when I gave her this.’ His voice was wistful, like he was in a pleasant memory. ‘I just… I could not understand why she chose to go about it the way she did.” 

His last sentence dripped with regret as his hands shook around the dagger, like he was trying to keep himself from destroying it. Byleth’s mind raced as she ran her fingers through her hair. Stepsiblings… no wonder Dimitri was so angry with her. It explained so much more about his views on family and betrayal. She had not heard anything good about Rufus, she remembered Sylvain’s off-handed comment on if she thought he was bad, then she should meet Dimitri’s uncle. 

The family that was dead, he believed, were tormenting him until Dimitri fulfilled their regrets and calls for revenge. Then Edelgard started this war, and that betrayal must have cut him to the core. No wonder he was so fixated on having a loving family. Byleth still wasn’t sure why he chose her as the one to want for that dream, but his actions at least made a little more sense to her. 

Family members were supposed to be the ones you could trust above all else and all of his had abandoned or dismissed him. If he had not been a prince they probably wouldn’t care one way or another if he died. Now that he was king he was held at even more of an arm’s length. Byleth never liked Aurendel and Edelgard lost most of her family to the ones who did the experiments on her. 

Edelgard had one faded memory that she couldn’t remember properly about a boy that she spent time with. That still didn’t excuse Edelgard from not telling her that she and Dimitri were step-siblings. Even if she had forgotten him from before, the present still demanded the truth be known. Edelgard had been teased by her fellow team members of what if she and Dimitri were to have an arranged marriage and bring the Empire and the Kingdom together. No wonder Edelgard had reacted with disgust at the suggestion.

Byleth crossed her arms. “Tell me everything. I need to be sure, before I say anything further.” 

His mouth fell into a grim line before he sighed and began to speak of a time when his father was still alive. He still had responsibilities as a prince, but life was easier in those days, happier. He gave her details that Edelgard had mentioned to her. Edelgard couldn’t even recall what the boy looked like, but she did remember general things. Byleth asked him a few questions, making up a few details that he denied, and confirming the ones that Byleth had heard from Edelgard. 

He was still looking dejected. “She didn’t even remember me when we met again at the Academy. It was her uncle that told her of our family’s relationship.”

“Yes, she doesn’t remember much before the experiments. She couldn’t even tell me what the boy from her memory looked like, just that there was a warm feeling when she thought of who gave her the dagger. She was distraught at first when she lost it. I helped her look, but this explains why we never found it.”

“She was dressed as the Flame Emperor, talking with Monica and an unknown mage, they were talking about Duscur. I couldn’t keep myself hidden any longer, I had to try to ambush them. I had them in my sights and I let them escape. That’s when she dropped the dagger.” He dropped the dagger in his lap as his hands shook from rage. He was seething. 

Byleth covered her mouth as she wasn’t sure what to do or say. She shouldn’t pulse and take this back. It was pivotal information that she might be able to use to save Edelgard’s life and he needed to remember that he told her about it. Byleth had asked what Edelgard had thought of Dimitri during the academy and it was always the same remark. ‘He feels familiar, but it is too trivial a matter for me to dwell upon. Why are you so interested in him?’ 

And Byleth had been interested in Dimitri, wondering if she shouldn’t pulse and take her decision back as he still came to help her how he could. He was one of the few to seek her out. The smile on his face and cheerful demeanor always made him good company. She had dismissed Edelgard’s question in which Edelgard had tried to press her for more information. Byleth had used her authority as her teacher to close the conversation. 

Later when she had gotten to know Edelgard a little better Byleth started spending more time with her, much to Hubert’s displeasure. Hubert still didn’t trust her and it wasn’t something that Byleth could blame him for. She was a stranger to their ranks. 

It was why sitting with the Blue Lions always made her feel at home. Felix didn’t care that she was teaching the Black Eagles. He would ask her to spar every day, demanding that he let him join her class. 

She had refused Felix for the same reason she refused Ashe. Dimitri had been hesitant to bring it up, but they had apparently asked Dimitri if it would be alright to transfer. The pain in his voice was something she wasn’t familiar with associating with the bright prince. She patted his head and told him not to worry, she wasn’t letting anyone else join her class. Mercenary groups were usually best kept to a small core of members. If you let too many in, it made it hard to keep track of movements and progress. She felt that the same applied here.

“I wish you had chosen the Blue Lions, Professor. All of us would be overjoyed at the prospect of having you for ourselves.” The blush on his face as his eyes widened took her by surprise. No one had ever looked at her that way. 

He immediately tried to backtrack. “That was too forward of me. Forgive me.”

She had tilted her head. “There’s nothing to forgive. I’ve found myself wondering if I made the right choice as well, but it’s too late for what-ifs.”

He looked away from her as he agreed. Then he glanced back at her. “You may not be in charge of the Blue Lions, but I hope you know that you are always welcome to join us in any form you wish. The meals have been enjoyable when you come over and your conversations are fascinating. You have traveled so far and lived your life the way you want to. It is amazing really. All of us are shackled to our responsibilities so I can not even imagine a life like that.”

Then she did what her father did anytime she did something cute, she kissed his temple and ruffled his hair before walking off with a wave. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Have a good day, Dimitri. If you need any help with your studies, my door is always open.”

Something had changed that day in him. He got both more confident and yet more shy around her. It had confused her completely. He would walk up to her and strike a conversation or help as usual, but further into the conversations, he would start to act flustered. She asked what was bothering him, but the answer would always be the same ‘I am fine’ or ‘do not worry Professor’ with a blush on his face. 

Then his birthday happened. She had taken it back, but she knew after that incident their relationship had gone too far. She retreated away from him. Now she wondered if that had been the best choice. He might not have gotten so twisted with desire if she hadn’t pulsed back the reason she backed away. She closed her eyes. To him, there might not have been a reason for her sudden change in behavior and avoidance of him.

She sighed and the Dimitri on the couch looked up at her as he calmed down. He reached out and she put her hand on top of his as his anger dimmed down. Like just her touch had enough of an effect to soothe him. 

He had changed so much from that young teenager. Grown like a weed she thought with a smirk, as she remembered someone laughing about the conversation they overheard him having with Dedue during the weed pulling. Why Hanneman had Dimitri doing a heavy armor chore was still beyond her comprehension.

He tilted his head at her chuckle. “What is going through your mind?”

She just couldn’t help herself. “Do you still try to eat the weeds, Your Majesty?”

The irritation on his face almost made her laugh out loud. “For the last time, I was researching ways to grow edible food in Faerghus’s poor soil. The nutrients some weeds leech off make it possible for some plants to grow that you can actually use.”

She made her way over to him and sat on his lap, tracing some of the scars on his chest with her fingers before buttoning the shirt up for him. “I couldn’t resist, but that’s actually interesting information. You do care about your country, don’t you?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder. “As their king, I would hope so.”

He pulled her closer to lay against her head against his chest. He gave her a tender kiss at the crown of her head before he gave a contented sigh. Nestled on his chest, she found his heartbeat under her hand. Curiosity had her moving to lay her ear against it. The last time she heard a heartbeat so close was when she was still a child and she would sleep in Jeralt’s tent until she was old enough to warrant a bed of her own. Closing her eyes, he pet her hair and back while the sound and memory of simpler times lulled her to sleep. 

Opening her eyes brought confusion at first. Byleth hadn’t meant to doze off on his lap, but it was warm and comfortable. She felt his fingers stroking aside her bangs as he caressed her face, with the other hand resting on her back. His heartbeat was slow under her ear, his breathing steady, and even his posture was relaxed under her. If it wasn’t for the repetition of his hand she would think he had fallen asleep as well. 

She moved her head to look up at him. “I hope this wasn’t uncomfortable.”

He nuzzled into her neck “No, this was the most relaxed I’ve felt in years and you only added to that sensation. Thank you for letting me indulge. Just having you here with me like this is more than I could ever ask for.”

She hummed. “Yes, it does feel like a nice dream, doesn’t it?”

He tilted her head so he could kiss her. “If this is a dream, please do not let me wake up from it either.”

She really didn’t understand why she appealed to him so much. “So where do we go from here?”

He trailed his hand along her arm before he brought her hand that had the ring to his lips. “When this war is won I would like to have you as my wife and the mother of our child.”

Byleth tried not to frown over the fact that he was fixated on that. “I am not that special. Dimitri, I’m not even a noble. I doubt I’d make a great queen, much less a good mother.”

His gaze hardened as he brought his hand to grip her chin and capture her eyes with his. “If I did not think you were worthy do you really think that you would be here with me right now? The consequence of one’s birth does not give merit to the person they are. At first, I thought you were heartless; someone that would kill and not worry about the consequences or agony you left behind.”

His grip turned into a caress across her cheek. “As I watched you interact with everyone, I realized it was the farthest from the truth. You were always kind and would lend your ear if anyone needed to voice their worries. That will lend you to being the queen I see at my side.”

His tone softened as he continued to speak. He peppered small caresses and kisses on her as he spoke. “As far as a mother, you came into the Academy as a stranger and you became beloved by everyone that came to know you. I have no doubt that you will do just as well with your own child, and you will not have to do it alone. I have my own doubts that I even deserve a family, but you always brought out the best in those around you. With you at my side, I am sure that I can become more than a tempest that destroys everything in my path.”

Byleth caressed his face as she thought about how different the conversation with him was from the first time. He was trusting her explicitly, and while he did lust for her, he didn’t seem to be in a rush to take her. She could feel him hard against her ass but he seemed content just to hold her for the moment. In her he saw hope, he saw redemption. She didn’t feel like she of all people could offer him such things, but what mattered there is what he believed. 

He kissed her palm. “I need to stop being so greedy. I have you here in my arms, and yet the thoughts that are crossing my mind right now are anything but grateful and tame.”

“Desire is a powerful thing, but we will need to be smart about it. The herbs shouldn’t be that hard to get a hold of. I look forward to letting you have your way with me. Just keep in mind that normally I don’t feel many emotions, so if I start getting overwhelmed, please give me a little time to breathe.”

He nuzzled into her neck. “I plan on exploring every inch of you Byleth, but I will keep that in mind. You just woke up. It will take some time for your body to be able to recover to handle that sort of vigorous activity. Once you have recovered fully, I plan to show you just how much I desire you.”

He sighed and the next thing she knew he was standing with her cradled in his arms. He turned back around and laid her on the couch, grabbing one to the blankets and laying it over her. 

He caressed her cheek. “For now, stay warm and recover. You are right in that we should be able to trust Ashe to bring food for Dedue. I will make sure that you are fed and taken care of. I will bring those maps for you and be happy to answer any questions you have. I look forward to our time together, beloved.”

Oddly enough, she was too. “So do I, Dimitri. Thank you for being the one to find me.”

He knelt down to kiss her again before stroking her face with his thumbs. “You always deserved better than what they gave you. You are where you belong now.”

____________________ 

It was hard to let go of her. He dove in for one more kiss and the soft moan she gave him sent thrills up his spine. He was warm, too warm and he knew it had nothing to do with the fire at his back. All he wanted to do was stay here with her, but she had a point. 

Rhea would not be happy that he missed the festival. Rhea had wanted him at her side to show his people his faith to the church, to strengthen the bonds between them. She had wanted to also give him a blessing for this war, so if he won it was only because of the goddess’ favor. 

The only goddess he needed was the one resting on his couch. He had almost slipped up earlier. He did not want to scare her so early in the relationship with his overwhelming need for her. The fact that she desired him at all was a miracle to him. She was not angry over the ring and even negotiated for the herbs only until the war was won. After that, goddess, she was perfect.

She gave a small whimper under his onslaught of kisses and he pulled back. Her face was flush, her lips swollen; she was so beautiful like this. He couldn’t wait to see her come fully undone by his touch. 

“Please, do not try to leave this room. If there is anything you require Dedue or I will do our best to get it here for you. If you wish for a change of clothing it is behind that door.” He indicated to his training room where they kept her things.

She nodded. “I’ll be here when you get back, Dimitri. Just be careful not to give yourself away to the others. We don’t want them to be suspicious.” 

There was still a part of his mind that couldn’t trust that things were going so well. He was afraid she was only being so compliant so she could escape from him. He swallowed that fear down as he put his hand on her face and felt her lean into it. There was no fear in her expression. Her smiles had been small, but seemed genuine. When she had fallen asleep on his lap, she had been startled when she woke up, blinking rapidly like she couldn’t believe that she had done something like that. 

There was also the fact that she could warm up to him, but she hadn’t been awake that long. For her to be this affectionate, she must have had feelings for him long before this. Perhaps that was why she chose to run from him after that conversation on his birthday. The blush when she avoided him after must have been because she had faced her feelings, but she hadn’t wanted to face him.

Dedue’s knock on the door to let him know it was time for dinner broke him out of his thoughts. As tempted as he was to have it brought to him and spend some time with her, he should go out and face them. He couldn’t let any one suspect that he had her. He stood back up and she snuggled underneath the blankets. He needed to let her rest and keep her feeling comfortable.

He stepped out into the hallway and signaled for Dedue to follow him. They went into Dedue’s room for the moment. “She has asked for herbs to prevent pregnancy before she lets me have her. Can you get those for us?”

Dedue nodded. “Yes, I can, Your Majesty. I would think that with your want for a family this plan would go against your desires.”

Dimitri sighed as he crossed his arms. He did want a family, but small steps would still get them to the destination he wanted. “She had a good point about the war. If I need to leave her here and go out, the last thing I would want is her defenseless without me. She has asked them only for as long as the war is going on. I can agree with her terms, especially if she is willing to let me have her in the meantime. I want her to be comfortable with me. If this is the way to do it, then that just gives me more incentive to end this war.”

Dedue went to gather some things from his herb box in the window. “With her strategies, we might be able to do that. She can use her knowledge of the enemy to devise a plan that would work. Your Majesty, I do hope you are not letting your favoritism of her cloud your judgment. Can she be trusted?”

The feeling of her still sent fire burning through him. “It still feels too good to be real. She has not given me a reason to distrust her. She mentioned some experiments on Edelgard. I did not want to press further, but it has me wondering what she knows. I am trying not to get carried away with myself.”

“A good plan. I will get what you require and keep an eye on her. How do you want to proceed with getting her food?”

Dimitri gave a small huff of laughter as he remembered what she asked. “She actually came up with a plan when she found out Ashe was here. She suggested that I send you a meal through Ashe and it gets given to her.”

Dedue rubbed his chin. “She was close with both of us for kitchen duty, but she seemed to favor Ashe. She tried cooking with some of her students and it never seemed to have the same effect. Ashe is also your knight and is loyal to you. I think he could be trusted with the truth of her. It would be good to have more than myself to be able to bring her food if she requires it.”

Dimitri nodded. It made sense. “Alright. I will send him here with her plan. Can I trust you to take care of the rest?”

Dedue bowed to him. “Yes, Your Majesty. Now, we left the door unattended. I assume you are testing her?”

Dimitri grinned that his friend has caught onto that. “The fact that she did not give you any trouble while I was gone still surprised me.”

“Sleeping herbs. She did eat those apples I left her. There was one core that had been snapped and crushed. I do not know the reason for it, but please be cautious when you deal with her.” 

Dimitri nodded before leaving the room. He waited for Dedue to check to see if she was still there. It might have been a mistake to leave her unattended, but he wanted to believe that he could trust her. 

Dedue closed the door behind him. “She has requested some tea, but she is on the couch by the fireplace. I gave her some immunity herbs. I hope with the cold nights she will not be too affected. I will give her what I can to make sure she does not fall ill.”

Dimitri was glad his friend was able to think a few steps ahead of him.“Thank you. I will take my leave.”

Dedue nodded before heading to get water. Dimitri turned the opposite way to go down the hall. The fact that she was where he left her calmed him down. He found Ashe in the kitchen with Mercedes. The rest of the servants were going back and forth to bring food to the table. He should get out there too, he was already late if the food was being placed.

“Ashe, Dedue made a request of you. He wanted to spend some time with you and asked if you might bring him something that you have cooked.”

Ashe looked up with wide eyes before he gave a wide grin. “Thank you for letting me know, Your Majesty. You didn’t have to come here yourself to tell me that.”

Mercedes giggled. “You know Dedue. Dimitri probably had to pry it out of him and he wouldn’t trust anyone else with a request of that caliber.”

Dimitri stopped a moment, Byleth had been fond of Mercedes’s sweets as well as the sweet buns they had her try one day. He just wasn’t sure how to ask for it. 

“Say whatever is on your mind. I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears.” Mercedes had a small smile. 

Out of all the Lions, Mercedes was always the least formal. It was something he appreciated. “I have had a hankering… it is a little embarrassing to admit, but since Ashe is already heading that way. Could you include some of your handmade sweets or some sweet buns? I do not want to indulge in front of Rhea and the moment it is brought out Flayn would want to take them all.”

Mercedes giggled again. “Of course, you know I always appreciate making things for my friends. I can sneak some tea pastries too if you’d like. With as hard as you train I know you can burn it off. Just don’t eat them all at once or you might get sick.”

Dimitri nodded. Byleth would enjoy those too. “Thank you, Mercedes.”

Mercedes nodded and made a shooing motion. “They’re waiting for you. I’ll make sure to keep your new sweet tooth a secret. Thank you, it is nice to know that you have a preference.”

With every step to the table, he wished he was heading back to his room instead. It was one thing when she was still sleeping, but knowing that she was awake was maddening. He wished he could bring her out here with him instead and enjoy her company, but as Rhea came into his view he was reminded as to why that option was out of the question. 

Rhea gave him that smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Ah, there you are. We were wondering if one of us might need to come and find you.”

Byleth’s concern ran through his head again. How did she peg their behavior so well when she had not interacted with them for so long? “My apologies, I had a quick errand to run.”

Seteth nodded. “Understandable, your presence was missed during the festival.”

Yes, back in his room in her arms would be much more preferable than this. “We intercepted an attack and followed their trail to their camp. I wasn’t about to let them run loose on my land.”

Seteth nodded in understanding. 

“Is there still no sign of her yet? Even if she didn’t awaken on time you would think someone would have found her resting place by now.” Flayn asked as she dug into her plate.

Rhea huffed. “We talked about this already, Flayn. We have no idea how much of her body was damaged. I was sure she’d wake on the festival, but perhaps she was hurt worse than we previously thought. She did take my full blast head-on. Arrogant fool.” 

“Why would you think she’d reappear on the day of the festival?” Byleth had woken that morning, but how would they know that? 

“It’s a family matter,” Rhea hissed as she turned her head away.

“If he runs into her on the battlefield, he needs to know what she is,” Seteth said calmly.

Rhea huffed. “Her heart carries a gift that links her to Sothis. When she came back to us transformed, I believed the goddess had come to life through her. When she sat on that throne, Sothis was supposed to return to us, but that girl remained. I still do not know the extent of her power, but even if she died five years ago, her body would have been repairing itself all this time.” 

“We have not heard anything from the monastery, no new movement, no indication that she’s been found,” Seteth said. 

Dimitri nodded. “I’ll keep an ear out with my scouts. I would like her found, and see if we can use her against Edelgard.”

Rhea laughed. “She will choose that sinner again and give me a reason to take back what was never hers, to begin with.”

Dimitri tried not to react to that. She had chosen him. 

Seteth shook his head. “If she is found then Dimitri is correct, we might be able to win her to our side. She’s family Rhea, with or without Sothis.”

Rhea ignored him and went to the window. “We have to find her first.”

Seteth and Flayn didn’t seem to care that Rhea had left the rest of her food unattended. She had barely eaten any of it. Dimitri finished his own as he told them about the soldiers that he found. They, in turn, told him about the other Eagles that had returned to the Monastery. Flayn told them about the promise that was made before the ball for all of them to reunite on the Festival. If Byleth was alive, she would have been there for it. That was also why they expected any news of her return to be on that day. 

Dimitri listened with little interest. He knew exactly where she was. He was still chewing on the information Rhea gave him. Was that why her heart didn’t beat? He had one more question before he went back to her. “You mentioned something about sleeping, why would that be your thought?” 

Seteth sighed. “It is known to our kind as a death sleep. When we are badly injured we will sleep while our bodies repair themselves. It is why Rhea went unconscious after that fight. Her dragon form takes a lot of energy. Byleth was… we had many hopes for her, the ability to recover from her wounds via sleep being one of them.”

Rhea whirled around to come back to the table. “It makes no sense. With Sothis’s power she should have been able to completely regenerate. Ever since the festival, it is like I can feel her presence. I just want my mother back. That girl is nothing but a failed experiment, just like all the rest.”

Seteth reached out to rub her back. “We’ll find her, but Rhea you have to face the fact that when Sothis merged with her, the possibility of trying to revive Mother might have dissa…”

Rhea cut him off and slapped his hand away. The plate of food crashed to the floor as she rose. “I will kill her… she was never worthy to touch Mother’s light!”

Seteth turned to Dimitri as Rhea crashed to the floor sobbing. “I’m sorry Your Majesty, it might be best for you to leave. She’s been like this since the festival.”

Dimitri nodded and made his way to the council room to grab some maps like Byleth requested. Gilbert was there looking over some paperwork. “Oh, Your Majesty, I was just about to deliver some papers to Dedue for you.”

He was going to have to start thinking of reasons to keep people away from his room. “Thank you, Gilbert. I’ll take them off your hands. Are there any other movements from the enemy?”

Gilbert shook his head. “None so far. There is…’ he sighed, ‘despair was the word the scout used. There were whispers among the troops that the Emperor expected something to happen on the day of the festival. Several of your old classmates showed up, but the Professor never did. The Emperor’s reaction was apparently not a good one.”

Dimitri picked up the pile of paperwork and the maps. “I see. Keep our scouts on their current watch schedules. She’s bound to do something shortly.” 

Gilbert bowed to him. “Let me know if I can be of any other use, Your Majesty.” 

The walk to his room was short from there and he was surprised that Dedue was not at his post. He moved all the items to one arm and opened the door to hear laughter. He shut the door as he saw Ashe and Byleth at the table. Dedue was pouring something out for them. 

Byleth turned to him with a wide smile that took his breath away. “Welcome back. Ashe said that you were responsible for the sweet buns. Thank you for that.”

Dimitri had to push the jealous surge down when Ashe captured her attention with something else. He set the papers and maps down onto his desk. When Ashe asked her why she wouldn’t let him join her class he was interested in the answer. Byleth was playing with some star-shaped herb in her cup while she talked. When she took a taste of it she cringed. 

Dedue apologized as he watched her face. “I gave you the sweetest tea we had, but I know from what I have heard, that the taste is not pleasant.”

Byleth made a disgusted face before she downed out the rest of the cup and put it down. Dedue pushed a glass of water her way that she also drank up before she grabbed for one of the sweets. 

“Lesser of two evils I suppose,” Byleth finally said.

Ashe still looked confused. “What was that?”

“Herbs to prevent a baby,’ she tapped the ring on her hand. ‘I agreed to be his consort.”

Ashe looked between the two of them. “But a consort... why would you be taking those?” 

“I would like to get to know him a little before that risk. Also with this war, it’s best to wait.”

“Isn’t the whole reason for a consort to continue the family line? If Dimitri were to fall in battle, granted Your Majesty, I do not think you would, but at least with a child, there would still be a continuation for the bloodline.” Ashe was stuttering and flustered as he asked his question.

Dimitri was curious about that answer too. He agreed to it so she would be comfortable and give him a bit more trust. Those herbs were also not foolproof. While taking them did bring the chances down, there was still the possibility for it to happen. They were strongest when they were fresh, but the dried variety Dedue had in the bag in front of him would do the job she wanted, but not as well as some of the other varieties.

Byleth huffed and sat back in her chair. “I’m not ready to be a mother for starters. Second, I can’t defend or fight while in the later stages of pregnancy. It would also make an easy target for anyone that wants to get him to surrender. I want to be his partner before I become his broodmare.” 

She spat that last sentence out. He looked up and she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “That is the last thing I see you as.” 

He was not one of those nobles that were interested in the pedigree of the women they wished to wed. She had captivated him, and while she did have qualities that others would want for themselves, it was her that had his attention, not her abilities.

Ashe thought a moment as he composed himself. “I think I see, you’d rather let love bloom than to be used. I can understand that. I’m sorry if my response seemed a little calloused, Professor.”

Byleth gave him a small smile. “Yes, that’s the sentiment exactly.”

Dimitri intertwined his fingers together as he set his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He wanted to say more, but he was going to wait until the other two were gone. 

Ashe rose up in his seat and started to gather up the plates. “I’ll try to see what other treats we can sneak to you, but try not to eat through them too fast. I think congratulations are in order as well. I hope the two of you will be happy together. If you need anything, you know you can always count on me.”

“I still want to read some of those books you used to talk about, and thank you, Ashe. It was good to see you again.”

Ashe would have waved if his hands weren’t full. “You too, Professor.”

Byleth rolled her eyes. “My name is Byleth.’ she took a deep breath as she deflated back to her emotionless stare. ‘I’m no one’s professor now.”

Dedue also stood up and left the room with the water pitcher. He held the door open for Ashe before it shut behind him. Dimitri knew that he would be back shortly with more water and didn’t want to start up a conversation yet that could be interrupted. He stood up to get himself busy with the maps, laying them out onto the table for her as she stood up to lean next to him while he explained where all the forces were for the moment. Dedue brought in the water and then returned to his post. 

Byleth ran her hand over the map. “Why do you think the stalemate is in place?”

There were some days that he wondered the same thing. “I know the moment winter came around the first year we had the advantage. During spring the mud hindered them for a time as well. To be honest, I am not sure. She will send waves and small battalions into the other areas, but nothing significant enough to make it difficult.” 

She paused and curled her hand under her chin. “It’s unlike her. She is relentless until everything is as she desires it to be. Training her was a pain. She learned fast, but if you contradicted what she thought it was difficult to get her to see a different perspective.”

He really didn’t want to hear about his stepsister, but at least Byleth wasn’t singing her praises. She started pointing to different areas and he told her the status of them all. The proximity of her was maddening. All he wanted to do was touch her, but he had promised to answer her questions. 

There was also her comment at the table earlier. She didn’t want to be used. While he did plan on having her as often as she was willing to give herself to him, he did want her to know how much she meant to him. He would make sure she did not doubt his affection for her. He wanted to see her undone by his touch. The desire for her to look forward to when he would take her burned through him. 

He wondered what expression her normally stoic face would make as she screamed out his name, and only his. She would fully belong to him. He would leave her so thoroughly satisfied to make sure that she didn’t desire anyone else.

“I’ll see what I can do with strategies to help you win this war. I do have a question, would you mind if I sat in your lap and helped you with your paperwork? I’d like to learn more about Faerghus and if I need to stay here I’d like to help you how I can.”

Her question took him by surprise and made him wonder why she was interested. Dedue’s warning ran through his head about how much trust he gave her. He stepped over to the papers. Most of them today were distribution routes to get food and supplies out to the people. If the enemy were to plan a siege, this information would be invaluable. 

She had come behind him and was looking at them curiously. Then she went back to the map before telling him some plans that would work wonderfully and cut a lot of the time down and get the supplies where they needed to sooner. It surprised him honestly. She gave another and he had to correct her on that one. She didn’t know how that worked, so it made sense that would be her suggestion. 

She counteracted with a different plan that made him blink. No wonder she was so highly valued. If her battle strategies could be made in such short notice and brilliant as well. She and Claude would have been a pair to be feared for tactics. That thought sent a jolt through him. She wasn’t with Claude, she was with him. He could use her strategies to outmaneuver Edelgard. 

“Are you sure you have been asleep for five years?” He meant it as a jest, but something about her knowledge made him doubtful. It was only because he saw himself that he knew she had been.

She gave a nonchalant shrug. “As far as I know. One minute I’m standing before Rhea and the ground crumbled at my feet as my world went black. Next thing I know I’m having pleasant dreams with you.”

He put a hand on each side of her on the table behind her. “Why me?”

“I’ve always found you handsome, Dimitri. As far as why you were the only one, I have no idea. I think I might have mentioned this, or I could have just been dreaming, I don’t know, but if I had chosen you as my house leader I could have recruited the Eagles into our class. The situation that I’m in right now means that I might not have to fight against them if that were the case.”

He leaned his head down as he nuzzled her cheek. “And how do you feel about this situation you are in right now?”

“With the Eagles, I regret that I let them down by not showing up as I promised. As far as you, it would have been nice to be courted appropriately.’ She pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘At least this way we don’t need to dance politely about our desires.”

He smirked before he wrapped his hands around her as he moved to kiss her. She responded with the same amount of passion and it only made him grip her tighter. He pulled back. “I don’t want you to feel like you don’t have a choice.” 

He prayed she wouldn’t ask him to wait. He was hard and throbbing. Every part of him wanted as much contact with her as he could. He wanted her to feel comfortable, but more than that, he wanted her affection. There would be no satisfaction otherwise. He wanted her to want him, and only him. 

The smile she gave him made him burn even more for her. “I want you too. Make me yours, Dimitri.”

His mouth went dry at her words as desire hit him hard enough to leave him dizzy. She raised her arms and he took the fabric of her gown in his hands as he lifted it off of her and threw it aside. She was still bare underneath. He pulled her into another kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. The moan she gave reverberated through him and he felt her hands taking care of his shirt and belt.

He shivered as her hands explored the skin she exposed. This was so much better than his imagination had ever come up with before. He wished he could taste her. She still smelled like the soap he used for her, but the tang of her desire only made him want to sample the source. 

He had wanted to please her with his mouth earlier but he got too carried away. He was surprised that she wasn’t warier of him because of how he acted earlier, but he pushed those thoughts aside. What mattered now was making sure she didn’t regret her choice to give herself to him. 

When she undid his pants he kicked them and his shoes away. He lost his breath the moment she touched his cock and gave him a few strokes. “If you truly want this, get onto the bed, before I throw you on it.”

He hadn’t meant to growl at her, but it was true, he was only a few moments away from lifting her up and rutting her there on the table. It would also give her one last chance to back out. It would not be what he wanted, but he would not hear any complaints about forcing her hand. He would not take advantage of her when he held all of the power here. She gave a kiss to his chest before one of her hands stroked down the stripe of hair that led to his cock. The feel of her nails trailing along there and then his cock left him shivering with want. 

When she got onto the middle of the bed and got herself comfortable she licked her lips as she looked him up and down. It was more than he could bear and he had to keep himself from pouncing on her. It was still hard to believe that he had her in his bed like this. As he crawled on top of her, he tried not to let too much of his weight rest on her. He let his lips and hands do most of the work as he explored her, wanting to memorize the feel of her. She gave him more of those soft moans that made his cock twitch at the sound. 

Her breasts were so soft against his chest and he wished he could bury himself into her while he suckled her. As long as she was on her back like this, trying to lean down and do that would be a little more difficult. He hadn’t realized how small she really was until he had her in his arms like this. He wondered if she was going to be able to handle all of him. 

He took her breasts in his hands as he moved down to take them in his mouth. His other hand played with the breast that was unoccupied. They were so full in his hands. She was starting to squirm and whimper his name. It was music to his ears and he found himself grinning as he gave her nipple one last lick.

When he pulled away from her he noticed that she had leaked onto his stomach while he had been laying on her. The fact that she was already so wet pleased him immensely. He pulled up to give her a dizzying kiss before kissing and nibbling his way down her body. When his mouth reached where he longed to bury himself into he lapped at her folds. She flinched again, but it was the shudder afterwards as he kept his head there that had him continuing. 

If there had ever been a time he regretted his loss of taste, it couldn’t compare to the desire to know what her flavor was that he felt right now. The scent alone was making him grind his cock into the mattress with an overwhelming need. She buried her fingers into his hair and started to call out his name while she rocked her hips towards his mouth. He grinned before diving deeper, hoping to get her to climax on just his mouth alone. Then he would bury his cock inside her where it belonged. Looking up at her he was happy to see her head thrown back as her fingers got tighter on his hair. 

When he sucked on the harder nub above her folds she jerked and cried out his name. He brought his attention to that part of her while she shook in his arms, alternating between hard sucks and broad strokes of his tongue before he buried his tongue deep into her. After a few moments he felt her spasm as she gasped for breath and more moisture hit his tongue. Her rocking started to slow down as she melted onto the bed.

He licked away the excess on his lips as he gave her a feral grin. She was so beautiful, still panting with her hair haloed around her. Her face flushed as she looked up at him with adoration. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took. The sight of her gave him a more powerful feeling than the one on the battlefield. The desire and need to have more only made his cock leak with the anticipation. 

She squirmed under his gaze. “Please, Dimitri.” Her breathless tone sounded desperate and he drank in the sound. 

He moved his hands to caress her legs. There were small marks from where his grip had been too tight on her ass as he lifted her towards him, but she didn’t seem to mind. He hadn’t heard any pained noises from her. He spread her legs and rose up to line himself up with her. She gave him a slow nod before he pushed himself in. Her wet heat was better than he had imagined it would be. She gasped, her nails digging into her palms and he slowly rocked his hips until she relaxed. Just being inside of her after all those years of fantasizing was paradise. 

He hunched over her to nuzzle at her cheek. “Byleth, thank you. I will make sure you never go unsatisfied. That is what it means to be mine.”

He couldn’t read the expression that she gave him, but the tender kiss she gave him was enough to answer for her. Both of her hands moved to his face as she started to rock her hips to his rhythm. They moan in unison before he pulled back from her to get a better grip as he started to thrust into her. He lost track of time as the pleasure built, the only sounds coming from their joining, and the moans that echoed around them.

Her hands explored him as he bent down over her for a better angle, lifting her ass with one of his hands and wrapping around her shoulders with the other. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as he thrusted and he loved the feeling of her touch as she wrapped around him for an anchor. Her nails dug into his back on some of the harder thrusts as she released the sweetest sounds. When she wrapped her legs around him and cried out at the angle he tried to replicate that motion for her. 

“You are beautiful. After all this time, I can’t believe you’re mine. You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of having you like this. It feels wonderful having you at my side where you belong. I can’t wait to fill you to the brim.” He lost track of everything he said to her as they continued. His name on her lips only sent his pleasure higher.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he felt her shake and spasm. Her walls gripped his cock tight as he felt her pulse. She leaned her forehead against his as she panted. “You feel so good, Dimitri.”

That was enough to shatter him. Every pulse of his cock that buried his seed inside of her sent a wave of satisfaction through him. He had the strongest urge to bite her, to mark her as his. He nuzzled her neck to the side as her walls milked his cock. He felt her freeze and decided that he’d save the full bite for later. 

He licked and sucked at her skin and he noticed that she instantly relaxed. Had someone hurt her? The thought made him see red. He continued his gentle suckles across her neck and shoulders. He would replace whatever memory was bothering her. She wound her fingers into his hair again as he continued his languid strokes. 

He was still hard, even after his climax. It was an effect of his crest that he had hated when he needed to rub himself out to calm his desires. He needed little time to recover until he came multiple times. The beast in him was never satisfied with one. Right now though, buried into her heat he was happy that he hadn’t gone flaccid. He wasn’t ready to leave this paradise.

He had to remind himself that she might still be recovering. She wouldn’t be used to his insatiable nature yet, and from the sound of her previous experience, she wasn’t used to long rounds. He wanted to rip the other ones that touched her to shreds. How dare they… no, he should be grateful, they showed her how she couldn’t be happy with someone else. 

He nuzzled against her again. “How was that?”

She was still dazed when she caressed his cheek. “Wonderful.”

He smiled as he pet her hair. “I plan to bring you as much pleasure as you can handle.”

She smiled back as he flipped her over on top of him. He wanted to stay buried in her, but he was afraid of crushing her. “You are more than I could have ever asked for.”

She smiled and rocked her hips experimentally. “Is it always this tiring?”

“Once you recover, you will see how tiring it can be. I’ll please you all through the night.”

She raised a brow to that. “You’re able to continue?”

He gripped her hips and gave her a thrust that had her gasping. This angle was different, deeper. She was able to take him full to his hilt without him having to force his way in. He was certainly looking forward to all the ways he could take her. Watching her breasts bounce in time with his thrusts wade his mouth water and he pulled her forward so they were hanging near his face. He pulled up his knees to lean her forward as he latched his mouth onto her breast. 

He pulled away reluctantly, but he was pleased to find a way that he could suckle her while he was still inside. “How are you fairing? You’re under no obligation to continue.”

She gave him what he interpreted as a grateful smile. “Little tired honestly. It all felt wonderful, so thank you for that.” 

He pet her hair back from her face. He would have to get her used to him. “May I stay inside you for a while longer?”

She nodded and laid on top of him resting on his chest. She moved her breasts so they fell on either side rather than squashed underneath her. She squirmed a little bit before she finally got comfortable and closed her eyes. He continued to touch her: massaging her back, palming her ass, and stroking along her body in admiration. It was still hard to believe that he had her like this. 

He had hoped and dreamed that something like this might be a possibility, but that had been weeks or months in his calculations. She made soft noises as he touched certain parts but her breathing had evened out as sleep took over. When she breathed out his name his heart jumped in his chest with a feeling of elation he had never felt before. Her heat still felt so good around him and he tried to work up more friction without jostling her. 

Catherine had always commented on how greedy he seemed when they sparred and having Byleth like his he could see what she meant finally. He should be sated. He had what he wanted, Byleth in his arms finally, but as he continued his languid strokes he only desired more moments like this. Why did there have to be a damned war going on? Right now there was both the threat of Rhea or Edelgard taking this away from him. He gave a hard thrust at that thought with a growl. She stayed asleep, but he could still feel the anger burn through him. No one would be taking her from him now. 

He bent down to kiss the top of her head. “You are mine. My cock is the only one allowed inside of you.”

She gave a small murmur before snuggling into his chest more. He felt her walls clench around him briefly. He grinned as he told her more of how she made him feel, of the hopes for her he had, and how much he looked forward to having a family with her. Just the thought of him filling her to make her pregnant turned him on so much. He wouldn’t be like his uncle; he would take care of both the woman and the child. To see her stomach swell, knowing that it was a combination of both of them that they created… his thrusts came faster as he started to sweat from the restraint of trying not to move her.

She was still asleep when he came in her again as he choked back his sounds before he relaxed beneath her. He was still hard enough to stay inside for the moment, but with as much as he just filled her, it didn’t surprise him that he was starting to soften. He snatched the blanket beside him and laid it over them as he settled back. The nightmares usually made sleep impossible, but the feel of her and the tired, satisfied feeling that overcame him lulled him to close his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. 

If this had all been a dream, as she suggested, he hoped that nothing would wake them from it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90 follow there for FE retweets and fanfic updates - comments/kudos are always appreciated. Hope you've enjoyed  
> As yall have noticed for this I did go back to those that commented to let you know the new ones up. It felt really weird not to tbh so best of both worlds- instant reply and the notification :3 I've got the next three chapters of Tempest mostly roughed out a bit more Fhirdiad, the journey to Arianrhod, and Arianrhod itself so shouldn't take too long, just need to add in the scenes needed for the in-between to make the chapters complete on Tempest, but one if not both Tempest chapters *should be out within the week. (*why does smut take so long to write T.T)  
> Liz is also helping me proof Lion's Dance since it was my first fic and I wanted to bring it up to par with my other writing ch 1-3 is done liz has 4-6 ready for me so going to go get that done.  
> I've got an idea for wank week I'm gonna go grind out and hopefully, I can also get something drawn for Catmitri week.  
> For Shield of Ashes if I can actually write out something that isn't all the way in the academy phase or a couple of years out from where we are in the fic I'll have soething for you. For those of you waiting on that fic lets just say when we get to age 17 on dimitri expect a couple of chapters to be uploaded at once xD  
> So yeah I'm gonna be busy, but that's the loveliness of a stay at home vacation is I have the time to do what I want. As always I am appreciative to all of you. Thank you for reading, and hope you look forward to more content.


	6. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of the past- fates intertwined and memories of times long gone

Byleth shook her head as she looked around. The Black Eagle Strike Force. It was still a little much, she thought. Her father’s mercenary band never had a name because he always called titles pretentious. 

“Professor, may I speak with you?” 

Byleth turned to Edelgard, who was surveying the area they’d fled to after the incident in the Holy Tomb. “Of course,” Byleth’s words were short and to the point. 

Not many words needed to be spoken here. Most of them have already been said in the earlier meeting. The other students had followed Byleth here, a few of them even mentioned their loyalty to her before the Empire. That thought probably didn’t settle well with Edelgard. Byleth taught and protected them the best she could, earning their respect. They were hers to lead, and now they all had a giant bullseye on their backs. 

“I appreciate it. I…” It was seldom that Edelgard was at a loss for words.

Byleth raised a brow. “What’s wrong?” The time for doubt had long since passed. The decision was made, there was no way to undo it. At least none that Edelgard had access to.

Edelgard bit her lip. “I'm just...anxious.” 

Byleth had to remind herself that the girl who stood before her had only come of age a few months ago. It was always easy to forget that fact, especially with how detached and formal Edelgard presented herself.

Edelgard wasn’t looking at her, but Byleth could tell that she was flustered. “It feels like the weight of this burden is crushing me. At this very moment, on my orders, I'm starting a war.”

Jeralt had talked about wars, how messy they were. They were usually created over petty squabbles. It gave mercenaries good work, but more often than not, it was best to stay out of them. If you picked the wrong side, you and your group could fall for a reason not worth fighting for. 

“An army far larger than the one that attacked the Holy Tomb last month will soon be locked in battle. Long-devised strategies are unfolding across Fódlan. Leaders are deciding their loyalties and preparing to fight…” 

Such is war. Fodlan would turn into a giant chessboard. The job of a leader was to protect their people. The poison at the core of this country needed to be uprooted. Everyone would have a different opinion on how things needed to be played. 

“So many generals and soldiers will die. It's inevitable that civilians will get caught up in the chaos as well. There will be countless casualties. With a single command, the flames of war will rage across all corners of this realm. And I am the one who is giving the order.”

Byleth didn’t like the thought of innocent people getting involved. There would be confusion and chaos running rampant. The worst of the worst took advantage of those situations. Byleth would make sure that the casualties would be kept to a minimum, but she could not account for everything. 

If Sothis taught her one thing it was that no matter how hard you tried, fate would still take what it wanted. With one word, the dice would be cast for everyone in Fodlan. No matter what fate they rolled, it would lead them on a path to be able to face their enemy. All that mattered, in the end, was that her fledglings were safe and her foe was dead at her feet.

Once Rhea was gone the church should fall with her. Rhea was the one her father was afraid of and she was the one who called for divine punishment to those that opposed her. That beast had also called for the head of one of her fledglings, so it wouldn’t surprise Byleth to find that Rhea did have something to do with her mother’s death. 

“This is the path you chose, isn’t it?” Byleth had taught her that faltering meant death. It was you or your enemy and there was no mercy that could be given.

Edelgard nodded. “Yes, it is. There is no turning back. No matter how much blood flows at my feet, I will not relent. We must break the bonds that the depraved church has placed on Fódlan. These sacrifices will allow us to create a future where we never need to sacrifice again. It may seem contradictory, but it's the only way.”

To think the world would be completely peaceful afterward was naive. It would take years to repair the damage. Something always had to be sacrificed, whether it be time or the swing of a blade. If Edelgard could somehow manage to pull it off, well, that would be worth fighting for. 

Edelgard wrung her hands. “Heh. Listen to me. I made up my mind long ago. Yet here I am, seeking your approval. Tell me the truth, my teacher. Are you happy with your decision to stay by my side? Unlike me, you can still walk away from all of this. This path leads to the death of the archbishop and the servants of the church. Can you live with that?”

Byleth wanted to laugh. Why would she walk away from this path? All she would need to do is pulse back to the Holy Tomb. If she left things as they were and left Edelgard’s side, where would she go? What would she do with a war going on? 

She had no loyalties to the church. They stole her and her father’s choice to live as they pleased. They dragged her and her father into this mess, to begin with. 

Claude might take her in, but Dimitri certainly wouldn’t forgive her for this. He would as likely kill her himself if he didn’t hand her over to Rhea first. She was glad she pulsed away his confession. If he knew that she was aware of how he felt about her, what they did… he would never forgive her for choosing the path she had. 

He had offered her everything, but she could not dwell on what could be. As far as Dimitri was concerned, those dice never got cast to begin with. Once a decision was made, he wouldn’t stray from his path. 

She might have to face him on the battlefield. She didn’t want to kill him; the feel of his lips on hers had sent a flare through her that she never expected to experience. She pushed it out of her mind. He would not yield. She could not afford to hesitate either, or it would be her death.

A smirk still played on her lips at the absurdity of it all. It was her blade that had saved Edelgard in Remire. The moment Byleth went to save Edelgard’s life, her fate was sealed. There was no other path to take now. “I chose this path too.”

“I never thought… I'm sorry. It was a foolish question. I believe in you, Professor. And you believed in me. With that knowledge, I have the strength to keep fighting.”

Her students keep using that word, but why would anyone have faith in a heartless demon? 

____________________

Byleth’s eyes cracked open as a loud whimper echoed in her head. Her mind was still hazy. She blinked several times as she grunted. That memory was one of the last interactions with Edelgard she had before the battle that put her into her five-year slumber. She was still wondering how long she needed to recover. If this was the result of three days of rewind she was glad she didn’t need to go back a week or more. She’d have to be more careful about how often she needed to use it. 

It took her a moment to register that Dimitri’s heartbeat went at a faster rate than she had gone to sleep with. His breathing was out of control and there was moisture under her hand. He was sweating as the distressed sounds continued.

Her mind went back to when he had asked if he could sleep next to her. He had sounded so sheepish and now she had the reason for it. She had heard the shouts during the academy year, and on those nights she had often found him pacing outside the dormitories. His troubles sleeping were prominent even back then. 

She put her arms on each side of him to lift herself up off of him. This was a bad position to be in if he lashed out in his sleep. 

She was almost off of him when he shouted and bolted up. The next thing she knew, she was on her back. His leg pinned hers down and his hands had a hold of her arms. 

There was barely enough firelight to see the fierce expression on his face as he panted. That aggression faded back into horror as he blinked and realized what he was doing. He released her and backed away almost faster than the pin itself had been.

He whispered her name, his breathing still coming in pants as he was trying to come back to himself. She knew words wouldn’t help. He hadn’t meant to act defensively and that was the reason she was trying to retreat from him so she didn’t startle him. 

Her head still buzzed as sleep tried to drag her back. He was apologizing now, his voice cracking as he shook. She could barely register the words, but she recognized the way he looked at his hands. 

She was used to dealing with those inflicted with night terrors. Her father had them sometimes when he hadn’t had enough to drink before heading to bed. Words never helped her father either. 

When she touched Dimitri, he flinched away from her, but she wouldn’t let him retreat. “It’s ok.”

She put her fingers to his lips as he was about to babble out more apologies. She snatched an extra pillow to throw it over his arm as she curled onto it. Pressed up against his side, she kissed his temple before she started to play with his hair, stroking it through her fingers until he finally calmed down. 

Her father’s coping mechanism had been for them to sit back to back, just to have someone near him was enough to help. For Dimitri, she’d have to learn what worked best, but this seemed to do well enough. She continued to pet him until sleep finally took her again. 

___________________

Dimitri wanted to curse. He had hoped that perhaps her presence and the fleeting sense of happiness might be enough to drown out the nightmares, but apparently, that wasn’t the case. He’d been a fool to think that way. He had woken up in a panic and normally he would just sit up as he panted, but this time there had been a weight on him

He had forgotten about her entirely until he already had her pinned. His first thought was that it was an enemy and he couldn’t stop himself. Her eyes were wide but she seemed more surprised than frightened. He didn’t give her much time to contemplate her options as he scrambled away from her.

He was doing what he could to not break down in front of her. He was used to this, it was part of why he didn’t bother with sleeping long enough to dream. Apologies still poured out of his mouth as he stared at his shaking hands. 

He could have strangled her or hit her by accident. He clenched his hands that had been around her arms. He could have snapped her bones as easily as breaking a twig. That would have been worse than the nightmare he woke from. 

When she came over to him, he expected outrage, questions, anything other than the gentle hand on his forearm. Her voice was gentle too, the same one she used to use to coax animals towards her so she could give them food. 

She grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and laid it down over his arm before pressing her up as close to him as she could. Her lips and fingers on his hair made him shudder, but these helped to settle him as the tension left his body.

She wrapped his arm around her and he tried to jerk back. He didn’t want to hurt her. He heard her whisper in his ear that it was ok. He wanted to believe her. The comfort she was offering was unlike anything he had experienced. He pressed more of her against him as his breathing finally calmed down enough to swallow any lingering panic over his actions. If he turned his head he could bury it into the cleft of her breast. 

He was sorry that he had woken her, proving just how poor a bedmate he was. She didn’t seem to mind as her fingers continued to stroke his hair. After a while of silence, he heard her breathing deepen as her hand slowed down. She had fallen back asleep. 

It was miraculous really, knowing that some of the others had complained in the academy that they couldn’t go back to sleep because of him. He hated himself for it, hated to put the burdens on other people. She was one of the ones he woke then too. 

She would come looking for him sometimes, but the most vivid memory he had was when he had curled himself on the ground in the greenhouse. Some of the scents there were soothing, especially the lavender that smelled like her.

She walked in and the moonlight wrapped around her. It was so bright that night that she wouldn’t need a candle. She was wearing her nightclothes and a long robe that she wrapped around her. 

She didn’t ask what was wrong. She just twisted the robe around her legs as she sat behind him and pressed her back up against his. It was a strange sensation, but soon the trembling from his dark thoughts stopped. 

The ghosts stepped away from him and all he could feel was gratitude for her. He had wanted to apologize; he wasn’t her responsibility to take care of, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So they stayed there in the comforting silence.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. His head slipped off his arm and the jerking motion was enough to jolt him awake. He was about to get up when he saw something out of the corner of his eye before he realized she fell asleep with her hair pressed against his shoulder. Her hair was vibrant green in the moonlight, ethereal in its own right. 

He didn’t want to disturb her, especially when she had inconvenienced herself to offer him support. She had been avoiding him so much those past few weeks. He had a thousand questions for her, but there never seemed to be a right time. 

He somehow managed to twist himself so he didn’t jostle her too much as he attempted to pick her up. She was going to catch a cold if she stayed out here, even with the robe. When he managed to get her gathered into her arms she snuggled into his chest and he almost dropped her from the sudden movement.

“Pappa,” her voice was so quiet, so sad, as she talked in her sleep. It broke his heart to know that’s where her dreams turned to. Edelgard had carried her back after the incident in the forest, but probably the only one to ever carry her like this had been her father. It would still be raw for her and he knew the feeling that clawed at the walls of the heart and mind.

He bent his head down to nuzzle against her. “I promise you, we will find and kill every last one of them that was involved in causing you so much pain.”

He brought her back to her room and laid her down on her bed. He had been so tempted to stay there with her. He wasn’t sure where the courage came from, but he bent down to press his lips to hers. Just once, he wanted to know what she felt like. 

Ever since she had let her confession slip, his mind would not let go of the possibility. Her lips were so soft. His hands skimmed the loose clothing she wore. He closed his fists before he pulled away, disgusted with himself. 

He pulled the blanket over her before leaving the room. He covered his mouth as soon as he was outside her door. Gods, no wonder she avoided him. Could she tell how much he wanted her after she had told him she was attracted to him? Was that why she blushed so much when she met his gaze? A movement behind the crates caught his attention and he broke out of his thoughts to take a defensive stance. 

“Seems you have noticed me.’ Hubert came out from the shadows and into the moonlight. Hubert’s eyes took on a glow as he glared up at him. ‘It would be best to remind you that she sided with the Empire. She belongs to us and you would do well to keep your distance from her.”

Dimitri clenched his fists at the reminder. Were Hubert and Edelgard the reason that she had been so skittish of him then? He put on his usual mask as he released the tension in his arms. “I think the professor can choose for herself what she wants.”

Hubert snorted. “Hmph, well then, we have our own places to be.”

“That we do.” Dimitri moved to knock on Dedue’s door and wasn’t surprised to see the door open immediately. 

Dedue would have been alert when he heard Dimitri shout earlier tonight. There was part of him guilty that his shouts had even woken up Dedue, but if it bothered him, Dedue never mentioned it. Dimitri waited until Hubert left towards the dormitory steps before heading inside Dedue’s room. He never did trust that snake. What was he doing lurking outside her room anyway? 

Dedue made him a cup of chamomile tea while they waited for Hubert to leave. Dimitri’s rage at Hubert’s words was still prickling him under the surface. That rage filtered down to a sharp hurt at the reminder that it wasn’t him she chose. He pressed his hand to his mouth again, he shouldn’t have kissed her. What was he thinking?

Dimitri pulled back from the memory. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t help himself repeating the feel of her in his head in later fantasies. The thought of her kissing him back was always a maddening thought. 

For whatever her own personal reasons were, she had come to him to give him comfort that night. Just like tonight, there were no judgments, nor questions. 

He moved his arm to drag her body down so her head rested on his shoulder. There was no way she would be comfortable sleeping in the position she had put herself in. He combed back her hair out of her face with his fingers. 

He laid his head back down for a moment after he leaned in to kiss her forehead and then nuzzled his face against hers. Her eyes fluttered open again. She ran her hand against his cheek before nuzzling deeper into his chest, laying her head under his chin. He swallowed hard as he moved his hand to her shoulder and the ring glittered in the firelight. 

He cursed again in his head as he rubbed his face. Guilt slammed into him as he thought about what he had planned for her when she woke up from her death sleep; the lies he had ready to tell her if she had no memory. 

How was he supposed to know that she would act like this? He had allowed his desire to get the best of him. She still hadn’t asked about the rings or complained about it, actually, she barely complained about anything at all. 

She even told Ashe that she agreed to be his consort, which he had never officially even asked her to do that much. Why did she choose that term first? It was true that the consorts were similar to a wife, but they were usually the child-bearers if the wife was unable to produce a crested heir. Did she think that he only wanted her for a child? 

She had mentioned being partners, but what did that mean exactly? He knew of a battle partner, someone you trusted at your back and that you could work with without speaking, or use short commands. The synergy between those you fought with on the field was a bond forged in blood, sweat, and hours of training together.

He wondered now what being a good husband meant, what being a partner outside of battle entailed. She comforted him without hesitation. Perhaps it was like when he had thought of the treats for her. He had no other motive then thinking she might like it too.

Her smile was radiant when he came through the door and she thanked him for the sweet buns. Something so simple could make her happy, but even his shouting and waking her up hadn’t made her angry at him. It was baffling.

Her words about being courted properly rang through his head. He wasn’t even sure if they could do small things like that while she was stuck here. He would love to show her Fhirdiad, or at least the castle itself. 

He knew that she’d love the armory and she enjoyed cooking, so having her way around the kitchen might make her happy. He didn’t need to force her affection, but what did he need to do to keep it?

He hugged her closer as he took a deep breath and attempted to relax. Normally he’d be up and pacing the floor or in the training room after a nightmare. He didn’t have any other desires but to stay in the bed with her. 

For her to be able to sleep would require her to give him more trust than he deserved. He also wondered how long it would be until she fully recovered. Dedue told him that she was given sleeping herbs for some of the time he was away, but even now without them, she slept soundly. 

Although now that he thought on it when she was a professor she would come back from some of the more grueling missions complaining about being dizzy and tired. Felix would still try to get her to spar, but even he could tell that she wasn’t in her top form those days. 

She and Felix often had to stop their matches. She apologized, and Felix would just snap at her to rest. Dimitri noticed later that Felix would sometimes accompany her back to her room some days her dizzy spells were worse than usual. 

It was a dangerous condition for a mercenary to have. The thought of her camping outside where anyone could happen upon her in such a defenseless state sent a wave of protectiveness over him. It didn’t help that he was jealous of Felix’s arm around her waist as she leaned her weight on him.

Felix and Sylvain would be here in a week or two and Felix would be the one he’d need to worry about the most when it came to her. 

Outside of her own class, Felix had been the student she was closest to. They trained together every day. He still remembered the day Felix had blatantly announced that he was going to ask to transfer to her class over lunch. It had shocked everyone at first.

Ashe had piped up and said that he wouldn’t mind being under the professor’s guidance more. Even Ingrid looked wistful as she glanced over to Dorothea, but she didn’t say anything. 

Sylvain made a joke about private time with the professor, and Dimitri was thankful Ingrid was the one to kick him under the table. Dimitri had wanted to, but knowing his strength he’d shift the table and bring all the attention to them.

Felix had been crestfallen over her refusal. Dimitri wondered if his conversation with her earlier that day might have had to do something with it, but he didn’t want more guilt. Felix was already angry at him enough. The next few days their matches were harsh as they both pushed themselves to the brink, neither one of them wanting to yield.

Felix ended up losing that fight, she stood over him with her breast heaving as she fought for breath. “Never lose that fire, Felix. Keep it burning until you can accomplish what you desire. I don’t need more work, but I can promise you that I will still be here every day to train with you and keep both our swords sharp.”

She glanced over to Dimitri and gave him a slight nod. Dimitri offered her some water which she took and drank down immediately. When she had her fill she wiped her mouth and thanked him, and he took the container back. Before she moved over to the training rack to place her weapon she gave him a small pat on the head. “Don’t lose your fire either.”

Felix had left with a huff. Dimitri didn’t care where Felix was leaving to, his mind was still on the heave of her breasts and how her throat moved as she threw back her head and gulped down the water. Sweat rolled down her neck and his eyes followed the trail while she was occupied. He hadn’t meant to stare, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He didn’t know why she attracted him so much, but he could already feel the strain of his pants tightening. No one had had this effect on him before. 

He stroked her arm as he marveled at what finally having her felt like. He had never felt this calm before. Even the nightmare fled from his mind as he concentrated on the small hand that was on his chest. Small puffs of air from her breathing made him very aware that she was there beside him. 

He smiled as his mind moved to one of the fonder days at the academy. She had fallen asleep on the pier and curled up in the sun, just like the cat who decided she was going to make a good bed. 

Another cat joined her as he watched over her from the steps that led to the dining hall. He should have been training, but the thought of leaving her alone while she was out in the open and vulnerable didn’t sit right with him. 

He found himself wishing that he was the cat that was curled against her. To be able to lay out in the sun with her and enjoy her warmth seemed like a pleasant way to pass the day. She worked herself too hard and she deserved some rest. 

He had coiled up in jealousy as Lindhart caught sight of her and stretched near her for his own nap. Hubert had found them both and thrown a fit. Dimitri still wasn’t sure if her tripping Hubert to fall off of the pier and into the fishpond had been deliberate or not. Dimitri had to admit though, it had been fun to watch. 

He pet her hair again as he stroked her cheek at the memory. He shifted her closer to him as he realized that he finally had at least part of what his younger self desired. She was next to him and his bed. Just that blessing alone was worth giving thanks for. 

He brushed his fingertips over her as he trailed them over her. It didn’t look like he had bruised her too badly. He could tell where he had used his teeth and sucked harder by how large the marks bloomed, but there wasn’t any sign of bleeding. There were some small bruises forming from where he grabbed her arms when he woke up from his nightmare. Cursing was not something he did often, but it hissed from his mouth faster than he could stop it. 

He would need to be more careful with her. He could hear the whispering in the back of his mind, but he shut it out as he buried his face into her hair. She shifted with a small sound before she curled herself closer to him in her sleep. He continued to caress and embrace her. Touching her seemed to soothe him, let it remind him that she was real. 

He was undeserving of her until his task was complete, but damn anyone to the eternal flames that would dare try to take this from him. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her, hoping that he could try to sleep as peacefully as she did this time. If he was unable to sleep then, at the very least, he could provide her some warmth through the night. 

____________________

Another dream of Edelgard and the rest of her Eagles faded as Byleth woke back up. She snuggled further into the warmth before she registered that it was an arm around her waist that tightened on her. 

She blinked a couple of times before the memory of yesterday came back to her. She swallowed down the panic that wanted to rise at the unfamiliar feeling of waking up with someone. All of her previous trysts would leave the room as soon as the deed was done. It would usually leave her feeling more empty than before they started. This... it felt warm, felt like more than just being used. 

She wondered why panic was the first reaction. She had nothing to fear from him as long as she didn’t bring up Edelgard. That was the main trigger that seemed to bring the angry haze over his eyes. Dimitri was still asleep beside her. The look on his face told her that he was sleeping peacefully this time at least. 

She had slept well even after the interruption last night. There was also no lingering pain this morning, just a bit of stiffness that could be from how she slept. She shifted and wanted to sit up. The arm around her waist prevented that as it cradled her back into him. She was sleeping with her head on his shoulder so he must have moved her at some point.

Her mind went back to the differences from yesterday and before the rewind. Her neck didn’t hurt for one. She had braced herself for it when she felt his mouth hover there, but he had turned it into more sensual kisses and sucking on her skin. It made her burn with desire just thinking about it. 

He was gentler with her, taking his time. It was less about claiming or convincing her, and more making sure that they both enjoyed themselves. It had also been fun teasing him and watching his face. She had never felt so wanted before, and the power his desire gave her made her shiver. She hadn’t expected how different she would feel from the first experience. 

It still felt like he was worshiping her with his hands and mouth, but he seemed to pay more attention to her and her reactions, rather than get lost in his desire to have her. Even the kiss he gave her made her moan as her body flared to life. It was exhilarating to feel so much. And then he kissed her neck and the sound of his breathing in her ear only made her shiver. She hadn’t expected him to trail those kisses down her body to her core.

When she met his eyes while he was using his mouth to please her, it stirred something that her other partners hadn’t. It was almost like she was feeding off of his desire. His eyes had been smoldering, his grip tight as he focused on her. There was no hesitation on his part to bury his tongue as far as it could go. His jaw worked against her and his moans reverberated through her as he threw himself into the task. No one had ever been so attentive to her. All she knew was that it had all felt wonderful, even the tight grip he kept her in. 

The look on his face after she climaxed was smug. He watched her for a moment as she tried to get her body back under control. His predatory gaze and feral grin only made the fire in her veins burn more. Her pussy clenched around nothing, longing to be filled as the last of its spams stopped. It didn’t matter to her that he was supposed to be an enemy, she wanted more, needed more. 

The moment that he heard her plea his expression softened as he caressed her. That smoldering heat came back into his eyes as he lined his cock against her folds. He pressed in slower this time, giving her more time to adjust.

The look on his face was pure satisfaction as he closed his eyes for a moment. It was as if just being inside her was enough. Then he brought his gaze to hers and gave a small experimental shift of his hips. She could feel his hands caress her to help her relax. 

When he bent over to thank her she wasn’t really sure what to say. It had surprised her honestly, but the warm feeling that spread over her made her smile as she took his face in her hands. She rocked herself on him and hissed in pleasure. 

It was rare for her to orgasm at all. Even if she was the one rubbing herself off, it took a while. With as brief as the feeling lasted, it wasn’t usually worth it. Those that she got recommendations to pay for were as detached as she was. It only took her a few tries to realize that wasn’t for her either. The ones that lusted for her and her body usually only cared for their own needs instead. For her to orgasm once, much less twice in the same session was almost unheard of. 

Why did Dimitri have that effect on her? She had found some of her other partners attractive too, but they didn’t make her burn like this. No one had made her feel so… content might be the right word. She had given him the same reactions after he rolled her over from their first time, knowing that they were valid responses. The thoughts in her head were scattered to think of much else. 

What was it about him that he could elicit these feelings from her? Even back at the academy, he had her emotionless shell undone with a single touch. That kiss had sizzled through her, lighting every nerve in her body, leaving her wide eyed and wondering what just happened. She dove back for more, but they had gotten lost in themselves and forgot that they were out in the open. What would have happened if she hadn’t rewound those minutes? Would she still have ended up here in Fhirdiad instead?

All she meant to do was give him a gift and celebrate his birthday. The gift was the same one that she had made for Claude, Hubert, and Edelgard. They were grateful for it, but it didn’t get the same reaction as he had. It must have been the second gift inside the box that had given him the courage to come close enough to thank her with more than words. 

He told her exactly how he felt about her and it had stunned even Sothis. “My my, I knew you were popular, but he’s really taken to you. I can feel what’s going through your mind. You want him too, don’t you?”

Byleth was about to tell her no, but Dimitri had moved in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek as his eyes searched her face. She had been kissed before and she expected the same dull feeling that she was used to. She couldn’t describe the vibrance that came from the emotions. It was soft at first and then it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other as a moan slipped past her lips. 

The minutes slipped away as they kissed, and then a sharp clearing of the throat brought them back to reality. Seteth stood there with Hubert as they untangled themselves. Seteth began a lecture on decency and how as a teacher she should know better than to engage in such solicitous acts with the students. He would be talking to Rhea shortly after this to decide her fate. The scared and wounded look Dimitri gave her as his guilt washed over him broke her heart.

Closing her eyes, Byleth used her powers for the first time outside of a battle to rewind those minutes, and like a coward, she ran from him. Sothis was cackling in her head like a maniac until she couldn’t breathe anymore from teasing her when Byleth denied enjoying it. She told Byleth that the most simple answer was just take him somewhere private. Byleth did what she could to ignore Sothis, but the words were still there, echoing in her head. Byleth could deny the feelings as much as wanted, but damn Sothis for teasing her every time Dimitri came into view after that. 

She had wondered what it would be like to give into those desires that Sothis teased her with. It had filled up her nights as her face would flush just thinking about his kiss. Feeling Dimitri next to her now, she wondered if Sothis had seen her future all those years ago. 

There were still some irritating factors about how this relationship was at the moment, but at least it was with someone that she did like and wanted. Her father was killed shortly after his birthday, and she was too tangled in emotions to deal with the ones he unlocked. She wanted nothing but to be in his arms after he came to comfort her, but she knew that the moment she went to him she would never want him to let her go. Seteth’s office was right across from where they were. It would have been too easy to be walked in on again. It was more than she could have handled in that moment. 

Birthday… her face scrunched as she realized something. The founding of Garreg Mach was only a couple of days after Dimitri’s birthday. It was probably still Ethereal Moon, if she had the days right. She had assumed it was spring already for some reason. The Monastery didn’t get as cold as Faerghus, but still for his men to trek through the winter to bring her to him must have been quite the feat. 

Dimitri’s almost desperate need mirrored what she glimpsed all those years ago. She was only a mercenary. She didn't understand why it was her that gained his attention, but she couldn’t let it continue and ruin him. Seteth’s lecture still rang in her head. Dimitri had his future as a king ahead of him, and she had no place next to him. 

It was why she didn’t fool herself into thinking it would be different with Edelgard once that crown was placed atop her head. She had no place among any of them. Once her time as a teacher was done she’d probably go back to traveling. They idolized her, but that was no life to live either. 

She was guilty of feeding Dimitri’s obsession, goading him from the start. Byleth gravitated towards Edelgard’s competitive nature. The Eagles might not have respected Byleth at first, but they did follow the instruction of their future emperor. When Byleth dragged them all to the training grounds to evaluate their skills she praised both Dimitri and Felix more than she did her own students until they finally showed her some spark. 

She rubbed salt into the wound when she huffed at their efforts and told them that maybe she had picked the wrong class. She announced if the Blue Lions were able to defeat them during the mock battle she might ask if it wasn’t too late to transfer as a professor and lead the Lions instead. Both Dimitri and Felix took that tease to heart, but it did spark what she needed in her own students. Byleth was ruthless in her training regimen and her Eagles soared.

Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, and Sylvain were the ones to face them in that mock battle. That had been Dimitri’s first mistake. All four of them at the time were all physical attackers, and, while the strongest members of his house, Dimitri should have brought Ashe or Mercedes to round out their group. When only Dimitri remained, her team had dispatched the rest of the Deer as well. The Eagles were about to earn a flawless victory. Byleth was the one to face Dimitri then and the amount of strength he fought with astounded her. 

She wanted to smile at his bravado. For one so young he fought well. He held the same darkness when he fought that she had. “Dimitri, do you really think you can defeat us all by yourself?”

Dimitri readied his stance before he moved forward. “If that is what I need to do to earn you at our side then I will do whatever it takes!”

That did make her grin. “You really want me so badly?” 

She saw his move and blocked it. He retaliated faster than she expected. “I know that I can achieve what I seek with you at my side.”

She wanted to know what he meant but she saw Dorothea get into her position, just as Byleth planned. “Pity, you know, I like your fire. If you want to call me your ally then learn to strategize. Your allies are your greatest asset, choose them wisely.”

His eyes widened, but there wasn’t enough time for him to dodge Dorothea’s magic blast. It hit him in the chest as he raised his lance to attempt to do something. The magic knocked him onto his back. He blushed up at her as she stood over him. 

She squatted down and petted the hair back that had gone into his eyes. “You did well. Make sure you don’t beat yourself up too badly since you’re learning. I don’t need to be your professor to be your ally. Keep that in mind as you move forward.”

She stood back up as her student’s cheer’s erupted around her. She held out her hand for Dimitri to take. He was hesitant, now she knew because he was afraid of breaking her arm, but she rolled her eyes at him before she grabbed his arm and tugged him up. He stumbled into her, his face landing dangerously close to her chest. She ignored it, leaving him huffing as he recoiled back when she let him go.

Byleth turned to Edelgard with a hand on her hip as she raised her chin. Byleth was used to being looked down upon because of her station. The best way to counter that was by asserting yourself and she needed to earn their respect. She refused to look meek to these pompous brats. They all wondered what credentials Byleth had to be able to teach here. Edelgard was grateful for her life, but it had not earned Byleth a place among them. “So do my strategies meet with your approval?” 

Hubert only gave her a scowl at her cold tone, but he turned to defer to Edelgard. Edelgard nodded. “I think we have an excellent teacher. The Eagles will only be able to soar to new heights with you at our side.”

And they did soar. When Edelgard finally started listening her accuracy improved, and she earned Byleth’s praise. Hubert started to teach Byleth to use her magic. It was a pain, but he turned out to be a good teacher. Dorothea helped with that aspect as well. She trained her sword arm with Felix every day as she watched over Caspar and Ferdinand’s bouts in between their spar sessions. Bernadetta was still frightened of her most of the time, but she did start coming out of her room more often. Lindhart and Petra had excelled under her too.

Byleth sighed, she would be expected to help Dimitri win this war for Faerghus, but that would mean fighting against Edelgard, against her students. He had said he would try to capture instead of kill, but how well could she trust him on that? Battle was the one place where he lost his senses. While she could go on a battlefield and be drained of all emotions, he was taken over by his. 

She reached out to touch Dimitri’s hair again and ran her fingers across his jaw. Oh, how easy it would be for her to kill him in this defenseless state. Wouldn’t that be what Edelgard would expect of her, to dispose of someone in her way without a second thought? 

Byleth huffed. If Edelgard wanted him dead she would need a different dog to do her bidding. He didn’t deserve that type of fate. It was better to kill a foe face to face then to stab them when they least expected it. She wasn’t a coward who had to sneak around in the dark. 

Her focus needed to be on getting back to where she belonged. She was their mentor and senior leader. It had to be that group Dimitri mentioned pulling Edelgard’s strings. She needed to get her students away from those bastards and cut them all down. She didn’t give a damn if Edelgard thought that they were a necessary evil. Byleth had calculated a victory within a year or two with the sheer size they had. Why had Edelgard been sitting on her heels for five years? 

Her thoughts scattered as Dimitri shifted beside her. She was completely enveloped in his embrace. He nuzzled into her hair before his body relaxed again. What the hell was she supposed to even do in this situation? Yesterday had the desired effect she wanted, but she also knew exactly what cards to play. This was a completely different story. 

She really needed to pee and his arm wrapped around her middle did not help that urgency. She wasn’t sure how this could get worse until she felt his stiff member against her leg. That’s right, most men woke up with morning wood. She wanted to groan as she wondered how the hell she forgot about that little detail. The mercs would often tease some of the other members about it. It just never seemed like something that mattered much. 

Yesterday was mind-blowing, but she needed her thoughts right now. She shifted and tried to wiggle herself out from under his arms. The only thing that earned her was a tighter grip as he mumbled something. She glared up at that peaceful face, wanting to be pissed that she couldn’t move, but she really couldn’t be angry when it seemed he hardly slept at all. She would have assumed he was a light sleeper, given the nature of his nightmares. Her wiggling hadn’t had any effect other than making his cock harder, and that was not what she was trying to do. 

She huffed again, trying to pry his arm off to get a reprieve. She didn’t want to wake him, but she was going to have to. She pushed at his shoulder, maybe getting him down on his back would at least get one of his arms off of her. 

When that didn’t do anything she reached up for his face to trace the back of her hand against his jaw. “Dimitri, I need to get up.”

He gripped her tighter. “You can’t leave me too.”

She could tell from his breathing that he was still asleep. “I’ll come right back, I just need to use the bathroom.”

His eyes blinked open then and his gaze was unfocused. He tensed completely, just as she had when she first woke up. It was nice to see the reaction was the same. If he was unused to waking with anyone then he hadn’t done anything while she was completely oblivious to the outside world. It surprised her, but he was probably afraid of something like last night happening when she couldn’t wake up to defend herself or know what’s going on.

He relaxed and then nuzzled into her, bringing her body flush with his as he moved his hands to her shoulders and ass. She heard him inhale deeply before releasing her. She nuzzled him back and found his lips for a kiss before she pulled away from him. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to reassure him, but it felt right to reward the fact that he let her go. 

He blinked rapidly as a blush bloomed on his face. Pulling herself away from him, she stretched to get the kinks and stiffness gone. She felt his hand caress her thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth after it settled on her. A glance told her that he wasn’t looking up at her, they were fixated on where his hand was. She pet his hand before she moved away from him. She scooted off the bed. The plush carpet felt nice under her feet, but it was a stark contrast when she stepped off.

She squeaked at the sudden cold and he turned to her in a flurry of sheets as he sat up. “What’s wrong?”

Byleth blushed. “Just wasn’t expecting the floor to be this cold.”

Dimitri rubbed his face as he sat up. He pulled away from the covers and swung his legs over the bed. She didn’t know what he had planned, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. The last thing her pride needed was for him to carry her right now. She continued moving until she was through the doorway. He didn’t seem to follow her and that was at least some relief. 

He didn’t step in until she was done and turned the water on in the sink. He had some things in his hands that he laid out for her. She noticed a pair of slippers were included with some clothing. He turned to kneel down to the tub and turned that on. 

He ran his hand through the water pooling into the tub. “I do apologize for the temperature yesterday. I just wanted to get rinsed off and see if we might be able to interact again. It wasn’t worth the trouble to take the time to heat it. How warm do you usually prefer it?”

She blinked a few moments before the question registered in her mind. “I can always use my fire magic, so don’t worry about it not being warm enough. I do thank you for the consideration though. Are you planning on joining me?”

His back was still to her so she couldn’t see his expression. “I think I’ve imposed on you enough. Last night... I am sorry that I woke you up. I’m just glad that I didn’t do worse than bruises.”

She turned to look in the mirror to look at the marks. He wasn’t near as bad with her last night as that first afternoon. “I’ve had worse bruising during training practices so don’t worry about that. As far as imposing, I’m the one taking away any of your privacy. This is your room and I doubt you have anywhere else to retreat if you want alone time. You woke up bathed in sweat, I wouldn’t mind if you at least wanted to rinse first.” 

He turned to her and she could tell he was thinking about something. “This is your room now too. What you did, it was soothing. I’m still surprised you didn’t protest or get angry with me.”

She walked over and ran her hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. His mouth hung open as he closed his eyes from the touch. She had the strangest urge to scratch him behind the ears. He seemed to eat up any affection she gave him, just like the animals at the monastery she used to pet and cuddle with. Unlike humans, animals weren’t as complicated and she liked spending time around them. The animals didn’t care who she was, just that she gave them a gentle hand that brought food or kindness. 

That parallel helped make more sense of his behavior. He never saw her demon that lurked beneath the surface. He often reminded her of a puppy that would follow her around, eager to do anything to get a treat from her. Edelgard had scoffed in distaste when the two of them were together privately, but Byleth had just shrugged it off and called it cute. Dimitri only saw the instructor who would listen to anyone’s troubles. With him bowed before her like this, it was hard to see the raging lion she knew was there under the surface. A demon in human skin, just like her. 

He was reluctant to move away from her as he turned off the water. She felt his lips on her stomach before he stood. “Get it to whatever temperature you want. I will join you in a moment.”

When he disappeared behind the same door she passed through only a few moments ago she understood why he left her momentarily. You could only deny nature for so long. Byleth leaned down and fanned her hand in the water as she flared off her fire spell. When it was warm enough for her taste she stepped inside. 

Dimitri’s movement from the corner of her eye almost made her jump. If she wasn’t used to Hubert popping up when she least expected it, it would probably have startled her. She hadn’t heard him come back out. It still surprised her that someone like him could be so stealthy. Then again, his speed and nimbleness during their spars had always made their fights more fun. 

He hesitated next to her, reaching down with a curled hand as he pet her hair with the back of his fingers. She moved forward in the tub and indicated behind her with a tilt of her head. She remembered the position he pulled her into before and how much it had relaxed him. His body language was stiff, like he was still jumpy and agitated from his dreams. She couldn’t work with him that way. The more he trusted that she wanted to be here, the better chance she had in influencing him when she needed to. 

His expression was confused, and she reached out to coax him by stroking his hand that was still near her. He stepped in behind her and she kept her back turned to him to give him time to settle in without her stare. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable too so I didn’t want to make it too warm.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he settled his cheek on the top of her head. “I can handle more if you need it warmer. This…’ he pulled her closer. ‘I still can not believe how well things have gone.”

She nestled against his chest, flaring the spell in front of them to heat up the water a little more. What would this be like if she hadn’t started to fall for him back then? “Yes, there were many ways this could have gone wrong, wasn’t there?” 

The warmth from the water and him was relaxing and he traced small circles with his thumbs. He stretched out his legs beside her as she felt him finally start to relax. She had no idea what time it even was. The only light had been the firelight when she walked through. Even now, the torch she lit when she came in was that only source of light. The window above them was dark so dawn still hadn’t come.

He pulled her hair aside as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “What’s on your mind?” 

She leaned her head back, giving him more access to continue. “How much longer until you need to leave to start taking care of your own duties? You will need to stick to your usual routine and I’ll need to figure out something to do while I wait for you.”

He nipped a little too hard and she flinched. “I won’t leave you alone for longer than necessary. I’m often in my room with paperwork or in the war council room if it requires more eyes than myself. Most matters don’t require my direct attention. I’m actually glad I was here this week. I’ve been going out to battle when I can. I can’t stray too far from the capital, but I get restless if I just sit here.”

She nodded, taking note that it might not be a good subject to dwell on. She remembered that ‘I don’t want you to feel neglected’ comment he made. He probably would be torn at the thought that she was waiting on him, happy that she was eager for his return, but guilty for leaving her. “I’m sorry I slept through your birthday.”

“No, don’t be. I didn’t want anyone to bother with any festivities so I wasn’t here. I get Annette’s point about having celebrations to boost morale, but it just seemed like such a waste. We keep everything well stocked here in case of a siege, but it didn’t feel right to celebrate when there is still so much suffering going on.” His tone got lighter, but his arms seemed to wrap around tighter around her waist. 

He didn’t care for social events before this either. Byleth smiled as another thought crossed her mind. “Knowing Mercedes she probably still surprised you with a cake when you came home.”

He huffed in aggravation. “Yes she did…’ he nuzzled back into her neck, ‘but the best part had to be receiving you. I had always hoped that someday you would be mine, but having you here like this, what we did earlier tonight… I can see why you keep calling all of this a dream.”

Byleth breathed deep. She would have much preferred to be here in different circumstances, but all in all, it wasn’t a horrible experience. It was at least someone that she knew, and he could have been acting much worse than he had been. She had heard the horror stories and she knew how easily the tables could turn on her.

She leaned against him, not sure how to respond. She felt his fingers in her hair again. Looking up, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking with that almost sad expression. He leaned down to take her into another heated kiss.

There was that spark again, the one that started at the lips and tingled all the way down her body. It made her crave more, even as they stole each other’s breath away. She twisted in his arms to get into a more comfortable position. The memory of that kiss all those years ago only made this one burn through her as she clutched at him. 

He let out a moan that reverberated through her. She didn’t know how to explain the sudden heat that coursed through her. His hands seemed to be everywhere as they continued, just like that day. He broke away from her lips to kiss down to her neck and collarbone.

She cradled his head in her hands. “How do you make my blood run this hot? Every time you touch me, I’m assaulted by feelings I have no idea how to deal with.”

He licked the mark he left on her collarbone. “Let yourself feel, you don’t need to do anything other than react.”

She twisted her hands in his hair as his mouth found her breast. The heat was sizzling at her core again, making her squirm in his arms.

“Your Majesty, I apologize for bothering you, but you have a visitor.” Byleth jumped at Dedue’s voice. She twisted around, but couldn’t see him. 

The sound Dimitri released reminded her of a growl beside her. “Who would be disturbing me at this hour?”

“Claude has come from the Alliance to talk to you. He said he can not stay long. The fewer people know that he is here the better, that is what he told me.”

Byleth felt Dimitri tense at Dedue’s words. “Did he say what he wanted?” That low dangerous tone was back and it made her wonder where his mind went just now. 

“Claude knows that she is here. He wanted to check on her and figure out a plan against Edelgard.”

Dimitri’s grip on her turned painful as it tightened. She winced and he turned his gaze to her before he released his hands. 

Byleth turned her head. “Give us five minutes. It would be safer to meet in the room since I shouldn’t leave from here.”

“No,” Dimitri’s response was almost immediate.

Byleth turned back to him. “If part of why he’s here is that he wants to make sure I’m ok, do you really plan on keeping me away from him? If you do that, he’s going to assume that I might need to be rescued.”

“And if he’s just fishing for answers?” Dimitri growled.

Byleth stroked his chest and leaned in to kiss his neck. She hoped that it would be enough to help convince him. Claude would be a good source of information from the outside world. She was also curious as to why Claude would risk coming here himself. “Then I’ll stay in the side room as we hear him out. I won’t show myself until he gives us concrete evidence as to why he knows.” 

His eyes searched her face when she pulled back. “Then you’ll wait on my order?”

Byleth leaned in to kiss him. “I can do that.” 

He pulled her against him. “Get yourself dried off, dressed, and into that room. You are not to leave until I get you, do you understand?”

Byleth nodded. “Loud and clear.”

He pulled her into a rough kiss before he finally released her. “I don’t like this.”

Byleth licked her lips before she stood on shaky legs. His expression had turned as cold as his tone. “I know, but if he’s traveled all the way here, he must have something important to discuss.”

Byleth stepped out and grabbed the towel as she heard him get up from the water. She remembered how he moved when Rhea had knocked on the door. He was back to that cold lethal predator she had only gotten a glimpse of earlier. There was no doubt in her mind that Dimitri saw Claude as a threat. She wasn’t sure how to calm him down. He probably wasn’t happy about getting interrupted either.

She dressed quickly, wondering how many times she might need to pulse tonight. The ring caught her attention. “Dimitri, the rings…”

The difference in his attitude startled her as he turned on her with a snarl. “What about them?”

The desire she could deal with, but this, he wasn’t in as bad a state as he was after Rhea’s conversation, but this still wasn’t a side of him she cared for. “Shouldn’t we take them off?”

“Is there a reason you do not want to show him that you belong to me?” There was an edge to his voice that she didn’t recognize. 

She cursed in her head. “No, that’s not it at all. If he is only fishing for information then the ring is a dead giveaway that I’m here. Hilda asked to see it one day and Claude was there with her. He might recognize it.”

The scowl on his face deepened before he left the room. Byleth shivered. She had thought that the aurora she felt after Rhea was from the lance, but it must have been from Dimitri. She didn’t think she had pissed him off that badly. She got dressed, grabbing the clothing and slippers he brought in for her. 

When she entered the room she noticed the black gloves he grabbed. The clothing he put on was also solid black, actually now that she looked at it, it might be his under armor. She stopped and gawked at him. Did he really plan on meeting Claude fully armed?

His icy glare settled on her. “I gave you an order.”

Normally she would be defiant just for spite, but that tone sent shivers up her spine. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but that didn’t mean that she wanted his ire directed at her. All of his guards up and she would only irritate him more by disobeying. She knew that he wouldn’t let Claude in until she was behind that door. She nodded before she moved to the training room, leaving the door open just a crack to be able to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Lunafox90
> 
> So..... :3 hope you liked and yes there are reasons and history between these two. Coming up next a crafty sneaky Claude, a jealous Dimitri, Byleth not understanding what the hell is pissing Dimitri off so badly, and what was in the gift that made Dimitri want to kiss her in the first place all that time ago? >:3 
> 
> I promise the moment I wake up tonight I will finish the lion's dance chapter yall have been patient with me to upload. It's almost done and I hope to have it uploaded in the next day or so. I was almost tempted to hold this chapter hostage and make sure the lion's dance went out first, but I won't deprive you of this too xD 
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are appreciated. Chapter 7 has part of it written because this chapter was getting way too long and I want to give the conversation time to grow and breathe, but I need to play with it a bit more. Ty to Breezy for grammer edits, Lita for pointing out that the other chapters were severly lacking in Byleth's mindset about her Eagles, and Barbera for your comments and advice.


	7. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to split up the chapter once I hit 17k The convo between the three of them still needs some changes, but should be able to get it up shortly

\---------- 7 ----------

Garreg Mach Monastery: A week before the Millennium Festival

Claude looked around under his hood. It was dangerous to leave the Alliance unguarded, but with the festival coming up, he needed to try to see if he couldn’t talk to Byleth first. Nader and Judith would keep things handled for the moment. 

If he could somehow convince Byleth that working with him was the best plan, there might still be a way to accomplish the peace between Fodlan and Alymra that he desired. His spies had told him that Edelgard fully expected Byleth to be here the day of the festival. Teach never backed down when she made an oath. If Byleth promised she would be here, then unless she was incapable of doing so, she would keep it.

Rhea had been the one to send Byleth off that cliff. As much as he wanted to reach out to Dimitri, Claude didn’t trust Rhea, especially after what he overheard her and Seteth talking about. 

There was something in that diary that he needed to see, but it went missing shortly after he found out about it. Byleth had been distraught since it had been one of the few of her father’s belongings she had. The last person he knew had their hands on it was Seteth, but Byleth already guarded herself against the church members, and he wasn’t ready to tell her exactly how he knew that fact, not until he had more answers as to what exactly she was. 

Claude sure as hell wasn’t going to bend his knee to Edelgard. The world she saw and fought for wouldn’t help anyone. Her war would only consume everything in the flames she spread in her destruction. He took the long way around the monastery, looking in the ravine bottom where Byleth fell originally. The path here wasn’t an easy one to transverse, but he hoped that he wouldn't be spotted on such a remote route. 

“There’s no use searching around here. We’ve been scouring this area for years. It’s only a matter of time before the Emperor’s men find us.”

“Dimitri is determined to find her. He won’t tell anyone why, but we aren’t even to let the church members know where he sends us. Just keep looking, I’m sure we’ll find something.” 

Claude peeked around the corner to see three men dressed in Faerghus style clothing. So it seemed Dimitri had the same idea he had, and he was keeping it a secret from Rhea, by the sound of it. That might work in his favor. 

Dimitri had always been smitten with Byleth. It was evident that the two had a connection as he watched them interact in the garden. It might have been wrong of him to spy, but it was just too fun to pass up, and he wasn’t disappointed at first. 

Claude overheard Byleth telling Dimitri she was attracted to him. Claude thought he might have scored the blackmail jackpot, but something changed on her face and demeanor in a split second. She went from calm and a small smile on her lips, to grim and uncomfortable. 

Then she ran from the table with only an apology as her explanation. It had been weird to watch. Dimitri chased after her; Claude probably would too after a confession like that. Dimitri would never admit it, but he was infatuated with her back then. 

Byleth was the only bait Dimitri ever reacted to. If Dimitri was looking for her now on his own it shouldn't be with the intention to hurt her. 

Dimitri had been angry with both her and Edelgard after the declaration of war. That heartbreak twisted him; he claimed to hate her, but he only denied the hard truth. Byleth was an enemy, and one he'd have to kill if he faced her on the battlefield. 

If Dimitri had to do it, it would break any sanity he still had left. Maybe Dimitri was trying to find a way to avoid that fate and keep the friend he found in her. One could only hope anyway.

Claude backed away and found an opening with his hand. He stopped, not noticing that there had been such a place before. He looked at where his hand braced against empty air. There was a shimmer of golden light. A thrilling tingle went up his spine at the contact, and it sounded like broken glass in his ears as he stepped forward. 

“What was that?” One of the men must have heard it too. 

Claude ducked into the entrance, noticing that it seemed to be a cave created by rubble. He almost lost his footing at the sloping path. He had to be careful. This place didn’t seem stable. He moved forward quickly as he heard the first of the three men behind him. 

“Hey, look at this. I don’t remember anything of the sort being here before.”

There was a soft golden glow in front of Claude, and he followed it, careful not to make any noise with his steps. His boots hit the water, and he cursed at the sound. It looked like an underground river. They’d be due for a downpour of rain soon, and he didn’t want to be in here for any longer than necessary. 

The glow was only getting brighter. The light was soft and warm. It made him feel calm, despite the danger he was in. If Dimitri's men caught him he would need to have a pretty good alibi. He almost jumped out of his skin when the glow illuminated a dead crest beast to his right. 

His eyes found the source of the light, and he had to blink several times. Byleth was literally glowing in front of him like some fairy tale. He felt drawn to her, stepping deeper into the water. Byleth was floating with her hair spilled around her like a halo. The Sword of the Creator was gripped in her folded hands over her chest. Her clothing was ripped, but there wasn’t a mark on her skin. Claude couldn’t help but reach out and touch her to make sure she was real. 

The glow faded almost instantly, and her breathing began again. Claude hadn’t even noticed that her breath was still before that moment. He stopped to stare at her. 

Claude almost didn’t want to let them take her. It was almost like she wanted him to find her and steal her away for himself. That divine light only gave him more questions than answers. How in the world could Edelgard deny the existence of gods when she had a literal goddess walking at her side?

Light poured in from some sunlight above in the cracks of rubble. Byleth still made a wonderful picture, but not as beautiful as she was a moment ago. The footsteps were getting louder. Claude had to tear himself away, using the beast to hide behind.

The three men surrounded her. “She has to be the one. That green hair and even her clothing fit the description.”

“So His Majesty didn’t just have us on a wild goose chase. She’s real.”

“We need to let Rhea know about this. You saw that golden light as well as I did.”

“Hush, His Majesty had precise orders. Rhea will kill her if she sees her. Dimitri said he wanted to protect her and convince her to be on our side.”

“First, we need to get her back to Fhirdiad.”

"What are your orders, captain?"

Claude let out a relieved breath. So Dimitri intended to keep her safe. 

Claude studied the three men, but without Byleth’s light he couldn't make out as many details as he wanted. The one they called captain wore some more expensive clothing than the other two, but there didn't seem to be many other distinct differences between the three. 

“I’ve got a cloth we can wrap her in. How are we going to keep this secret? It’s a long way to have to worry about carrying something. The moment we cross Faerghus lands, we are going to need to deal with the snow.”

The larger of the three rubbed the back of his head. “And what if she wakes up? I do not want to be killed because she has no idea what’s happening to her.”

The shortest of the three had long black hair. “Quit your yapping. We’ll figure it out as we go along. His Majesty promised us the land that will be ours when the war is over if we were successful.”

They lifted her gently out of the water and placed her on the cloth. 

The black-haired one let his gaze linger a little too long. “Seems like such a shame to let such a pretty thing…”

“Do not finish that sentence if you know what’s good for you.' The captain snarled. 'I will not tolerate that on my watch, and I can assure you if His Majesty finds out, he will not let you live to regret it.”

The black-haired man ducked his head. “Understood, sir, sorry.”

The captain turned to the largest of the three. “You’re going to have to carry her. Try to be gentle, but we need to act like it's merely supplies or something of no consequence. We need to make sure she doesn’t get skewered on that sword of hers.' He turned to the black-haired soldier. 'Grab that crest stone off that beast. We’ll need some sort of excuse to bring the others, and that works out perfectly.”

Claude watched as they wrapped up the sword so the edges wouldn’t hurt her before they tied her up underneath the fabric. The biggest of the three turned around and slung the tie over his shoulder. She would be resting against his back. It would be cramped and uncomfortable for her, but if someone saw it, they wouldn’t immediately assume that it was a body. 

Claude followed them out and was doing his best to sneak. Despite his efforts, he felt a dagger tip prick into his throat once he reached outside. 

It was the captain's blade. Brown hair, probably in his thirties Claude guessed. “I thought I heard something.' The captain studied Claude for a moment. 'Aren’t you with the Alliance?”

Claude would have to tread carefully. “Yeah, Claude von Riegan, leader of the Alliance. I’ve been looking for her too, but if you’re working with Dimitri, perhaps we could help each other. I’ve been looking for a way to join forces without Rhea getting in the way.” 

The black-haired man laughed. “What’s in it for us? We could kill you here, what’s stopping us?”

Claude smiled and pushed the tip of the blade away from his neck with a fingertip. “I really don’t think you three want to be the cause of what remains of the Alliance to join with Edelgard and attack the kingdom together. I’m the only one stopping that possibility. As I said, I only came for Teach, but I think she’d be more comfortable with Dimitri. I’m not going to try to take her away. In fact, I would love nothing more than to help you escape. She can’t fall into Edelgard’s hands.”

Plus, there was the fact that Byleth would as likely punch him when she woke up as she would actually listen to him. Dimitri, on the other hand, Byleth had a soft spot for. The gift in his pouch he snatched all those years ago was a testament to that. The three men were glancing between each other and Claude. 

The captain pulled the blade back. “We can’t waste any more time. You are coming with us. If we do run into Edelgard’s dogs, we are going to throw you at them.”

It would be a safer option to be a diversion. Claude was a high priority target, and he hoped that Edelgard would care less about three rogues that weren’t even wearing the Faerghus emblem. 

Wait, why wouldn’t they be wearing the emblem if they were with the kingdom? “Who are you three anyway? Why would Dimitri entrust a task to you?”

“We’re part of the King of Lions’ Corps,” the captain answered.

Ah, so similar to his Immortal Corps. He could see why Dimitri would trust his personal battalion. They were well trained, loyal, and, unlike any of the Blue Lions, they wouldn’t be easily recognized. Dimitri had actually thought this through. Claude had to hand it to him. It seemed the five years had changed him, and he hoped that it would be for the better. 

“We should get moving,” Claude suggested.

The other men nodded, and Claude went ahead. He didn’t trust the men at his back, but he knew that they’d be less jumpy with him in front. Claude's mind was still wrapped around the image of Byleth wrapped in that strange golden glow. What did it mean? 

The journey was mostly uneventful. Claude learned the captain’s name was Ivan, but the other two stayed tight-lipped around him. They didn’t trust him, but they trusted their captain. The black-haired one made Claude jumpy. He stared at the bag more than the surrounding area.

Claude snuck them past any enemies that would be lying in wait. The few times they dared unwrap her, she wouldn’t eat or drink anything. She barely breathed and didn’t move on her own. It was so strange. 

The sight of Byleth in that state also filled Claude with dread. He prayed Byleth would wake up. He stayed with the corps members until they were at the border of Faerghus. Empire soldiers were patrolling the area, and he noticed them before the captain did. 

“I will stall them if I need to. You three keep moving. When I reach Fhirdiad, I would like an audience with Dimitri. Don’t let him know I was with her when you found her. I don’t want any misunderstandings until I get there to talk to him face to face.”

Ivan nodded. “Consider it done. Thank you for getting us this far.” 

Claude watched them head deeper into Kingdom territory. It would only be a few days until the Festival, but Claude hoped that whatever preparations were happening would keep Rhea’s attention enough that Byleth could be slipped in unnoticed. 

He turned his gaze to the Empire soldiers that were heading closer. Distracting them would be his first task, and then he would head to Fhirdiad himself.

\--------------------

Garreg Mach: Night of the Millennium Festival

Byleth did not keep her promise. All of the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force were here except for her. Edelgard had paced the Goddess Tower the entire day, hoping to see Byleth from the high vantage point. The day wore on. Everyone was anxious. They still had hope, but the sun had set long ago. They all needed to face the truth. She wasn’t coming.

Hubert toyed with the writing instrument that the professor gave him all those years ago. Edelgard had one similar red with a golden two-headed eagle painted at the top. The one in his hand was painted red with a black eagle. Byleth had made them herself.

Hubert felt the familiar stab pierce his heart when he thought about her. He didn’t understand how she always managed to get past his defenses and make him feel things he thought himself impervious to. He had learned to trust her. Now those feelings were biting him, just as he feared they would.

He closed his eyes as the memory came unbidden into his mind. Why he couldn’t get that particular night out of his head never made sense to him. 

“Hubert, I really don’t know why you insist on coming into my room at night.”

Byleth’s voice had startled him. She had been fast asleep when he warped inside her room to observe her. He still didn’t trust her. He had come in here tonight to try to find some evidence that she was planning to betray them. 

It was almost impossible to sneak up on her, and even now he hadn’t made a single noise or had a chance to explore this time. What gave him away? She gave a peeved glare to something in the corner of the room, but there was nothing there.

“I just want to sleep in peace. Is that really such a bad thing?” Byleth grumbled as she threw off the covers and lit a candle on her bedside table.

He turned to Byleth and paled. What in the world was she wearing? The shorts were about the same length as what she normally wore, but there was frilly lace scalloped around the edge. Her top barely kept her… endorsements contained. It was sleeveless, with more of that lace edging along the straps. Her hair was a tumbled mess around her shoulders. It was certainly odd to see her without her usual tights. 

“Pro…’ why couldn’t he form words? He swallowed hard. ‘What are you wearing?”

She tilted her head as she raised a brow at his stare. “Manuela let me have it when I told her I didn’t have anything for sleepwear.”

Ah, Maneula, that explained everything. Although he really didn’t want to know what the older professor wore to bed either. He shook his head to clear it. This was not going as he planned. 

Byleth stood and came over to him. She was so much shorter than he was, but she had already proven to him that she could overpower him in a spar. 

Hubert tried not to look down, the garment and his bird’s eye view let him see down into the valley of… he tried to keep his eyes on hers. Edelgard was even shorter than Byleth, but he didn’t have this problem with her. 

Byleth crossed her arms as she glared up at him, which wasn’t helping the sight he was trying to avoid. “Why do you keep coming in here? If you need my help with something, you know my door is always open for my students, but I’ve already gotten fussed at by Seteth. I’ve told him that nothing happens between us, but apparently the fact that you’re in here after hours is a great offence or something. I didn’t pay much attention to the lecture, but I’d prefer not to need to sit through another one.”

He wasn’t being sneaky enough if it had been noticed by the others. Hubert sighed in agitation as she came closer. Her gaze reminded him of an owl, always open wide to see everything...

Hubert shook his head as he put the writing instrument down and ran his fingers through his hair. Why would he be daydreaming about her now and in the first time he saw her in that of all things? 

It was part of why he gifted her the long robe for her birthday, so she could cover up if she needed to greet someone late at night. She had been wearing that outfit and the robe the night Dimitri carried her into her room. 

Hubert still had no idea what drove her to go walking around in that on such a cold night. Hubert saw the guilt swimming in the prince's eyes after closing the door. If seeing Byleth in those garments had haunted his mind, then perhaps that would be what caused Dimitri to blush so fervently. 

Hubert left shortly after the exchange of words with the prince, but Hubert warped into Byleth’s room afterwards to make sure she was unharmed. The prince was always pestering her and keeping his gaze too long. There was no telling what Dimitri may have done, but Byleth was snuggled under the covers and sleeping soundly when Hubert visited her. 

Hubert came into her room every night after that as their plans got closer to fruition. She didn’t stir at his presence like she used to. It was almost as if something broke within her after her transition. 

Byleth told them that she merged with the goddess, but there was always a more logical explanation. Neither he nor Edelgard believed in the church's drivel. Edelgard was certain that Rhea must have done something to her after she was brought back to the monastery.

He lost count how many times he went into her room since that fateful battle. He and Edelgard repaired the damage made by some miscreants. Whoever it was had torn it apart and none of them could stomach the sight. Once the repairs were complete, Hubert made sure that everything looked how she left it. 

They hoped she would be back, that things could resume as they were. That they would have the chance to let her know how dear she had become to them. Her absence made one thing perfectly clear, she was more than just a mentor to everyone within the Black Eagles.

He leaned back in his chair. He gained nothing of value from those visits and didn’t like how much it was distracting him. He began avoiding it when he could. He took the long route back and forth, or warped past it entirely. Still, his mind never wandered far from her. 

When the spying didn't give him any results he decided to teach her magic instead. It gave him a chance to observe her power first hand. She would spar with the swordsman Felix every day. It was easy to worm his request in, especially with the swordsman being interested in magic as well. 

Hubert started to get used to the daily sessions with her. Sometimes Felix, Dorothea or Linhardt, would join them. More often than not, it was just the two of them. Byleth was impressive, and continually exceeding his expectations.

Then Kronya had to screw things up. Byleth did not take to her father’s death well. Both he and Edelgard expected her to be a little listless for a while, but they did not expect the torment she seemed to be trapped in. It was surprising to see that degree of emotion from her.

She wasn’t coming to class, much less her private sessions with him. Not even Felix could get her to spar or do anything she used to enjoy. Her food went untouched. The entire class, including Edelgard, were getting worried and distracted. He finally had enough and went to check on her. He told himself it was only because Lady Edelgard was stressing herself out over Byleth’s behavior.

The room was in complete disarray when he got there, the only light coming from the moonlight streaming through the window. She continued with that incessant crying. She hadn’t stopped since Jeralt had been killed. Her emotionless shell had shattered and it was alarming. 

“Professor, you need to pull yourself together. You’ve become a distraction to Lady Edelgard.” His voice was probably too cold for the situation, but he was never one for coddling. 

Byleth’s head snapped up as she jumped. He had never succeeded in sneaking up on her before. She was even a danger to herself right now. She had never struck him as vulnerable before this moment.

“I can’t Hubert. I’ve tried making it go away.”

He tapped his fingers on his arm while he pondered the best way to get this to stop. “May I try an experiment? There is talk that sometimes physical touch can offer comfort. I am curious if it would work for one such as you.”

Byleth just shrugged and scooted over to make room for him on the bed. What in the world did she intend? He was offering a hug, seeing how it would help some of the other students. He was curious as to the effects, but she didn’t seem to want to leave the bed. If it got this behavior to stop then he guessed it would be worth it.

When he sat down she rested against his arm. The contact was odd. “Here, one moment if you’re going to do that.” 

He moved until his back was flush against the wall. It would give her more stability if she did the same. What he didn’t expect was for her to curl up against his chest. He raised his arms in surprise as well as discomfort. He wasn’t used to physical contact, not even a handshake. 

She was still making those soft sobs as she clutched at his shirt. He closed his arms around her, rubbing her back as he followed the example of those he saw making similar actions to soothe another.

He wasn’t sure how long she clung to him. He was even able to pull his dagger out, angling it against her. She made no move to defend herself. She was truly in a helpless state and trusting him. He sheathed the dagger, wondering how long she was going to keep him captive like this. It was his own fault really. He was the one who offered her comfort.

Then he realized the annoying sobs had stopped. Looking down at her, he noticed that she fell asleep against his chest. He tried to move away from her, but she mumbled in her sleep and maneuvered her way onto his lap as she snuggled closer to him. Heat was rising to his cheeks. Just what was this feeling? 

He growled at the unknown sentiment before pushing her off of his lap and onto the bed. She mumbled again as she clutched the pillow towards her. Not sure if he could call this experiment a success or not, he warped out into the cool night air to make his way back to his dorm.

He had many similar memories of her throughout the years and he wasn’t sure how to get her out of his mind. Hubert stood up. He was too warm and currently disgusted with himself that his thoughts were turning this sappy. 

He made his way to Edelgard’s study. Edelgard was awake and on the balcony when he opened the door to check up on her. 

Edelgard glanced back at him. “Can’t sleep either Hubert?”

“No,” he admitted as he came to stand beside her. 

They were silent for a moment. Then Edelgard sighed. “I can not get my mind off of her. She should have been here by now. I had faith that she would come.”

Hubert folded his hands behind his back. It seemed she was haunting all of their minds tonight. “I know, I miss her too. She was always an enigma.” 

Edelgard’s fists clenched on the balcony railing. “I wanted Rhea dead because her tyranny over this land must come to an end, but it was her blast that took our dear teacher away from us. For that, my drive to see her death has now become personal.”

Hubert smirked as he looked down upon her. “And we will follow where you lead us. Rhea has stolen the life of one of our own and she will pay for what she’s done. We have stalled on her punishment long enough.”

Edelgard bowed her head. “I wish you could be at our side as well, my teacher. This blood-stained path will be a long one, I just wish you were here to see its end.”

Hubert closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of her in his arms. His intent may have been purely experimental when he suggested it, but the trust she placed in him at that moment was like nothing he ever felt before. 

When this war was over he hoped perhaps the three of them could have lived a happy life together ruling over the new Fodlan, but alas, it was not to be. Rhea would pay in blood, and her loyal beast king would need to fall as well.

\--------------------

Fhirdiad - 29th of Etheral Moon

Claude was led to the audience chamber when he finally arrived at the castle gates. It took some time to shake the Empire soldiers hunting him, but he met the battalion leader at the meeting point. Claude was still a little shaken by his discovery at the south gate. He wanted to ask Ivan what happened, but there were too many ears. The less people that saw him tonight the better. 

Claude almost crossed paths with Dimitri on his way here. Claude was avoiding a new group of soldiers he discovered. He had debated on talking to Dimitri, but decided against it. Claude knew it was best to wait for Byleth. 

Dimitri was as likely to cut him down out here for being a spy as he was to drag him back to Fhirdiad alive. Claude couldn’t risk Dimitri taking him anywhere near Rhea if he did manage to talk his way out of dying. Dimitri might also kill him to keep him silent about Byleth. There was still a risk of that fate now, but he hoped that playing on Byleth’s feelings against needless killing would keep Dimitri from such a rash action. 

Claude kept his hood covering most of his face as Ivan led him through the halls. Claude caught sight of someone’s feet that quickly disappeared from view. Well shit, he should have known that the King’s chambers would be watched by those not in his immediate circle. There was thankfully nothing indicating who he was. Even Ivan seemed like an average scout, unless you knew who was underneath the helmet.

This small room would be where Dimitri took any private matters. Dimitri’s living space would be much further inside. It made it difficult to be infiltrated, which was why Claude was counting on being invited.

Ivan rang the bell that would alert the king's guard that there was someone waiting.

When Dedue came into the room, Claude’s jaw almost dropped. The man had turned into a walking mountain. He didn’t seem any taller than last time, but he had built more muscle. 

“What is the meaning of this? It is late and His Majesty will not appreciate being disturbed.”

Ivan bowed in front of Dedue and took off the helmet. "I lied to His Majesty. There was a fourth person with us when we found her and the beast. Duke Riegan helped us get her here. In return, he asked to talk with His Majesty to explain his reasoning."

Dedue looked down at the captain. "You know that there will be punishment for your actions. His Majesty is not tolerant of lies." 

Ivan nodded. "I am well aware of what fate awaits me, but in the end, it will help His Majesty. We could not have gotten her here without his help, and an accord with the Alliance will help His Majesty end this war. It was worth the consequences of my actions."

Claude pulled the hood back. “I’ve come in peace, and I'd like to talk to Dimitri and Teach about how to defeat Edelgard.”

Dedue’s face stayed impassive. “I see. What makes you think that she is here with His Majesty specifically?”

Claude didn’t have time for his normal games, not that they’d work on Dedue. He was always Dimitri’s over observant guardian. “With Rhea around, I wouldn't trust her anywhere else than under my direct protection. Please, just let him know I want to talk to him. I’ve spent enough time away from the Alliance as it is.”

Dedue left the room without another word. Ivan placed himself on the other door. Claude sighed before he sat in one of the chairs. He immediately jumped out of it, the fabric was cold enough to make him yelp. He cursed as Ivan chuckled at him. 

Claude had grabbed a few things to insulate himself under the cloak, but he still wasn’t used to the cold. Dimitri had better have a damn fire going. Claude hoped that Byleth had woken up. If she hadn’t, this would be even harder. When Dedue finally came back, Claude breathed a sigh of relief as Dedue extended his hand. Claude and the captain followed Dedue to a large wooden door. 

Dedue knocked. No sounds came from the inside, but the door opened soon after the knock. The sight almost made Claude gulp. Dimitri had gotten taller since they had met last. It didn’t help that Dimitri was wearing a scowl and the same black armor he saw the day before Dimitri tore through those Empire soldiers. Dimitri was ready to face an enemy. That was already a bad sign.

He knew, based on Dimitri’s confession during the academy, that he was jealous of Claude for how effortlessly he could make people laugh or get what he wanted from them. 

Claude had teased and taunted the poor prince until he saw Dimitri ward off a few bastards that were tormenting Dedue. Those same jerks had taken swipes at him and Cyril from time to time. After that, they weren’t best friends, but Claude hoped that there was still a little bit of that friendship still alive.

Claude went past him after Dimitri finally stepped aside. He was going to have to tread carefully. Claude immediately went to the fire to warm his gloved hands. It was warmer here, but there was no sign of Byleth.

Ivan bowed outside the door. “There was a fourth person when we found your query. Claude von Riegan helped us get her past enemy troops. In exchange, he asked to be able to speak with you directly. He also asked me to keep it out of my report to avoid any misunderstandings or allowing anyone to know that he was outside of the Alliance. I am sorry for lying, Your Majesty, and I will take whatever punishment you see fit.”

The glare Dimitri gave the man sent shivers up Claude’s spine. “To think that I actually thought for a moment that I rid myself of all the rats that stood guard around me…”

“I expected severe repercussions, but to know that your wishes were granted in the end made it worth it, Your Majesty. For what it’s worth, thank you for entrusting me as the captain. It was an honor to fight beside you.”

Claude gaped. “Hey now, you’re acting as if it’s a death sentence. I would never have asked you to lie and get me here if that was the price. I just wanted to make sure Teach got to him safely.”

Ivan nodded his head to Claude. “I know. My mission was successful, and with your help, the Kingdom will have enough force to bring that woman to her knees. I could have easily died in battle, but it would not have been this fulfilling.”

Dimitri looked over to Dedue. “I will leave this matter in your hands. He knows the punishment to be carried out. Round up the other two and see they meet the same fate as well.”

Ivan shook his head. “Don’t bother, I already silenced them both. One of them wanted to tell Rhea, Your Majesty. After I caught him trying to give a message to one of the church soldiers, I intercepted him and took care of the matter. The other wouldn’t stop talking about how much he’d like to keep her as his own toy. I knew he was too much of a danger to be allowed to stay. You’ll find their bodies farther outside the south gate if you need proof of their deaths. The only reason I didn’t surrender myself earlier than this was because I still had this one task left." 

Dedue placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Come with me. We will discuss what happens next.”

Ivan placed his lance at Dimitri’s feet. Claude was contemplating the exchange between them. He knew rules were strict in Faerghus, but he hadn't imagined this. It also explained the bodies he discovered. He was afraid Ivan was dead and he would have to think of a different plan when he saw them.

Claude didn’t want to be the reason a good soldier ended up dead. “How do you feel about exile? I’d be happy to take him off your hands if you don’t want him. He didn’t have to keep his promise, but that kind of loyalty shouldn’t be ignored.”

The scowl on Dimitri’s face should have been rewarding if it wasn’t so damn frightening. “What I do with my soldiers is no concern of yours.”

“The kind of loyalty that will still do the wrong things for the right reasons, regardless of the consequences, are the ones that you know you can trust for any task. He cut down two of his underlings because they were a danger to Teach and yourself. He was able to keep secrets until the time was right, and he came clean. He didn’t have to do any of these things, but he did, all for your sake. I don’t think that makes a rat do you?”

Dimitri’s voice was a growl as he clenched his fists. “He still brought a viper into this castle, and right to me. What’s to say that it won’t be an assassin next time?”

So Claude was a snake to Dimitri. A fair comparison, considering that Claude would wait to strike until the most opportune moment for himself. “Now you wouldn’t do that, now would you Ivan?”

Ivan shook his head. “No, I would rather slice my own throat then bring harm to my king.”

Claude held out his hand towards Ivan. “See, he’s a loyal dog and not a rat. If you don’t want him, he can come with me, but don’t waste a good soldier. While this conversation is interesting we need to get down to the business I traveled all this way for.” 

Dedue nodded. “Perhaps we can compromise with the lesser punishment since he still broke some of your rules. Claude is correct, his level of dedication is hard to find.”

Ivan kept his head down. “If that is your mercy then I will accept it. I know that if I stray again that there will not be a third chance.”

Dimitri’s eyes were storming. Claude had just made a major power play and Dimitri knew it. This was his castle and his solider and yet Claude was sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. He had no idea what this lesser punishment was, but he hoped that Ivan would be able to walk away from it without too many scars. 

If that was how loyalty was rewarded, it made Claude wonder what Dimitri did to those that opposed him. Scratch that, he knew the results of that already. Dimitri’s Tempest Lance skill was known far and wide in Fodlan. Claude just hoped he wouldn’t get a personal demonstration. Claude was worried about Byleth now. If she tried to run away from here or fight with Dimitri, it would not end well for her with Dimitri’s mindset. 

Claude dug his warding spell out of his pocket, disguised as a pocket watch. Once he laid it on the table it flared to life. “Alright, the soundproofing will keep this room safe from wandering ears. No spells can be cast within its vicinity either. No warps, no tricks, no spies. Just you, me, and Teach.”

“Why would you think that she’s here?” Dimitri shut the door and turned to face Claude. 

"As I told Dedue, with Rhea around, this is the safest place. No one to track your movements or question where you spend your time. I helped get Teach here, hoping that we could team up against Edelgard.”

Dimitri stepped closer. “I’m not sure what my battalion commander told you, but she’s not here.”

Claude narrowed his eyes. Dimitri always sucked at lying. Dimitri kept glaring at him, but Dimitri’s eyes would wander to a closed door behind him. If Claude had to make a bet, Teach would be in there. “I’m not here because of anything anyone else said. This just lines up with my goals.”

“Why didn’t you keep her for yourself then if you found her?” Dimitri’s tone was cold. It was not one Claude recognized. 

So that was his game. Dimitri wanted to keep Byleth for himself and Claude was a threat. “Well one, I stumbled upon her hiding place backing away from your guys. I couldn’t win against three of your warriors, so I surrendered and offered my help. She always preferred you over me. It was better to bring her to you.”

He needed to stroke Dimitri’s ego just a little. Dimitri was abrasive on purpose and Claude needed him a bit more pliant. What he said was kind of true. He got Teach into plenty of trouble in the past, pestering her with questions, and trying to raise up the charm level with her to take her secrets. She was absolutely fascinating when she would talk, but she was more open with Dimitri. One of the secrets she had mentioned was not being sure what to do with the feelings she had for Dimitri. It was why this should work so well.

“And yet it was you who got to dance with her at the ball,” Dimitri growled.

Great, just great. Dimitri still hadn’t let that go. It was the only way to get her out on the floor to see those moves he glanced in the tavern one night when he followed her. It also to avoid getting hounded by the girl that was trying to charm him into a dance. 

It wasn’t that Teach was shy, far from it. She was always blunt and outspoken, but she just didn’t know how to interact well with others. Claude had enjoyed the dance though. She wasn’t afraid to press close and follow his steps into a faster rhythm.

He knew what Dimitri was probably angry about. When Claude spun Byleth out away from him, she let out a giggle that was completely uncharacteristic of her. It made everyone stare, including him. He had to learn to move again before twirling her back into his arms and continue to dance.

Claude had noticed Dimitri’s gape and smirked. He dipped her in Dimitri’s direction so when her head tilted back she could see Dimitri. Claude hoped she would smile at Dimitri and give him a perfect view of the valley between her breasts. 

Based on the blush on Dimitri’s face, it worked. Oh, Claude loved tormenting the prince, but it seemed that his teasing had backfired. The jealousy over Claude getting that reaction out of her would have made Dimitri seethe that it wasn't him.

Claude shrugged. “All you had to do was ask her, you know.” 

Dimitri let out a low grunt. Claude stepped closer to him. He knew that Dimitri could kill him with his bare hands, but Claude wasn’t afraid; he would call Dimitri’s bluff. “Dimitri, listen to me. I’m not trying to worm my way in with lies. Teach is the key to all of this. The Kingdom and Alliance will fall if Edelgard is allowed to get her hands on her.”

Dimitri's jaw ticked. “Why are you here, Claude? Even if Byleth were here, what do you hope to accomplish?”

Geez, just his tone had gotten so severe. "I want to join forces with you and Teach against Edelgard. This war needs to end."

It was apparent by Dimitri’s body language that he didn't trust him. "That doesn't require you to visit directly, and you haven't reached out in all these years. Why now?"

"Oh, I don't know. It might have something to do with the dragon lady nesting here who wants Teach dead." Claude wasn't sure how much more sarcasm could drip from his tone.

Dimitri took a moment to think, arms crossed, jaw moving like he was gnashing his teeth. He was so uptight now, not that Claude could blame him. For all he knew, Claude was here on Edelgard’s behalf to kill them both.

He needed to put some of those fears at ease. "I get it, I'm not someone who can be trusted easily. I do have an ulterior motive, but it works in your favor. I want Edelgard gone. The world she sees will not work with my plans. You and Teach, are a completely different story."

Claude waited as the silence grew longer. He had said what he could. The rest was up to Dimitri.

Dimitri crossed his arms. “This plan of yours, why do you need us?”

Claude was having doubts himself. The man Dimitri used to be would like to have peace. Dimitri might still want the people of Duscur to live their lives without the shadow of hate for a regicide they didn’t commit. Dimitri had nothing against the Alyran people. Of all the leaders, Dimitri would be the one Claude would trust to help with an open border policy. With as paranoid as the king seemed now, Claude wondered if Dimitri was still a good choice.

He shrugged Dimitri’s comment off. “That doesn’t matter right now. If we can’t win this war there is no way for it to come true. First, I want to make sure Teach can be trusted. The Black Eagles spent a lot of time with her. There’s no telling what’s going on in that mind of hers.”

“And what’s stopping me from making sure you don’t leave this room if she isn’t? You said yourself that no one knows you're here.’ The twisted grin on Dimitri’s face and the small laughter sent a shiver up Claude’s spine. ‘I won’t let you take her from me.” Dimitri’s tone was low, dark, and dangerous.

Claude heard some odd stories about Dimitri and how ruthless his fighting had become. Staring into those blue eyes almost made his blood go cold. The winter lion, the tempest king; Claude understood now how Dimitri earned those nicknames. Claude needed to not show fear, but it was hard; every instinct he had was telling him to run.

With a calmness he didn’t feel, he approached Dimitri with a similar dark smile. “Do you doubt her that much? You may not need the help, but I want the same thing you do. I came here to negotiate an alliance. You would only be doing Edelgard a favor by getting rid of me. And then there’s Teach. She might not care for me more than as a friend, but do you really think she’d appreciate you embracing those dark desires? Do you want her to fear you and what you’ll do to those she cares about, or do you want her trust?”

Claude relished how he could almost see the gears turning in Dimitri’s head as he scowled at Claude. “How do you propose to do that?”

Claude couldn’t help his grin from growing wider. “I just want to talk to Teach, to see where her allegiance lies. I want to see how much loyalty she still has to Edelgard and what her ideas are for tactics against her.”

Dimitri raised a brow. Good. Dimitri was interested. 

Now Claude just needed to cast his line further. "I could also fish out how much she feels for you and her reasons for cooperating. I assume she hasn't tried to escape, or maybe she has and that's why you're cautious about letting her out." Maybe that would be enough to bait him fully.

Dimitri tapped his fingers against his arm. "She hasn't tried. Things have been going well."

It was Claude’s turn to arch a brow. "Let me guess, too well. You have your own suspicions about her."

Dimitri looked away, his mouth a grim line. He didn't want to admit it. "Doesn't the old saying go that something too good to be true usually isn’t?"

Claude nodded. "Well, why don't we find out?”

Dimitri’s scowl deepened. "And how can I trust that you won't hurt her?"

Claude held his hands up. "Hey now, I'm just here to help. Have a bit more faith, would ya? She has to know I'm serious. I'll just push her buttons a little, then you can swoop in for the rescue."

After a few moments, Dimitri finally sighed. “Just know that I will not be tolerant of your antics if you threaten her.”

Claude nodded. “I’m hoping I’m about to talk to an old friend. Trust me, if I don’t need to resort to underhanded measures I won’t. Keep in mind that even if I might be sympathetic to her plight, I do want Edelgard dead. I just know that Teach might not feel that way.”

Dimitri looked disgruntled at that statement. “She’s under the impression that Edelgard and the other Eagle students have abandoned her. I promised her that I would try to capture her students, but we have an understanding that Edelgard will not be spared.”

Claude chuckled, that certainly was brazen of Dimitri. “I bet that put some tension in the air.”

Dimitri shrugged. “As I said, she’s been taking to all of this rather well.”

That made Claude suspicious. Byleth would complain at how difficult Edelgard was to work with at times, but on the other hand, Teach was proud of all of her Eagles. Claude also knew how smart Teach was. If Dimitri was still in love with her he might be trying to avoid any truth that viewed Byleth as an enemy, or would want to betray him. Teach wasn’t the crafty kind, but she knew how to protect herself. It made Claude all the more eager to figure out what was going through that head of hers.

Dimitri was too guarded right now. Claude wasn’t sure how he could talk Dimitri into that. Claude shivered. He had to keep himself from grinning. He already had a perfect excuse. 

“I really hope that wherever you have her has a fireplace. It's cold tonight,” Claude said offhandedly.

Dimitri froze, before he cursed and moved to the door that he was glancing at before. Claude stopped himself from chuckling. The proper prince would only give a droll stare if anyone even suggested he started using more colorful language. 

Claude got what he wanted shortly after Dimitri went through the door. Byleth, in the flesh. He was really going to have to play his cards well. She sauntered over towards him after smiling up at Dimitri. That alone seemed odd. She wasn’t being her usual cold self. The diary was in her hands. How did that get here and what did she intend to do with it?

She laid the diary down on the table before she smiled at Claude and gave him a hug. He froze underneath her touch for a moment before he patted her back. “Hey, Teach. Good to see you’re finally awake.”

Ice blue eyes bore into him as Dimitri glared at the two of them. Claude did his best to ignore Dimitri and focus on her, but that protective side was going to be hard to deflect. When she pulled back her hand he caught sight of something shining in the firelight. A ring… that explained a bit on Dimitri’s side, but with her, it only led to more questions.

Questions he wasn’t looking forward to asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90
> 
> I had to split up the chapter so smut and the rest of the convo will be in 8- hope you're looking forward to it
> 
> as always comments and kudos are appreciated.


	8. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversation between claude, dimitri, and Byleth to find out where her loyalties lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second half :3 told ya that you wouldn't be waiting long. TY chrono, lita, and barb for your suggests and betas. Enjoy

#  \-----------8----------

Byleth growled as she tried to flare up a fire spell and failed. What in the world happened to her magic? She couldn’t hear a damn thing after Dimitri shut the door. She had left it cracked so she could hear and see, but he had other plans when he noticed it. He had walked in, making her back up so the door didn’t hit her. The firelight glistened off his armor from the other room. 

He came up to her and took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks. 

“I’ll come to get you when it's safe.” Dimitri’s tone was still cold, but she heard the concern behind it. 

He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss itself was demanding, his tongue claiming her mouth as his hands moved into her hair. It was hard to breathe, and she couldn’t find a place to latch her hands onto with the armor as it bit into her. 

The metal was cold and unyielding, a stark difference from the heat of his kisses. She moaned as she leaned into him and then he released her. It was jarring. She had to catch her balance as he turned and left her, shutting the door behind him. The cold of the room crept in quickly without him, despite how much her body burned. 

So here she was waiting now. She grabbed some warmer clothes and socks. There was no fire in this room and she hoped it wouldn’t be long before he let her out. Byleth wasn’t sure if Claude was even in the other room yet. She pulled up her magic to pulse and even that spell fizzled out before she could even form the wheel. 

What changed? Why wouldn’t her pulses work? She planned to do the same thing she had with Rhea and get different information with different outcomes. She wanted to crack the door at least to be able to overhear their conversation, but if she did that, she’d be disobeying Dimitri’s order. If she couldn’t pulse back any repercussions from that action… damn it. 

She wanted to throw something, anything as rage coiled up within her chest. Byleth was the fucking Ashen Demon. She could handle Claude better than he could. Claude could talk circles around Dimitri, and Dimitri wasn’t keen on Claude even knowing that she was here. Would he try to get Claude to leave before he could see her? Would he even let Claude leave because he knew the truth that she was here?

Byleth grabbed her father’s diary that she had sat on top of her clothing dresser. Claude had asked a question about it all those years ago. She might be able to use it as some sort of leverage if she got to see him. 

This was maddening. She reminded herself to take deep breaths. You needed to be calm to deal with Claude. His favorite maneuver was to use one’s impulsiveness against themselves. Claude used your fears sometimes, made you question and doubt that what you were thinking was correct. 

Dimitri was only trying to protect her. Claude could be spying for Edelgard, although Byleth doubted that possibility. They never got along and Claude was never fond of Edelgard’s tactics. That dream he was so wistful about wouldn’t include war, at least not as his first choice.

Claude was the type to avoid a fight. He was never the one to punch first, but if he engaged with the enemy, he would run circles around them while he found the best way to shut them down. He was always fun to play chess with on her off days. Every time he would win she allowed him five minutes of answering his questions. It was rare that he outmaneuvered her, but she kept her promise. He was always frustrated because she knew very little about herself.

The thing she liked about Claude was that he never kept any stuffy airs with her. Even that nickname he gave her irritated most of the other students because they saw it as a lack of respect, but Byleth knew better. He was acknowledging her without putting her on a pedestal like the rest of them. He was charming, when he wasn’t annoying. For being a future leader, he was also the least noble of the three house leaders, at least in mannerisms. 

She took another calming breath. Byleth would need to trust Dimitri. If things didn’t work out as she hoped, then the moment she could pulse again, she was going to have to try. How was her magic was being stopped in the first place? It was all so aggravating, but it wasn’t worth getting into trouble for. When Claude left, she would still be in Dimitri’s care. The less friction between them, the better the situation would be.

There wasn’t even a knock on the door when it was opened. Dimitri came in with purposeful steps as he came to stand in front of her. “I’m sorry. I promised to keep you warm and yet I left you here in a cold, dark room.”

It made Byleth wonder if Claude was here. Dimitri had been so focused on it being safe for her, but here he was. Although, come to think of it, it was a ploy that Claude would use. If he caused Dimitri to be worried about her, then it would get the attention off of himself. She should be grateful. There would be no telling how long it would take Dimitri to let her out otherwise.

She smiled up at Dimitri, knowing that she should calm his anxiety if they were going to deal with Claude. “I’m warm now that you’re here with me.”

He leaned in to kiss her, wrapping his cloak around her. “Claude is still out there. He wants to talk to you about the best tactic to defeat Edelgard. That’s why he came all the way here.”

Byleth leaned into the warm fabric, nuzzling her face into the fur. That was good news for her at least. Dimitri hadn’t driven him off. Claude wanting to question her wasn’t on her lists of fun things to do, but it was to be expected from him. 

Dimitri wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair before he went and stood by the door. His face changed as his gaze went back on Claude. There wasn’t a single ounce of trust in his gaze, his body went rigid, and his face seemed set in stone as a harsh scowl. It was not a good look for him, but better Claude than herself be pinned with it.

He left the door open for her. She hoped to get him to calm down before he did anything rash. She grazed her hand over his forearm as she smiled up at him. She went past him and saw Claude over by the fire. 

She decided to take a page out of Dimitri’s book. If she treated Claude like an enemy, then he would have to defend himself against her barbs. Although Claude has pissed her off more times than she can count, he was a good friend and listener when she decided to trust him. His unique perspective came in handy on situations she was unfamiliar with.

She laid the diary down on the table before she smiled at Claude and hugged him. He froze underneath her touch for a moment before he pat her back. “Hey, Teach. Good to see you’re finally awake.”

Claude was closer to her height, and he had been by the fire for a bit. He was nice and warm, not a touch of metal to bite her. She couldn’t help but tighten her grip and stay in his arms for what was probably a little longer than necessary. Byleth pulled back and took Claude in. It was still jarring seeing her students after five years. She wondered how different her Eagles were going to look when she finally got to see them.

She reached out to touch his face and tilt it. Claude had even grown some sideburns. She couldn’t help but smile. “Your new look suits you.”

Claude laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “And you look like you haven’t aged a day. When I found you there was this weird golden light all around you.”

Wait when Claude found… “I thought Dimitri’s men did.”

“Yeah, I was there too. I backed away from his men and then I heard this sound like shattered glass before I made my way down to where we found you. I decided to let Dimitri’s men take you and here you are.”

If he heard the sound of shattered glass, then Sothis must have been protecting her somehow. “So both of you were able to locate me, but she wasn’t.” She couldn’t help but be a little crestfallen at the news. 

It almost made her sick. Did Edeglard not care about anything at all? Edelgard talked about how she would press forward in this war and yet they’d been in a stalemate all this time. Byleth was right under Edelgard’s nose and yet neither she nor anyone in her class found Byleth in all these years. 

Byleth couldn’t help but hug herself as she moved over to the fire. “I guess it’s true then. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that they wouldn’t even look for me.”

Claude tilted his head. “Weren’t you the one that kept saying that your team was your family?”

Byleth laughed, trying to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes. “What family threatens to dispose of you the moment you don’t meet expectations? Killing is the only thing I’m good for. I failed to kill Rhea. Of course they wouldn’t want me after that. A demon who can’t kill their target isn’t worth keeping.”

“That isn’t true, Professor! You are worth so much more.” Dimitri didn’t use her name or Beloved. Why didn’t he feel he could say them around Claude?

Byleth snorted. Dimitri truly had no idea how many stains were on her hands. “Yes, her precious vessel of the goddess isn’t standing beside her to say that the church is wrong. The sword of the creator’s power isn’t at her side to lend its strength against the ones that would cross her.”

She was angry at that, Byleth realized. She focused on what she had said. Was she only a trophy to anyone around her, a loyal dog to distract them from their own sins? It deflated the anger just a little. She was sad and frustrated. Why had her Eagles abandoned her completely? She was their teacher, not the Golden Deer or the Blue Lions, and yet both of those house leaders had gone looking for her. They found her, not her Eagles.

“Is that the only reason why Edelgard would want you back?” Dimitri questioned.

Byleth almost couldn’t believe the sentence had just come out of his mouth. “What do you think she wants, Dimitri? For me to serve her tea and try to ignore the carnage outside? ‘Oh Edie, do you feel bad about all the damage you’ve caused? Let me remind you of your path so it’s all worth it in the end.’ Is that what you expect?”

Dimitri’s jaw ticked as soon as the nickname for Edelgard left her lips. Was that all he was focusing on? She supposed she could perhaps come up with a nickname for him if it would make him feel better. 

Claude smirked as soon as her tone changed to a softer, more sarcastic tone when she acted like she was talking to Edelgard instead. “I don’t believe you. Are these really your words, Teach?” 

The fact that she couldn’t pulse should have made her more cautious, but it only made her more aggravated. “And why can’t they be? I’ve been silent long enough! Yes, I came to care for them as a leader looks over their subordinates. It made me swell with pride with every victory we took. Every spell, every class they mastered all furthered the fact that I found something that I was good at besides killing, even if it was just teaching others to do what I do best.”

It was Dimitri that advanced towards her. “Then why do you choose to protect her! If you didn’t really care why didn’t you side with us?”

“Because the church is the reason I got dragged into this mess!” The anger in her words made Dimitri flinch. "My blood still burned from Rhea’s ‘show them what it means to turn their blades against the church’ comment. My father didn’t trust her either. He only joined her ranks to be able to keep an eye on me, to make sure I wasn’t alone in an unfamiliar place with an enemy.” Her voice changed as sadness tinged her tone. 

Claude put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Teach, it wasn’t Rhea’s fault that happened to your father. It was the ones Edelgard was working with. How can you still want to defend Edelgard knowing that?”

She pushed Claude’s hand away. “They are the ones pulling her strings, not the other way around.”

Byleth heard Dimitri scoff. “It doesn’t matter! She still stands beside them! Is that not betrayal enough? She knew who they were, Professor! She knew how badly it affected you, and yet she threw her condolences in your face and told you to move on!”

It was Byleth’s turn to flinch. Dimitri immediately backed off and looked away from her. It didn’t matter, the damage was done. She knew based on the way he tried to comfort her when he came into her father’s office that he cared. It was a stark difference that still pierced her heart in how coldly Edelgard treated her. “Dimitri…”

Claude watched her put her hand on Dimitri’s arm. “You two seem awfully chummy. Makes me wonder exactly how Edelgard is going to take to the fact that her old teacher would run away with one of her worst enemies.”

Byleth was just a few moments away from punching his handsome face. “It’s not like I was given a choice. I didn’t run away, I was placed here. Claude, do you realize how much of a nightmare this would be if I didn’t actually like Dimitri?”

Claude narrowed his eyes on Dimitri. “So that ring is more than just for show? He hasn’t forced you into this option?”

Byleth heard Dimitri’s fist clench and his armor clink as Dimitri stepped closer to Claude. She ignored him. “The desire is mutual, Claude. There hasn't been an instance where Dimitri has hurt me. He’s been a little overbearing, yeah, but he has at least asked rather than just taken what he wanted.”

Dimitri slunk back as he hung his head beside her. It reminded her of a dog that someone yelled at. If Dimitri wasn’t aware of how overbearing his presence was then that was his own fault. She only spoke the truth. Dimitri could have taken until there was nothing left of herself that she could hold onto. He hadn’t and that was part of why she was willing to work with him.

Claude’s eyes bore into her as they turned grim. “Teach, come on, it’s only self-preservation, right? Just doing what he wants so you don’t get hurt.”

Byleth clenched her fists. That was not the only reason. It played a part in this dilemma, but it’s not like she hated what she did with him. “No, he’s the only one that’s even made me feel like this.”

Claude took a step forward and met her gaze. “Like what, Teach.”

“Like I actually matter,” she snarled. She wrapped her arms around herself. Why was this conversation making her so uncomfortable? Claude was always good at getting on people’s nerves, but he never got under her skin this badly. 

Claude stepped forward. "Then why did you choose to follow Edelgard? The way she treated you was always cold."

Byleth coiled up, ready to strike him again if he kept this up. "She needed my help the most. I didn’t see either of you almost dying in front of me. I spent almost an entire year training all of them. I was taught to treat your teammates like family and that is exactly what I did."

“That doesn’t explain why you would follow her to start a war that is still ripping Fodlan apart!” Claude wasn’t playing with that sentence, anger dripped into every word.

The sound that came out of Byleth’s throat was a low growl before she ground her teeth and glared at Claude. “What choice did I have? It was the church or my fledglings and I can damn well tell you right now that I will never work with Rhea!”

“How were we supposed to know that you aren’t Edelgard’s loyal dog to do her bidding? All you need to do is get close to Dimitri and kill him when he leasts expects it. Then she’s able to swoop in and take Fhirdiad with little resistance.” Claude hissed. 

Byleth closed her eyes. She had that thought herself already. Tears were misting in her eyes. She hated this feeling. "With as much time I spent listening to all of you, why do you all think that I wouldn't do the same now? I've literally slept away five years of my life, but I haven't changed. Do you really think that I’d do something that low?"

Claude paused as her voice cracked. “Teach…”

Byleth threw up her hands half clenched as they shook. “No! Did either of you even think for a moment that all you would need to do is talk to me? I had nowhere else to go. They were finally starting to trust me and treat me like a friend. They were my team. What kind of leader would I be if I just abandoned them?”

Claude threw a fist onto the table. “Then why did you abandon all of the rest of us? You may have chosen the Black Eagles but all of us were your students!”

The loud smack of Byleth’s hand hitting Claude’s cheek echoed in the room. “I was the one dragged into this. I never asked to be the reason my mother died. I never asked to be a heartless demon that only her father could love! I never asked to learn what having a friend means! I never knew what emotions were until the academy. I… I didn’t ask to sleep away five years and wake up to everything in turmoil.”

____________________

Byleth was shaking now. So much anger and pain that he didn’t realize that she was going through. Dimitri wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright. He attempted it, but she flinched away from his touch. 

Claude knelt down beside them. “Hey now, I didn’t mean to hurt you, Byleth. Dimitri is risking everything for you. If you’re just planning on running back to Edelgard then everyone ends up getting screwed.”

The desire Dimitri had to put his arm out and strangle Claude dimmed slightly, but he could still tell that Byleth was upset. 

She was fidgeting as she hugged herself, still shaking slightly. “Tell me Claude, could I have gone to you or Dimitri to take me in without worrying about turning me over to Rhea? How the hell did you know that Dimitri wouldn’t do that the moment my unconscious body was brought here?”

“I wouldn’t have…” Dimitri stopped and looked away. In the unhinged state he was in after Edelgard’s reveal and her disappearance at Edelgard’s side there would be no telling what his reaction would have been to her back then. He wasn’t sure what his younger self would have done with the amount of anger directed at her. He had felt betrayed. He made that pact with Rhea right before she crowned him.

He stayed angry with Byleth for about a year until Rhea started coming onto him. At first her praise had lit something in him similar to the feelings he felt for Byleth. The resemblance of the two of them helped somewhat as well, but in the end it had only made him think of Byleth more. He missed her, deeply. The feelings Byleth gave him were nothing like what Rhea was trying to manipulate him into. 

Then he realized that was key. Byleth never wanted anything in return for her kindness. Rhea just wanted him for the power that he held. A part of him died when Rhea tried to touch him, his fury rising that he would even think of betraying Byleth after what she had meant to him. His relationship with Rhea after he turned her down was frigid at its best.

The years after were full of remembering Byleth’s touch and their conversations together at the academy. When he wasn’t fighting, he was watching closely for any news of her return. Even if she reappeared at Edelgard’s side there was still the chance to see her again and steal her away as his own after Edelgard was taken care of. None of that mattered anymore. He supposed he owed Claude, in a way. Byleth was right where she belonged and wasn’t going to let anyone harm her. 

Byleth raised her hands up in aggravation like she wanted to strangle Claude. “Why, are you such a… gah, forget it… just forget it. End goal, what is it?”

The aggravated tone and her expression were both something Dimitri had never seen on Byleth before. Based on the way Claude was observing her, he must have thought the same. “Teach, since when are you an open book?”

She tilted her head as she froze. “What do you mean by that?”

Claude waved his hand to indicate her. “You were not this expressive back at the academy.”

She glared at him. “You’re avoiding the subject. Now answer the question.”

Dimitri was slightly amused. She didn’t react to him this way, and it might be quite fun to debate her at some point on a subject that wouldn’t upset her.

Claude smiled. “Fine, what I wanted, in the end, was to get you away from Edelgard, and I hoped that perhaps, the Alliance and the Kingdom could be allied with each other.” 

“What a great way to extend your hand in friendship,” Byleth muttered.

Dimitri almost chuckled, sarcasm was not something he heard from her often, even back at the academy.

Claude rubbed his cheek. “I did deserve that. I’m sorry, I just want to make sure that you’re on our side.”

Byleth turned her head away. “There are better ways to do it, Claude. It sucks to be stuck in here, but at least it’s with someone I like. I want to keep as many of my old students alive as I can, but from the sound of it, this war has gotten out of hand. It needs to end. If we kill the ones behind her strings then I’m sure that we can come to an understanding.”

Laughter bubbled up into Dimitri’s chest. “Is that supposed to be some kind of twisted joke?” 

Claude nodded. “Edelgard isn't forced to do anything. She could have tried to back out at any point.”

Byleth looked uncomfortable. She was doing some odd hand motion and grimacing. “I guess I was just too busy to notice in those last few months. Someone had me distracted quite a bit.”

Claude grinned as he looked up from the maps. “So if you were so interested in Dimitri, what did Hubert want when he kept warping into your room all the time? If you two weren’t having fun after hours, what were you doing?”

Dimitri blinked rapidly as he processed that question. Hubert was doing what?

Byleth raised her hands and shook her head. “No, it was some kind of stealth training I never understood. The only time he ever touched me was when I was being an annoyance and distraction to Edelgard after my father died. I just curled against his chest until the tears ran dry and I fell asleep.” 

Claude started to laugh. “I never would have taken him for such a softy, but you said it yourself he did it for Edelgard and not you. I think I’ve bothered you enough. I’m sorry about what I said. I just wanted to see where your loyalties lie.”

She flinched when Claude had pointed out that Hubert hadn’t done it for her. Why had she gone to Hubert and not him? Dimitri would have happily offered her physical comfort back then if she had asked for it. 

“You didn’t have to be such a bastard about it,” Byleth hissed.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have any hidden motives.”

She was clenching and unclenching her hands as she tried to figure out what to say. Finally she just expelled a breath. “Claude, sometimes a person just doesn’t know how to say or feel something. It doesn’t mean that they’re lying, it just means they don’t know how to express it.”

Claude ran his hand through his hair. “So… do you know why Edelgard started this war in the first place.”

Byleth rolled her eyes before she leaned back against the table. “Her siblings and her were experimented on in order to either gain a crest or turn into major crests. I also saw what that system did to Sylvain and his brother. She wants that system gone. She was spouting something about Rhea running Fodlan with her tyranny. With that whole divine punishment bullshit I can understand where she’d get that idea.”

Claude snickered. “Tell us how you really feel about the church, why don’t ya?”

“Rhea’s obsession killed my mother, turned me into whatever I am, and dragged me and my father away from our lives to become her little pawns to do her bidding. What I know is here. My father didn’t trust Rhea either, that’s why I didn’t trust her either.” Her voice was devoid of any emotion. She laid her hand on the diary and stroked the cover. 

There was silence in the room for a moment. Dimitri tried again to put his hand on her shoulder. She wasn’t shaking anymore, but he wanted to try to comfort her somehow. Byleth let him touch her and relief welled in his chest at the contact. 

Claude's eyes went to the diary. "I was hoping that thing might hold some secrets."

Byleth just shook her head. "Most of it is about my dad falling in love with my mom and what he did for her. He became captain after saving Rhea. When mom died Rhea did something to me. I have no heartbeat, and I never laughed or cried. My father used the fire as a distraction to get me out and away from Rhea. I was never supposed to end up back under Rhea’s watch.”

Dimitri pulled her closer to him. She was getting more and more upset. Rhea was a problem and she was getting more unstable. They would need to do something about that. “What do you suggest we do? What do you think Edelgard’s plans are going to be?”

Byleth leaned into him this time. “Dimitri’s the bigger threat to Edelgard. Edelgard’s main target is Rhea. My guess is she’d try to take you out of the picture first, Claude. No Alliance means that those soldiers are hers and you can’t decide to help out the Kingdom.”

Claude went to the map and laid out what he’d been doing with the Alliance. It was information his scouts didn’t have and Dimitri hoped that Claude was telling the truth. Byleth listened with interest as she followed Claude’s fingers over where both he and the Empire had been stationing themselves.

Byleth took all of the information in and then blinked as she realized in awe at just what his tactics had been. “You’ve been making sure to limit the amount of casualties, haven’t you?”

Claude nodded. “I can only do so much, Edelgard has destroyed anything she can get her hands on in an attempt to crush her opponents and their moral.”

Byleth rubbed her face, her breathing getting faster. “I had laid down some plans. When we attacked the monastery, we were supposed to capture Rhea. After that, it was only you two to deal with. If you surrendered, there would be no reason to fight. A united Fodlan would bring peace, and that was the goal she was striving for.”

Claude mused a moment on that. “I see why you’d believe that. I would agree Fodlan needs to be put back together again, but war was not the way to go.”

“How would you suggest we defeat her?” Dimitri leaned down and laid his head on her shoulder as they studied the map. 

He was hoping that it would give her some comfort to have him there. No matter how noble the intention started, it was not enough to begin a war. Edelgard was fooling even the ones closest to her. If she had Byleth believing her justifications for this war, then he would just need to open her eyes. Byleth didn’t shirk away from him this time.

Byleth pointed to Arianrhod. “To start trying to take over kingdom territory, she’ll start with Arianrhod. If Dimitri brings his troops there, we can attack the monastery from both sides. We should have both the numbers and tactics on our side.”

“It’s simple, but it would work,” Claude noted.

Byleth nodded. “The only problem is that leaves Rhea here in Fhirdiad. If she finds out that I’m with Dimitri, she could hold the city hostage.”

Dimitri tapped the table. That would be a problem. “Let me handle that. Is there any other business that needs to be taken care of?”

Claude nodded before he fished out a box with blue wrapping and a silver bow out of his pack that Dimitri recognized. When she ran off after her confession that they had both left his gift there on the table. Not only had Byleth eluded him, but the present was gone when he came back.

“I’m sorry for not returning it sooner, but there was never a good chance to do it. You really shouldn’t leave your stuff just lying around on the table, Your Kingliness. Never know who might snatch it up.”

Byleth reached out to touch it before she curled her hand back to her chest. “I wondered where that got to. I thought it was odd, but I didn’t want to bring it up. Seteth already lectured me once. I didn’t need to hear it again.”

Claude shrugged. “It’s certainly heavier than I expected.”

Byleth’s lips quirked up. “Yeah, I know I made you one, but there’s something else in the box too that was just for him.”

Claude rubbed the back of his neck. “You always spoiled us too much. Teach, do we need to talk about exit strategies, or are you happy with how the plans turned out?”

Dimitri’s gaze went from the package to glare at Claude. That phrase could have multiple meanings, taking her away being one of them. Byleth looked at the maps; her expression was unphased. “A need for an exit strategy hasn’t come up. I just need to make sure my Eagles don’t get tangled in any unnecessary fighting. The bastards pulling Edelgard’s strings are the ones I need to cut down.”

Claude stood up. “If you’re sure, I’ll let you handle things, but you know my door is always open if you need a different strategy.”

Byleth nodded. “I appreciate that, Claude. I hope it won’t become necessary.” 

“I hope so too,’ Claude turned his attention away from Byleth. ‘Take care of her, Dimitri. I’ll do what I can to keep the Alliance under control until you get into position. Try not to share the plan with too many people. I’m not the only one with eyes and ears in Fhirdiad.”

The thought of more vipers around didn’t do anything to settle the agitation that came from Claude’s knowledge that she was here. If it wasn’t for Byleth’s answer, Dimitri might be a little more worried about Claude trying to snatch her from him, but if putting her with him had been Claude’s plan from the start...Dimitri’s thoughts were distracted as Byleth moved beside him. 

Byleth sat herself up on the table. “Claude, stay safe on your way back. Please keep us informed of their movements if you can.”

Claude gave her a smirk and a wave as he walked towards the door. “Will do, Teach. Glad to have you on our side. Don’t go trying to assassinate Rhea on your own, alright.”

Byleth wouldn’t look at either of them. Just what was going through that head of hers? He wasn’t going to let her do something so stupid either. 

Dedue and Ashe would make sure that Claude actually left without any sneaking around. The fact that he had come here so brazenly to begin with made Dimitri huff with irritation. Stealing a gift was also a great offense, but it seemed to have paid off in the end. 

She must have grabbed the box while his attention was on Claude. She was offering it out to him. “Better late than never, I suppose.”

He took the box in his hands. She was nervous, her leg bouncing as she bit her lip. What was in this that had her so worked up? Or was there something he didn’t catch in their exchange? 

Byleth glanced at him before she ducked her head. Claude had made an excellent point; she was much more expressive than she had been all those years ago. 

Dimitri turned his attention to the box, wondering if there was a way that Claude might have turned it into a trap of some sort. He pulled on the ribbon and the paper tore under his hand. Nothing strange there. Taking off the lid his hands stopped a moment when he saw the glimmer of silver. 

That mark, he knew it well. “Zoltan’s…” 

Astonishment hit him hard as it took most of his breath away. There were few of Zoltan’s weapons still around in good condition, but to receive one as a gift was unheard of.

Byleth’s fidgeting increased. “Felix told me he wouldn’t let you see the sword. I found that dagger the same day he found it. Felix tried to snatch it from me too. I thought that you might enjoy it. There... should be two things in the box.”

Dimitri put down the lid as he sifted through the fabric that protected the dagger. A metal and wood object of sorts was inside as well. The wood was painted blue and there was a delicate lion painted at the top in silver. It was tipped with a metal point. It wasn’t large enough to be a weapon. 

“My father always snapped quills when he tried to use them. They didn’t travel well so I figured out how to make him a metal quill and the wooden handle fit better in his hand. You dip it just like you would a normal quill, but you need to be careful because it’s easier to rip the parchment. I thought that it would serve you well, even if the school year was coming to a close.”

Claude was the farthest thing from his mind as he stared up at her. He had received plenty of gifts before, but none of them were this personal and thoughtful. He placed the box on the table before he stood in front of her. She still wasn’t looking at him. “Thank you, Byleth.”

She glanced up at him then, her cheeks flush as he realized that she was embarrassed. If this was her gift from five years ago, paired with her confession... if she didn’t run away, how would that luncheon have ended? The reason she had been dreaming of him became more clear. 

He cupped her face in his hands. “Why did you keep running away from me when you felt this way?”

“I didn’t have a good handle on my feelings then. You were going to become the ruler of your country. A mercenary had no place beside you, and as your teacher, I was told that the scandal would ruin you.”

“It would have been my decision to make. People will always talk, and I would silence anyone that spoke ill of you. I am the one who decides my partner.’ He kissed her then, loving how the tenseness in her shoulders melted under his touch. ‘I want you to stay with me,” he whispered against her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t plan on going anywhere, Dimitri. Now can we talk about this armor? Was it really necessary? I can’t feel you with it on.”

He wasn’t sure she was telling him the truth. “So you have no desire to be rescued from me?”

She stopped unsnapping the pieces of his armor and looked up at him. She tilted her head. “Why do you ask that?”

Something was odd about her voice. She was fishing for answers. Now that he saw Claude in action, he recognized a few of her tells from when she was guarding herself against Claude. Dimitri didn’t like the thought of being played with. She didn’t seem to have any kind of attachment to Claude, but still his presence here bothered him. 

Could Claude be right and she’s only cooperating because it would be beneficial to Edelgard to have someone so close to him? His heart squeezed uncomfortably at that thought. With all of the rats and snakes so close to him he wanted one person that had no obligation to him to be someone he could trust. Things were going too well and his mind told him that it was too good to be true. 

Then he felt her hands on his face. “What’s wrong?”

He hadn’t even realized that tears were starting to mist over his eyes. Damn it, what was wrong with him? 

“Do you even care for me?” He barely recognized the hoarse whisper that left his mouth before he could stop it. 

Her face softened as she brought her hands to his face as she rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip. “You had me from the first kiss, Dimitri. I’m not sure what upset you, but I plan to stay here at your side.”

He put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. He wanted to believe her. “I want to stay with you for a while longer.”

“You must have things you need to do.” 

The only thing he’d be doing that anyone would take notice of was the early morning training with Catherine, but he didn’t want to think about her right now. During their spars, he had danced around the subject of any feelings he had for her. Catherine would mostly laugh him off, but her answer always went to Rhea. Just as his day dreams had gone to Byleth. 

Did Byleth just want him to leave so she didn’t need to deal with him? “Don’t worry, paperwork has kept me in my room before.”

Byleth gave him a soft smile. “Then we’d better work on that together too. That way you’ll have something to show that you have been doing something with your time.”

He nuzzled into her. “You had asked to be in my lap while we work. Would you still want that? I want to stay close to you.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “We need to get this armor off of you first. I doubt it would be comfortable for either of us.”

He had thought it quite comfortable. It allowed him to move rather well as a bonus. Her hands started with his belt and the codpiece and he felt her fingers brush up against his cock. It felt like all the breath left his lungs in that moment. He kissed her deeper, taking his hand and curling it into her hair to press her closer. 

He could feel her smile against his lips before her hands started working on the ties of his trousers. When she pulled his cock free of its confines she wound her fingers into his hair as she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion he put into it. 

Why did his mind keep telling him this was all a lie? He pulled her to him as if he could fuse the two of them together like the way their breaths intertwined.

He felt her shift to get her pants off until they slid to the floor. She hadn’t broken away from the kisses and there was a part of him lamenting the choice of the armor now. He couldn’t feel her against him, but it made the part of him that could feel her burn all the more. 

The table would be a good height to take her without much strain to either of them. Grinding his cock against her slit made him mad with need. It wouldn’t take much to change the angle so he would be thrusting into her instead. Her slick was already coating him as he tried to keep his pace slow and deliberate.

He pulled back from the kisses so he could watch her face. “Do you want this?’ He stroked her jaw. ‘Do you want me?” 

“Please,” her tone was breathless, lost in the same desire that was trying to overtake him.

It wasn’t the answer he wanted. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. “Please, what? Tell me what you desire and I will make it yours, but you need to be honest with me.”

She whined his name, but he wasn’t about to relent. A simple yes was all he needed to hear. He bucked his hips higher so his cock rubbed against her clit. She gasped out a moan as her hands tried to find some part of him to hold on to. She buried one into the fur on the cape. 

Her other hand reached down in between them. He growled as he grabbed her wrist. “Is it me you want, Byleth?”

“I was awake that night you kissed me, Dimitri.’ Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. ‘When you moved me to be able to open the door, it woke me up enough to be aware that you had me in your arms. I pretended to stay asleep after that, I wanted to know what you’d do. The feel of your lips against mine, I wish you stayed to do more, at least made it last longer. I wanted you even then. That was why I kept avoiding you.”

His grip faltered on her wrist and she brought it up to caress his face. “And yes, Dimitri, I want you still. I want the warmth you give me. So please, whatever doubt plagues you, lay it to rest. There’s no need for me to run and Claude has no intention of taking me away. Let me stay with you.”

He nuzzled his cheek against hers as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. That was all the encouragement he needed. He moved his head to kiss her as her hand curled into his hair. He pulled off his gloves and gauntlets, letting them clatter on the table behind her. He pulled away long enough to tug on her shirt before gliding his hands back over her skin. She pulled the top up over her head and threw it down with the rest.

He pressed into her and she shivered. He gave her a questioning look that she returned with a bashful smile. “Metal’s cold, that’s all. It’s alright though, your hands and lips are warm. It’s a... fun contrast.”

He smirked before lining himself back up with her. He teased her again as he coated himself against her wet folds. Small whimpers escaped her lips before she moaned louder at one of his strokes. When she reached down to angle him to push into her, he didn’t stop her this time. She leaned back as she watched him bury himself to the hilt. He followed her gaze, loving the sight of his cock stretching her wide as her breathing came in gasps. 

He leaned in to kiss her, swallowing the moan she released when he started to move. Her legs wrapped tighter around him. She threw her arms around his neck. He grabbed her ass and braced an arm against her back as he pulled her off of the table, so he was her only support. 

The angle he found made her keen as she shook against him. He felt her fingers unlatch the armor around his neck before it clattered to the floor. She buried her lips underneath his jaw and mouthed a few kisses there. 

“I want to mark you too, but I’m not sure where. I don’t want to give away that you’re with someone.” Her voice was out of breath, but the husky tone made him want to hear her say more. 

She smiled and closed her eyes as he hit a spot that made her body jerk. 

She started to chant his name as he went faster, his need and desire driving him on. He bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, lapping at the mark with his tongue. He tried to be gentle, remembering that she had averted it before. The moan she released was breathy as her hands clenched his hair. He continued to lick, bite, and suck what he could reach of her. 

“Later, once I get this armor off, you can mark me as yours wherever you like,” he promised.

She moved her hands to grab his face before she gave him a deep kiss that had their tongues dancing in an effort to claim the other’s mouth. She let go as her face twisted in rapture. He could feel her walls tighten around him. She was getting close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as she released the sweetest sounds. 

He wasn’t about to disappoint her. He angled himself to hit that spot that had her shivering for him earlier. She was moaning against his neck as she whispered encouragement, telling him that she was almost there. 

He felt her pull down the high collar of his shirt he wore under the armor to reach his neck. “I’ll be able to hide it. Mark me as yours, Byleth, if that’s what you want.”

He felt her teeth in his neck at the same point that she whined and she spasmed around him. She melted in his arms and he moved his arm to cradle her head against his neck before he laid her back down on the table. He gripped her thighs before he started his thrusts back up again. She writhed as her back arched up towards him. 

He moved his hand to rub at her clit with his thumb. She bit into her hand to keep her scream from being too loud as she spasmed around him again. He was so close to finding release himself. He could feel her shake underneath him. 

He didn’t want to overdo it with her. “Just a little more, beloved.”

He knew he’d still be hard after this. If he could find at least a little bit of relief to take the edge off, he could calm down afterwards. Then he could take pride knowing that she was thoroughly spent and pleased. 

The sounds in the room started to blend together. The crackling of the fireplace, their pants and moans, the wet sounds that her body made when he slammed back in, the slap of flesh on flesh, and even the squeak of his armor all fell away as he lost his rhythm. 

He slammed himself back in as he rubbed at her clit again. Her squeezing around him again did him in as she keened his name. He threw his head back, seeing stars as his body expelled inside of her in thick white ropes. It was his turn to pant and shake as he moved slowly inside of her as her orgasm milked his cock of everything it had for her at the moment. 

He swallowed as he struggled to catch his breath. He wondered if the intensity of it all was always going to remain so high. He looked down at her as her breasts heaved. Her face was flushed and she had a lazy smile that he wanted to reach out and kiss, but he couldn’t risk riling himself up again. She came three times and was probably exhausted after dealing with both that and the arguments from earlier. 

He pulled out, watching as the combination of them started to leak out of her and onto her clothes beneath them. She sat up and he had to readjust his arms to be able to hold her against him. The kisses she reached up for were slow and unhurried. He felt her shift and he let go of her legs as she moved to be able to step down. 

When she got down on her knees in front of him to lick off the excess that was still on his cock he froze in place. “You don’t have to...”

She glanced up at his face. “I know, but I want to.”

His cock bobbed at her words and she grinned before swiping her tongue along his length. She was meticulous in her cleaning, looking up at him every now and then as she went to her task. 

It felt like his knees were going to give out on him, and he wished he had something to brace behind against. Then she took him into her mouth and he couldn’t help but groan. She was shallow at first, but every bob of her head had her taking his hard length deeper. 

He wanted to put his hands on her head, but he had crushed skulls before, and he didn’t want to risk doing that to her. He took the back of his hand to pet her. She looked back up at him as she hollowed her cheeks out and sucked. 

The fact that she had done this without any prompting was like a dream within itself. His doubts about her loving him fled as he got close to climax again. He could feel that she was slowing down, using her hands to compensate. 

He wasn’t sure if she could handle much more. There was a selfish part of him that wanted to start thrusting and use her mouth to finish. He wasn't sure how well she'd appreciate that. She had already done so much. The relationship was still new, and yet here she was on her knees in front of him. There was also the lingering doubt that she was only doing this to distract him.

He pulled himself away from her and she whimpered at the loss. "Was I not doing it right?"

He knelt down in front of her so he was on his knees like she was. Her brows were knit together as she searched his face.

He cradled her head in his hands. "It felt wonderful. I just... don't want to overdo it. There's no guarantee that I'll go soft after this and I don't want you feeling obligated that you need to do something about it."

The last thing he wanted was for her to dread these encounters and wonder when they would be over. 

Then he felt her hands on him again and he shuddered at the feel. "And what if I just want to return the favor and make you feel good too?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Then you are more than I deserve."

She leaned her head to capture his lips with hers as she continued to stroke his cock with her hands. He couldn't help but moan at the contact as he embraced her. The elation in his chest felt like he was about to burst. She squeaked at the intensity of the kiss before she attempted to match the pace herself. Her thumb rolled over the tip of his cock as she used the other hand to pump his cock harder. She was wonderful. His goddess in every way possible, and he would worship her as one. 

The happiness from the fact that she didn’t want to leave him was still coursing through him. He had feared that she would want to with how odd their situation was, but she kept surprising him. She stopped briefly and pulled away from his chest. 

She grabbed the shirt that was underneath her and shifted it so it was in front of him. She leaned up to kiss him again but she wouldn’t let him wrap his hands around her again. Instead she moved so she knelt beside him. Her lips and teeth on his earlobe sent him shuddering as she reached across his lap to take him in her hand again. Pressing her lips against his jaw was enough to make him moan. 

She whispered about how good he had felt inside her and different things she may want to do if he was willing that she heard about from other mercenaries. That he was the only one that had made her feel this way. It wasn’t long before her words and hands had him cumming again until it was only dribbling on the shirt below him. He was still panting as he leaned against her. She nuzzled her face against his neck. He could feel her smile on his skin as well as the small huffs of laughter from her. 

He licked his lips and swallowed as he came back to himself. “I don’t know the words to express my gratitude. You didn’t have to do that.”

She was still tracing small lines back and forth through the stripe of hair between his cock and navel with her nails. It was soothing in its own way. “Something tells me that you wouldn’t leave me whimpering and wanting for another one if you could help it.”

He wrapped his arm around her as he pressed her closer, kissing her hair before he nuzzled his face into it. “I gave you a promise if you chose to be mine, didn’t I?”

She hummed. “You did. I might not be able to keep it to the same level as you, but I would like to try. It’s not often that I'm even able to climax on my own. It's been effortless with you. If you need me to help relieve you, know that I don't mind. Like when I went to sleep last night while you stayed inside of me, if it needs to happen again, don't hesitate." 

When he pulled back, her eyes were half-closed. “Be careful how much affection you give me, Beloved. The more you feed the beast, the more it will want to have you.” 

He couldn’t read the expression on her face. “What happens if I like this beast?”

He doubted he was that lucky. “Then, I’ll do my best to make sure you’re content when you do let me have you.”

She gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back away from him. “I look forward to it. It would be selfish of me to keep you to myself. There’s plenty of work you need to do.”

He tucked himself away before he brought her into his embrace. The amount of calm she was able to bring still amazed him. He gave her one last kiss before he stood up and brought her to her feet. When he started to get his armor off, she went back into the room for her own change of clothes. 

She was shivering when she came back out. She bundled up the shirt and the pants so nothing would leak off before she placed them in the clothes basket. She moved back over to the fire. Her attention went back to the map while she waited on him. When he was free from all of the metal, he embraced her. “I gave you another promise.”

A small hum escaped her lips. “How about I save that for tonight so you have something to look forward to?”

She wasn’t obliged to it, but that thought was going to drive him mad by the time he’d be able to come back. “Alright, but you do know that means you’re saying that we can have some more fun tonight. Is that the implication you want to give me?”

“I don’t mind if things go that way.” She didn’t flinch or hesitate. That did put some of his nerves to rest. 

There was still some small part of him hoping that it wouldn’t be just sex between the two of them. It couldn’t be helped right now. There was some work to be done since he had spent so long with her. He picked up her gift. He was afraid of breaking it, but he was also eager to use it. She followed him to his desk chair and sat in his lap, angling herself to where they both could see the papers. 

She showed him how to use the writing instrument on a few spare pieces of parchment and he was getting discouraged by how many holes he managed to rip. She was patient with him and he got the hang of it after a while. Together they talked through how to get everything in order. He listened with rapt attention as his mind focused on the task at hand and took down notes. 

They were able to get through it much faster than if he had done it on his own, and her plans surprised him. She was doing wonderfully. He had no doubt when the time came that she would make a great queen.

He pet her hair as she snuggled into him. This was a feeling he could get used to. “I am glad you’re mine, beloved.”

She turned her head to look at him. The corners of her mouth tipped up. “I’m glad you have me, Dimitri.”

He wondered how true that statement really was. She let him kiss her and returned it with her own, but how much of this was real? He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

“Are you alright?” Her voice broke through the voices that were starting to drown out his thoughts inside his head.

He leaned his head down onto her shoulder and closed his eyes. “Please, don’t leave me again. I’ve already lost you once.”

She twisted around and pet his hair. She released a heavy sigh before she leaned back into him. Her silence was deafening and he gripped her tighter, as if he could force the words from her. 

“I didn’t realize how little I meant to them.”

He placed his head against the curve of her neck. “I am glad that you are here with me. Claude was right, she doesn’t deserve you. We both found you when she couldn’t. She owns that territory and yet she never bothered to look hard enough.”

He felt her flinch in his lap at his words. She may not want to believe it, but it was the truth. He pulled her hair back behind her ear so he could lay a kiss at her temple. “Everything will be alright. You’re here with me and I will make sure you always know how much I appreciate having you.”

She twisted to face him and brought her hands to caress his jaw. “Thank you.”

She kissed his forehead before she got off of his lap and went to the device on the table. “What is this thing anyway?”

Dimitri glanced over at it. “Claude must have left it. It’s a silencer. Mages can’t use spells in its vicinity, and it acts as a sound barrier as well to keep anyone from overhearing conversations.”

He stood up and stretched. He was used to having a spar session or at least some training when he first got up in the morning. Instead, he was greeted to this nuisance of a day. It wasn’t all bad, though. She had felt good on his lap while they dealt with the paperwork. Her knowledge was insightful. 

Right now, she was glaring daggers at the silencer. “How do I shut the damn thing off? I can’t even do a fire spell.”

The amount of hatred she shot at the device made him pause. She didn’t curse often. He wasn’t sure how many uses it would have, but if Claude was planning something devious with it he might want to dispose of it. Dimitri twisted it in his hands, or did Claude know something that he didn’t about Byleth. No tricks… neither he nor Claude used magic, but Byleth did. Did Calude expect Byleth to do something underhanded?

She had made some sort of hand motion when she was upset during their conversation. It could have been the makings of a spell, but not one he recognized. He also wasn’t sure what all of her abilities were. She hadn’t looked pleased when whatever she was trying to do didn’t work.

He clasped the watch closed. The relief on her face was instant as golden light sparkled in her palm. It shimmered out of the corner of his eye. There and gone so fast, he wasn’t sure he saw it at all. 

She frowned again as she glanced around. Dimitri wasn’t sure what was going through her mind, but that sound Claude mentioned, the one of broken glass, he swore he heard it just now. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to kiss the top of her head. She was barely responsive to him, not even an uplift to the corners of her lips.

He pocketed the silencer into the pouch on his belt before he went to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed a bit of water on his face. He wasn’t sure why the sudden headache decided to strike. He watched the water drip from his face as he stared in the mirror. Lambert appeared behind him as Glenn hissed their contempt for his behavior in his ear. 

They had warned him about her using sex to pull his strings to her will. He shut them out as his hands shook. He didn’t want to hear any arguments right now. His own voice spoke loud enough for him to doubt her affections. It was one thing to lust for someone, but what he wanted went so much deeper. He wanted to claim her heart as much as he had claimed her body.

When he stepped back out she was sitting down on the bed. “Is there anything I can bring you for some entertainment for when I step out? It would have to be something easy to hide. I’m sorry that I didn’t even think about that before I left you alone for two days. I usually have paperwork to keep me busy when I’m in here so it hadn’t even crossed my mind.” 

She thought for a moment. “Is there any of that I can help you with to ease your workload?”

That was not what he expected. “Your strategies are already helpful, but there might be some things later we could work on together. As far as by yourself, I’ll have to think about it since you aren’t that familiar with how the kingdom works.”

She nodded. “I’d like to help how I can so let me know. As far as other things, those books I mentioned to Ashe and a set of playing cards would be nice.”

When he passed by the bed she did catch his hand before she leaned forward to give him a kiss. The way she stroked his cheek while her eyes searched his face after the kiss made him flush. Perhaps he was wrong and his thoughts were just running rampant. “I regret I can’t let you leave, but I will at least try to make you comfortable while you’re in my care.”

She pulled him into a hug. “Just watch your mannerisms around Rhea. If she catches you acting oddly it will make her suspicious.”

She kissed his neck and he couldn’t help but shiver as her tongue ran along his pulse. “Get what reports you can to me about the enemy movements and I’ll figure out what strategies I can for you.”

He couldn't stop himself from bringing her in for another deep kiss. He nipped her bottom lip as his grip on her hips kept her close to him. He mimicked what she had done to him to her neck. She let out a small breath near his ear with a quiet whimper. He hardened at the sound. He knew he should show restraint, but she was not going to make this easy if just that small sound could do this to him. 

He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, perhaps see if she’d let him have her again. He shut his eyes, he wasn’t usually this selfish, but being with her finally after all these years gave him more happiness than he had ever felt before. The only thing that shadowed it was his guilt. 

He needed to get the revenge for the fallen he promised and he couldn’t forget that Byleth admitted to wanting to try to save Edelgard. There was no way to grant her wish and she would hate him for it. He breathed her in with that reminder. There was still time to turn Byleth against her, to make sure that once the deed was done she would stay his. He couldn’t falter on his path, too many lives depended on Edelgard meeting her end.

He should turn in the papers and see if Catherine would want to still spar this late in the morning. There was also trying to implement the plan to move to Arianrhod. He still had some hesitation to follow their plan, but it made sense. If Claude was willing to fight with him, then it was worth the risk to end this war. He could silence the regrets of the dead and keep Byleth for himself. 

There was a knock on the door and Dedue announced that it was Ashe. Dimitri gave him permission to enter and Ashe came in with a small covered basket. He left a bundle on the table, nodded to them with a smile, and left quickly to chat with Dedue. Byleth’s interest turned to the food as she slipped away from him. He figured that was as good a time as any to leave her be before he did do something he regretted.

Byleth’s voice calling his name made him stop short as he turned to her. She was offering him something from the basket with a smile.

He shook his head. “I’ll be able to get something to eat myself later.” 

She still held it out to him with her other hand cupped underneath in case the pastry decided to break apart. “Please, I don’t like the fact that I’m taking what should be someone else's food. It’ll make me feel less guilty if I share.”

She actually made him snort out a chuckle as he smiled at her. She was too adorable at times, but she had been like this in the academy too. Since she had so many lunches with the students she was always offering up bits and pieces to everyone that liked the treat. It was only after battles that she downed anything and everything she could get her hands on. She kept mumbling about her crest and he assumed it took more energy from her, thus why she had to eat and sleep more to compensate…

She tilted her head at him. “Something wrong? Do you not like this kind?”

He leaned forward to nip it from her fingers as he thought. She hadn’t had a reason to be using her crest that he knew of, but it couldn’t be a coincidence on how much she’s been having to sleep lately. “Apologizes, I was just lost in thought of some other treats you might like.”

She tore another piece off for herself. “You’re doing plenty. Focus on what is important and I’ll be here doing what I can.”

He nodded as he moved to the door. She sat down to break into the rest of the basket. She grabbed the bag of herbs as she looked around for the kettle. 

He put his hand on the door handle. “I’ll have Dedue bring you in some water and some tea if you like.”

Her lips quirked up into a small smile. “That’d be great thank you. And Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

A flush covered her face as she looked down. Her leg was tapping again as she fidgeted with the herbs. “There might be a day where I’m comfortable with the thought of being a mother, but thank you for the herbs. It means a lot that you’re willing to work with me on this.”

Damn his conscience. “Those aren’t foolproof, you know. There is still a chance.”

She toyed around with the herbs inside the bag. “Yeah, there was a merc or two that would miss a dose and it ended up costing them their lives. I think it’s part of why I'm scared. It makes you vulnerable in ways… sorry, you need to go and here I am keeping you.” 

He took his hand off the door and made his way back to her. “Byleth, if you’d like to talk about this I’m here for you.”

That golden light again, faint, but it was there on her hands. What was she doing? “If you’d like to talk about it later then that is alright as well. You don’t have to hide from me.”

The light faded as she looked up at him. Her gaze was blank, but she was biting her bottom lip. “I think later would be better. I’m not up for talking about it yet.”

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. She didn’t say anything after he left this time. He left the instructions with Dedue and shifted the paperwork in his hands that he was going to deliver to Gilbert. 

That strange golden light, what was it? There was a part of him that wished Claude was still here. He had more questions and he didn’t want to risk talking to Rhea about it. He sighed. She was hiding something, and that didn’t sit well with him.

He would find out what that something was, one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90 follow for updates and retweets
> 
> as always I adore your comments. Those and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> chapter 9 and 10 still need to be written out I have part of 11 ready. Based on the outline I made we have about 6 to 7 chapters unless they explode like this one did. 
> 
> Also please continue to keep in mind that this is leading up to a good end, but there are a lot of strings that need to be pulled taut so the backlash and realizations actually makes an impact when everything comes together.


	9. Sleuthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dimitri gets to learn a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty barb for the beta <3

Dimitri closed the door behind him. Dedue was outside and Dimitri told him that Byleth would like either tea or at least a kettle of water.

"It will be done, Your Majesty. I feel that I should inform you that, while muffled, I could still hear at least the volume when voices were raised. Please make sure she knows that yelling is not advised. That goes for yourself as well. That object Claude gave you may not work as well for soundproofing as you may hope." 

Dimitri would need to keep that in mind for the future. "Did Claude mention anything else about the device before he left?"

Dedue nodded. "Only that he hoped it would be useful to you." 

So Claude had meant to leave it with him. Dimitri’s thoughts went to Byleth and that golden light. Dimitri had to put it out of his mind for the moment. There were a few things he needed to take care of before he could come back here with Byleth again. He should turn in the papers and see if Catherine would want to still spar this late in the morning.

Trying to implement the plan to move to Arianrhod would take some time. Hesitation to trust Claude made Dimitri anxious to follow their plan, but it made sense tactically. 

If Claude was willing to fight with him, then it was worth the risk to end this war. He could silence the regrets of the dead and keep Byleth for himself. 

Dimitri needed to clear his head. He turned the paperwork into Gilbert. The old man was enthused by them, rambling on how wonderful the plans were. Mercedes and Annette were in the kitchen, using the rest of the apples they had stored to bake them into crisps.

It was only thanks to the magic that the monastery greenhouse keeper used that they even had any during this season at all. 

Annette and Mercedes offered him some to try, but he declined. Mercedes still insisted that he at least try one of the sweetbreads that she had worked on making. He always felt odd lying to them about the flavors, but they at least looked happy with his lies. 

Dimitri had hoped to find Annette so this worked out for him. "Say Annette, when you were in your sorcery school, did they warn you about objects that would keep you from casting spells?"

Annette looked up at Dimitri as she brought a finger to her lips as she thought. "Those are few and far between, but I have heard of them. Usually, the worst thing we can encounter is another mage that knows the silence spell."

Dimitri nodded before he took out the device Claude gave him. "I'd like to show you something." 

Dimitri held it out to Annette. "This was given to me and I want to know more about it." 

Annette's lips upturned into a smile. "Oh, so that's what you meant. Yes, I recognize this. These were given to us during training at the sorcery school. Usually, the assignment is to fill up all twelve slots with spells."

Annette held out her hands. "May I?"

Dimitri gave her the device and Annette opened it. "Huh, seems that it’s been filled with the silence spell. That would be why it would be having that effect. This final node though…. Whoever used a spell near it… I've never seen gold before."

The device had been in Dimitri’s hand when Byleth tried to use that golden spell beside him. It would have been close enough to take the spell from her before she could use it. It would be a good opportunity to figure out what Byleth tried to do. "May I ask you something Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up from where she was placing the apple slices to be baked. “Of course, Dimitri.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure how to word this without gaining their suspicion. “Have there been any spells that you know of that use golden light, or the sound of shattered glass? I know it sounds odd, but I have a theory about the spell.”

Mercedes pursed her lips. “Most healing spells use white light. The sound of shattered glass… I know I’ve heard that description before. Wasn’t Felix complaining about his head ringing with that sound after he spent that month with the professor’s class as her adjunct?”

Annette put a finger to her lips as she thought. “Yeah, come to think of it, Dorothea mentioned the sound too, but none of the Eagles had any idea where it was coming from. I think Linhardt was doing notes on it since everyone was complaining about the headaches.”

Now that Dimitri thought about it, wasn’t that sort of noise the reason he hadn’t responded immediately to her confession on her birthday all those years ago? Something had thrown him off before he caught up with the fact she was getting up to leave.

Annette eyed the watch and touched the nob at the top. “Well, one way to find out.”

Mercedes reached out to try to stop her. “Annie, we don’t know anything about that spell!”

Dimitri grabbed the device out of her hand, but it was too late. A golden light shot out of it, creating a magic circle that radiated outward. Shattered glass was an apt description for the sound, there was no mistaking it. Dimitri grunted as the light flashed behind his eyes. He forced his eyes shut as another headache blasted him. A grimace crossed his face. This spell was an annoyance, whatever it was. The light faded and when he opened his eyes both girls were looking at him expectantly.

The silence hung for a bit more before Annette decided to speak. “You said you had something to show me, Dimitri?”

That made him blink in confusion. Shouldn’t she be more worried about the unknown spell that just went off? “You didn’t hear that just now?”

Annette looked over at Mercedes before turning back to him. “I’m not sure what you mean by an unknown sound. Oh, I recognize that device. Is that what you wanted to show me?”

Dimitri was completely confused. What in the world just happened? He handed Annette the watch in a daze.

She took it and studied it. “Seems like there are eleven silence spells here. I can see why you'd ask the question about stopping mages. These were given to us for training, but sometimes they can be used as weapons for those that don’t use magic. It requires close proximity though.”

Dimitri swallowed thickly. They couldn’t remember that they already answered him. What kind of magic was this? “Do the silences last hours or days?”

Annette shifted the watch to look at the nodes. “Based on the intensity of the light I would say that each use might last a day, but without knowing the caster it is hard to determine.”

“Do I need to tap that nob every time that I need to activate it?” Dimitri’s mind was scrambling for any hope now. He would need to keep the device on in order to counter whatever that spell was.

Annette shook her head. “No, push in to release each spell at a time. If you pull the nob out instead it will keep the spells going until all the magic runs out.”

So he could turn it on and hide it, good. “Thank you, Annette. Please, can we keep the fact that I have this a secret? A friend gave me this in case Hubert decides to do something devious. I would rather keep it as a hidden opportunity if I can.”

Annette gave a smile as she nodded. “Considering the fact that magic is the vulnerability that most enemies might exploit to take you down, I will say you have a very nice friend. Keep in mind the range of it is a radius of…well then again that is hard to say without the caster as well. Can we know who it was?”

“One of the Golden Deer.” He couldn’t give away the fact that Claude was leaving the Alliance in his vassal’s hands. It still boggled Dimitri’s mind that Claude would make a move that stupid.

Mercedes clapped her hands together. “If I remember correctly Claude, Marianne, and I think Lorenz could learn it with the right classes. Claude’s might not be that strong, but if it was Marianne or Lorenz, I imagine that it would last for a while. It is nice that at least some of our friends still care enough to want to help. With the Eagles turning with Edelgard, it seems hard to know who you can trust.”

Dimitri looked down at the device in his hand. He was hoping that he could trust Byleth, and yet it seems she would let him down as well. How many times has she made him forget something that they’ve discussed? Was that why she was being so compliant?

Annette nodded. “There are times I miss baking with the Professor. I still don’t understand why she would side with the ones that killed her father. She loved Jeralt. It makes no sense.”

Mercedes went back to slicing up the apples. “What is the best way to get to an enemy that is too guarded to get to on your own? The Professor is not one to let go of a grudge lightly. If she had sided with the church she would lose the opportunity to keep track of her enemy’s whereabouts.”

And Byleth made it clear that she has an enemy in Rhea. The last thing Claude told her was to not try to assassinate Rhea on her own. Dimitri ground his teeth as he thought. 

Perhaps that was the plan; They tried to distract him away from it by presenting the gift. It might not be planned in advance between the two of them, but she and Claude thought similar enough that option would cross her mind.

Annette turned to look at Dimitri and paled. “I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I know you don’t like it when we bring her up… but if she isn’t with Edelgard… no one knows where she is and the thought of her dead makes me sad. She was always kind to us.”

Dimitri hadn’t even realized Annette had spoken before he noticed she was tearing up and apologizing. He rested a hand on her head. He had no idea what was stressing her so badly, but he never liked seeing her like this. “It’s alright Annette. Thank you for your help. I need to go.”

Dimitri’s mind scrambled for answers. The fact that she had that kind of power was astounding, but it seemed to take more from her than she realized. After the silencer stole her spell she was similar to a statue in her reaction to his touch. 

Why had Byleth tried to use it at that moment? He could understand when he asked about her fears. She wouldn't want to appear vulnerable. He paused as he thought about a different use for her spell. Mercedes and Annette had absolutely no memory of what he had even mentioned. 

Byleth had questions that she wanted to know that would be too risky to ask without raising suspicions. He might be able to get them for her so those questions would quit swimming in her mind. 

Perhaps that would be enough to get her to relax on her stance with Rhea. If it turned out that Byleth’s fears were valid then he would help her however he could. 

Once he collected more of this spell he could ask those within the School of Sorcery to send more with silence as part of the war effort to counteract the Empire’s mages. 

Why hadn’t anyone brought his attention to this gem before? Perhaps Claude had realized its usefulness for war and wanted to bring his attention to it rather than just a way to counteract Byleth. Did Claude even know that she had this type of power? 

Dimitri just needed to create a scenario in which Byleth would use the spell again. He would need to be in close contact again for the device to steal the spell from her.

Fighting always helped clear his head. His headache was mounting to an unbearable degree. He could always use the training area connected to his room. Perhaps he could spar with her and ask a few questions to lure her into answering some of the ones he really wanted answers to.

When he entered his bedroom Byleth was nowhere to be seen, but he heard the sound of wood on wood that came with training on your own. Good, an opportunity was already given to him.

Dimitri was still trying to dim his anger, but it was difficult. He did not like being toyed with and he was curious about what else she might have erased. Annette had no memory at all about something she answered. That kind of power… he breathed deep. If he was going to get any answers, storming in and demanding them wouldn’t work with her. He needed to think like Byleth. She would slip up and then he could pounce. 

\--------------------------

Byleth came into the training room with the intention of blowing off some steam. Some of the things spoken during the meeting were still agitating her. Were her reasons for following Edelgard really something she couldn’t stand up to defend? 

She knew that Claude wasn’t lying when he went over the maps with her. The amount of death and destruction that had been caused over the past five years made her want to retch. Both Claude and Dimitri had done what they could to protect their territories. They had so little faith in the fact that the Agarthans were the ones behind Edelgard’s strings. 

Edelgard was stubborn to a fault. To an outsider, it would be easy to believe that she would be too stubborn to be controlled… That thought made Byleth pause in her swing. Byleth had been witness to Edelgard’s conviction herself. Byleth’s shoulders sagged before she shook her head. If she started to doubt then what gave her the right to talk about loyalty?

She emptied her mind and began to release her pent up frustrations on the training dummy. 

Byleth was so focused that she didn’t hear Dimitri come in. It wasn’t until she saw him out of the corner of her eye reaching for the practice lance that she acknowledged him. An opponent would help her focus. 

She also remembered how in the previous timeline he had pulled her close and began teasing her as the match continued. The memory made her warm. She was starting to realize now why some of the mercs who were itching for a fight would decide to seek out a bed partner for a night instead.

There was a darkness behind his eyes that made her wonder who had pissed him off. He wasn’t in the mood to toy around with her. Fight it was then. It worked in her favor. She didn’t want to be treated like a fragile thing right now.

He was silent at first as their weapons met. She could feel the beast beneath as he held his anger back. They exchanged blows and she felt herself enjoying their dance of blades. It was much more satisfying to spar with a partner than with a dummy.

Then he started asking questions, vague and general answers at first. Most were about Rhea and what Byleth wanted to know about her mother. 

Byleth grit her teeth, but she relented and told him about her suspicions and the little bit she had been told. Their spar continued as they talked. Byleth only felt more and more agitated by the fact that he wouldn't shut up and she still hadn't gotten past his guard.

Then he turned the subject to Edelgard. Why had she chosen the Eagles. More information about her motives and why Byleth thought that Edelgard wasn't capable of the atrocities herself. Dimitri scoffed at most of her answers, saying that Byleth was being foolish and naive. That started to piss her off even more.

He swapped to another subject, dissecting Claude’s plan. What were her thoughts on moving to Arianrhod? What would be the best movements for his army? Those answers she started to feel more in power with. He was trusting her decision-making as a commander and it thrilled her.

Then he swapped subjects again. This time he came at her hard and fierce with his strikes. "I feel like you've only been toying with me. Have you been lying to me to curry my favor?"

She hadn’t realized what he said at first, but when it did rage coiled deep in her chest.

“You were the one who lied first, damn it!” Her blow came down viciously on his training lance. 

The force was enough to slide him back a few inches, one that had him staring at her wide-eyed for a moment. Byleth ground her teeth at his disbelief. 

“And I am tired of you treating me like I’m some sort of breakable doll!” She attacked again, trying to find an opening.

It ended up turning into an onslaught of blows that left him defending from the strikes, but unable to make his own. Byleth was tired, hurt, and still pissed from the earlier conversation with Claude. She had calmed down to enjoy what Dimitri did with her during the sex, but even then he was holding back from her. She hated feeling this fragile. 

Dancing out of his range, Byleth panted while she tried to calm down. She usually never fought with her emotions being her guide. 

Dimitri came over to her to catch her chin in his hands and force her to look at him. “What do you mean by I lied first?”

A curse hissed out of Byleth’s lips. How could she be so stupid to let that slip? She pulled at her magic to pulse back to before he stepped inside the room. Her brows knitted in confusion when she felt the spell cast, but it didn’t work. It was the same as this morning before he left. Why weren’t her pulses working? 

What in the hell? Did Dimitri turn that damned silencer back on? Had she truly been so focused on her inner turmoil that she didn’t notice the change? 

Dimitri’s glare froze her in place. “I know what you’ve been doing, Byleth. I don’t know how it is that you can make someone forget a conversation, but that ends now!”

Now Byleth was really confused. That wasn’t how her power… oh, he wouldn’t know about the time part. To him, it would be as if the conversation never happened, that the person had their memory wiped instead of the time given back to the asker. That would make sense, considering that was her most effective use of Sothis’s power.

Still, she couldn’t lose her greatest asset. “Are you sure it’s not something Claude put in your head?” 

“Don’t play coy, Byleth!” Dimitri barely raised his voice, but his tone sent tremors down her spine. “The golden light that indicated your spell wasn’t in the nodes until after I opened it again. It was your spell. The same one you were trying to use to avoid the conversation with me about your fears.”

Dimitri was circling her now, and the only word she could use to describe his gaze was predatory. That same walk and look he gave an enemy was now focused on her. What was odd was it didn’t make her scared. It only made her tremble from a different feeling. 

Byleth couldn’t help but bite her lip as she admired his movements. “There’s the lion.”

That seemed to only anger him further. “You aren’t going to be distracting me this time. Tell me what you meant when you said I lied first. What conversation did you make me forget?”

So that was all he wanted? Perhaps it would be good to play his game and keep him off the true scent of what her power was. “The one where you lied to me that I was your wife when I first woke up. A knock on the head took my memory; did you think that such a simple ruse would trick me?”

Dimitri stopped pacing as most of the color drained from his face. “I… I can explain…”

Byleth almost preferred the strong lion that he was showing mere moments ago. “No need, you already have. The fact that you told me the truth was the only reason I played along. I’ve only used that power to ensure things stay good between us. I apologize if all you see is me messing with your head.”

The rate of his breathing was increasing, she wasn’t sure if it was from arousal or anger. “Yet we’re both still here. You haven’t gotten angry with me, wanted to retaliate, or leave?”

Byleth dropped her weapon as she came over and ran her fingers across his jaw. “Do you really think that I would go through all that trouble if I didn’t want to stay?”

His face changed as his scowl deepened. “Then Claude was right, you're just here to be her pawn…”

Byleth’s thumb pushed into his throat to stop him from uttering another word. “She has nothing to do with why I’m here. You both have made it perfectly clear that none of my Eagles looked hard enough to find me.” 

Dimitri staggered back before he caught his balance when she pushed him. “Then why are you still here? Why not try to escape?”

Byleth huffed. “Can I not enjoy your company? What do you want from me, Dimitri? I am your prisoner here, and yet, the more I learn about you and your touch, I find myself thinking that it might not be a bad thing.” 

Dimitri rubbed at his throat. “I don’t believe you.”

Byleth threw up her hands. “All I know is that I have felt more emotions just when you hold me than I have felt in a lifetime.”

Byleth paced as she ran her hands through her hair. Why did not being able to pulse agitate her so badly? Dimitri was watching her every move. His glare was making her want to shout at him to cut it out.

Byleth was really not liking whatever this sickening feeling was in her chest. “Every word I told you this morning was the truth, Dimitri.”

Dimitri growled at that. “You were only trying to distract me since your tricks wouldn’t work.” 

Byleth’s eyes were stinging. What was this? Why did her chest hurt? “Believe what you want, Dimitri.”

She tried to walk out after that, but a hand on her arm made her turn back around. Instinct kicked in as she flipped to grab his arm instead. Then in one swift move, she hoisted him into the air and over her back. 

All the air seemed to leave his lungs as soon as he impacted the ground. It was her turn to circle him as he stumbled back up and crouched. He was angry, but there was also an eerily calm that had settled around him. 

Byleth tugged her shirt over her head so she was only in her brassiere. She thought perhaps that it would be distracting as he said, but his gaze seemed to only focus more on her face. Tugging her lips with her teeth only made her bolder as she unlatched her belt and shook her hips to let her pants fall to her feet. 

She stepped out of them with a smirk. “Do you really think that I’m just acting a part? All I would need to do is find my sword. No one that stepped into my path would be able to survive. Lucky for you, the only person in this castle I desire dead is Rhea. I don’t like spilling innocent blood if I can help it. So I have no plans on escaping or assassinations at this time.” 

Byleth stepped forward. Dimitri still hadn’t risen to his feet. The way he watched her made her burn. She found herself smiling, but this wasn’t one of her easy smiles. It was the one when she finally caught her query. She wanted to know what it was like to capture the lion. 

Despite all of his strength, he was kind and gentle to her this morning. Right now she still had all the leftover pent-up anger and frustration. The last thing on her mind was sweet and calm. She could care less about tricks or distractions. 

She had heard from the mercenaries that a good fuck would sometimes be better than a good fight. She knew Dimitri was capable of pleasing her and right now she wanted to see what it was like when he wasn’t so gentle.

Byleth tipped Dimitri’s chin up with a finger. “I do have one problem now; you’ve shown me what desire is. If anyone is the distraction here, it’s you. You held back on me this morning. While appreciated, it makes me wonder what you’ll do when you stop treating me like you’ll break me.” 

He looked genuinely taken aback by that comment. “You’re still recovering and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Byleth ran her hands through his hair while she thought about what she should say. “And what if I want to be used until I can’t think straight? For you to be relentless until I’ve cum so many times that sleep is my only option. It’s not like I’m going anywhere else.”

The sneer he gave her as he knocked away her hand surprised her. "I want you to be my wife, not my plaything.” His volume was low and dangerous. The glare he pinned on her should have made her scared. 

Dimitri rose to his full height. “As long as you're trying to use me, the answer is no. I kept my end of the bargain and gave you the herbs. Despite what you think I want, my purpose isn't just to use you for my own gain."

He left her and she heard the door slam as he made his way out of his quarters entirely. Byleth sank to her knees. What in the world just happened? It was obvious he desired her, so why didn’t he take her up on her offer? He had promised her if she chose him he wouldn’t leave her wanting and yet she was alone as she had nothing but her anger coiling around her.

She paused as she realized she was crying. What in the world was wrong with her?

\--------------------

Dimitri was lucky that the sturdy door was reinforced with a variety of different metals or he would have splintered it on his way out. Dedue’s composure was shaken at the fierce scowl on his face. Dimitri needed to calm down before he stormed back into there and took Byleth up on her offer. 

Dedue recovered quickly. “Your Majesty, what is troubling you?”

“Byleth… she’s been letting me have her body to try to manipulate me away from matters I should be paying attention to.”

Dedue nodded. “I did tell you to be wary of her. You love her. It is easy to be swept up by those feelings of desire and forget your focus. If she is going in willingly into your bed, does that not give you a chance to bend her to your will?”

“She asked me to... use her. She said there was no other option available than to fight me. I was trying to be civil and confront her about something that I learned, but she just got angrier. Then, that was her answer to distract me. I do not like being toyed with. We haven’t even been together a week and she’s already trying to…she’s been trying to use sex to manipulate me, that’s been her only reason for accepting me.” Dimitri wanted her love and affection, but not like this.

Dedue reached out his hand before he coiled it back at his side. “It is as you said. It has not even been a week and she has been compliant to your whims. The rest can be ironed out as time goes along. You did well in refusing her. That type of behavior is toxic. I am surprised to hear that she would use that tactic.”

Dimitri sighed heavily. “I’m at a loss at what to do. There is a part of me that wants to go back in there to her.”

Dedue thought a moment. “It is hard to say. It sounds like you both need to cool down. Go do a patrol and I will make sure she does not try to escape. Once you have both calmed down, you can reconvene.”

Dimitri opened the device to see that the twelfth node was filled again with a bright golden light. Annette mentioned that the strength of the light determined the duration of the spell. He closed the device with a smirk. Time to go pay Seteth a visit. 

\-----

When he reached the public training grounds Ingrid and Catherine were sparring together. Seteth was watching over them both. Something Byleth said registered in his mind again. He went over to him as they watched the girls spar. 

Seteth raised a brow. “Odd for you to be here this late in the morning.”

Dimitri shrugged. “I got caught up with work.”

Seteth nodded. “Yes, I do know that feeling well.”

Seteth would be the safer one to get answers from. Dimitri was closer to Flayn, but she was always so long-winded and might not know the information Byleth wanted. As Rhea's right hand, Rhea may have told Seteth some of her secrets. 

Dimitri needed to be casual. “I was wondering about something Rhea said the other night about Byleth. What did Rhea mean by a failed experiment?”

Seteth took a deep breath. “Why don’t you and I go to my office?”

Dimitri nodded. This conversation was best kept in private. He would also need to be cautious about his questions. He wasn’t sure how long the spell worked for. Dimitri followed him to the office Seteth was given for church matters. Rhea and Flayn’s rooms were further down the hallway. The rooms in between were that of the most loyal of the Seiros knights.

Dimitri shut the door behind him. “I’m sorry, it seems that Byleth is on everyone’s mind. I can’t seem to let mine wander far from her myself. If she is alive, I would like to try to gain her as an ally.”

Seteth nodded as he took a seat. “I know that you two were close at the academy. I was almost to the point of warning her that she needed to remember that as a teacher, it was prohibited to have deeper relationships with the students.”

Dimitri wondered what would make Seteth warn her about the two of them. He needed to lure Seteth into the subject comfortably. “I heard a rumor that Hubert was visiting her room at night that you warned him about.”

Seteth rubbed his face. “Yes, I was ready to flog them both. Byleth was frustratingly nonchalant about the whole thing. She told me that nothing happened other than some type of stealth training. He would often leave right after he realized that she woke up from his intrusion. I’ve never known her to lie so I just kept an eye on them after that.”

So they weren't lying about that. Byleth had said the same thing earlier. 

“Your original question had been about what Rhea said at dinner.” Seteth took a deep breath. “There is a reason that Rhea wants Byleth’s heart. The Goddess herself used the Crest of Flames. Rhea believed that using the crest stone of the Sword of the Creator might bring the goddess back to us. You saw how Byleth changed. From what I understand Byleth was able to link with Sothis somehow, but not all the way.”

Dimitri was struck silent for a moment. He had heard the rumors, but he wasn’t one for believing that the goddess would actually reach her hand out to mankind. If anything Byleth was the goddess and Sothis was trying to steal Byleth’s light, not the other way around.

Then another thought that had crossed Dimitri’s mind made him speak. He still didn’t believe it himself, but it was the only thing that made sense. “The reason Byleth doesn’t have a heartbeat, she’s like Rhea’s golems, isn’t she? Her heart is a crest stone, a specific crest at that.”

Seteth nodded. “Yes, and no. Byleth was born, not made, but there were complications with the birth because of her mother’s sickly constitution. Byleth was stillborn. Rhea used the crest stone to bring Byleth back at her mother’s request. You are correct on which crest stone. That is why Byleth can use the Sword of the Creator.”

That must be why Jeralt thought that Rhea had something to do with this. It may not have been with ill intent, but Rhea had taken the source of life from Byleth’s mother. 

Seteth pondered for a moment. "Rhea and I have talked about what powers she might have manifested from Sothis’s power, but we never saw the signs until she split the sky open and returned from the void."

Something else was nagging Dimitri. “What was supposed to happen when Byleth sat on the throne in the Holy Tomb?”

Seteth sighed heavily. “Rhea hoped that it would awaken Sothis’s memories inside Byleth, but as you saw, it didn’t work.”

Dimitri rubbed his chin as he thought. “So that is why Rhea hates Byleth so much then?”

Seteth winced. “You… Rhea is not to know that I told you this. Do you understand?”

Dimitri looked up at him. What kind of secret had he just earned? “You know you can trust me, Seteth.”

“I warn you now Dimitri, if you speak a word of this outside this room, the Argathans will stop at nothing to get their hands on us, and Byleth would be the one that they would stop at nothing to obtain.”

As her protector, it was something he needed to know. “I mean no harm to you and yours.”

“I suspect that Byleth is in your care right now. That is the only reason I am being truthful with my information. That demonic beast was only a ploy to let your men bring her to you. You don’t need to explain your reasons for keeping her secret. I know you have always cared for her.” Seteth’s gaze was unwavering as he studied Dimitri. 

Dimitri found that he couldn’t look away as his breath froze in his chest. Seteth’s eyes were slit and glowing as he let more of his dragon’s side out. 

Seteth closed his eyes and released Dimitri from his hold. “I have not had any luck reigning Rhea in. Rhea sees Byleth as her mother because every crest stone was originally a Nabatean heart. Byleth carries that stone within her. By Byleth turning her back on the church, Rhea has seen it as her mother turning her back on everything Rhea has built for her. I would like to talk to Byleth myself, but we can’t attract more attention from Rhea that’s necessary.” 

Dimitri rubbed his chin while he thought about all the things that didn't add up. Whatever the case of what was true or not, he was going to need a plan. "Agreed. I received some intel last night about spies in our midst. I want them sniffed out." 

“I was wondering who your cloaked visitor was last night,” Seteth commented.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, they were keeping tabs on his wing. He would need to make sure that she didn’t even step outside that room. “It was a member of the Alliance. They had a message from Claude with a plan to take back the Monastery. I’m still determining how well I trust the plan.”

Dimitri decided to take a chance. “Seteth, you had said to Rhea that Byleth was still your family. What did you mean by that? We know about her father, but her mother is a mystery to me other than what you’ve just told me.”

Seteth sat back in his seat. “I don’t really know all the details myself, but Byleth’s mother… her name was Sitri. She was Rhea’s daughter in a way, but she was frail and sickly. Despite that, Rhea hoped that one day the goddess’s power would manifest in her like it did with Byleth and it would make her whole again. Needless to say, it never happened. Something like her should never have been able to even carry a child; Byleth shouldn’t even exist.”

If Dimitri wasn’t king and knew Seteth so well he doubted that he would even have gotten this much information.

Seteth already suspected Dimitri had her, that would be good information to know. “Do you think that Byleth would be able to carry a child then?”

Seteth raised a brow. “Without tests, I’m not sure. Dimitri if your hope is for Byleth to be your Queen and carry your heir, I hope you realize that because of the fact her heart doesn’t beat that it could cause complications like it did her mother. Even if she could conceive you will need what healers you can when the time comes. Sitri was always frail. Byleth inherited her father’s strength, but it might not be enough. We also don’t know how much Nabatean blood she holds or how Sothis’ magic affects her.”

Dimitri felt his blood freeze in his veins. It would be an appropriate punishment for his actions to lose her because of the greed of his desire. 

“I know that Jeralt had his suspicions that Rhea was the cause that his wife was dead. What should we do if Byleth shares those suspicions? She may try to go for Rhea herself.”

Seteth nodded. “I was wondering where the dairy I confiscated got to. If Rhea had not acted she would have lost both Sitri and Byleth. Jeralt was a man in love that had just lost his wife. It made sense that he would try to find someone to blame. Rhea never thought Jeralt would go to the lengths he did, but with the way that Rhea acted once Byleth returned to us, perhaps he was the soundest mind of us all." 

Seteth moved to lean his arms on the desk as he sat his chin on his intertwined hands. "As for Byleth attacking Rhea, I am afraid there is no way for everyone to get out of that scenario alive. If I would need to prioritize one over the other… there is no easy choice. I believe that Byleth can offer a beacon of hope and I doubt that Rhea could be driven from her desire to keep repeating the same mistake.”

Dimitri nodded. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering how much time he had left.

“Are your headaches bothering you again?” Seteth was watching his face with a concern a father might use.

Dimitri sighed. “Yes, I tried to get some sleep last night and it only resulted in nightmares.”

Seteth mused a moment. “The fact that you were able to sleep at all is progress. If you have finished the paperwork that I told Gilbert to give you yesterday then you can retire for the day. Rhea… I am beginning to wonder if my sister can be saved.”

Dimitri tried not to react to that sentence. Dimitri still had his doubts that Seteth and Flayn were siblings, but Rhea and Seteth he could believe. It would make more sense actually as to why Seteth would still stand by her despite the madness that seemed to coil around her like a noose. 

Dimitri rose from his seat as he dug the watch out. He had stayed too long. He hoped that the full effect would still be in place. “Thank you for speaking with me."

Seteth gave him a small quirk of his lips. "You are always welcome in my office."

Dimitri nodded before he clicked the activation of Byleth’s spell. 

One moment he was in Seteth’s office, the next he was back in front of Byleth in the training room. The sound of shattered glass and the throbbing headache made him grunt. Byleth crumpled to the ground in front of him. 

“What the fucking hell Sothis? First, you don’t let it work and now you’re attacking me,” Byleth hissed. 

Dimitri kneeled down to examine her as he saw tears form in the corners of her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“My head is splitting,” her voice was strained. 

Why had it taken him all the way back to her? The spell should have only taken away Seteth’s memory of the conversation. Something was off.

“Even when I was still learning to use it... it never hurt this bad.” Byleth was whimpering and shaking. 

Dimitri dug out the device to turn the silences on. The answers to his questions weren't worth this. What had he caused? He should have known better than to try using something he didn’t have a full understanding of. 

He looked at their positioning, his hand had been on her chin before she crumpled. It would have been before she tried to take advantage of his lust for her. 

He didn’t like seeing her in this much pain. He swiped her hair away from her face. She was starting to sweat as she panted. “Why do you feel like you have to use it at all, Byleth?”

“I just want things good between us.” Her voice was pained as she started to shake. 

_ I’m sorry if all you see it as is messing with your head _ , her words echoed in his mind. What exactly had she done?

He scooped her up into his arms. “Every couple has arguments. If you don’t let them happen how will we learn what the other truly wants?”

She curled into his chest as she leaned her head into the curve of his shoulder. “I don’t want your anger. I admit, that when you let the lion bare its fangs it makes me burn. I’ve seen you gentle, but I am curious as to what it would be like to be devoured and used. There are perks to your strength and stamina. I look forward to when you can trust yourself to let it out.”

So earlier hadn’t been a ploy, she actually wanted him in such a way? “When you’re feeling better we can try if you wish. I’ll need you to let me know if I go too far. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She nodded and murmured something against him before her voice became completely unintelligible. 

When he brought her to the bed she was unconscious. He was still no closer to figuring out what happened. 

He took off her boots and sat them next to the bed. She had found the underbust corset that had reminded him of her previous armor. He untied it so she’d be able to breathe easier while she slept. Everything else she wore should be comfortable enough to wear.

He covered her up with a blanket as he sat next to her. A memory he could understand, but it was as if nothing had happened at all. 

Sothis is the goddess of fate as well as time. Isn’t that something Rhea had said at some point? Time would make sense. Byleth could be forming a place to start and anything that happens after she could just rewind as if it never happened. He wasn’t sure if Byleth would talk to him yet at this stage. He would need to see how much of their conversation she remembered. 

Byleth tried to use her spell when he asked her what she meant by he lied first. He didn’t tell her he knew about her power until after. That could possibly mean that it could stay his secret about knowing that she had it. 

What purpose would that serve? It seemed like Byleth was overusing and abusing that power. She relied on it far too much. He grabbed a cloth for her head when he noticed that she was still sweating. 

This would have been from his actions. She had been fine after the spell was taken. It was as if the spell recoiled on itself and snapped back at her, taking him with it. He sighed, what was done was done. He at least got some of the answers he sought.

Dimitri’s gaze went to the diary on the table. He went over to grab it before he went back to the bed to lounge beside her. He flipped through and began to read, checking up on Byleth every few pages. The information wasn't groundbreaking, but it was an interesting read. 

Jeralt had loved Sitri. There were pages upon pages of things he liked about her, and did for her. Jeralt would bring her a flower from his travels and enjoyed how Sitri’s face would light up. From the sound of things, the two of them were an adoring couple. 

The ring Dimitri now had on his hand was custom made. Because Sitri loved flowers so much Jeralt decided to give her a flower that would never wilt. 

The day Sitri died almost made Dimitri throw the book away from him: so much sorrow and heartache. After what Seteth said, Dimitri could easily picture himself in Jeralt’s place, except it would be Byleth that would lose her life because of his selfishness.

Dimitri put the diary down and turned his attention to Byleth. The sweats and fever broke, leaving her sleeping peacefully. He curled up against her as he thought about everything he learned today. 

She said that she only did it for their benefit. Byleth knew about his intention to lie to her in the beginning. Her ploy had saved them from starting a false relationship, and yet she still did what she could to keep things civil and agreed between them. Even letting him fulfill his own desires to have her. 

He nuzzled against her hair and breathed her in. He didn't want to lose her. When she woke up they were going to have to discuss a few things. After they reached an understanding then he would decide how they should proceed.

For now, keeping her in his arms was his only priority.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is lunafox90 kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> next up: a conversation between the two of them, plans for moving out to arianrhod, more insight on what the eagles plan to do since she didn't show up, um.... I think that's it cause roadmap is one more in fhirdiad, on the road, battle, arianrhod ......cannot and will not say but at least 3 chapters after that before the final battle.
> 
> on another note...... um...... well yall know that the original prompt for this scenario was mindbreak. I did start another version of this story with that in mind. You know how this dimitri didn't take advantage of her while she was asleep? well the other version isn't as patient- and is definatly more dominant and wants her as his doll so she won't want to escape. So if that piques your interest https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920141/chapters/65695519 I called it darkfic because i don't normally dabble with non con (that and other then let me take care of you nothing wanted to come to mind). If you saw it and was a little scared, let me put it in a way... dark fluff byleth becoming dependant/ obeying his whims is the vibe i'm going for there. if you venture over please mind the tags.
> 
> If you'd rather stick with this version since we will lead to good end eventually here then continue to enjoy.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is not going to like what he sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Dimitri is about to go through A LOT of stuff, overwhelming types of things, and its possibly going to be stressful because he's trying to untangle his own feelings and implications in addition to learning about it in the first place, temporary character death, although I don't go too into detail other than he sees them through her eyes. um.... that should be the main things...
> 
> I'm aware it's NSFW dimileth week, but no smut here. I'm saving that for Lion's dance and Bliss which I hope I can have those chapters finished tommrow to post. (we'll see)
> 
> instead I give you pain, sorry Dimitri I will make it up to you later *pats* I promise, cause yeah... oh boy.... you're in for a doozy here

\-----------10-----------

Dimitri found his head splitting a few moments after he wrapped himself around Byleth. He tucked her against his chest as he rested his chin above her head and grit his teeth. What in the world was happening? 

“Both sides of time shall be revealed to you.” Dimitri didn’t recognize the female voice.

Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut only to have a different scene fill his vision. It was like watching a play within his head of when he and Byleth were in the training room and she came onto him. Glimpses of emotions that weren't his. Frustration, confusion, and desire swept through him like a storm.

It took Dimitri a moment to realize that the emotions were Byleth's. The main complaint she kept coming back to was that she was upset about being treated as fragile. She was frustrated that she couldn’t get past his defensive stance and his questions. Uncertainty plagued her mind as she wasn’t sure what she should answer with. She still had secrets she was keeping from him. Her thoughts swirling around about what was said about the meeting and previous things that were too scattered for Dimitri to focus on.

When Byleth had her hand around his throat, she had been insulted that such a thought would cross his mind. What was odd was the lack of feeling anything. Cold and numb, this was what he had first witnessed of her in Remire. She was agitated, it felt like a prickling against his skin. The agitation was turning into guilt, but guilt over what?

This pain in his chest, he recognized. His words had cut her. When he grabbed her arm it was as if she detached away from her emotions completely and only reacted from instinct. At the time it had only pissed him off, but to watch Byleth do it from the sidelines took his breath away at how effortless it was for her.

Predatory, that was the only term for what went through her mind as she came to him. A scattered thought of how she heard that a good fuck was sometimes better than a nice fight, excitement to see what that was like, and if it were true. Dimitri had pleased her before, after all. The beast that dwelled within him was quivering with joy. Outside of their argument, Byleth had been ready to devour him and give herself entirely to him to avoid her frustrations.

Her desire blazed for him as he saw himself through her eyes. Dimitri drank it in, as well as the admiration Byleth had for his body. It may have been for the wrong reasons perhaps, but she had wanted him. If that was her sentiment, then his own words might have been wrong. If she wanted him that badly already, then giving her what she wanted might be the best thing he could do. As long as Dimitri showed her his love and devotion and received it in return, their physical actions could take any turn they wished. He was such a fool, his anger blinded him to a wonderful advantage he could have used. 

His head buzzed, unable to comprehend what this new feeling was. She was unable to comprehend them, too. Hurt, confusion, disbelief, if this was what it was like when she allowed herself to feel it was no wonder she locked it all away. Byleth had fallen to her knees after he left her alone in the room. Tears glistened as they fell down her face at his refusal. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. Her thoughts of his own words saying she’d never want for anything echoed in her mind. 

He wondered if Byleth would remember this. Somehow, when Dimitri took her spell, he had caused some sort of backlash when it overlapped when she used it. That would probably explain why Byleth had been rendered unconscious. It was the goddess’s gift that Byleth even had this power. Somehow the goddess gave him a glimpse inside Byleth’s mind, her actions, and even her secrets were laid bare to him, possibly since she had been abusing what she had been given. 

A few moments afterward Byleth wiped her eyes and stared at her hands. Anger and sadness, tinged with spite, forced her to go into the other room. Dimitri followed her. Glaring at the door with her hands clenched, her entire body started to tremble as she grit her teeth. She moved onto the bed and sat on the edge as what just happened flickered through her mind. What had she done wrong? Why didn’t Dimitri want her? Why did he think she was toying with him? So many questions and it made Dimitri’s head split as her sorrow and bitterness coiled around him.

Shaking her head, she rested against the pillows. She was wet enough to leak and those heightened emotions were strangling her. Struggling to keep her mind blank, she began to touch herself, her mind going back to things he’d done. Some of which Dimitri realized that he didn’t recognize. He swallowed as he wondered what else had she done, how many moments had she erased that would have bonded them together? 

He wanted to focus on how beautiful Byleth was in front of him like this. Her feelings were dulled again, her mind in turmoil. Frustration weighed her down as it didn’t feel good enough, so she stopped attempting to please herself and just curled up against the pillows. Other scenes flashed through her mind, more interactions between the two of them that Dimitri knew he didn’t have with her. 

His distrust was rising again. There had been the possibility of Byleth doing something with her power, but this confirmed it. He growled as he reached for her shoulder, forgetting that this was only a fragment of a memory. He wasn’t even sure if anything would happen.

Dimitri cursed as he felt that stabbing pain again in his head when he touched this phantom version of Byleth. Being inside Byleth’s mind made him feel numb. Indifference would be the best term he thought. She just didn’t feel as strongly about things, like she buried her heart somewhere deep. The moments she had been with him he felt the growing uncertainty and her heightened emotions. She had no idea what was happening on her end when her pulse quickened. 

Dimitri watched as she sat on his phantom’s lap while they worked on paperwork. The plans she discussed with him that he had thought her so brilliant for were only possible by how they worked together. Byleth was feeling guilt over something, but she let that go as she turned her attention to him. Watching her touch him in such an intimate manner with such little hesitation took Dimitri’s breath away. Byleth’s mind had turned to test his restraint when he brought her over to the bed to continue what her touches started.

She had doubted that he would stop. Scenes played out in her mind of previous pulses that she had done just that night. She was guilty for what she had put Dimitri through tonight, but she also had a newfound admiration for him.

“Something you created rather than destroyed.”

Dimitri stopped as he saw the two of them curled up on the bed as she pet his hair. They were talking about why he wanted a child. Byleth’s thoughts were understanding, even if that wasn’t her own dream. She closed her eyes as she considered her options. She took a deep breath before time shattered and she opened her eyes to where Dimitri was holding her when she first woke up. It was too much. She had never gone back this far and it had drained her completely, but she was determined to make things better between them. 

All Dimitri could do was stand there in disbelief. The images flashed to what else she had done that night. Conversations after he held her when he thought she was having a panic attack. He had told her about Lambert and Glenn. She had told him how she regretted not choosing him to teach. The cuffs and being unable to pulse had been what sent her into the panic attack in the first place, but what was worse was her despair over the fight they had. She had pushed him, said things she didn’t mean, and even attacked him. 

This was the type of scenario he had imagined Byleth using. She was afraid of being locked into it, enough so that it sent her into a spiral of regret. Dimitri put his hand on his phantom self and felt his fear, remorse, and panic rise. His phantom had thought perhaps her trembling and distress came from the fact that the magic flow was being cut off from her creststone. He panicked, thinking it was killing her. Dimitri pulled back as both his hands clenched into fists. Whether she was sorry for it or not, Byleth had no right to toy with anyone this way. Taking it back didn’t erase the intention. 

Then, there was Rhea. Their first encounter explained why Byleth had been so intent on sending him off to dinner. Rhea had let herself in uninvited. That thought pissed him off, but Rhea’s words made him seethe. Byleth knew full well Rhea’s madness now, and Dimitri had the proof in front of him that Rhea would indeed try to kill Byleth if they came into contact with each other. It was interesting though that Byleth would do what she could to stop it. If Byleth wanted Rhea dead it would have been wiser to have them fight and let Dimitri do the deed. Byleth’s thoughts were tangled, she wanted information more than revenge. 

What stung worse was that, for a moment, Byleth was afraid of him. It faded after he had begged for her forgiveness. Dimitri’s words had struck a chord and she pulsed one more time and warned him to save him the heartache. In her own way, she had protected him. 

“One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her.” Jeralt’s voice ran through her memory as she held both the diary and ring in her hand. 

Byleth questioned what love even was and if she could love Dimitri. She knew desire well enough, she knew physical intimacy and how good that was, but there was an emotional disconnect. The only thing she did know was that she didn’t feel numb around him. Byleth had even kissed him and returned the ring she took so it wouldn’t clue Rhea in. He could feel her uncertainty, but there was a bloom of something else. Anger coiled at the sight of the sweet smile on her face and the astonished look on his. Why did she take this away from him?

Byleth had trusted and there was a feeling of warmth with Ashe. It was Hubert’s voice that encouraged her to be distrusting of the situation while Dimitri was swept up with taking revenge against the soldiers that slaughtered the innocents outside the gates. Byleth had even asked Ashe about sweet buns, something Dimitri had hoped would make her happy. He was glad that this round he had gotten to the request first. It would also explain the smile she had when she thanked Dimitri for them. It was something that she knew she wanted. 

Byleth’s original awakening did not go as smoothly as the one he knew of. She had been scared and confused when she first woke. She had no idea who he was. He did go with his lie he originally planned, the one she was angry about now. When Dimitri touched his phantom during his angry tirade when his phantom came back, Dimitri saw the deaths of the citizens he saved. The rage and despair almost sent him to his knees, he had failed his people. He was only able to save them thanks to her rewind.

In a way, he had disappointed Byleth too. The intimacy the first time… he hadn’t shown her how much of a treasure she was to him. His eyes widened as he realized the bite from her memory she had flinched away from was his, to begin with. He was the one his anger should have been directed at. Her fear of pregnancy had spiraled as she saw all the marks he left in the mirror. There were so many. He had been rough and harsher with her than he should have been.

Dimitri found himself taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to cope with all of this. He understood her a little better, but how did this help? They made progress the first time around, and the truth for the most part had been revealed. It seems, based on the conversations they have had, that she understood him better. 

There was less distrust this time and she used what she had learned to avoid problems. Byleth even sent him to dinner to make sure Rhea wouldn’t spew her tirades at him. Most of the moves Byleth made on this timeline were to protect him or herself in some way. Dimitri was supposed to be her protector, and yet it seemed that Byleth was doing the protecting and the saving, even from his own actions.

Dimitri would have thought that the memories would end there, but he was surprised to see another scene. When Byleth was attacked by Rhea’s blast the ground crumbled beneath her. One of Edelgard’s demonic beasts had tried attacking Rhea shortly after. Both it and Byleth went tumbling down the gorge. The beast’s neck snapped at some point. Byleth’s body was too beaten and battered as she was unconscious. It would have killed a normal person. Byleth’s body angled to hit the entrance just right as she rolled down until she was in the water. 

Golden light spread around Byleth as her blood seeped into the water. Sothis appeared from Byleth’s body. “Now what have you gotten yourself into? I warned you that our lives were intertwined.” Sothis huffed. “I guess I can keep you hidden for now. It is going to take a few years for you to heal from this. Such is fate. No matter which of them you chose in the beginning to follow, you would still end up here. Hopefully, all of your little ones will be able to cope without you.”

Golden light filled the cavern. Dimitri wondered what Sothis meant about paths. Was Sothis referring to the house that Byleth chose? Dimitri didn’t have long to contemplate that thought before he was forced into another scene. With Byleth standing next to Hubert and Edelgard, with the rest of the Eagles behind them. They were at the monastery with a forked path in front of them. 

Byleth looked at the two paths and took a deep breath as she decided. “I’ll go to the left, the rest of you take the right and we will remeet at our set point.”

She was devising again, seeing how dangerous the two paths were and what strategy she would need. Her mind was playing out scene after scene of possible scenarios. It was rather miraculous to witness. No wonder she saw through Dimitri’s lies so easily. 

“My teacher, do you think it wise that we split up? We are almost to our objective.” Dimitri had almost forgotten Edelgard’s voice, the exact cadence of it. There was no mockery in her tone as she looked up at Byleth. 

If Dimitri thought Byleth was small, seeing the two of them next to each other made him do a double-take as Byleth looked down and pat Edelgard on the shoulder. “It will be alright. You know me, I just want a feel for the battlefield at all sides.”

Dimitri took a breath before he settled a hand over the phantom Byleth’s shoulder. He needed to know what her thoughts were at that moment. Byleth took the ‘family in arms’ stance completely seriously. The feeling around her students was warm, but it could not be called love, comradery perhaps. The thoughts that swirled in her mind were to keep her students from dying. She was still loyal to them, proud of how much they’ve grown. 

There was a twinge of guilt there that surprised him. Byleth wasn’t looking forward to facing any of the students from the other houses. Dimitri let go of her and glanced at the others. He wondered if his touch would work on them. Hubert made Dimitri shudder from the war of distrust and… beneath that, there was something akin to admiration for her. Dimitri hesitated on Edelgard, there was a part of him that didn’t want to know how such a monster functioned. 

Curiosity still got the better of him. Edelgard’s admiration, and even adoration was more towards the surface. There was no distrust of Byleth, unlike Hubert. Byleth had pegged Edelgard right in the fact that Edelgard was smug from the satisfaction that Byleth was at her side and not the church’s. Edelgard also doubted Byleth too. Edelgard knew that Byleth shouldn’t be standing there with them, but she was grateful for it, happy for Byleth’s power most likely. 

Dimitri was glad he hadn’t told Byleth about what happened at Garreg Mach during the Millennium Festival. It would be disappointment that fueled their sadness, but had Byleth come back, they would only want to use her as a weapon. Another stab at his heart came at the reminder that Byleth had chosen that path despite everyone, even Edelgard herself, knew that Byleth didn’t belong there.

There was also something dark, something fearful that Dimitri didn’t want to venture towards. Dimitri let go of Edelgard as he shook his head to clear it. 

Hubert glanced between the two of them as Edelgard turned to him. “Go with her. If something happens, our plan may be ruined.”

Hubert nodded as Byleth nodded, indifferent to the outcome. She only planned to pulse this back if things went badly. Dimitri's blood went cold as he recognized the area they stepped into. It was his ambush point all those years ago. This day would be the day Byleth fell and Edelgard attacked the monastery. 

“Where is she?” Dimitri’s roar echoed through the room as he leaped and swung his lance at Byleth. Byleth blocked it with her blade as she pushed Hubert back. 

Hubert snarled as he regained his balance. “So you had planned on betraying us. I knew it was too good to be true that you chose our side. Come to meet with him to turn us over, did you?”

Byleth didn’t answer Hubert. Dimitri wasn’t giving her that much of an option to. It was only a matter of time before one of their weapons broke from the ferocity Dimitri was using against her. Dimitri had his answer now about what he would do while he was still in that destructive state of mind and it horrified him. Byleth hadn’t raised her blade to him and yet he was ready to cut her down just to get to Edelgard. 

Hubert took an opening in their fight to blast Dimitri with one of his spells. The phantom of Byleth swept past Dimitri as she went over to his younger phantom. Pain swept through him, her inner turmoil stabbing him. This was not the outcome she wanted. She didn’t want to lose another person she cared about, especially not after her father’s death so fresh in her mind. Byleth liked him even then. A kiss of a scene he didn’t recognize, the night that they sat back to back, and she was right in that she hoped that Dimitri would do more than kiss her that night he carried her in. 

Dimitri’s attention returned to Byleth within that moment as she knelt down beside his phantom self. The phantom reached up to her to touch her cheek. The brief thought that Dimitri could easily grab her by the throat and hurt her crossed her mind, but she still trusted him.

Byleth placed her hand above his as she closed her eyes. “I wish I had the opportunity to show you Fhirdiad, Professor. I cannot fail those I still owe a debt to, I’m sorry.”

Dimitri watched in horror as his phantom reached for his lance. Hubert shot another spell at his arm to keep him from reaching it.

Hubert glowered down at Byleth. “Didn’t I warn you that sentiment would be your undoing?” 

Byleth grit her teeth as she let go of Dimitri’s hand. “He can’t fight in that condition. Let’s move on.”

Hubert scoffed. “And give him another chance to be in our way later? Professor, I warned you about what would happen if you betrayed us. Stand aside. It’s a mercy to do this now.”

Tears, there were tears in Byelth’s eyes as she met the phantom’s gaze. Dimitri reached out to the phantom, almost too scared to find out what had been going through his mind. Dimitri could feel both the pain of his phantom’s wounds, the burn of the vile magic, and the poison coursing through his veins. He felt regret, but what he didn’t feel was hatred for Byleth at that moment. 

Byleth’s lip quivered before she shut her eyes and brought her lips to his younger self. Leaning her forehead against his, she wouldn’t have been able to see the shock plastered on Dimitri’s face as he blinked rapidly. 

“I won’t let this become reality. I promise you.” Byleth sealed that promise with another kiss.

Hubert growled as he pulled her away from Dimitri and held out his hand for another spell. “Enough, do not prolong your own pain any longer than necessary.” The last thing Dimitri heard before time shattered was Byleth calling out his name.

When time remade itself Byleth and Hubert were back at the fork in the path. “We all should take the path to the right. There’s too high of a chance of being ambushed from the other direction.” 

Hubert nodded. “A wise choice, Professor. Where you lead we’ll follow.”

“Just as long as none of you follow me to an early grave.” Byleth’s words rang through her head echoing in Dimitri’s mind.

The fact they hadn’t crossed blades that day had left Dimitri frustrated at a chance he wished he had over these past years. He was determined that he would have succeeded then, but here was the proof that he would have failed. Even knowing Dimitri’s intentions, Byleth tried to save him, and when that didn’t work she took her power to make it as if it never happened. 

Dimitri glared at Hubert’s back as the vision started to fade. It was Hubert’s words that rang through Dimitri’s head. The veiled threat about what would happen if Byleth betrayed them. Even when she awakened on this timeline hadn’t she said something about how easily they would dispose of her for her failures? Hubert’s venom had seeped into her mind, just as easily as it had coursed through his magic.

Flashes of Edelgard’s coronation that Byleth stood witness to made his anger rise again. Nothing was changed here, it was… nothing had changed either when Sothis took guard over Byleth’s sleep. Points of fate. Even if Byleth was not at her side, Edelgard would have still risen as the new emperor. It was not the takeover that Dimitri had envisioned. Edelgard’s father handed the crown over willingly. It was Edelgard’s words, her mockery of a promise. She promised peace for all, but to do that she felt she must trample over everything. 

Stolen away to the kingdom… Arundel was the one that brought Edelgard here, the gears started to turn. Dimitri already suspected Arundel to be involved with unsavory matters. He had no idea what the rest of the exchange meant, but his mind no longer cared, caught back within his own tirade of how Edelgard made no sense.

When things shifted around him his irritation made him glare around. He had seen enough, how did he get himself out of this? Then he met face to face with Byleth’s phantom as she charged right through him. His own anger rising in that moment paled in comparison to hers. It chilled him to the bone. He saw the same look in Byleth’s eyes he knew reflected in his own when he saw one of his enemies. 

Byleth sought revenge for her father. Dimitri had promised her that he would be there to help her and yet it was Edelgard and the other eagles at her side. They cut a bloody path, and it took her longer to react when one of her students fell. When she rewound, there was no “do better” or “be more careful”, she only called their name and the direction the enemy came from before she pressed forward to cut another enemy down.

Dimitri had heard tales of the Ashen Demon, but never once did he think she was capable of this. She was kind to her students, always gave them her time when she could, and would try to feed any and every stray animal she found around the monastery. The woman before him now had eyes that burned with determination. She called for Kryona’s blood and cursed Solon for Remire. Then she did something stupid, Byleth went off on her own. 

The moment she was cut off from the others and had Kryona in her sights Solon used some kind of foul magic. Sothis appeared once again to free Byleth from the void. It was Byleth’s reason for coming back that annoyed him the most. Sothis called the Eagles Byleth’s little ones, like Byleth was their mother. Byleth escaped that void, but only when the fighting was done did her mind finally catch up with all the events. 

“She’s gone…. Sothis is gone and it’s all my fault.” 

Byleth’s despair was only visible for a moment before time shattered and Dimitri was met with the scene of Jeralt’s death. Over and over Byleth tried to save Jeralt, until she finally ran out of pulses. The mage Dimitri saw that night with Monica and the Flame Emperor blocked her path. Byleth and Dimitri had the same enemy, so why did she take Edelgard’s hand knowing that she would be working beside the bastard that caused her so much pain? 

Jeralt’s death perhaps hit Dimitri the hardest. If he could have saved Lambert somehow he would have tried. Byleth had that ability and yet she could still do nothing. The goddess’s voice in her head telling Byleth that it was fate was not something Byleth would accept. He understood that feeling better than most. What Dimitri didn’t like looking at was Byleth in so much pain. If he could he would at least use his cloak to cover her, to stay by her side. 

The eagles stood around her, tried to coax her to move and get out of the rain, but they needed to give her a chance to grieve. Did they not understand? Dimitri still remembered the words that Edelgard gave Byleth the day he came to check up on her, how harsh they were. Byleth had been raw and still hurting after Edelgard practically told her to just move on as if nothing mattered. Perhaps the reason Byleth allowed that exchange of words between them was because it did help them both.

Dimitri couldn’t stand seeing her like this, even if it was only a phantom. As she sobbed over her father, he reached a tentative hand out before he made soothing circles in her back. If there was any chance that Byelth was going through these same nightmares while she was asleep beside him, Dimitri hoped that she could feel it. 

The pain that channeled through him from her was familiar. Memories of her father played out in her mind. Jeralt had not been physically loving either. A pat on the head or shoulder was about the closest Byleth experienced. Sometimes Jeralt would lift her up and carry her over his shoulder if she was being stubborn. The only intimate moments were when she would sit with him after his nightmares, like how she had come to sit out with Dimitri. 

Dimitri remembered the same flood of memories when Duscur happened. The moment something is taken from you your mind tries to cling to any memory it has because the one you just witnessed was the last memory you would have. The loss of a parent was never an easy one, especially when they were the only world you knew. Like the sudden tears, it was as if a floodgate opened up inside Byleth. The myriad of emotions was overwhelming, even for him. It had taken him several days to stop crying as well. It wasn’t until he saved Dedue that he found purpose again.

The shifts started around him again as the phantom of her and Jeralt faded. They were moving backward in time. Random moments flicking one after the other. Dimitri was right. She did know just how to avoid him. Sothis’ words telling her to face him made Dimitri wince. Even the goddess wanted them to be together, and Byleth avoided it. Her face would scrunch into such a sad expression. Her excuses were usually a not belonging at a nobleman’s side, much less at a king’s. Her self confidence was shot for some reason. 

Over and over she refused to let him have another word except a greeting. The fact that she let him near her as he talked to her after Jeralt’s death meant so much more now. Would he have had that opportunity if Edelgard’s words hadn’t shaken Byleth? That night she had come to comfort him after his nightmare too. What had changed her mind to let him close to her without pulsing back? 

Dimitri had respected the boundaries Byleth set after that. He knew everyone grieves differently, and Dimitri didn’t want to be a bother to her. That was why hearing about Hubert giving her comfort hurt. She could have easily asked Dimitri to sit with her as she had done for him. It was then it clicked. According to Seteth, Hubert was warping into her room unannounced. Byleth never asked for Hubert’s aid. Byleth did come to seek Dimitri out, but when she did he was in no better state that night than she was. So she did the next best thing she could. She sat with him to give them both comfort by just being in each other’s presence. She didn’t take that away from either of them.

“I didn’t think I should teach someone I was attracted to.”

Byleth’s voice made Dimitri look up as he realized the scene changed around him once more. This was one of his other questions he had asked himself. There had been something off about this moment, and the fact that it was here meant she had erased something. 

Dimitri was glad that the tea cup wasn’t in his hands at that moment, or else it would have shattered in his hand at her words. His younger self couldn’t formulate a response right away. The red on his face was embarrassing to look at. Did his blush always go to the tip of his ears like that?

“Professor, I… attracted to?” Dimitri stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Byleth giggled and gave him a small smile. Both Dimitris found themselves completely raptured. “You can be too cute sometimes. Yes, you were the most capable fighter in Remire. You caught my eye right away because of that. However, we aren’t here for that.” Byleth nudged the box closer to him before she grabbed her tea. She didn’t take a sip but used it to hide her face from him as she glanced away from him. “Happy Birthday Dimitri. I um...”

Dimitri looked curiously at the box, but she had more of his attention. “You know you didn’t have to get me anything. It’s not like you are my…”

“I wanted to,” Byleth interrupted. “Please, just open it.”

Byleth was fidgeting in her seat similar to how she had been squirming on the table before she handed the box to him. He could barely hear Sothis’ teasing voice in Byleth’s mind as Byleth glared to her side. When she returned her gaze to Dimitri her glare softened, but unease seemed to set in again before she took a calming breath and her face went blank once more. Why was she so afraid of letting her emotions show?

The gift was the exact same as it was a few hours ago. His reaction was almost the same as it was then. She explained about Felix finding the sword and telling her that Felix didn’t plan on even letting Dimitri see it, so she wanted to make sure Dimitri got something of his own. Dimitri turned his attention to the writing instrument. 

Dimitri stared at it in awe as she told him what it was. “Did you paint this yourself?”

Byleth beamed then, her smile growing wider. “Yes, I used the lion banner inside the classrooms for reference. I thought it would serve you well. I imagine a king will have plenty of paperwork to go through.”

Dimitri nodded as he put the gifts back in the box. “I am certain a better king might. Professor, no if I may, Byleth, thank you. I haven’t received anything this well-intentioned before.”

Byleth tilted her head. “I think that might be the first time I’ve heard you say my name.”

Dimitri stood up and moved to stand beside her. “I hope that it wasn’t too forward of me.”

Byleth looked up and gave him another small, but beautiful teasing smile. “Not at all. I liked hearing my name from you, to be honest.”

“If it is as much as I love hearing you say my name, I can understand that sentiment with clarity." The adoration was evident on the phantom’s face. 

Sothis spoke when Byleth couldn’t. “My my, I knew you were popular, but he’s really taken to you. I can feel what’s going through your mind. You want him too, don’t you?”

Dimitri gulped as he reached out tentatively to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. Byleth’s eyes were wide as she searched his face. He leaned down to where their lips barely touched. He gave her the opportunity to pull away if she didn’t want this. She didn’t pull away, and he closed the distance to put his lips to hers. Their kiss was soft at first and then it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other as a moan slipped past her lips.

He cradled her head between his hands as he put her forehead to hers. "Professor, may I kiss you again? I don't know where I find the courage, but I'd like to ask. Once I graduate, would you come back to Fhirdiad with me?"

His face hovered over hers and she closed the distance, tangling her fingers into his shirt. The minutes slipped away as they kissed. Byleth pushed him into the hedge work behind them as he held her to him. Her hands were buried in his hair as they became a tangle of breath and limbs.

A sharp clearing of the throat made Dimitri push her away from him enough that she stumbled. There was confusion and hurt in her eyes before she blinked and realized why he acted so suddenly. Seteth stood there with Hubert and Dimitri’s blood drained from his face. Byleth was still shaken but after a moment she returned to her usual stoic stance. 

Seteth folded his hands behind his back. “I would have expected better from you Professor. Not only were you in a public place, but as a staff member of this Academy you know that engaging in such solicitous acts with any student is forbidden. What’s worse is to choose Dimitri. He is to be a future king. Do you realize how harmful such slander against him could be? You are a mercenary who has been given a chance to do great things. I told Rhea that you were not a good fit here, and I hate that I get to be proven right. I will be talking to Rhea shortly to see if you will still be teaching here or if you will be losing that position.”

Guilt ate at Dimitri as his expression turned to horror. “That is not fair to her. I kissed her, this is my fault.” 

Hubert stepped forward as he inspected the box that had Dimitri’s gift inside. “Even so, it seems that she is attached to you.” Hubert picked up the dagger. “Such an extravagant gift, something so rare must have cost her most of her funds she is supposed to be using for our supplies and well-being.”

Seteth stared open-mouthed at the dagger before he turned on Byleth with a snarl. “What do you have to say for yourself, Professor?”

“Professor, I am sorry. I am such a fool. I never should have put you in this position.”

Byleth glanced over at Dimitri and grimaced at the expression he was making. Byleth moved to pat his head before she brought her hand down to caress his cheek. “I won’t be your ruin, Dimitri.”

Then time shattered again. His ruin, his ruin! Dimitri’s head was spinning. How in the world… no there would have been no opportunity to show her what she truly meant to him. Just her reaching out her hand and calling him by his name meant so much, and how had he repaid that? She was going to lose her job over him, and Seteth’s words. It was no wonder that she kept repeating that she was only a mercenary. Did everyone treat her like that? The scene changed back to the one he knew happened. 

“You like him. I know your heart Byleth, I felt what you felt. Just take him somewhere private and all of your problems are solved. He wants you too. I’ll even step away from your mind to give you two some privacy if you want,” Sothis chastised. 

The goddess had encouraged Byleth to go to him. Sothis, who ruled over fate, wished for Byleth and Dimitri to be together. Byleth just wasn’t sure what to do with her flood of emotions was all. He would be more than willing to show her how.

“It won’t change anything. It won’t change what I am. Seteth’s right. I don’t belong at any noble’s side. Someone like me isn’t fit to be a queen so why bother? I’m already too attached to Dimitri as it is, and the moment he has to choose someone who will benefit him more I don’t think I could just stand aside and that’s not fair to him. I’m not even fit to be at an emperor’s side either. Maybe I should have chosen the Golden Deer, a mercenary like me would fit right in.”

Dimitri’s phantom had caught up to her and tried to talk to her, breaking her out of her thoughts, and thus began the game of cat and mouse. The scene faded and Dimitri was left in the darkness. He wasn’t even sure what to say, what to think in response to that. 

In the battle of the Eagle and Lion, Dimitri had managed to take down Byleth first, using a strategy that Byleth had talked about when she was surveying the area. 

Byleth had praised him. Taking the hand he offered to help her up. “I was right in that you were the one that was the most capable without my help.”

The phantom tilted his head, unaware of how close she was pressed up against him. “What do you mean by that, Professor?”

Byleth smiled before reaching up to ruffle his hair. “It means that I have someone who needs me, that I can’t disappoint. You’ll be just fine. Good work.”

She kissed his cheek before she shattered time again and went back to the beginning to form a new strategy. The one that he did remember where Byleth and Dorothea took him down. Dimitri gaped at the scene in disbelief, Byleth cheated. 

It was Edelgard’s voice that announced the change in scenes. “You have the Sword of the Creator. It was allegedly wielded by Nemesis, the King of Liberation. If the legends are true, you hold the power to stand against entire armies. A band of thieves should be nothing. Even the most elite Imperial forces or the Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat you.”

Dimitri scoffed. Byleth was more akin to Serios in those stories.

“It would never come to that.” Byleth’s voice was smooth and calm.

Edelgard didn’t seem convinced. “Is that so? Even if those forces were to hurt someone precious to you? Can you say with full confidence that you would not turn your sword on them if that were to happen? You know your power does not lie solely in the Sword of the Creator. You are stronger and more terrifying than you realize. Professor… When we leave the monastery, will you still think of yourself as my teacher?”

In Dimitri’s eyes that solidified Edelgard’s guilt. She was asking Byleth what would happen when Edelgard would hurt someone she cared for, would Byleth still follow her?

“If we left the monastery?”

“Nevermind, I’m being thoughtless with my words. For now, let’s just focus on the problem at hand.”

Avoidance. It seemed that both of them liked to avoid talking about what was important, preferring action over emotion.

“There is no reason that Crests should have the power to dictate someone’s destiny. Don’t you agree, Gilbert? He was just another victim of cruel fate. Forsaken by the goddess who now demands his execution”

It was then Dimitri realized that Byleth hadn’t pulsed, these were her memories as a demonic beast sliced through Edelgard with its giant claws. Sylvain was beside them, this was the mission that Sylvain must have gone with them for the month to retrieve back the Lance of Ruin. 

The next few scenes played out for him like a swirling storm. Death after death, both Byleth’s attempts to protect her students and the death that she was trying to avoid. Memories of interactions with her students would flood her mind. She was closer to all of them than Dimitri had previously thought.

“They are mine to protect! I won’t let you be their downfall!”

“When all of this is over every single one of you is going to be going through more training. I don’t want to hear another damn complaint.”

“Edelgard, if you don’t learn to fucking aim I am going to make you change out weapons, do you hear me?”

Byleth’s voice shouting across the battlefield made him wince. The only other time that she pulsed was for Sylvain and Ashe. Byleth turned back time only to take the final blow so they wouldn’t have their family’s blood on their hands. “Let them hate me so they don’t hate themselves.”

Dimitri groaned as everything shifted around again. This place he recognized, the day at Remire that he met Byleth and Jeralt. He watched as the scene played out differently from what he knew of it. The ax tore into Byleth’s back as she took the hit for Edelgard. Then the sound of shattered glass and a girl’s voice reprimanding Byleth.

Sothis rewound and Dimitri saw the truth behind Byleth’s actions. From the beginning, Byleth had protected Edelgard.

Then Dimitri was finally freed from the visions. It felt like breaking the surface of the water after drowning, gasping for breath as Dimitri sat up. His head was pounding, as his trembling body wouldn’t allow him to catch the breath he needed to calm down. His hand touched something warm, something solid that wasn’t part of the sheets clutched underneath him. Dimitri turned to see Byleth resting soundly. Rage coiled in his chest from the visions he witnessed. Byleth took everything important away with a flick of her hand.

As he reached out with his trembling hands he realized tears were slipping down his face. He was able to feel her emotions during all of her encounters as if they were his own. It was muted, but they were there. Despite everything he did in the previous timeline, she didn’t hate him. Dimitri wrapped himself around her sleeping form, still torn between rage and despair. He also felt betrayed, so many chances Byleth had to be with him, that she knew how he felt, and Byleth still turned her back on him.

He still wasn’t sure which of the revelations shook him the most. It was her own guilt and feeling unworthy that made her feel as if she couldn’t be at his side. Despite the fact that he had tried to attack her with the intent to kill she still protected him. Byleth took on more burdens than anyone around her. She would bear the sins so that others wouldn’t have to carry the burden of them. Dimitri knew she was compassionate, but it was no comparison to what she actually did for the sake of others.

Byleth said it herself during the meeting that Edelgard only thought of her as a weapon. Edelgard had hurt her the most, made Byleth go through the worst of all her pain, and yet, Byleth harbored no hate towards the woman either. Byleth was too kind, too wrapped up in pride that her student excelled. The thought of those interactions made him seethe. He would have been more than just someone that excelled. 

Dimitri would have been her ally both on the battlefield and off of it. He would have been there to help her when Byleth shed her first tears in the rain. Perhaps that was why she avoided emotion, the first time she felt them so strongly was when she was captured in despair. 

Even the kiss on his birthday left her wanting more, but she just pushed all the emotions away. He wouldn’t let her do that anymore. Byleth had run from her own emotions long enough. His anger made him rise off of the bed. He would need to deal with this power first. Dimitri went to the door to have Dedue bring him the cuffs. Dedue offered the bag to him as well when he returned, but Dimitri didn't take them. Dimitri hoped he could get her to behave without the drugs. Her own desire and the other pieces were already in place, all he needed to do was play the right tune to lock them in place.

Taking the cuffs in hand, he dug out the silencer and turned it on. Byleth would not run from this conversation, nor would she erase it. “Wake up, you and I need to discuss a few things.”

Byleth didn’t stir and he sat back down beside her. The sweating wasn't afflicting her any longer. How long would she stay asleep this time? He refused to leave, not until he could confront her about everything he saw. He toyed with the cuffs in his hand as she didn’t stir again. Worry coursed through him as his anger dimmed. Her current condition was his fault. It might have revealed answers to him, but it wasn't worth her pain. 

His hand shook as he reached out and stroked her shoulder. Why was she still here? Not once had she even attempted to escape. There was hatred for Rhea, desire for him, but the loyalty she showed to the black eagles… that felt like Byleth was taking a blade to his chest. It took the threat of his death to have her betray them, and even then she still followed that bloody path where she almost met her end.

It made no sense. 

What would she choose if he and Edelgard had to face each other? One of them would die. If Byleth was naive enough to think that either of them would back down she didn't know either of them. There was only one way this cycle of bloodshed would end, and only of them could have Byleth at their side.

Dimitri got up to pace. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to shake away some of the things he saw. It was too much information at once, and impossible to sort through it all. 

“I told you that you should have killed her before getting invested. She will only betray you, son. Don’t give her that chance,” Lambert’s voice echoed inside his head. 

“You are not worthy of that ring you took. You'd have killed her if Hubert hadn’t interfered wouldn’t you?” This wasn’t the first time Dimitri had heard Jeralt’s voice, but the words stung all the same.

Dimitri had to believe that he wouldn’t have done it. He knew he saw himself reaching for the lance, but it couldn’t have been to kill Byleth with it. She didn’t use her weapon on him, had no intention to. Dimitri was supposed to protect her, perhaps he’d only meant to kill Hubert and to take Byleth captive. Would she had even come with him?

So many questions and not enough answers. Dimitri’s agitation mixed with his anger. Byleth had been playing games with them from the very start, getting more and more abusive of her power as time went on. What gave her the right to toy with them and decide the outcome?

There was a knock on the door and Dimitri turned to it with a growl. “What?”

The fact that he was that snappish should have sent warning bells off in his head. There were only a few people that would come to his room and knock. Only one of those people deserved his anger.

The door opened to Ashe and Dedue on the other side. Ashe brought in some food and looked around nervously. 

Dedue gave him a wary look. “Is everything alright, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri wanted to lie, but everything was not alright. His head wouldn’t stop spinning, for once. He was used to chronic headaches by now, but this, it had been a long time since he had felt one this bad. “Is bringing in the food all you wanted?”

Ashe shook his head. “No. I’m sorry to interrupt you, Your Majesty, but an emergency meeting has been called. Edelgard is on the move and your presence is needed in the council room.”

Dimitri paused as he looked over at Byleth. She was still unconscious, and he didn’t want to leave her. Also, Dedue was present at the council meetings with him. To have Dedue watch over her would only bring up more questions than answers. “Ashe, Byleth collapsed during our training session. Can I trust you to stay here and keep guard?”

Ashe’s eyes widened. “Certainly, Your Majesty. I could try to get Mercedes to look over her. I know that she has strong ties with some of the church members, but she is loyal to you first and foremost.”

Dimitri shook his head as he put the cuffs on the bedside table. He debated on putting them on her now, but the silencer would keep her from pulsing for the moment. “Not yet.”

Ashe nodded. “You can count on me then. If you see me at the council meeting then I won’t need to say anything for you to know that something has happened.”

Dimitri was about to exit the room before he turned to Ashe. “If she wakes up before I’m back, let her know that I know what she has erased. She’ll know what I mean.”

Ashe only gulped at Dimitri’s harsh stare and cold tone as Ashe nodded. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> hope you enjoyed. Also at this point i'm not throwing away the outline but chapter expectations I'm just gonna let them run for as much as they want to. So yeah I was way early in telling yall about us leaving for Arianrhod xD This thing keeps growing, but I'm alright with that. It's been a pleasure to write so far. I am glad to see ya'll enjoying it and the interactions.


	11. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri have reached a tipping point. Byleth gets a glimpse into Dimitri's past. The decisions they make tonight will decide the course of fate and how their relationship proceeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy, this monster has taken four rewrites and I finally got it all to work out how I wanted. TY do my betas who helped me polish this to such a lovely shine <3 you know I adore yall

Dimitri’s head was still pounding and the loud voices of the council members trying to talk over each other certainly didn’t help. Dedue had tried to talk to him on his way here. He wanted to know about whatever had made Dimitri angry enough to get the cuffs and if more than Ashe would be needed to guard Byleth. 

There were too many questions to focus on. Edelgard was on the move. Ingrid notified that she had dropped Claude up towards the northern border instead of further south. Rhea had joined the emergency meeting and was adamant that no one was moving out until after Saint Serios day. Of all of the selfish reasons not to head out to Derdriu, that wasn’t the one he expected to hear today. 

His mind was still swirling over everything he had seen. He had no time to dwell over them. Questions came from all directions and he found he was able to keep his anger in check as he focused on what truly mattered. The past could not be changed. What mattered is how they moved forward and right now he had bigger problems to deal with. 

Once everything was taken care of they all agreed to meet in the morning for a battle plan to implement. Dimitri would study the maps and come up with a plan if Byleth wasn’t feeling any better. If she was, then he would need her tactical skills. 

As he stepped out of the office rubbing his face, Dedue suggested that he go visit Mercedes. Dimitri needed to calm down and Mercedes would help with the headache. Dedue would organize whatever paperwork was needed and make sure it made its way to where it needed to go.

Dimitri sighed and took the suggestion. He still wasn’t ready to face the truth just yet. Mercedes was in the medical ward watching over some of the wounded soldiers that had been sent back for divine treatment. Based on the cloth that Mercedes was placing over their face, the wounded warrior would not be waking up again. 

Dimitri waited as Mercedes gave her prayer, his mind drifting back to his own death he had seen in his mind. Byleth had done what she could to avoid a reality she didn’t want to face. In her eyes, on the day she saved Edelgard, she saved an innocent person. She did what she thought would justify the right results.

It was noted how many more casualties they might have had on the day the monastery was attacked. Dimitri was certain now that it was Byleth’s planning that helped contribute to that fact. Her feelings and emotions still wrapped around him. He felt her lust, but also her confusion. Her sorrow and her determination. Byleth was so much more than she appeared. 

Mercedes turned around and jumped a little, placing her hand over her heart. “Dimitri, it still amazes me how quiet you can be. I didn’t even know you were there. I apologize for not noticing sooner.”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, the dead deserved their final rights before I bothered you with my trivial problems.” 

Mercedes nodded as she moved forward to take them out of the medical ward. They didn’t speak again as she took him to her bedroom. “Your headaches again?”

Dimitri nodded as he sat down at the table Mercedes kept in her room. His tongue was heavy. He wanted to trust Mercedes with the truth, but he was uncertain how loyal Mercedes would be with how devoted she was to the church. He could not play with time again when it meant Byleth being hurt this badly. 

Mercedes’s hands in his hair to massage his temples as she used her healing magic always felt wonderful and he was grateful as the pain simmered down to a dull throb. “Mercedes, what should I do if I think someone might betray me, that they have done something questionable in the past that I fear will be repeated?”

Mercedes hummed as she continued to massage him. “Well, it would depend on their intentions, wouldn’t it? Why did they betray you should be the first question you should ask. Were they doing it to protect something precious, did they think it was their only option, or did they do it for personal gain? You never know what is in a person’s heart, but as far as your question, I think to always assume the worst will only cause more of a rift between you and this person.”

He needed to talk to Byleth. There were so many questions and emotions toiling through him.

When she took away her hands she folded them in front of her. “Does that feel better? I can make us some tea if you want to stay a while. You know you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to.”

He should bring Mercedes to come see Byleth to make sure she was alright. “No tea tonight, there is someone I need to get back to.” It was always way too easy to talk to Mercedes. He should have said something else, anything else.

Mercedes made a small smile. “I hope whoever they are knows that they can ask for sweets whenever they want. If it’s a certain someone, I hope you know that by them being here instead of where they could be is already proof that their intentions are good. My loyalty may be to the goddess, but that does not mean I agree with Rhea. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

It was good knowledge to have that she would be on his side. It did take a burden off of his chest. “I will be sure to call on you if it’s needed.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure if the trepidation in his chest was from Mercedes being able to guess the truth so easily, or not looking forward to the conversation he knew he had to have with Byleth.

\------------------------------ 

When Byleth woke up, her head pounded. She felt dizzy as she sat up. She felt hands on her, but they weren’t large enough to be Dimitri’s. 

“Please, don’t push yourself. His Majesty said you collapsed without any explanation.” That voice, it was Ashe’s voice wasn’t it?

Byleth tried to remember. “We were training… I tried to use a spell, and then everything went black.”

“So it wasn’t anything he did to you?” Ashe sounded afraid, but afraid of what?

“No, just a spell backfiring,” she answered.

“Good, I saw the cuffs and then his message was so cryptic. He was angry, but I have no idea what for.” 

What was Ashe talking about; cuffs, message, who was angry? “What message?”

Ashe gulped. “Well, he said to tell you that he knows what you erased.”

Byleth’s eyes shot open as she sat up way too quickly. “That was his wording?”

Ashe nodded and pointed to the cuffs on the bedside table. “What did you do that would warrant him needing those?”

Despite her breathing coming in pants it was like she couldn’t gather enough breath as her chest hurt. Knowing what she erased, how did he find out about the pulse? How much did he know? What was he going to do now that he knew she had that power?

Ashe’s hand was on her back, rubbing small circles. “You’re ok, Professor. Just calm down your breathing and tell me what’s wrong.”

“The cuffs keep me from using my magic. I’ve… I’ve been tampering with things when situations haven’t gone the way I think they should. Nothing bad, but I wanted answers and for things to go better.” 

Ashe tilted his head. “That would explain his anger. Please, don’t use it anymore. Honesty will get you better results. It will be ok. He’ll understand, but… it’s not my place to say so. I cannot speak for him.”

Byleth could only nod as her head stung. Things still didn’t make any sense. Why was this blasted pain about to split her skull open? Then there was Ashe, why was he the one that Dimitri left here with her? Where was Dimitri and Dedue? 

Ashe had moved away from her. “Professor, I have to ask. Are you an enemy?”

Byleth was not in the mood for bloody mind games. "And if I am?"

His grip tightened on the knight’s sword at his side. "Then I would then ask if you're being mistreated in any way as a prisoner of war."

His kindness was always something she appreciated about Ashe. “Then I would ask why are you treating me, a supposed enemy, with such generosity?”

His grip loosened around it as he stared her in the eyes. "I became a knight to protect the weak and the silent."

Byleth tilted her head as it started to clear. “Knights are loyal to their masters first and foremost. If you think that I am a threat to your king then you should dispose of me.”

“I’m doing this out of loyalty. I want Dimitri to be happy, thus I want to understand the truth of what's happening. You've always been one of the strongest and kindest people I know. I am loyal to Dimitri, but if you are going to be our Queen, my blade is yours as well.”

Byleth huffed. “I wonder how many students are going to make that oath to me.”

“Pardon?”

“Dimitri made that pledge to me the day he came to help me with my pain from my father’s death. My own students followed me towards a war they didn’t agree with out of loyalty...tell me, has Felix pledged his blade to anyone else, or am I the only one with that honor?”

Ashe stared at her wide-eyed. “What do you mean?”

Byleth shrugged. “The night of the dance Felix said that he wanted to join my mercenary group if I left after the school year was over. He pledged his sword to defend me that night.”

“Ah, that’s what you mean. No, Felix has mostly kept to himself. His father keeps trying to get him to take Glenn’s old position, but he refuses.” Ashe still seemed nervous, had she used the wrong wording perhaps?

Byleth huffed. That sounded like Felix. She breathed a sigh as she wondered what she could have done differently to avoid all of this. "You were always one of the ones I wished I could bring to my class. You've always had a kind heart, even to those you shouldn't."

Ashe sat next to her on the bed. "I know you already said your reasons for not recruiting me... but that was in front of His Majesty and Dedue."

Byleth was getting tired of the conversation going in circles. "What do you want from me?"

Ashe rubbed the back of head. "I only want to distract you from whatever it is on your mind that's bothering you... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this, am I?"

Byleth nodded in understanding. "Ah, then that is appreciated. To answer your question, I didn't want to break up the group. The one thing that I loved about the lions is how tight knit you all were. If I took one I'd need to take you all and that would have left Dimitri and Dedue alone."

That seemed to leave him more confused. "Then... may I ask why you didn't choose to teach the Blue Lions?"

Maybe confessing this much to someone might help in some way. She needed to sort through them before Dimitri came back after all. "Dimitri..."

Ash tilted his head, waiting for her to continue.

Byleth rubbed her arm. "I didn't choose Blue Lions because of Dimitri."

That seemed to horrify Ashe. "W-what did he do?"

Byleth moved to hug herself. "He was wonderful. So wonderful."

Ashe went quiet, blinking a few times as he thought about it for a moment. "Do you still think he's wonderful now?"

Byleth stalled for a moment as she wondered what she should answer with. Then Ashe apologized, saying she didn’t need to answer that, but she needed to answer it for herself if not anyone else. "Sometimes, others... I'm not so sure. He hasn't hurt me, which I think you might be worried about. Dedue gave me herbs to sleep, but I think it was also so I wouldn't try to escape. Other than that, Dimitri has been overbearing, but not forceful."

Ashe was fidgeting again. "I really am bad at comforting people. I keep bringing the conversation back to these difficult subjects. I'm really sorry."

"Isn't it hard?" Byleth mused. 

"Is what hard?"

Byleth looked over at him. "You're Dimitri's sworn knight, but you're also holding your hand out to me, a former enemy general who hasn't confirmed her present loyalties."

Ashe played with his fingers. "It may be difficult, but this is the path I've chosen to walk. I won't falter, no matter how scary it is."

The look in Ashe's eyes worried her. It was a look she had seen before and she refused to let another person follow her to a fight they couldn’t win. "Please don't do anything rash. I really am fine."

"You haven't changed at all, huh Professor? Always shielding us from the world. Putting yourself in harm’s way." Ashe gives her a careful look. "I'm sure part of His Majesty's anger towards you is caused by his love and his worry over your condition."

Byleth knew better, but she also knew she didn’t need to explain that to Ashe. Her list of sins were too long to spill them all out, if she started, she may not stop.

"Professor... please promise me that you'll talk this over with him. I never got that chance with all of my friends in the other houses. So please. I don't want you to have to carry the same regrets."

Byleth met his gaze. "And if we don't come to an agreement?"

Ashe closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh. “Then meet him halfway somehow.”

That was easier said than done, but she was willing to try. “Thank you Ashe. I do not want to be an enemy. I can’t promise anything, but please don’t do anything rash on my behalf please.”

Ashe only seemed to consider her words for a moment before he tilted his head. “You know I still haven't brought you that book yet. There's plenty of books in the library here, but you don't have access to that. Reading always helps me get some ideas on whatever subject I’m stuck on. I wish I could be of more help. Actually, there might be something.”

Ashe stood up and went to the door. “I’ll be right outside if you need anything. I think you just need some time to adjust and I will see what I can do to simmer him down before he comes in here.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you, Ashe.”

“You can always count on me. Just tell him the truth. I know it’s hard, but lies will get you nowhere.”

Byleth nodded as the door shut behind him. She ran her hands through her hair as the fear and trepidation threatened to swallow her whole again. She was never one to wallow in her pain. Byleth took Ashe’s suggestion seriously as she went into the training room with a candle to go through the books that were left there. They didn’t seem organized at all. 

She had found the herb book and her father’s journal near the top, so she wasn’t even sure what she’d find here this time. Byleth picked up an unmarked book that looked similar to her father's journal. Curiosity had her examining it further. There was a crumpled page that looked like someone had debated tearing it out. She flipped to it and began to read.

‘When she bent down to pat the child on the head she gave an expression that I’ve never seen on her before. Her smile is absolutely mesmerizing. The moment she turned it to me, I felt like I could barely breathe. I didn’t even notice the child coming over and hugging my leg as a thank you. I even managed to replicate her motion without hurting the boy. That shocked me more than anything, normally I break whatever I’m holding when she flusters me. I’m not sure how many training lances are in the trash when I'm not controlling my strength because I'm too busy watching her.’

Byleth paused in reading. She thought perhaps that this might be another of her father’s journals she had never read, but now she realized the handwriting wasn’t Jeralt's.

Byleth flipped to the front of the book and realized that it belonged to Dimitri. He was documenting the training logs for the orphans Dimitri was showing how to fight, back at the academy. The first part was more or less what she'd expect. Names, strengths, weaknesses, and any level of mastery. A few of the orphans had never even held a sword before. 

On to the next few pages, he went on about how he didn’t think he was doing it right. Byleth took note of how it went from logs to paragraphs. Here, he was asking himself if perhaps he could see if the professor might be able to help him, but he was worried about bothering her.

' _ I should just admit I'm only being selfish and want to spend more time with her. If I do ask her, it's for their benefit, not mine. That's what I keep telling myself anyway. I've never met anyone like the professor before and she's always wonderful to be around. _ ’

The book almost dropped from Byleth’s hands. Dimitri had been so nervous to ask her if she might offer her help. He knew that she already had so much to do. Byleth flipped through a few more pages with shaky fingers. He had analyzed her movements to try to replicate them, but there wasn’t much more to conclude here other than the clear picture of a studious and observant student, not until after that passage about her smile. 

She remembered that day. The child Dimitri wrote about had asked them if this was what it was like to have parents. It was what they expected parents to do, to work together to help out their children. The child even teased her, saying that she’d make a good momma. Byleth had shaken her head at the notion, but she did give them the head pat she was used to receiving from her father on them. It was important enough for the child to mention, so she thought the appropriate response was to encourage them. Byleth didn’t remember smiling, but then he ran over to Dimitri, wrapping his arms around Dimitri's leg and chattering happily. 

Byleth did remember almost giggling at the child’s enthusiasm. Dimitri had brushed his gauntlet covered hand over the child’s head, but Dimiti’s eyes were on her, his face covered in a red blush. She had assumed at the time that he had been embarrassed over the child’s actions, not because he was enraptured by her. 

The rest of the log was a mixture of the orphans' activities and more observations about her. The way Dimitri wrote about her made Byleth blush. There were so many things he admired about her and the way she moved. Her calm demeanor, and how happy she seemed to be around the children. One sentence was scratched out, but Byleth could still read it. 

' _ With as much as she seems to enjoy being around them, I imagine that she would be a good mother when she finally has her own children. _ '

Was this where Dimitri first came up with the notion that she would be a good mother ? That if he wanted to make her happy, a child would be a way to do that? He had also talked about how much he enjoyed being around them and around her at the time.

Dimitri had seen the similarities between himself and the other orphans since he had lost his parents at an early age. Dimitri wondered if this was what it was like to have a family. Reading the passages warmed Byleth’s heart as he detailed small things he noticed about the ones they trained. While Byleth had focused on the physical aspects and their improvement he could name them all easily and interact with a warmth that she didn't possess. 

Dimitri detailed more about his life and similarities; his friends were distant, he didn’t get along with Rufus and his father was gone. Patricia may have given him his mannerisms, but she was nothing like Byleth. He never got the chance to know his real mother, but besides that mention, he didn’t write anything else about her. 

‘ _ It seems that I’ve gotten sidetracked. Perhaps a different journal is in order for the professor. These thoughts don’t belong here, but I find myself unable to stop thinking about her. She seems to work her way into everything that I do now, why is that? _ ’

The rest of this journal turned back into what it was at the start, detailed accounts of the children’s progress. It made Byleth curious. That meant there might be another journal around here. 

As she searched, she thought back on what she'd just read. That would have been the point that he found himself truly falling for her then. That was within her first few months at the academy. 

She found more books with pages for notes stuck inside. She chuckled at one titled 'how to talk to the ladies'. The note sticking out from the page, was ' _ do not trust Sylvain, this book isn’t helpful. _ ' Flipping through it she almost burst out laughing from the comments Dimitri made throughout the book.

‘ _ Why would one refer to a woman’s breasts as a weapon rack? Why would you comment on them at all when you’re trying to have a pleasant conversation? _ ’

Putting that one aside, she continued searching, organizing everything that she came across. She wondered why Dimitri didn’t have a bookshelf in here. He seemed like a person to take care of the things he owned. Then she found a piece of a broken shelf underneath a few more books. 

Byleth swallowed hard as she saw some of the journals underneath were ripped and the edges burned. Hesitantly she reached out to touch them, having a strange feeling that these were the ones she was looking for. They weren’t completely destroyed, but they had been mangled by too tight of a grip. 

She found three of them in that condition. Tear stains on one made her put that aside for last. She scoured the rest of the pile quickly, looking out for splinters as she found the broken bookshelf smashed underneath the pile. 

She had a feeling that she knew what made him so angry. The books would have been moved here the two weeks before Edelgard attacked the monastery. Byleth wouldn't be surprised if he'd attacked them in his rage after her betrayal. What she didn’t understand was why he'd keep all this here if it brought him pain. 

When everything had been sorted through, she turned to the pile of books Dimitri had taken avid notes in as well as his journals. She really wished that there was a seat or something else inside this room. Breathing a heavy sigh, she looked over at the pile wondering what the feeling rising in her chest was. After a few moments of hesitation, she decided that she wanted more light. 

Byleth carried the pile over to the table by the fire. Setting them down, she put the orphans’ journal to the side, as well as the other books he took notes in. There would be time to explore those later, but for now, most of the answers she needed were in Dimitri’s personal journals. There was a part of her that wondered whether she should be looking at them, after all, they contained Dimitri’s private thoughts.

Byleth put her fingers around her neck, missing the tassel that usually dangled there. Anytime she was feeling nervous she would twist it around her fingers and toy with it. Byleth took a deep breath before she grabbed the journals and brought them closer to her. She skimmed the contents. The ones untouched by fire were more training logs, personal ones, and if she had known how much Dimitri had been pushing himself, she would have put a stop to it. 

When did he sleep? She knew he was dedicated, but this was even more rigorous than what she put herself and her students through. 

One of them was for after the war. He would spar with Catherine, Ingrid, Seteth, and sometimes even Annette. One of the names that surprised her was Yuri’s, which was mentioned a few times. She hadn’t expected to see his name. If it was the same person she teamed up with all of those years ago to hunt down Caspar’s mystery thugs it was no wonder Dimitri knew how to counter her so well. Between Catherine’s brute enthusiasm and Yuri’s cunning speed, Dimitri would be able to take on most sword wielders with that knowledge. 

Annette and Seteth were both using axes when Dimitri sparred with them; training for a battle against Edelgard no doubt. 

Sylvain had advanced into a great knight, which based on all the requirements, surprised Byleth that he would go through all of that with as lazily as he took his training during the academy. 

Felix had chosen Swordmaster. That was odd, Felix had trained with her in magic, so she would have thought he would choose Mortal Savant. Speaking of magic, Dimitri seemed frustrated by his lack of resistance, based on his notes. Hubert would still cause him trouble if they fought. 

Based on the information here, Byleth would be able to help Dimitri form some tactics for a personal training regimen with her. If he would let her. There wasn’t anything about her in this post war journal. It was as though he'd made an effort to keep her out of his mind. The only mentions she could find were that he missed her terribly. Those pages were often ripped and missing parts. It usually coincided when he was talking about taking care of his kingdom.

Putting that journal aside, she grabbed for the ones she determined were his academy day journals. They were dated in the front, so their order was easy to determine. When Byleth found the passage about the fight in Remire, the sheer awe he had for her took her aback. There were about five pages of him gushing about her strength, her lithe movements, and just how the moon had glistened against her armor and blade. 

He was embarrassed about how forward he was in asking her to come and align herself with the kingdom. Claude had teased him, since it was obvious from his tone that he was lovestruck at first sight. Dimitri had denied it, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to write about her as he learned more. He'd been excited to find out that Byleth was given the opportunity to teach, praying that she would choose the Blue Lions. 

He wanted to know what it was like to learn from her, all the things she could teach them. He wanted to know more about her. There were no mentions of lust, all of it was pure admiration for her and her fighting style.

One sentence caught her gaze. ‘ _ I’m still not sure how well I can trust someone who kills so easily, but we shall see. If Lady Rhea trusts her enough to teach, then I might be making a miscalculation. We have different thinking after all. Lady Byleth had to kill to survive this whole time. It is too early to make assumptions, but I will keep my eye on her, regardless. _ ’

The fact that Dimitri referred to her as Lady Byleth like she was some grand knight and not a low ranking mercenary made her smile. Not once had he made a comment on her station in a negative light. 

The page where he announced that Byleth had chosen the Black Eagles made her swallow hard. Dimitri had tried his best to figure out what he could have possibly done wrong. He had failed his house, and what was worse, with Byleth’s strength on the Empire’s side, it was one more loss for the Kingdom. 

He had failed as a prince, one more hope that his people put on him that he had crushed. How was he supposed to make things better when he couldn’t even convince someone he liked that he was worthy of standing beside?

Byleth leaned her head back and rubbed her face. She hadn’t even realized that it was such a big factor. All three of the house leaders had asked for her who she aligned with. 

Come to think about it, Dimitri had a kind word for every one of his classmates, but when it came to himself, his enthusiasm drained away. Byleth had thanked him and he asked if there was anything he could do to show her around, or if he could offer any help. She had taken him up on it, and they spent a good portion of the day together.

She had been comfortable, too comfortable around him. Dimitri was already a capable fighter, she had witnessed it herself. All of the Blue Lions were close friends and she could feel the air of comradery around them. 

Part of her wondered what it would be like if they would turn to her with such sentiment. She enjoyed the company of the other Lions, too. Between the fact that she was starting to like Dimitri a little too much and she felt like she might be intruding on them, Byleth had decided that it was best not to get herself tangled up in those warring emotions. It was sometimes hard to train someone when you had feelings for them. 

When she spoke to Claude and got the details on the Golden Deer, she couldn't see herself among them. She expected that if she taught them that most of her time would be spent apologizing for them. Claude had his schemes, Hilda’s avoidance of doing anything, and Ignatz didn’t like to fight. The group were also formed of archers and it would mean training them from scratch on different weapon types to get them to advance. At least the Eagles and Lions understood her type of combat and would be easy to train. 

The fact that Leonie glared daggers at her and only talked about her father didn’t help. So Byleth passed on the option of leading the deer, as charming and charismatic their leader may be, she didn't want to be a babysitter.

But when it came to Edelgard, Byleth saw a lot of herself in El. Most of the Black Eagle house were nobles, but that didn’t put too much of a damper on Byleth at first. She saw it as a challenge. All of them had previous training. Bernadetta was frightened of her, frightened of everything it seemed, and Byleth wanted to help her come out of her shell.

Byleth put her thoughts about why she liked her own students to the side, or else she'd be reminiscing for too long. That wasn’t the purpose of this trip down memory lane. She wasn’t sure when Dimitri would get back, or how he was going to react to her reading these. He was angry enough at her already. 

Dimitri had written about the embarrassment of almost landing in her chest after the mock battle. He wasn’t sure why his skin was so flushed at the mere thought of it.

Fury and feeling useless bled through the pages that recounted how the Eagles were the ones being sent to the kingdom to take care of Lonato. Dimitri saw Byleth in the church with Ashe, offering him a hug while Ashe cried against her. It was the first time he had seen a sad expression on Byleth’s face. 

_ ‘I will let him hate me if he chooses, but I don’t want him to have that burden. It had to be done.’ When I found out it was her that killed Lonato in front of Ashe I meant to speak with her about how callous an action could be, but by her words, perhaps she wasn’t as heartless as I have painted her to be. _

A conversation with Sylvain was what spurred on the next batch about her. They had made an exchange that required Dimitri to ask a girl out on a date. Because he was a man of his word Dimitri had agreed to try but he didn’t expect it to be so hard. 

He didn’t want to ask anyone random out to dinner. It felt odd to ask any of his classmates because they ate side by side so often in the dining hall. There was only one person that came to his mind that he wanted to ask.

But how could he avoid making it awkward? He was expecting a rejection as well. It couldn’t be a date, but perhaps a thank you, yes, a thank you would suffice. 

And where to take her? There was a full page of different options with notes next to them. Byleth smiled as she read, despite how much he was warring with his indecision, it was so cute and thoughtful how much time he spent just debating on the right way to do it. 

She shouldn’t have felt so surprised to realize he was doing this for her. He spent what time he could around the dinning hall, hoping to see her, find out what her favorite food was, and to take her to a place that had food she liked. 

When he finally got the courage to ask it was after one of their training sessions. For all his nervousness he spoke of in the journal he spoke fluently, as he normally did. She was charmed by it and she never turned down a free meal so she accepted. He had given her suggestions, but the final choice was hers.

She remembered their time together as well. He was polite and the conversation was engaging. He was happy that she enjoyed the food, he had made it a point to ask her about it. It was just a tavern outside the main walls of the monastery, but it wasn’t fancy by any standards. After the dining hall, it was odd, but nice to eat in a more private setting. The way he described everything was a mix of appreciation and wondering if it was all real.

Apparently, Ashe had mentioned they had good food and even better sweets, so Dimitri had included it because Byleth seemed happiest when she had sweeter food, and he had Annette ask Byleth whether spicy or sweet were her favorite flavors. So that's why she had asked Byleth that question. Byleth hadn't suspected a thing.

Dimitri made a note of that, going on a little longer on how nice it was to have such kind allies. 'Perhaps, in addition to the sewing lessons, Mercedes might be kind enough to teach me the basics of baking.'

He wanted to try to make Byleth some sweets later on since the dinner had gone so well. That would be easier for him, on the day of devotion, than mangling up some poor flowers for a crown. Besides, it reminded him too much of a different crown he'd rather place on her head, but that thought was scratched out.

Everyone knew what the garlands symbolized, sweets could just as well be given as a thank you, instead of an announcement of intention. The leadup up to the big day was a mix of apprehension and continued admiration. Byleth had given him a flower crown to thank him for all his help, and that alone got him writing a few pages about it. 

' _ Based on what she told the others, she had no idea of what it truly meant. She had a few others on her arm that were meant for her students, but she also said I was the first one she thought of because of all the help I give her. Apparently, because I'm not her house leader, she appreciates it more since I don't need to help her, but I want to. It is nice to be called by my name and I find myself enjoying her company. I had tried not to let my heart rise out of my chest when she placed it on my head. She is absolutely stunning when she gives out praise. _ '

As Byleth read on through them all there were so many fond and cute moments. How could she have not seen how he looked at her? Sure, she noticed how often she found him around her, but she hadn’t realized how much the mere sight of her made him happy. 

It wasn’t until later that she started seeing jealousy in his words, mostly over the fact that other students started to take more of her time as they got closer to her as well. 

Dimitri had caught Lin curling up beside her on the docks and wished he could take his place. Hubert’s private magic lessons took up much of her time. He noticed the days when Dorothea had done her makeup. The observations went on and on, both for Byleth and the other lions. Dimitri made a point to stay away from Byleth when Edelgard was around. He didn’t get along well with Hubert either, it seemed. Byleth noted he did converse with a few of the Eagles, as well as Claude, but he mostly kept to his own class.

There was another page that caught her interest. Dimitri had intended to ask Byleth to dance at the ball, and he had heard the rumors about the Goddess Tower. He had an entire list of lines that looked like something Sylvain might say. He wanted to ask again if she might reconsider her ties to the Empire and join him in Fhirdiad. 

He was going to confess to her how he felt, that night but he thought Hubert beat him to it. Dimitri had seen his chance when Byleth went up herself. He hadn’t gotten to dance with her, but he kept an eye out for when he could. 

After Byleth danced with Felix they both left with an uncomfortable tension in the air. Felix left towards the training grounds, but Byleth had turned towards the Goddess Tower. Dimitri had excused himself and followed her, only to see Hubert slip into the tower behind her.

It had crushed him because Hubert and Byleth had left the tower together. Dimitri had lost his chance. What was worse was that he couldn’t tell what Byleth was thinking. She and Hubert left in separate directions, and Dimitri had intended to follow her, but by then he had lost his nerve. 

Byleth wouldn’t have been in the mood for that either, so she was glad Dimitri had backed off. Between Felix and Hubert she had enough to deal with for the night. The last thing she’d want to do would be turning him down and hurting him more. 

Byleth was also glad Dimitri didn’t know what Felix had told her. The only reason Felix was even there at the dance was that he wanted to thank Byleth for including him in Dorothea’s lessons for the White Heron Cup. 

Felix hadn’t managed to beat Dorothea, but his foot movements for battle would benefit from the short training Byleth had given him. Felix was fulfilling the promise they made when Dorothea agreed to let him train with them, nothing more. 

Dorothea was winking at Byleth from the other side of the room, excited about the plan she came up with. Byleth rolled her eyes as she focused back on Felix, wondering what song of romance was going through Dorothea’s head. 

Not that there was anything going on between her and Felix, they were battle companions, nothing more. Dorothea would sing about Byleth with anyone that even showed her a hint of affection. Dorothea had several songs drafted for all of the students and Byleth. That in turn only seemed to feed Bernadetta’s writing, not that she would let anyone else read it, but Byleth didn’t see any harm in it so she let Dorothea have her fun. 

She'd told Felix that she wasn’t sure what she was going to do after the school year. She supposed she would stay near her father, as she had always done. She enjoyed teaching, enjoyed being useful; even if it was only to show other people the best ways for a clean kill and how to survive. She did tell him that if it came to her taking over for her father's group she would welcome his presence.

Reading these journals was a reminder of bittersweet memories. Byleth hesitated on turning the page, knowing now what would come next. 

Dimitri was distressed at the news of Jeralt’s death. It brought up so many memories, but he also knew part of the pain Byleth would be going through. It's not easy being right there and not being able to protect the one you cared for as they were murdered before your eyes. 

Byleth hadn’t realized how many times Dimitri came to her door and raised his hand to knock, only to turn away. As much as he wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help, he knew it was not his place. He still had no idea of what had caused her to run from him, or to avoid him after her admission that she was attracted to him. Her words had sent him over the moon, but if it meant that they couldn't even be friends, he would have preferred not to hear them. 

It hurt him to see her apprehension when he approached her. The worst was that he still had no idea what happened to her gift. He never even got the chance to open it and see what was inside. He couldn’t even ask her to find out, perhaps she’d even be angry that it was lost. If it had been something important to her, he wouldn’t be able to forgive itself for leaving it unattended. 

It wasn’t until he heard what Edelgard had to say that he felt he needed to step in. Grief could be debilitating, but if not dealt with, it would swallow you whole. You could only run from it for so long before it caught up with you. What Edelgard offered was avoidance. It may work for some, but he doubted that it would help Byleth, especially when she was still crying after Edelgard left. He could tell that there was rage beneath the surface. That, he understood as well.

There was no shame in tears. Holding them back usually did more harm than good. Dimitri also hated seeing Byleth hurt like this. He would do anything to see her smile again, but he would not force her to. All he could do was promise to be there for her when she was ready.

He made his vow, and he intended to keep it. He was hers to wield as she saw fit. He didn't have the right to promise her that with his debt to the dead, but it was what his heart wanted. He was angry for not being there for Byleth when she got her revenge. Wondering what made Byleth’s hair change color, if the story was true about Byleth’s new divinity. He believed that the goddess only watched from afar, and he was not worthy to touch the divine with his hands stained red.

Part of his problems was after his eighteenth birthday Dimitri began getting notes from his council about needing to choose a partner as his queen to help him reign. Dimitri only listed one name as a possible candidate, but if Byleth was goddess blessed, it had only made him feel more unworthy of her. There was also the possibility that he might not have a future to give her. 

Dimitri’s thoughts were getting more and more erratic after he found the dagger. His nightmares made it impossible for him to sleep. The night she came to sit next to him was the most comforted that he had ever felt. 

Byleth remembered the kiss he gave her while he thought she was still asleep. She had pressed her fingers to her lips after he left, remembering the feeling. It had taken everything she had to not kiss him back. Apparently, Hubert had spoken to him once Dimitri stepped outside, and whatever the exchange of words was it angered Dimitri. 

Then came the days leading up to her departure. Dimitri was focusing more on what he had come to the academy for, to find those responsible for Duscur and get revenge. 

Rhea was having the other houses guarding spots outside the tomb. Dimitri was writing less and less and when he did, he complained about his headaches getting worse and training more since he couldn’t sleep. 

More marriage suggestions had come in from the council, which he did his best to ignore. He would try to find some way to catch Byleth alone and talk to her. He needed to find a way to tell her how he felt. If she said no, he was simply going to have to deal with the heartache.

The problem was that he never got a chance to speak to her. Byleth was gone for almost a month and when she came back, there weren’t any opportunities before the Eagles were to visit the Holy Tomb. Hubert hovered near her like a shadow, keeping Byleth at arm's length from him. What he wanted to say couldn’t be expressed through a letter, it had to be in person. Then Byleth ran away with Edelgard and it was like his whole world shattered. 

His mind had found Edelgard at fault, page upon page about how it was shortly after Edelgard had left that the tragedy of Duscur occurred. The Flame Emperor had committed multiple atrocities so Duscur would only be one more bloody blade upon her conquests. Edelgard would have been the one talking to the mage and Monica. How could Byleth even run off with the person who had a hand in her own father’s death? Hubert must have done something to Byleth, that was the only answer. 

Rhea had destroyed Byleth’s room. The sight of it made him sick, to think that she wouldn’t come back. Then the declaration of war reached them and they were given a two week notice to prepare for battle. During the day, Dimitri had gone around the monastery, rounding up the orphans and doing what he could to help out those that needed it, offering a safe place in Fhirdiad for those who couldn’t fight. At night, he wasn’t sure how many lances he broke on the training dummies as he thought of Edelgard.

Byleth closed the book in her hand, feeling overwhelmed. The way he connected the dots and the accusations, it was no wonder Dimitri held such hatred for Edelgard now, and that hatred seemed directed towards Hubert as well. He didn’t put much of the blame on her, to him, Byleth had been fooled, just like everyone else.

Byleth opened it back up to read again the last paragraph on the page. ‘I will rescue her back from Edelgard. Those vile snakes won’t be able to poison her anymore. I will undo whatever they’ve done to her, and give the dead their due. In return, I hope she will stay at my side.’ 

Even back then, he had wanted her as his queen. The next part of this one covered the days leading up to the attack, but it stopped abruptly, probably because all of his things would be sent back to the Kingdom with the group. Whether the battle was won or lost for the monastery, his place was in Fhirdiad. 

Byleth went through the books she brought over. There should be at least one more than this. The other journals were logs, and based on the one after the war, he still wrote and kept records even now. There was probably one around here that he was still currently using that would detail his mindset back when Byleth had been brought to him. 

Byleth tapped her temple as the urge made her wonder why exactly she was even thinking about searching for it. This was already a breach of privacy. She looked down at what she had in front of her, realizing just how much she didn’t really know or understand about Dimitri. The journals, in the beginning, read a lot like her father’s; a man enamored with the woman he had fallen in love with. 

What she did know is how badly her father was still affected by the loss of her mother. Sitri’s death broke something in him. Jeralt never even took another woman into bed with him, no matter how drunk he got. He gave everything he had to make sure Byleth had a good life. It was a good life, if a simple one. They would go where they were needed, do the job, get paid, and rejoice when they had extra money to treat themselves to something nice. 

The missing part would be the day she was at Edelgard’s side during the fight at the monastery. She would like to know how he felt before that moment. When Dimitri attacked her and Hubert that day, he acted as a man possessed. Dimitri didn’t let up on his swings, he wasn’t letting her get any strikes in, not that she had tried to. To have him attack her so blatantly, and seeing him so affected by rage had made her heart plummet. The time for negotiations was over. Dimitri was now an enemy, but not one that she wanted dead.

Byleth curled up on the seat of the chair, hugging her legs and burying her face against them. The pain that seared her when she leaned over him was so much like the pain she had felt when Jeralt was killed. It was too much to bear. Byleth kept repeating that sooner or later, if they were going to win this war, Dimitri would have to die. That was why she turned back time and set her sights on Rhea. If Rhea were gone, there was a small chance that Edelgard's war could be over with just one battle.

But war is never that easy, or that clean.

Byleth’s supposed death would have shattered Dimitri and all of her students, but she wondered if Edelgard or Hubert would have cried for her. The tear stains on the pages of Dimitri’s journal showed her how much he suffered at her leaving. How many tears would there have been for her death? Byleth squeezed herself tighter as anxiety and apprehension filled her. She wasn’t ready to see the anger on his face just yet, nor did she want him to see the fact that she had cried her own tears. 

\----------------------------

Ashe stood outside Dimitri’s door and it confused Dimitri for a moment. Why wasn’t Ashe inside, guarding Byleth?

"Ashe," he couldn't seem to keep the warning growl out of his voice. "I believe your orders were to stay inside."

Ashe knelt down in front of the door. “Your Majesty… I, I feel that I need to say something. I don’t know what exactly it is that she’s done, and she says you have every right to be angry with her. I’d just like to remind you that your relationship together is still new, these things take time, and… I’m butchering this.”

Dimitri leaned against the wall across from Ashe. It wasn’t often that Ashe would get nervous enough to speak up with something he didn’t think Dimitri would want to hear. “Dedue had me visit Mercedes. I talked with her to see if that might help matters. Her advice helped. I think all I can do is try to talk with Byleth and let her explain her reasons.” 

Ashe stopped fidgeting almost immediately as he looked up at Dimitri with wide eyes. Then, he smiled and bowed his head. “I’m sorry for doubting you. She told me that the cuffs were only to stop her from using magic. I know they alarmed me when I first saw them. It meant that she was your enemy, your prisoner, and that thought didn’t sit well with me.”

The thought didn’t sit well with Dimitri either, but it had to be done. He needed to keep Byleth from even having the temptation to use her power. “Only time will tell, Ashe. She is the only one that can decide whether she wants to be our friend or our enemy.”

Ashe nodded solemnly. “Just, listen to her before you do anything rash. She does regret her actions and she cares for you."

Part of him was relieved to hear that, but it also made him wonder what else the two of them spoke about. "Thank you, Ashe."

Ashe stood and moved from his post by the door. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

Dimitri moved past him to put his hand on the door handle. "No, I don't want any interruptions."

“Dimitri…”

That had Dimitri turning back to Ashe. It was rare that anyone other than Mercedes used his name. “Yes, Ashe.”

“If you need help smuggling Byleth out of here, you can count on me. There are many of us who would lay down our lives for her. If Rhea is a problem, she needs to be dealt with. I know politics demand you play nice with Rhea, but I won’t allow any harm to come to her… also I feel that you should know that Felix pledged his blade to her. I don’t think she knew what it meant, but you and I know the meaning behind the pledge. Felix will not take to the news that she is your consort well.”

At first, jealousy rose as he wondered what prompted such a protective response from Ashe. Then Dimitri felt all air leave his chest as soon as Ashe mentioned what Felix had done. To pledge your blade meant two things. The first, is it meant pledging your loyalty to a bloodline as their protector, and it was usually a pledge taken during the knighting ceremony or a vassal’s vow. 

The second reason you would pledge your blade is to keep the one you intended to marry safe; to love and protect their chosen and fight for their honor no matter the cost to themselves. Considering that Felix was adamant about not becoming a knight, it would make more sense that he meant the latter option. 

After all, Dimitri had done the same when he pledged to be with her until the bitter end. “Thank you for letting me know.”

Ashe nodded and left. Dimitri took a deep breath before he reached for the door handle. He had calmed down considerably, but he debated if maybe it would be better to sleep in Dedue’s room and keep them both apart for a night. 

Dimitri shook his head, he and Byleth needed to talk before resorting to that option. It wasn’t like he would manage to get much sleep anyway. He wanted to check up on her and make sure that she was doing alright after her collapse. 

Dimitri hadn't expected her to be at the table, much less with his old journals spread around her. Indignation rose up for a moment at the thought of her reading them, but that quickly died down as he thought about whatever those visions were. He had been privileged to much more than just written moments and scattered thoughts. At least they were now on even ground on each other's perspectives.

He shut the door behind him, taking in her curled up form. “I forgot that I still had those. I tried destroying them, but like with the dagger, it seems I’m incapable of letting go of the past. When I watched one go up in flames I scrambled to save the rest.”

Byleth lifted her head onto her knees. Her eyes were red. She hadn’t been sobbing recently by the looks of it, but she was still visibly upset. “I saw the cuffs and I know what they mean. I know….” 

Byleth breathed deep as Dimitri stopped to look at her. His jaw ticked, but he made no move to interrupt her. “If you know about my power and what I’ve done with it, then yes, I… I rely on it too much.”

That was an understatement. "Taking away the act does not erase the intention, Byleth.” 

Byleth nodded towards the journals. “I had no idea how… I am sorry, Dimitri. Some of this could have been avoided.”

Yes, it could have. “I am surprised you read them.”

Byleth shrugged. “I found the first one by accident, the rest… I knew you might be angry, but I wanted to know. I’ve never been one for relationships or emotions, so the insight helps. Your penmanship is nice and you write the way you speak. They were nice to read.”

Dimitri felt his face heating up. “It’s only fair, I suppose. Perhaps you could tell me what happened. When you collapsed, I brought you back to bed. I went to rest beside you and when I closed my eyes, a voice rang louder in my head than any of the ghosts ever have. Then I was taken through a trip in time through all of your actions. What gave you the right to toy with all of us? How many others did you give your affections to, only to take it away?”

“Only you had the siren’s song that lured me in. I was never really interested in relationships. The pleasure was too fleeting to bother chasing it, but that doesn’t matter now. My arrogance was everyone’s ruin.”

“It matters to me! You say it was arrogance, but it seems to me you are more of a coward who cannot face her own actions.”

The glare she gave him was filled with more emotion than he had ever seen from her as she sat up and slammed her fist on the table to raise herself up. “I have never backed down from a fight. You have no right to call me a coward.”

He stared right back, unphased at her anger. “Perhaps not a fight, but any time your emotions start to unlock, you bury them away like they are something evil. There is a part of me that understands when you first reawoke, but why… why did you take away any hope and happiness you had given me during the Academy?” 

Byleth’s head snapped towards him as he saw a look of horror on her face. “Everything, back that far? Did you see what happened to you on the day… the day you were lying in wait for an ambush." Byleth's voice was barely above a whisper, but it still cracked as she closed her eyes.

"If you mean Hubert, yes, but that was not your fault. I let my rage get the better of me. I never should have raised my weapon at you."

Byleth ran both of her hands through her hair. Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes. "And your birthday?"

“All the way back to when you saved Edelgard.” Dimitri couldn’t keep the edge out of his voice as anger rose again. Would Byleth try saving Edelgard again? If Byleth had no regard for her own life, then he would need to keep an eye on her before she hurt herself. 

Byleth closed her eyes and blanched. “From the moment Sothis awakened inside of me... I was supposed to die that day, but Sothis stopped that too.” 

Yes, Dimitri saw the bandit’s axe bury into Byleth’s back. It was how he knew her death was not something he wanted. Watching Byleth fall had taken all the rage and shattered it as easily as her power shattered time to remake it. The pain of it almost sent him to his knees, but anger was familiar and easier to deal with, so he let his anger fuel him now. 

Dimitri knelt down beside her. "Byleth, every moment you've pulsed away, and I think points of fate was what the voice whispering in my ear was telling me they were, I've seen and I felt your thoughts and emotions like they were my own."

That only seemed to upset her further. "What voice?" 

Dimitri had a feeling he already knew, but he didn’t want to voice those suspicions. "I'm not sure. She said both sides of time will be…"

"So Sothis did this… are you still there then? Can you hear me you little gremlin? How dare you meddle in this? Things were… they were going better this time…"

Dimitri still wasn't sure if he was pleased with Sothis’ meddling either. He was grateful to know the truth, but he didn't like how Byleth coiled back up on herself. Dimitri’s eyes narrowed. “Even Sothis told you to only use her power in battle, to save those whose fate was not to die that day. No more games, no more lies!”

Byleth crossed her arms to hug herself. “I would agree that I shouldn’t be relying on it as much as I have, but I don’t remember lying to you, Dimitri. Just like you, I circled the truth, but never said it outright. I understand your anger. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. You were never supposed to know.”

Dimitri grit his teeth. “What am I even supposed to do with this information? Even if you took your actions away, you still did them! You still avoided me. You had every opportunity and ability to come to me and change my mind, and... you didn’t.” His voice broke as he turned away from her. 

Dimitri brushed his hand against her cheek. “Was it that horrible a thought to let someone care for you?”

Byleth grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from her. “Kissing you was wonderful, but you had to tangle a future in with it.”

Dimitri found his fists tightening. “If you wanted to have a loose relationship you should have chosen Sylvain! I refuse to be my uncle!” 

He loosened his fists and swallowed. He didn’t want a greater wedge to grow between them. “I spent years training for one task. I hadn’t thought about what I would even do if I succeeded with my life intact, and yet, there was some hope flickering in me when I thought of you. It was foolish and naive of me to dream, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Her grip loosened on his wrist, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Dimitri grimaced. “Am I nothing but a game to you? I’m only keeping you confined for your safety. You saw as well as I did that Rhea will try to kill you. Even during the academy, I loved you, for five years I had to live with not only your betrayal, but your loss, too. 

Byleth curled her hand into a fist against her chest and looked down. She at least looked regretful, but that wouldn’t be enough to atone. When she looked up, she tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her lips twisted into a grimace. “There’s nothing I can say to help, is there?”

Dimitri’s jaw ticked at the despair in her tone. “The ghosts keep telling me that I should just kill you now and save myself the trouble. That you will still betray us no matter what I do.”

Byleth looked away from him. “Might as well. I never should have been allowed to live in the first place. I can’t pulse to get everything back under control. When it comes to dealing with people I’m not used to having to think before I act. Any mistake I make can get erased by the flow of time, and now… now I don’t even get to keep those secrets.”

His rage simmered down a level as confusion set in again. Did she really have so much disregard for herself? Dimitri ran his hand through his hair as he got back up to pace. Anger wouldn’t help and perhaps he was a fool, but her death was the last thing he wanted. He needed to calm down. It sounded like the pulse gave her a sense of security, and right now she didn’t have it because of the silencer.

Dimitri reached up to stroke back her hair so he could see her face. "Byleth, I do understand why you altered the course when you woke up. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I do agree with you that things did go better this time, but I believe it’s also in part due to you gaining insight and just getting to know me. We can work well together, you’ve seen that for yourself.”

Byleth nodded. 

“You have been abusing your power and your body is paying for it. You refused to listen to the goddess’s advice, so how can I know you will listen to me? How can I trust you? You need to learn to deal with the consequences of your actions and not be tempted by the allure of just erasing any mistake you make.” He moved his hand away as he stood up to bring over the cuffs to the table. 

“I will not have you using that power as you please. Put them on, and then we can discuss our options further.”

Byleth’s hands shook as she reached for the cuffs. She knew perfectly well that she couldn’t pulse with them on. The expression on her face was a mix of disbelief and pleading, but he would not falter. 

Byleth’s hands hovered over the cuffs. “Dimitri, this isn’t necessary.” 

The fact that she thought that only proved how much she relied on that power. “I guess that you’d rather stay here while the rest of us move out to Arianrhod?”

The warring emotions in her eyes, the way her lips trembled, and the way her hands shook almost made him waver. This would be her first step towards getting better. The temptation consumed her, and he needed to give her a way to beat it back.

Byleth put the cuffs back down onto the table with a sharp clink. “No, not like this. Dimitri, I am not your prisoner. Keep the silencer on, but I will not wear these.”

Dimitri didn’t have time for this. There would be another meeting tomorrow once the scouts had more information. He didn’t want her as his prisoner either, but he couldn’t depend on the silencer forever. He didn't even know enough about it to understand if it could be tampered with. 

“Byleth, my intent is not subjugation. Even you admitted that you rely on that power too much. It needs to be dealt with, so you don’t have the temptation to use it.”

Her fingers went to the hollow of her throat as indecision crossed her face. “No, Dimitri. What if Rhea comes back around? What if you and I…”

Dimitri’s hand came down on the table. His patience was wearing thin. “Whatever it is, we can deal with it. If you find that erasing it is the better option then so be it, but you and I should discuss these things before that action is taken.”

He left the cuffs on the table as he turned to go to his desk. It was as he told Ashe, she was the only one who could decide if she was going to be a friend or an enemy. His anger and frustration at her were rearing their head again and, if this continued, he would probably say something he'd regret.

Byleth was silent behind him. He had to ignore her for now. Plans needed to be made and solidified before tomorrow’s meeting. Once the orders were given, they needed to be followed through. He sprawled the maps out in front of him. He heard Byleth move behind him, but instead of the scrape of metal, it sounded as if she picked up another book. 

Irritation flared as he felt his fists clenching. Without trust, they wouldn’t be able to rely on each other. She needed to learn that. Byleth could not continue to avoid her emotions. People learned by making mistakes and working through what they could do to avoid them in the future.

What could he do to convince her? He could find something else that had the same effect, but not the symbolism of the cuffs. If that was the only reason she hesitated, then that might be easy to fix. 

Then a snorting laugher that was cut short broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Byleth with her hand covering her mouth as she looked sheepishly towards him. The book she had in her hands, please don’t let that be the one he thought it was. 

She was trying to hide her smile as she closed the book and grabbed a candle. “Sorry, I won’t continue to disturb you.”

Her face was blank as she went towards the training room. He’d love to hear that laughter again. Then his gaze went back to the cuffs that sat on the table. Disgusted with both his sentiment and her stubbornness, he turned back to the maps.

\---------------------

Byleth sat on the cold floor as she opened the dating book again. She had briefly thought about grabbing one of his journals and asking him questions, but she could tell by the mood he was in that he would not welcome it. She knew that what Dimitri said was true, but she wasn't going to comply with that method under any circumstance. If he wanted her to be his queen and wife, she would not do so as his prisoner.

She skimmed the pages again as she tried to get her mind off of it. The candle offered just enough light to see by, but without the heat of the fire, she already found herself wishing she hadn’t moved. 

She flipped to a page that talked about gifts to the one you desired. She found herself missing her tassel again as she toyed with the hollow of her throat. It would seem like a selfish request to ask him to get her something, but she also knew that he’d probably delight in getting her something that she wanted. Dimitri had scribbled in some notes. One of the sketches looked like a pendant similar to the ones that her class had gifted her for her birthday, but instead of an eagle, it had a lion. Perhaps if she had taught the Blue Lions, they would have gifted her that.

There was an entire journal sheet stuck in between this page filled with ideas of things he could get Byleth that went from offering just to help her, to flowers that he noted that she brought back to her room, baked goods, or other foods he could make himself or exchange from Mercedes. He had even talked to Claude, who offered to ask Hilda to make something for him if he got her the right things. 

‘If you’re worried about payment, trust me, Hilda can make a compromise, but make sure that it’s worth it. Hilda can be quite demanding and you wouldn’t even know how much she’s talked you into until you look back on it.’

A compromise… didn’t Ashe say something about meeting Dimitri halfway? Claude’s words had apparently led Dimitri to a countless number of tasks, but in the end, he said it was worth it. A necklace was made for her using flowers that were the same color as Byleth’s eyes. He just couldn’t bring himself to give it to her now that he had it. It seemed too intimate a gift, and what if Byleth didn’t like it? He had steeled himself and planned on giving it to her the night of the ball. 

Well, Byleth knew how that night went. She wondered if Dimitri still had it. It sounded pretty. Her mind went back to Claude suggesting compromises. What would he do in this situation? 

Well, for one, Claude probably wouldn’t trust her enough to keep her in his personal room. She’d imagine an adjacent room to keep her close, but she also didn’t imagine Claude trying to use the marriage angle. Claude had put up too many barriers and even when he slung an arm around someone’s shoulders, whatever expression he had usually didn’t reach his eyes. He could flirt like the best of them, but… and now she’s going off on a tangent. 

It also made her wonder what Edelgard would do had she known about her power. Edelgard wasn’t happy about the story Byleth gave as to why Byleth’s hair and eyes after she escaped from the void. Edelgard was certain that Rhea must have done something. On top of that, Edelgard didn’t believe in Sothis. She wanted all of the goddess’s children dead, to have them removed from this world. If Byleth continued to fight at her side… focus, what would Claude do about her power if he found out?

Well, his schemes would probably be bolder, because he had a reset button. He would want to use it for war first and foremost. Claude was a tactician like her, he’d probably commend her for being able to play him so well, but Claude also hated losing. He probably wouldn’t use cuffs, well actually she already had that answer. Claude had brought in the silencer. He had suspected already that Byleth had a power that he needed to counter. 

Would that be enough? No, Claude always had backup plans. He also probably wouldn’t let Byleth in on his plans, it would be disguised as something she wouldn’t question at first… a piece of jewelry would make the most sense. 

Her hand went back up to the hollow of her throat as she looked down at the sketch of the necklace Dimitri had Hilda make. She would not wear the cuffs, but something of her own choosing, that she could work with. She would try to see if Dimitri’s method would yield results. She didn’t want to be his enemy. She was getting fonder of him, and perhaps they could make this work.

\--------

Dimitri looked down at the maps as his mind kept wandering back to Byleth. He did his best to ignore the urge, but the more he tried the more she consumed his thoughts. He had taken his armor off out of irritation, and to give his fingers something to do as he thought. When that was done, he latched his cloak back on. 

If it was the book he thought it was, it had a number of embarrassing notes inside. He had said that this room was hers too, as was everything in it, but it never occurred to him that she might start diving through the pile or question what was even in there. He hadn’t touched those books in years. 

He never heard Byleth laugh like that before, and he wished she hadn’t clamped her hand over her mouth. He wondered what she thought was so funny and his paranoia that she was laughing at him wouldn’t let his mind ignore it.

But he tried to focus on what Ingrid told him before he entered the office for the meeting. Why would Claude be making his way up north rather than south towards Dedriu? Claude had already taken a huge gamble coming up here for an audience with him. It would have been easy for Dimitri to take him prisoner and take Dedriu for himself if he wished to. Now Claude had left his area defenseless and Dimitri could not fathom why he would do such a thing. 

Claude had given him the silencer. Did that mean he suspected that Byleth had her abilities or was it just a way for Dimitri to counter mages? It was always hard to figure him out. His mind went back to what they had talked about. That led him to remember Claude using his care for Byleth against him by reminding him of the temperature. That candle would not be enough warmth for her and the clothing options weren’t going to be enough either.

Frustrated in his inability to concentrate on anything else but her, he turned from the desk. He had said that he would keep her warm, and even if all she would accept is his cloak for warmth, then he needed to offer it to her. He would rather her at least come back and enjoy the fire.

She had left the door open and was sitting in the middle of the room. Hunched over the book, she was studying a page rather intensely. The candlelight flickered to highlight her eyes and her features. It was as he feared, it was that blasted book Sylvain let him borrow that he never felt inclined to return. The page she was on was from his journal that he had torn out and placed within it. She didn’t have a smile on her face this time, she was rubbing that spot at the hollow of her throat again.

He remembered, especially during the early days of the academy, that she would play with the tassel or the buttons on the choker she wore when she seemed unsure of something. It could either be that, or if she was reading about the necklace, she might be imagining what it looks like with that motion. He still had it, despite coming close to smashing it into pieces on multiple occasions. He didn’t have a ring prepared, but he hoped that it would suffice as a proposal gift, should she accept his feelings back then. If not, it was going to serve as a goodbye gift because Byleth deserved to have something beautiful.

He could feel the temperature difference from just stepping from one room to the other. He unlatched his cloak as he moved to lay it over her shoulders. His hands were still on her shoulders when she spoke. “Compromise…”

He was confused at first. She didn’t elaborate and what did she want to compromise with? “Pardon?”

Byleth leaned back into him, it made his hands slide further against her like he was holding her in an embrace as she looked up at him. “I offer you a compromise. I won’t wear those cuffs, but if you can find something that has the same effect that I can wear I’d appreciate it. If… I’d like it to have a tassel or something like it.”

Dimitri could only blink as her thoughts had mirrored his own. She was giving him an offer that proved to him her willingness to work with him. It was still on her terms, but he could comply with those desires. “Give me some time and I can get something prepared.”

The curve of her lips was slight, and she closed her eyes as she let out a relieved breath. “I’m sorry for disturbing your work earlier.”

That, she had needed no apologies for. “I would rather hear your laughter. Please come back where it’s warm. I know that I’m still dealing with my anger, but that doesn’t mean you should inconvenience yourself.”

It was true, he was still angry with her and some of the things he had seen. Byleth had no reason to fear that anger. He wouldn’t take it out on her, she had only done what she felt was the best choice. Byleth laid her hand where his hand was still on her collarbone and snuggled against the fur of his cloak. He hadn’t even realized his hands were still on her.

“Why do you continue to give me so many chances? If you have seen everything, then how can you still want me?” Her question surprised him as he knelt down to fully embrace her.

Dimitri nuzzled against her neck as he took a deep breath. “You must not have read much if you ask that question. I can understand your need to stay in control and while some of your decisions seemed misguided, you still had nobler intentions behind most of them. You can learn from your mistakes. You are not beyond forgiveness.”

Something wet hit his cheek and he realized that she was crying. “I don’t deserve to be forgiven. Sothis is gone because of my actions. I’ve failed my students. I’ve had to watch them die over and over because I didn’t teach them well enough. I had all this power and I couldn’t even save my father with it. You, I couldn’t even...”

Her body was shaking in his arms as she sobbed. Dimitri closed his eyes when he realized where her apprehension came from. The day she fell, she watched him die at the hands of Hubert. Dimitri had attacked her when he was blinded by his rage, all those years ago. It wouldn't be years for Byleth. He had to realize that and take it into consideration.

He kissed her temple as he pulled her so she was cradled against his chest and under his chin as she cried. She needed this, to vent out her guilt and frustrations. When the sobs dimmed into sniffles he grabbed the book and candle as he continued to hold her with his other arm. 

He took them both to the couch in front of the fireplace as he sat the book and candle on the table. He sat with her, combing through her hair as she stayed silent. His own anger had dimmed to embers by this point.

“I’m sorry.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I told you before, take the time to grieve for what you’ve lost. You haven’t allowed the tears to flow before this so they cannot dry. There are those I couldn’t save either, and more will fall if that woman and her snakes are not stopped. You need to choose what you want for your future, Byleth.”

She was toying with the ring again. "My future... I changed what I did to try to give us a better future, but to do that I manipulated things and people, you especially. I don't want to do that anymore. I understand if you're still angry with me."

He found that he could forgive her. She made her choices based on what she thought was right. She was willing to admit that her choices were wrong. That was the first step in allowing them both to move forward on a better path.

Byleth was silent for a moment before she curled up closer to him and rested her ear over his heart. “And if… Dimitri, I am no queen, I am no mother.” Byleth clutched his shirt. “What if I leave my baby alone too? I’m so afraid that I’ll share the same fate. The thought scares me. I don’t like feeling frightened.”

That explained why she was so determined for the herbs to be included in their agreement both before and after the rewind. Seteth’s words about Byleth echoed in his mind. Dimitri didn’t want to lose Byleth because of his selfishness. After the war, there would be a better time for a child and he could allow some of the best healers to watch over Byleth, as well as being there for her himself. 

“There are stronger liquid forms that can be easily transported and used while on the road that will work better than the herbs. I still want a family of my own… but I can see how upsetting this is to you. I can be patient. You hold my heart and as long as you stay by my side, I will stand by yours, until the bitter end.” 

He felt Byleth’s lips on his cheek and her fingers brush over his jaw. She blushed before she ducked her head back into the fur of his cloak before he had a chance to look at her. He had to blink a few times, this was something new than what they have had before. She even had a small embarrassed smile before she bit her bottom lip and brought her gaze to his.

His fingers brushed against her cheek as he wished he could capture that expression. It was the first time that he had seen something like that on her. Even now she didn’t back away from his touch. Her smile only seemed to get wider and he found that he didn’t have any breath in his chest as he stared in disbelief. 

If he had been stubborn he could have ruined this. If he had forced her into the decision he doubted she’d be looking at him like this. After everything he saw, there was one thing he still needed to know. “Do you regret joining my bed?”

Her eyes widened a fraction, and he let her think on it a moment. Then she reached up to run her fingers against the hand that was cupped against her cheek. “No, I don’t.”

Relief welled through him. “Do you remember anything before you collapsed?”

Byleth shook her head. He didn’t want to lie to her. If she had proved anything, it’s that the truth serves him better than lies. “You had asked me to be rough with you, to use you until you couldn’t think straight. Do you still have that sentiment, or was that only said in frustration?”

A blush covered her cheeks and she avoided looking at him by playing with the ring on her hand. “I admit, I’ve been curious. You’re gentler with me than I would expect, and it’s not a bad thing… but, um… I would like to know what it’s like.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her admission. “I’ll keep that in mind for future reference, but I don’t want to risk hurting you. Before you say it, I don’t have that sentiment because I think you’re fragile, I say that because you are precious to me. When you want it just tell me to release the beast, and I will do my best to make sure that it’s good for you too.” 

“Thank you…I don’t know how to describe this feeling in my chest, but it’s nice. This is nice.” She adjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap with her head underneath his chin.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around her tentatively. He had to agree this was nice, but it was also foreign to him. Desire and lust, he understood, but this was making him blushing and uncertain. He had a desire to move until he could kiss her and push her into the couch below, to take it slow and show her how much he adored her for a while. 

There was a warmth to this that he didn’t want to shatter with his lust. So they sat there for a while while he stroked her back. The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room as he thought about how much he’d love to kiss her from head to toe. He wanted to rub every bit of cold from her as he enjoyed the feel of her skin against his. 

“Dimitri, I know that since you are king, your word is law, and if you say that I am your wife I am. I don’t have much power to say no to you, but I still think it was unfair for the decision to be made while I was unconscious. I know why you did it, and I understand… but could you ask me properly?” 

The question surprised him, but he was curious as to what her reply would be. He shifted to kiss her forehead before he put her back down on the couch. When he got up she reached out for a moment before she pulled her hand back. He leaned down to take her hand and kiss the ring on it before he left to go fetch the gift she reminded him that he had for her.

He buried the necklace within his clothing chest years ago. It lay in a small bag next to the other embellishments he rarely wore. Some had belonged to his father, some dated back to a few generations prior, but most of them bore the Blaiddyd crest. Just like his crown, which lay inside the drawer. Silver metal, with a diamond in the center. The side of the crown was also embellished with the crest mark stretched out over the band. It was simple, but he was alright with that. There was a more opulent one that he was required to wear for more important occasions, but it wasn’t one he liked.

The necklace was cool in his palm as he slipped it from the bag. He had to hand it to Hilda, it was beautiful. She had shaped it into a diamond with the flowers in the center. He noticed one of his embellishments also had a tassel attached to it. He didn’t have the delicate touch required to detach it, but he could loop the necklace through the hole that connected the tassel and the metal that bore his crest. Looping through made it to where his crest lay in the back of the necklace, almost as if it were made to belong there with it.

He turned back to her, keeping the necklace behind his back for the moment. Byleth had snuggled deeper into his cloak. She looked up at him as he approached. He sank to his knee in front of the couch, as he took her hand. Words failed him for a moment. He hadn’t expected to have to do this so he had nothing prepared. 

He swiped his thumb over the ring on her hand as he thought. Normally the trading of rings was given with an exchange of words as well. He had taken that from her when he had devised this plan of his.

He could almost feel the presence of Lambert and Glenn manifest behind him, but Dimitri couldn’t let them ruin this. He would not escape from them, not until his debt was paid, and even after that, they would probably still haunt him. As he held her hand in his, he wondered how she had managed to captivate him so whole-heartily. 

He placed the necklace in her palm, and covered it so he was clasping both his hands around hers. He had agonized over his wording once upon a time when he wanted to ask her to come here to Fhirdiad with him. Now, she was here and already his. He couldn’t mess this up. He needed her to want to stay with him.

“Byleth, I apologize that this is late. You are correct in that this is what you deserve. I never should have thought of lying to you, but I didn’t want us on opposite sides. You have captivated me from the first moment I saw you in Remire. Your strength and kindness never cease to amaze me. Will you become my wife and help me bring peace back to Fodlan? Will you stay with me and rule beside me? I will be someone you can depend on, and I would be forever grateful to be able to keep these kind warm hands within my own.”

There were probably more or better things he could say, but those were the ones that came tumbling out of his mouth. Byleth reached out with her other hand to stroke his cheek and it was like time stood still as he waited for her answer. 

“I’m not used to being desired or loved. Be patient with me, and if I do the wrong thing it’s probably not on purpose. I still need to learn more about you, but what I do know, I like and trust. I will help you in this war, not as a tool, but as your partner on the battlefield. As far as your partner in life… I hope things continue to blossom between us. I will try to be more truthful with you if you can do the same for me, Dimitri. If you can I will stay at your side.”

No more games, no more lies, hadn't he told her that himself? It was something he would do his best to comply with. He moved his head to kiss her palm. There were still many things to learn about each other as she noted, but he already knew that she was the only one he had ever wanted. He released her hands and watched as her eyes lit up as she examined the necklace and played with the tassel. There was a smile curling on her face. He liked seeing her happy like this. 

She placed it on her neck and latched it. It suited her and her smile only curled wider as she twirled the tassel with her finger. She leaned forward to kiss him and he could feel himself hardening as she went from chaste to hungry and searching. This was what he wanted, her compliance, her love, and it was overwhelming. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wanted to pull her off the couch and into his lap. 

He should stop here, what this had made him realize is he wanted more than just physical desire between them. He really was nothing more than a selfish beast, but even a beast desired to be loved; wanted a mate to love and protect. Byleth was his and she had agreed to stay. 

He hadn’t remembered feeling this light in a long time. The chains shackling him to his debts he knew were still there, but they weren’t choking him and dragging him down like they usually would.

When she pulled away they were both breathing hard. “What do I need to say if I want the more tender moments?”

He assumed she was referring to what he told her to say when she wanted it rough. “All you have to say is you want me.”

She nodded and leaned her forehead against his. Her hands were still coiled in his shirt. “You probably have work to do though, don’t you?”

He did, but that didn’t mean he wanted this to stop. He moved onto the couch beside her and adjusted so there wasn’t so much pressure on his hardened length. “I would rather stay with you than think about that.”

Byleth only smiled and placed a kiss upon his brow. “I’ll help you. There are so many emotions right now that I don’t understand, so some tactical planning would do my mind some good I think.”

Then her warmth was gone and he wanted to curse. She was making her way over to the table where she moved his journals and made room for the maps. He’d rather get her back in his lap and free the pressure keeping him caged. 

“Quit getting sidetracked. You can play with her after she’s done her job. You said that you wanted to keep her to help defeat that woman. Get off your ass and help her accomplish our goals.” Dimitri gave a side glare to where Glenn was behind him.

Dimming down his desire, he took a deep breath before he got up to explain what Edelgard’s army was doing and where Claude went off too. 

Byleth would often brush so close to Dimitri as she moved to show him different places on the maps. She didn’t seem to realize the effect she had on him, especially not when she leaned over and her ass brushed against his cock to grab some of the markers. She was so animated as she made her plans and told him what she thought might be going through their enemies' minds.

He did his best to pay attention but made sure that she jotted down notes that he could review later when his mind wasn’t so busy. The ghosts’ nagging did help with that problem. He could hear their cries in the back of his head, but Byleth's voice was soothing as she made different points. 

When he joined in the conversation she only seemed to get more engaged with the maps as she asked questions about resources and the army's size.

Together, they made a plan that he could take to his council tomorrow. He needed to try to convince Rhea to leave Fhirdiad and cross Ailell to attack the monastery from that direction. 

He would be taking the kingdom troops to Arianrhod, and he needed to find a way to take Byleth out of here to come with him. He would not leave her behind, and she was adamant about joining him. 

She mentioned that Claude was only fetching allies, and Dimitri could only assume it was Hilda’s brother. It seemed unwise to leave the border to Alymra open to invasion with everything else so out of balance, but Byleth sounded confident that Claude was making the right decision. He would be in place for this tri-attack they were plotting. 

They still exchanged small touches when they would both reach for another marker. Byleth would blush as Dimitri handed it to her before she continued to lay out her plans. When she had exhausted her options, she took a deep breath and leaned up against the table. “That’s all I have at the moment.”

Dimitri nodded. “It’s a good plan. The meeting will be tomorrow morning. Rhea is adamant that we aren’t leaving until after St. Seiros day. Part of me wants to ignore her. It’s another power play, but I can’t have her looking for excuses to examine us any closer when we are trying to get you out of here.

“Use the festival,” Byleth suggested with a wave of her hand.

Dimitri’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I assume Rhea will want some kind of celebration, especially if it happens every year. You can use that to your advantage for morale. A celebration comes with a lot of people and moving crowds. It’s easy to slip in and out with all of the preparation. Give me some time tomorrow and I will have a tactical plan by the time you come back. It will give me something to do.” Byleth pressed up close as she took his hand. “For now, you have a busy day ahead of you so we are heading to bed.”

He let her drag him towards the bed. It was still rather comical to see someone her size try to maneuver him to where she wanted. She only let him go long enough to take off the necklace and put it on the bedside table. Then she crawled up onto the bed and patted the space beside her. “You need rest. I’ll be here if you have another nightmare.”

Dimitri moved to sit on the bed with her and settled next to her. “And what if rest isn’t what I have in mind?”

“You might find that I might be open to other options.” If she was feeling unsure, he wasn’t able to hear it in her tone. 

Dimitri tipped up her chin and brought his lips to hers. Byleth clung to him and deepened the kiss. Dimitri pulled back as he moved to speak in her ear. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your wording earlier. If you let me have you again your fate at my side is sealed, beloved. I won’t let you go under any circumstance. If you have any doubts, now is the time to tell me no.”

Byleth hesitated a moment before she kissed him again. “And if I don’t want to stop?”

He let his hands rest around her waist. “Then you are my wife, by your own choice. I will take no other woman to my bed and I will expect you to be loyal to me as well. There will be no room for argument and we will not be having this conversation again.”

Byleth ran her hands over his shoulders. “I will agree to not look for anything beyond friendship, but I am allowed to have friends. As long as we are clear on that, I hope you don’t regret choosing me later.”

He couldn’t promise that his jealousy won’t rear its head if Felix attempted to take her from him. Ashe might be safe to continue being around her, but he had trusted others before only to get stabbed in the back. He wanted to trust her, but that would be something to focus on later. “Byleth, it’s you that I don’t want to regret this. You said that it wasn’t your choice to be brought here, but I hope that it is your choice to stay with me.”

Byleth nodded before she nuzzled up to him. “I don’t know what to think around you sometimes, but I like how I feel with you. I want to see where it leads.”

It was a start, and he knew that they could work out any problems along the way. No one was perfect, nor was any relationship, but with her was the happiest he had felt in a long time. He was determined to grasp it with both hands and pray that it wouldn’t shatter under his grip.

He tucked her hair behind her ear before he let his touch wander. It started with another kiss, heated as she sunk her hands into his shirt. He wanted to savor this, but it was like he couldn’t get enough and she responded in kind. 

There was something different in the way she was acting; she wasn’t as hesitant as in previous encounters. Her hands tangled in his hair and ran along his body as the kisses continued. There was a dizzy sensation that came from the heat of her touch, and he couldn’t seem to catch enough of his breath as they collided and tangled in one another. 

Then her fingers went under his shirt and he felt them trail up as she followed the grooves of his muscles. They broke apart and she was panting as she leaned over him, her hair like a curtain of silk tickling his cheek. “I want you, Dimitri.”

It was music to his ears and he found himself leaning up to capture her lips again. They only broke away long enough to discard the clothing in their way. He remembered the way he treated her that very first time and he was determined to make up for it. 

That moment could have easily turned ugly in her mind. There wasn’t going to be another time that she could doubt that he cared for her. He may not know how to show his devotion to her in other ways just yet, but he at least knew how to please her.

He ignored his own desires as he kissed a trail from her lips, to her neck. He spent a while lapping and sucking on her breasts with his tongue and fingers teased her nipples until her moans drove him down to her core to give her his attention there. 

He had to admit that he liked being able to give this type of pleasure. She felt wonderful around his cock, but as she tangled her fingers in his hair and her back arched off the bed he found himself enjoying this more than taking his pleasure from her. 

When she climaxed from his fingers and his tongue he raised up as she shook beneath him. No one else would be allowed to see her this way but him from now on, and he didn’t think he could tire of the sight. He sat back as he stroked himself lazily, wondering what would be the best position to take her in would be. She had asked for tender moments and he would do his best to oblige her request.

He pulled her close so they were both on their sides as he lifted her leg over his waist and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed and caressed her until he felt her grinding against his cock. 

He entered slowly, not in any hurry for this moment to be done and over with. She looked so beautiful with her face flushed like this. The way her hands clutched at his back from where they were embraced around him only added more intimacy to the moment. Dimitri cradled her head as he kissed her and he felt her hand wrap into his hair as he bottomed out inside of her.

This had been what had been running through his fantasies when he dreamed of her all those years. Intimacy was a foreign concept to someone that had to keep everyone at arm’s length. He had hoped for it, to find someone that he could connect with. 

They still had plenty to learn about each other and their relationship, but he hoped that in time the intimacy he felt with her would extend past the sexual desire. 

For now, he would do what he could to make sure she at least looked forward to this. She wouldn’t need anyone else but him to be satisfied, that no one else could do it was well as he could. He used those thoughts to fuel his pace as he rolled his hips to thrust in and out of her. 

This time when he bit to mark her, he was gentler. He felt her nails digging into his back and the moan that escaped her lips. There weren’t any sounds of pain, nor a flinch from her. He was pleased with that as he felt her clench and pulse around him. 

As she shook in his arms he rolled her onto her back and took one of her hands into his. The rings caught the firelight and, for the first time, it felt right that they were there. He kissed her and took his time with his thrusts to help her extend her climax. When he pulled back the dazed smile on her face was beautiful. 

She raised her other hand and he took it and interlocked them before he leaned down to kiss her as he increased his pace. As he climaxed inside of her he could only think of how different this felt. Something had changed between them, and he would do whatever he could to keep it. He could spend forever in her arms if this is what it meant to be with her. 

He glanced at where her hand lay in his. It would be so easy to crush her hand by accident, but she had trusted him enough to reach out to him. Her fingers were so small compared to his. He stroked his thumb against her hand, still unfamiliar with the sensation. Byleth repeated the motion with her own thumb and he couldn’t help but turn back to her and give her another kiss. 

There was a strange light in her eyes when they broke apart for air. “So if this is the tender care of the man, may I see what the beast is like?”

Dimitri leaned down to nibble his way from her throat to her ear. “Are you sure you’re ready for such treatment?”

Her breath hitched as his teeth teased her skin. “I want to know.”

He hummed thoughtfully as he disentangled their hands so he could squeeze her breast and toy with her nipple with his thumbs. “How about we save that for later? I’d like to try a few things first.”

Byleth pouted slightly as she nodded and he erased that expression with a gentle roll of his fingers. “If there is something I do that you like tell me, and if there is anything that you don’t care for, let me know. It is the only way that I will learn how to please you properly. Once I know that, we can move further.”

He didn’t want to overwhelm her after things seemed to turn for the better. The last thing he wanted was to scare her or do something wrong. He also needed to test his own limits and what she could handle before he unleashed all of his pent up desire on her. 

Byleth nodded in understanding. “Can we at least try a little faster then?”

Dimitri chuckled as a feral grin crossed his lips. “As you wish, beloved.”

He had already recovered from the previous round and was eager to continue. It was easy to forget the outside world and just focus on her. The war could wait, she was the only thing that mattered right now. 

He was starting to love the feel of her hands and nails digging into his skin. The flushed look on her face while her lips were swollen from his kisses. She was even starting to pant his name and obliging his request to tell him what spots felt good to be touched. 

By the time they were done, they were both sated and spent. They spent the rest of the night entangled in each other’s arms until sleep finally claimed them both. 

Byleth would find, the next morning, that being wrapped up in his arms and surrounded by his warmth was something she found she could probably get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the scenes of the past https://twitter.com/elctrcdstrctart/status/1256694570638815234?s=20 this wonderful thing I saw months ago, but it still lives in my head and is where the thought for the orphan's calling them momma and pappa came from  
> https://youtu.be/2rbhpEbezi8 stormlily connected the dots about the sylvain/dimitri support being about byleth and I support it whole heartily  
> Those are the only two that I know had a direct influence, friend and I were talking about all of the different scenarios and came up with a list to use, so if I'm forgetting something, which with as much content as I consume I probably am, but go give them some love, cause both of those hc are cute as hell. 
> 
> Now one thing to note even with the fluffy ending this isn't going to be magical all fixed. Life don't work that way and neither do personalities. Apologizes and communication go a long way, but they still have A LOT to unpack. We'll touch on that as we go, but it's definitely a start. 
> 
> TY for being here, hope you enjoyed. Twitter is Lunafox90  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, but please be nice to both me and fellow commenters.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they just live in my head.


End file.
